She Didn't Have Time
by Alexandria M
Summary: She had her heart shattered 6 years earlier and ruled out ever falling in love again. She wanted her life to stay the same. He could never find the right woman and was looking for love. What happens when he meets the right woman that doesn't want love?
1. Chapter 1

***Here is my new story. I really hope that you like it. **

On a warm Spring morning in the month of May in Jackson, Mississippi Mason Ryan walked into his garage. The smell of Jasmine and Magnolia filled the air. He breathed in the sweet scents of springtime as he opened the doors to his shop. He made his way inside to open up other things as his employees began to arrive for the day. He greeted Husky Harris and David Otunga as they arrived and prepared for a day of work. Mason's garage known to the small town as; Ryan's Auto Repairs, was the most popular auto shop in Mississippi. Anyone and everyone brought their cars to Mason to fix seeing as he was the best mechanic in town.

Mason was a handsome man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was about 6'2 and was very muscular. He was a polite Southern gentleman but he differed from most Southern males. He was originally from Wales and came to America at the age of 19 to go to school and even though he had been in America for the last 6 years he still spoke with a Welsh accent and could speak Welsh amazingly well. It was something that drove the southern women wild!

When it came to women Mason never had a serious relationship. He'd gone out on tons of dates but none of them really had potential. They just never seemed right to Mason. He was looking for that special someone. An intelligent outgoing woman that held herself well. He wanted a respectable woman that wasn't ready to have sex on the first date. Mason didn't have a problem with sex he just wanted a woman that had high morals and wasn't ready to give it out. He craved a relationship based on an emotional connection rather than a physical one. He was ready for a relationship that could potentially lead to marriage. He was ready to be more serious. He just needed to find the right woman to knock him off his feet.

While Mason was opening up shop, getting his day started Charlie Sinclair was getting her day started as she got her 6 year old daughter Delaney ready for school. Charlie followed the same routine every morning. She'd wake Delaney up, dress her, give her breakfast and then get a shower and then got herself ready for work. Charlie was your typical southern woman. She was hospitable, religious and intelligent. She was your typical southern belle and she spoke with a deep accent that she developed in the last 24 years of her life as she grew up in southern Mississippi.

Charlie was a receptionist at her father's law firm. She was not interested in love and had no interest in ever pursuing a relationship ever again. She had her heart shattered 6 years earlier by her first and only boyfriend. His name was Dan and he was the only man Charlie loved and would ever be able to love. Dan and Charlie met each other when they were 5 years old. They were the best of friends and were inseparable. Their parents joked about them growing up and falling in love. They couldn't have been any more right. When they were about 15 years old Dan started seeing Charlie as more than a friend. He wasn't the only one seeing more than friendship, Charlie was searching for more from him too. They went on a couple dates and soon fell in love with each other. They were high school sweethearts that planned to marry at 18 before going off to college. Charlie ended up getting pregnant the night of their senior prom changing their lives forever. Dan promised nothing would change and they were still going to get married and go to college but 3 months after Delaney; also known as Laney, was born Dan wanted out. He wanted to live his life. He wanted to find more so 6 years ago on that particular May day Dan told Charlie he wanted out and left her on her own. He got in his car and drove away never seeing Charlie or Laney again.

Charlie did everything she could. She got a job and went to college so Laney could have the best life possible. Charlie lived for Laney and Laney alone. She was never going to love again and she was never going to allow a man to love her and hurt her again. Her life was perfect and the way she wanted it to be. Nothing was ever going to change that.

Later that morning after Charlie dropped Laney off at school she was getting ready to leave but her car wouldn't start. "Damn it," she yelled in frustration. Another parent had seen her attempt to start the car several times before he approached her.

"Ma'am, do you need help?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in her soft voice with her deep southern accent, "my car won't start. Can you give me a jump?"

"Sure," he said. He walked over to his car and got out his jumper cables. He attempted to give her a jump but it didn't work so he called her a tow truck.

"Thank-you," she said pulling out her cell phone to call her friend for a ride.

"You're welcome," he said before leaving and heading off to his own job.

The tow truck arrived at the same time as Charlie's friend Olivia. Charlie gave the tow truck man all her information before he towed her car and she headed off to work. When work was over Olivia offered to pick Laney up from daycare and drop them off at Ryan's Auto Repairs but Charlie told Olivia just to drop her off at the shop and then she'd pick Laney up. Olivia dropped Charlie off like she was asked and Charlie walked into the shop straight to the desk. "Can I help you?" asked Husky.

"My name is Charlotte Sinclair. I'm here to pick up my car," she said putting her brown hair into a ponytail.

"Mason is working on it let me go get him for you."

"Thank-you," she said as Husky got up and walked out to get Mason. He didn't say a word as he left. "All right," said Charlie as she rolled her eyes.

Husky walked out to see Mason finishing up Charlie's car. "The owner of the Spectra is here," he said.

"Tell him I will be right in."

"Actually the he is a she," said Husky, "a pretty hot she."

"But it says Charlie. That's a male name."

"Charlie short for Charlotte. She's gorgeous, Man."

"What does she look like?" Mason asked. He was just curious it didn't really mean anything.

"Tall, I'd say about 5'6. She's in good shape, very petite. She has to work out. Brown hair and blue eyes as clear as the summer sky that's overhead on Mississippi summer days."

"I'll be in in a few minutes," he said wiping his hands off with a smile. If Charlie was as beautiful as Husky claimed it would be Mason's pleasure to meet her.

Charlie stood waiting for Mason to come to the front. He finally came to the desk and she said, "are you Mason?"

"Yes I am. You must be Charlotte," he said in his Welsh accent It melted Charlie on the inside as she heard him say her given name.

"Please call me Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie," he said with a smile Charlie looked him over. Not only did he have the smell of oil and grease on him but he also had oil stains on his uniform and his hands dirty from working on cars all day. There was just something about a dirty man that drove Charlie crazy and to top it off he had an amazing accent and was an attractive man. "So how are you enjoy this weather today?"

"It's beautiful. Looking forward to a hot Mississippi summer."

"Isn't that how it always is here?"

"I guess," she said with a small laugh.

"You have a beautiful smile," he said.

"Thank-you," she said, "I like your accent."

"Thank-you," he said with a shy smile. "So did Mr. Sinclair bring you?" That was Mason's slick way of trying to find out if she was married or dating anyone.

"There is no Mr. Sinclair. Just me."

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said getting her paperwork. "You know if you're not busy…."

"Stop right there," she said. He may have been good looking but Charlie didn't want anything more. It was strictly business. "What was wrong with the car?"

"Your engine overheated and you needed an oil change. It's all good now," he said giving her the paperwork. She paid for it and he had her sign the papers.

"Thank-you," she said as he handed her the keys.

"You're welcome," he said. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Grab a cup of coffee or something."

"No thank-you. I don't really have time."

"Oh," he said disappointed. "If you ever have time here's my number," he said handing her a card with his cell phone and home number written on the back.

"Thanks," she said before walking out to get her car. She threw the card away on her way to the car. As good looking as Mason was she just didn't have time to go out with a man and give him the chance to fall in love with her. She liked everything the way it was and she didn't need a man to come along and change everything. It wasn't worth the risk at least that's what she thought as she drove on her way to get Laney from daycare.

***A/N: So what did you think? Is this a keeper or no? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

That evening when Mason, Husky and David got off work they went to a local bar to unwind from the day. They were meeting up with a couple of friends to have some drinks and then head home for the night. It was a weekly ritual for them. One night a week they would go out and have a few drinks after work. They called it guys night because most of them except for Mason and Husky were either married, engaged or in a relationship. They were sitting at the table drinking a few beers talking about their day. Tyson; Mason's best friend from college, just announced that his wife was having a baby. "Congrats," said Mason. "That's awesome. I can't wait till I have kids."

"You need to find a girl and get married first," said Tyson. "Thanks though. Nat was freaking out because we had a 5 year plan. We were going to be married 5 years and then have a baby. It didn't work out that way."

"Jenn and me had a plan too," said David, "but we all see how that worked out."

"You weren't even married yet," said Mason in his Welsh accent. "I have a plan. I just need a woman to tell it to."

"What's your plan?" asked Tyson.

"Date for about a year, get engaged for a year, get married and then have kids about a year to a year and a half in the marriage," he said as he took a swig of beer, "but I just can't find a woman. I don't get it. There are tons of women in this town but none of them are really interesting or have potential of being Mason Ryan's wife. They are either out there for the money or just want to have sex. Is it too much to ask for a relationship where it's not all about sex?"

"Really, Mason?" asked his friend Mike. "There has to be that one woman out there. Not all women are like that. I found one."

"Yeah and Tyson and David found the other two. I don't know. I can't find any."

"What about that chick from the shop today?" asked Husky. "She was so hot."

"Wait," said Tyson, "what woman?"

"Just some woman whose engine overheated and needed an oil change," he said.

"Married? Single? Divorced? What?" asked Mike.

"She was single," said Mason. "Very beautiful."

"And bang worthy," said Husky.

"And that type of talk might be why you're single," said Mike. "Bang worthy… who talks like that?"

"Husky," said Mason with a laugh. "He has a whole scale system on women."

"Damn right," said Husky. "8's, 9's and 10's are bang worthy, 7's, 6's and 5's are okay and a last resort, 4's and 3's are drunken sex and 2's and 1's don't get even get a second look. It's simple mathematics. As a man you want a woman that is beautiful so that when it comes time to get married and have kids they produce beautiful babies. Just imagine what two 10's can create," he said.

"Husky, you're not a 10," said Tyson. "More like a 5 but not a 10 don't be delusional."

"I am definitely a 10 and that woman from the shop today was at least a 10."

"Whatever," said Tyson, "so Mason, what did you think about her? Did you get a number? A name? A date?"

"Charlotte but she goes by Charlie, I didn't get her number but I gave her mine but no date," he said.

"Why not ask her on date?" asked Tyson, "did you think there was potential?"

"She is not like other women I can tell you that. I did ask her out for coffee but she refused. I don't know. She just seemed like she wasn't interested. That's a first. I'm not used to that but she does have potential. She doesn't seem like she's out to have sex or get money. I wouldn't mind going out on a date with her but I don't think I will ever see her again."

"You'll see her again. This is a small town and you're the best mechanic in town," said Husky, "you'll see her again. And you never know she might call you."

"I doubt that. She just seemed like she wasn't interested in me. I was interested in her but she just seemed to shut me out. I'm not worried about it. It would be nice for her to call me and go out with me but it's not a big deal if she doesn't. There are other women."

"You're too picky," said Tyson, "so just because there are other women out there doesn't mean you'll be attracted to them. What if Charlie was the one?"

"Well, if she is the one then fate will find a way to bring her back to me but I really doubt that she is."

"You should be a little more positive about it," said Tyson.

"I am.. I'm laying this in the hands of fate," said Mason, "if she is the one and we were meant to be together we will cross paths again."

"All right," said Tyson. "If that's what you want to think."

"It's what I know," said Mason with a smile before taking a swig of his beer.

While Mason and his friends were out having a few drinks, Charlie and her best friend Olivia were sitting at Laney's and Olivia's daughter Ellie's t-ball practice talking. "So what was up with your car?" asked Olivia.

"The engine overheated. I needed an oil change. I guess I've been so busy lately that I didn't have time to go get one. I guess that's a lesson learned."

"At least that's all it was," said Olivia. "It could have been worse."

"I guess," said Charlie.

"So that guy that helped you with your car at the school was he cute?"

"I don't' know, Liv, I am not looking for male companionship so I don't' look at men." That was a lie because Charlie looked at Mason and liked what she saw she just didn't want to pursue anything.

"Come on, Charlie, are you ever going to go out on a date? I have lots of single friends. Single hot friends," said Olivia. She was a single mother too but unlike Charlie she didn't believe in shutting people out and not falling in love again. Olivia went out on dates and had been in 2 serious relationships since Ellie's father left her about 5 years ago. When Olivia and the men broke up Ellie was devastated and Charlie didn't' want the same thing to happen with Laney.

"Liv, I'm not interested in dating anyone. You know this. My life is perfect the way it is."

"But you're not happy, Charlie. I think it's time you went out on a date and started a relationship."

"I don't' want a relationship with anyone. I don't have time for that. I have a 6 year old to feed. I have work. I have to take Laney to t-ball practice, ballet and girl scouts. I don't have time to fall in love again. My life is great the way it is and I don't want to change anything."

"Charlie, I think you need to get out of the house and find a guy to date. I know Dan did you wrong but you can't keep holding on to that. It's not fair to you. You're making yourself miserable while he's probably out there living the life," said Olivia.

Those words didn't make Charlie feel any better. They made her feel worse. If Dan was out there living his life and being happy with someone else it just showed her how much she didn't mean to him. She liked thinking that Dan was miserable and wanted nothing more than to come back to her. If he was living his life with someone else she knew that would never happen. She wasn't sure if her unwillingness to date was because she held out hope that Dan would come back or the fact she was scared. "Olivia, you don't know that. Dan might come back someday."

"Charlie, it's been 6 years. He's not coming back so you need to go out and move on with your life. Don't hold onto false hope," she said. "Don't you think you should be happy?"

"Yeah," said Charlie, "but I am happy. I have Laney and that's all I need."

"You need more than that," she said. "You need a man that loves you and one that you love. I know you want to get married someday and have more kids."

"No, Olivia, I don't. I have no intention of dating or falling in love again," she said. "So can we drop this? I don't' want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine," she said, "we will drop it but let me just say this; fate doesn't stop for anyone so if that one guy is out there fate will bring you two together and there is nothing you can do to stop it, So while you're saying you have no intention of falling in love again fate has other plans. You will see," said Olivia. "That one guy is out there and fate is going to bring you two together."

Charlie rolled her eyes and said, "enough. I don't believe in fate and I don't believe in falling in love. So drop it, Liv."

"I'm just saying," said Olivia.

"I know and I want you to drop it."

"Fine. I will," she said, "but know I only say it because I care. I want you to be happy and I think you deserve to have a guy that loves you and will treat you right. I don't think it's right you shut out love because of one guy. There are plenty of guys out there you just need to find the right one."

"Olivia," said Charlie annoyed.

"All right. I'll stop. I promise."

"Thank-you," she said as she went on to watch Laney practice t-ball.

Later that night after Charlie gave Laney a bath she put her to bed and read her a book before she went to sleep. After she finished the book she gave Laney a kiss on the cheek and laid the book down on the nightstand. "Goodnight, Laney, I love you." She leaned down and hugged her.

As she came up from the hug Laney said, "Goodnight, Mama. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Charlie as she walked toward the door.

"Mama?" asked Laney stopping her.

"Yes?"

"Why don't I have a daddy?" she asked. "All my other friends have a daddy."

"Ellie doesn't," said Charlie.

"I know but she said her daddy and her mommy broke up. Why don't I have a daddy?" she asked again.

Charlie knew by the tone in Laney's voice that she was not going to give it up until she was given an answer. She contemplated telling her that he was dead but she still had hope that he would come back to be a family again and if not to at least come back and see Laney. Dan would love Laney if he saw her now. Laney was Dan's mini me. She had his blonde hair, his mouth, his nose and the only thing she had of Charlie's was her eyes but other than that she was her father. Charlie hated to admit it but sometimes it was hard to look at Laney because she looked so much like her father but she loved her no matter what. Laney even acted like her father. She was sweet but strong willed just like him. She had his determination but her intelligence came from her mother. She was a wonderful kid and Dan was missing out. Charlie walked back over and sat down on the edge of Laney's bed. "You do have a daddy he's just not here," she said. It broke her heart saying that but it was the truth.

"Where is he?" asked Laney.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "I wish I knew but I have no idea."

"So I don't have a daddy?" she asked sadly.

"Not at the moment," said Charlie.

"When can I get a daddy?"

"Laney, I don't know. You don't even need a daddy. You have me, you have a mammaw, a grandpa and an Aunt Livvy. And there is no one like your Aunt Livvy. We all love you and care about you so much that you don't need a daddy."

"But I want a daddy," she said.

Charlie took a deep breath and said, "I know but right now you don't have one."

"Will I ever get one?" she asked.

"Someday," said Charlie. She felt bad lying to her but she knew Laney would never go to sleep unless she got an answer; an answer that she was satisfied with.

"So you're going to get me a daddy?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll work on it," said Charlie. "I'll work on it."

"Okay, Mama. Thank-you. I love you."

"I love you too," said Charlie. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay, Mama," she said closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Charlie as she walked toward the door. She looked back at Laney before turning out and took a deep breath. She had no idea what she was going to do but she knew that the chances of her finding Laney a daddy were slim to none. She had a lot of thinking to do and she had to come up with something to take Laney's mind off of having a daddy or not having a daddy.

***A/N: What did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. And thank-you to those that favorited and alerted this story. It is greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

Charlie thought about everything Laney had said to her for the next couple weeks. Laney didn't leave it go at all for those two weeks so Charlie had to do some research. She searched for her ex-boyfriend and Laney's dad. She googled him to find out where he was and what he was doing. She could have easily found him on social networking sites but she knew he probably wouldn't accept a friend request. She found that he was working at a local insurance firm. She didn't bother calling him she was just going to show up and surprise him. It probably wasn't the best move on her part but she felt it was time he met his daughter and she wanted him to be in Laney's life.

Charlie was sitting at her desk when her dad came out of his office. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Charlie?" he asked stopping by her desk.

"Is it okay if I check out a little early today? I have an appointment with someone. It's really important that I go."

"I guess, Charlie. I think we will be all right."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to head out to a meeting with a client. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Charlie," he said with a smile before he walked out of the office.

Not too long after Charlie's dad left the office, Charlie packed up her things for the day and headed out to go meet with Laney's dad. She got into the parking lot and put her things in the trunk of her car. She tried to start the car but it wouldn't start. She tried numerous times but nothing worked. She couldn't believe it was happening again. It was like déjà vu for her. She kept trying to start it but nothing. She hit her head on the steering wheel out of frustration. She pulled out her cell phone and called one of the attorneys working upstairs to get a jump so she could drive it to Mason's auto shop to see what was going on with her car. She was pretty sure her battery died and she needed a new one.

A co-worker of hers came down to help her out and they managed to get the car started so Charlie drove to the auto shop first before going to see Laney's dad. She parked her car outside the shop and went inside. She walked up to the desk to see Husky working. "Hey, my name is Charlie. I just had my car here a couple weeks ago and got an oil change. Now I think my battery is dead. Can I have Mason come look at it?"

Husky smiled at her and said, "absolutely. Let me go get him. He's in the back."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"No problem," he said as he got up and walked to the back to get Mason. He walked out to the garage to see Mason working under another car. "Oh, Mason, you have a visitor. A female visitor. She says her car battery might be dead and she wants you to look at it."

Mason slid out from under the car and said, "Husky, can't you look at it? I'm kind of busy here."

"She asked for you by name," said Husky. "I think she wants you to check out her engine," he said with a chuckle.

"Really, Husky? Grow up. Can't you just look at her battery and help her out?"

"I could but you should know it's Charlie," he said with a smile.

Mason sat up instantly and said, "Charlie? The woman from two weeks ago?"

"That's the one," said Husky. "She's standing inside waiting for you right now."

"I guess I can always come back to this car. I will be right in to check it out."

"I'll let her know," he said with a smile as he headed into the office area. Mason got up and cleaned off his hands while Husky went inside. "He'll be right in," said Husky before sitting down at the desk.

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

She stood waiting for Mason to come out. He finally made his way out in his work uniform still covered in oil and grease. Charlie seeing Mason again gave her the same feeling as before. He made her weak in the knees and she thought he was even more handsome than before. He had even gotten a haircut in the last couple weeks that made him look even better. He still had that oil and grease smell on him but it didn't bother Charlie at all. "Hello, Charlie," he said in his Welsh accent which made Charlie even weaker.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. What about yourself?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm all right but something is wrong with my car. I think my battery died."

"All right. Let me go take a look," he said as they walked toward the door. He held the door open for her allowing her to go out first and followed behind her. "Can I see your keys?"

"Sure," she said handing them to him.

He opened the car door and put the keys in the ignition. He tried to start up the car but he got nothing. He tried a couple more times but got nothing. He got out of the car, popped the hood and checked everything out. He found nothing wrong with the engine or anything else. "Well, I agree it's definitely the battery. It won't take me long to fix."

"Thank-you," said Charlie. "I actually have a meeting to go to so that's great."

"It will take no time," he said. "I will be right back." He walked into the building leaving Charlie outside with her car for about 10 minutes. He came back out and walked over to the car. He worked under the hood for a few minutes before putting it down. He got into the car and tried to start it again. This time the car's engine started up and everything was fine. "All fixed," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"No problem," he said turning off the car. He wiped off his hands before they walked inside. He drew up some paperwork and had Charlie sign it and then he had her pay the money she owed. "I think your car should be good now. You got an oil change and a new battery. I think you're good."

"I hope so because if I keep giving you my money I'm not going to have any," she said with a smile. "And as much as I enjoy these meetings with you I would like to keep some money in my pocket."

"So how about you have a meeting with me that doesn't involve money at all? How about we go out for a cup of coffee or something?"

"No thank-you. I don't' really have time," she said looking at her watch, "and I really have to go. I will see you around. Thank-you and have a good day."

"You too," he said as he watched her walk out the door. That wasn't exactly the next meeting he planned to have with her but he was now convinced that they would never go out or anything. She had no interest in him so he was giving up. It was just a coincidence that she showed up for the second time. There was no way he was seeing her again but he wished he would see her again and hoped that the next time he did she would be more interested in him. He wasn't used to being rejected but Charlie was making it hard for him. He wasn't sure if she was playing hard to get or what but whatever it was she was throwing him through a loop.

After Charlie left the shop she headed to the insurance firm Dan worked at. She pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and took a deep breath before getting out. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she walked to the door and they got worse as she walked through the building to the office. She came to the receptionist and could barely talk. It took her a couple minutes to get herself together. "Hello, I'm here to see Dan Clayton," she said in a shaky voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the blonde behind the desk.

"Not exactly. It's more of a personal matter. Can I please see him?"

"Hold on," she said getting up and walking down the hall. She was gone for about 5 minutes before she came back. She sat down at the desk and said, "you can go back."

"Thank-you," said Charlie as she walked back to Dan's office. Everything she wanted to say ran through her mind as she walked. She came to his door to see him sitting at his desk looking over some papers. "Hello," she said.

"Hel… Charlie?" he asked as he looked up and saw his high school sweetheart and the mother of his daughter standing in his doorway. Charlie could tell that he was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," she said.

"We don't have anything to talk about. You need to leave."

"You do know we have a daughter together right?"

"Yeah. I know so what?"

"She is asking about her dad. She wants a dad."

"Charlie, come in here and shut the door."

"Okay," said Charlie as she walked in shutting the door behind her. She took a seat in front of his desk and said, "she wants a daddy."

"Charlie, you shouldn't have came here. How did you find me?"

"I searched you on the internet. I just wanted to talk to you," she said.

"We don't have anything to talk about. I didn't want to be married and I didn't want a kid. I was too young to be a dad."

"And I wasn't too young to be a mom?" she asked.

"We were both too young. We should have put her up for adoption. That's not how it was supposed to be Charlie. I had goals. I had to live my life. I couldn't be a dad."

"I had goals too. I had to go to school. I was just as young as you and you left me alone with her. It's easy for you to say we should have put her up for adoption because you haven't raised her for the last 6 years.. You seem to be doing all right for yourself so why not come see her? Why not get to know her? You should be in her life."

"Charlie, I don't want to be in her life. This is my life. I have a wife now and she has a baby on the way."

"Oh.. Are you going to leave her too? Going to leave her when things get a little tough?"

"No," he said, "Charlie, I was too young. I was 19. I was not ready to be a father. 6 years is too late to come back and try to be a dad."

"6 years is better than nothing. I don't want to hear you were 19 because I was 19 too. I wasn't ready to be a mother but I sucked it up and did everything I could for her. It's not fair what you did to her or us, Dan. It's not fair. It's not fair that Laney is growing up without a father. She deserves a dad. She's a great kid."

"Charlie, I'm sure she is great but this is my life now. I have no interest in getting to know Laney or being in her life. She's better off without me just like you are."

"She's better off without you? Even when she's asking about her dad and why she doesn't have one? That's better off."

"Look, I can't help that," he said.

"You could," said Charlie as she pulled out her wallet to show him pictures of Laney. "Look at her. That's your daughter. That's the little girl you have not seen since she was 3 months old. Look at her. She looks just like you. She has everything of yours except your eyes. She is beautiful. Look at her."

"Charlie, I don't want to look at pictures. You need to leave. I don't' want to see her. I don't want to be in her life. You go on and live your life and I'll live mine. I have no interest in being in her life."

"You're such an asshole," said Charlie as she closed up her wallet and put it away. "You know.. One day she is going to do something great and you're not going to be there. You're missing out on everything she does and everything she's doing. You choose to miss out on everything else that's your problem. She's a great kid and you're missing out." Charlie was doing everything she could to hold herself together and to keep herself from crying. She got up and walked toward the door, "and this is your final chance. Do you want to be in her life or not?"

"No, Charlie, I don't. You can leave now."

"Fine. I'll leave but don't ever ask me to be in her life. Don't ever ask me that. In fact, she deserves better than you. And like I said one day she's going to do something great and you're not going to be there. You're obviously not the guy I thought you were so have fun with your wife and your new baby. Just remember when you look at that new baby that there is a little girl going to bed every night asking about her daddy and wondering why he's not there. Just remember that little girl is your new baby's sister. Have a good life," she said storming out of the office. She hurried to her car before she broke down crying. As soon as she was in the car she began to cry. Dan had obviously moved on and had no regrets about it. She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to do the same but Dan had just made it a lot easier for her. Laney deserved a dad and her real dad didn't want to be there so Charlie's new job was to go out and find a dad for her. A dad that would love her and care about her more than Dan ever would. That was the new promise she made to herself but the first thing she needed to do was let go of the fear of falling in love.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated and thank-you to those that favorited and alerted the story. YOu guys are awesome! Thank-you. = ) **

A few weeks later Charlie and Laney were at Charlie's parents' house spending time together. They had been there for a while and finished the lunch that her mom had prepared for them. "All right, Laney, I think we should go. Mammaw probably wants the house to herself. We've been here long enough."

"Mama, I don't want to go," said Laney. "I want to stay with Mammaw."

"I don't' know, Laney. I'm sure Mammaw wants some alone time before Grandpa gets home from work."

"But Mama, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here," she said.

"Charlie, I don't mind if she stays with me. In fact it's been a while since Delaney spent the night. She can stay here and she can have a sleepover with her Mammaw."

"See, Mama? Mammaw said I could stay here."

"All right," said Charlie. "Are you sure, Mama?"

"I'm sure. She'll be fine. I always enjoy my time with Delaney and you can go home and have a night to yourself. You can even go out with Olivia tonight and have some time for yourself. You need it. You're always at home. You need to get out and do things. Things that don't involve a 6 year old. You deserve a life too. Go out and find a boyfriend or something."

"Mama, I don't want a boyfriend but I would love to get some time to myself. Olivia and me haven't had a girls night in a while. I guess we could have one tonight."

"That's the idea," said her mother with a smile. "I would really love to see you find someone better than Dan. You always deserved better than him. I just want to see you happy."

"I know, Mama," said Charlie as she thought about her meeting with Dan a few weeks ago. "Dan is a jerk."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad you finally realized that."

"I think I knew it all along but didn't' want to believe it."

"Maybe," she said.

"Well, I guess if Laney is staying then I should go. I have to stop at the grocery store to pick up cake mix for cupcakes I am making for the end of the year bake sale at Laney's school."

"Remember, Mama, we're making vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing and sprinkles."

"I know, Laney."

"Okay," she said. "Bye, Mama. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up before church," said Charlie as she hugged Laney. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama. Have a goodnight."

"You too. Have fun!" said Charlie with a smile.

"I will," said Laney before Charlie walked to the front door to let herself out. She had no idea what she was going to do with her time. She had a childfree night something she never really had. She was going to enjoy it to its fullest. She asked Olivia to hang out but Olivia had no babysitter so it was Charlie on her own. She was sure she would find something to do.

On her way home she stopped at the grocery store. She decided to pick up a few extra things so she grabbed a cart and began to walk through the store. She was walking up the pasta aisle when she bumped carts with someone. "I'm so sorry," she said looking up to see that the person she ran into was Mason.

"It's.. Hey, Charlie," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she said. "I'm sorry about that. I was looking to see if I had any coupons."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," he said, "So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"I'm good," he said. "Just doing some much needed grocery shopping. My refrigerator is pretty much bare. And nothing in my cupboards either. I needed to come to the grocery store."

"Why wait so long?" she asked.

"I hate grocery shopping. It's not my favorite thing in the world," he said.

"I'm surprised you don't have your girlfriend do the shopping for you," said Charlie. That was her way of finding out if he was single or not. She figured he was by the food he had in his cart but she felt the need to ask anyway. She wasn't promising herself she'd go out with him but she was interested only if he was interested.

"No girlfriend. It's just me," he said with a smile. He knew what she was trying to do because it wasn't too long ago that he pulled the same thing on her.

"Oh," said Charlie with a smile. She wasn't' sure why but she was happy to know that he was single. He seemed like a good guy but there was no way she was going to make the first move. She hoped he would ask her out again so that she could say yes.

She was disappointed when he said, "well, Charlie, I should get going. I have a lot of groceries to buy. I will see you around."

"All right," she said before they walked their separate ways. Charlie picked up a few more things and then headed to the checkout. While she was in the checkout line Mason came in line behind her but they didn't have a conversation. Once she was rung through she grabbed her two bags and headed to her car. She was upset when she saw that the right front tire was almost completely flat. "Of course. This always happens to me," she said to herself as she opened the trunk to put the groceries in and to get out the spare tire. She had no idea whatsoever how to change a flat tire but she was going to try her best. She pulled out a jack and walked to the front of the car. She put her brown hair up into a messy bun and got down on her knees. She was completely lost and the parking lot was really crowded. No one stopped to offer to help her.

She attempted for about 15 minutes before she heard footsteps stop behind her. "Need some help?"

She recognized the accent and the voice. She stood up and said, "Please. I need help. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Mason smiled at her and said, "here. Let me do that for you."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile as she handed him the jack. She felt bad because he was dressed so nicely in a white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. It didn't' stop him though because he still got down on that dirty ground to change Charlie's tire. "I don't know what else could go wrong with this car."

"I'd say you're pretty lucky. These are minor things," he said as he changed the tire.

"I guess but still," she said. "So much has gone wrong with this car in the last month it's crazy."

"Yeah," he said. "Your car is definitely putting you through it."

"You can say that again. It's making me go broke."

"Cars can do that," he said as he finished up with the tire. "All finished."

"That was quick," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm kind of used to it," he said wiping off his hands with a smile.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Charlie pulling out her wallet.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a friend changing another friend's tire. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said, "but if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me it would great," he said with a pleading smile.

"All right," she said with a smile. "Let's get some coffee."

"Okay," he said with a smile. He couldn't believe that after 3 attempts she finally said yes. "Let's go to that Starbucks over there."

"I love Starbucks," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said with a smile as he put the old tire in her trunk, "and you can bring that to me on Monday. I will fix it for you."

"Thanks," she said as they began walking to the Starbucks across the parking lot. "What about your cold items?"

"I'm not worried about them. They're in freezer bags. I think they will be all right."

"Okay," she said.

When they got to Starbucks Charlie told Mason what she wanted and he went to order for them while she found them a table to sit at. Mason came over a few minutes later with their coffee and took a seat across from her. "So what made you finally decide to have coffee with me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess you asked me enough times that I thought I should say yes." She didn't want to tell him her true intentions.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come out with me."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "So where are you from? I know you're not from Mississippi."

"I'm originally from Wales," he said.

"Cool. Do you speak Welsh?"

"Fluently," he said. "What about you do you speak any other languages?"

"I know some French but that's about it."

"Cool," he said. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I work as a receptionist at my father's law firm," she said.

"Cool," he said. "I'm obviously a mechanic."

"Obviously," she said with a smile, "but you're a great one."

"I don't like to brag but that's what I'm told."

"What made you come to America?" she asked.

"I wanted to go to school here. I've been here for 6 years."

"Cool," she said. "Do you have any family here or no?"

"No my family is over in Wales. I like to go back once a year to visit them. I miss them but I like it here."

"Do you ever think about moving back?"

"Every once in a while. It would be awesome to move back to Wales but I have it good here."

"I see," she said.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do you have kids?" he asked.

Charlie thought about lying but she didn't. She felt honesty was the best policy. "I have a daughter. She's 6."

"Wow," he said. "How old are you?"

"24," she said, "I was 18 when I had her."

"Cool. I love kids.. Does she have your eyes?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Charlie with a smile.

"I bet she's beautiful just like her mother and she has your beautiful eyes too."

"She is beautiful. Thank-you," she said blushing. "How'd you know I had a daughter?"

"Well, I saw the Trix Cereal in your cart at the store. You don't strike me as the type of woman to eat cereal with a big white rabbit on the front."

"Oh," said Charlie with a smile.

"Oh and I saw the car seat," he said with a smile.

"I guess it was obvious huh?"

"Yeah but if I didn't see the car seat or the cereal I would have no idea because you do not look like someone that had kids."

"Thanks," she said. "What about you? Do you have kids?"

"No. Not yet. I want to someday but I just haven't found the right woman."

"I see," said Charlie.

"Yeah," he said. "My best friend from college his wife is having a baby."

"Aw. That's cool."

"Are you planning on having anymore kids?" he asked.

"I don't know. Possibly," said Charlie.

"Nice," he said with a smile. "So what kind of things do you do for fun?"

"I don't really do anything. I pretty much spend most of my time with my daughter. I like spending time with her. What about you?"

"That's sweet," he said. "And I like to hang out with my friends and work on cars. That's about it."

"Cool," said Charlie.

They spent about an hour talking about their goals, their jobs and their families. Charlie was having a better time than she ever expected. She was happy that she decided to go out for a cup of coffee with Mason. He was a very sweet guy and she hoped to go out with him again. Mason looked at his watch and said, "it's getting late. I should probably go."

"Yeah me too," said Charlie as she got up.

"I'm free next Friday night if you want to go out on a date. We can go get dinner and see a movie."

"I'll see if my mom can baby-sit and then I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "That's fine. Here is my number.. You can call me whenever you want." He wrote his phone number down on a napkin and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks," she said, "I will definitely call you."

"I'm looking forward to your call and hopefully a date on Friday."

"I'm sure my mom will baby-sit for me so we'll probably go out."

"Good," he said with a smile. "I had a really good time today."

"Me too," she said with a smile as they walked out of the door and back across the parking lot. "I wish I would have accepted the offer sooner."

"Me too," he said, "but all good things happen in time."

"Yeah," she said.

When they got back to Charlie's car Mason said, "well, have a good night and I will see you on Monday when you bring the tire but I hope to hear from you tomorrow."

"All right," said Charlie, "I will call you tomorrow night and I will see you on Monday morning. Thank-you for the coffee."

"No problem. Have a good evening," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"You too," she said with a smile. He opened her car door for her and shut it for her. He waved to her as she backed out of the parking space. She smiled at him and waved before driving away. She had the best time with him over a cup of coffee and she was really looking forward to Friday night when they went out on their date.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated and thank-you to those that favorited and alerted the story. You guys are awesome! Thank-you so much. = ) **

On Friday night Olivia was helping Charlie get ready for her date with Mason. It had been a while since Charlie dated anyone. She was lost on what to wear so she had Olivia to help her out. "So what are you and Mr. Ryan doing tonight?"

"We're just doing dinner and a movie. That's about it."

"No sex?" asked Olivia as she handed Charlie a black halter dress that would only come to the top of her knee.

"No, Olivia, I don't do that kind of stuff on a first date and besides I don't even plan on kissing him."

"Whatever, Charlie," she said, "you need to get laid because it's been so long since you had sex. Don't you ever feel the need to just go out there and sleep with someone?"

"Olivia! That's not even appropriate," said Charlie as she looked at the dress, "and neither is this dress."

"What is wrong with the dress? And how is craving sex inappropriate? Everyone craves it at some point."

"I just think the dress looks kind of trampy. And look how short it is and not to mention the cleavage I'm going to show. It's just not appropriate. And as for sex. I'm not even getting into my sex life with you…. Well, I don't' exactly have one… but who cares that's what vibrators are for."

"I know you don't have one. That's why you need to have sex with Mason tonight."

"No thank-you," said Charlie. "Is there another dress?"

"Charlie, there is NOTHING wrong with the dress. It's not trampy. Do you want a dress that goes down to your ankles and long sleeves?"

"No but I want one that doesn't show so much skin," said Charlie. "It's just not me."

"Oh my god! Charlie, everyone wears dresses like that these days. This isn't 1930."

"I didn't say it was. It's just not something I would wear."

"How about you put this white thing over top?" she asked tossing Charlie a white sweater t-shirt that would only come to the bottom of Charlie's chest but it would at least cover up most of the skin Charlie was worried about showing.

"Fine," said Charlie. "I'll wear it." She said before taking off her silk robe exposing her white cotton underwear.

"Okay, you might want to change your underwear too," said Olivia.

"What is wrong with my underwear?"

"Nothing if you're a grandma. Charlie, you do know you're only 24 right?"

"I know how old I am and I don't think there is anything wrong with my underwear."

"See.. That's the problem right there. They're just not sexy enough. You should wear black lace underwear. You know just in case you two do have sex."

"OLIVIA! We are not having sex!"

"Still it wouldn't hurt to wear sexy underwear. You do own sexy underwear right?"

"I do," she said walking over to her underwear drawer. She began to dig through them and pulled out a pair of white laced underwear. "Better?"

"Much," she said. "Now you don't look like a grandma."

"Whatever," she said as she began to get dressed. When she was finished she said, "how do I look?"

"Good but you should let your hair down. You look hotter," said Olivia.

"All right," said Charlie as she took her brown hair out of a ponytail to let it hang down. "Now how do I look?"

"You look amazing, Charlie!"

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile. "I am so nervous."

"There isn't anything to be nervous about. It's just a date."

"I know but it's been a really long time since I've gone out on a date."

"I know but I think you'll be all right."

"I hope so," said Charlie.

She then went into her bathroom and put on a little bit of make up. She wasn't a big make up person and preferred the natural look but she wanted to make up her eyes a little bit so that her crystal blue eyes would stand out. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't deny that she looked good so she sprayed some perfume on herself, took a deep breath and then headed downstairs to wait for Mason. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Laney was standing there waiting for her. "Where are you going, Mama?"

"I'm fixing to go on a date," answered Charlie.

"What's a date?"

"It's when a man and woman go out alone together to have fun."

"Oh," she said. "Is that something new you do?"

Olivia looked at Charlie and smiled. Charlie responded with, "yeah I guess so."

"Cool. You look pretty, Mama."

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"You're welcome. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. I won't be out too late."

"All right, Mama. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but I need you to be a good girl and listen to Aunt Olivia okay?"

"Okay, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too," said Charlie as she hugged Laney. "And thank-you for babysitting for me."

"No problem," said Olivia. "It's my pleasure. All right, Laney, are you ready?"

"I guess," she said taking Olivia's hand. "Is Ellie at your house?"

"Yep. She's there with my sister. She's looking forward to your sleepover."

"Okay," said Laney. "Bye, Mama."

"Bye, Baby Girl," said Charlie with a smile as she watched Olivia and Laney walk out the front door. She closed the door behind them and took a deep breath and relaxed her nerves before Mason came. She got a small glass of wine to help. She felt her heart stop when her doorbell rang. She took a deep breath as she headed to the front door. She opened the door to see Mason standing there wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. "Hey," said Charlie with a smile.

"Hey, you look beautiful," he said with a smile before he kissed her cheek. "These are for you."

"Thank-you," said Charlie as Mason handed her the flowers, "they are beautiful. Let me put them in some water. You can come in."

"Thanks," said Mason coming in the door and shutting it behind him.

"You can take a seat on the couch. I'll be right out," said Charlie as she headed to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water.

"Okay," said Mason as he walked into the living room. He looked at the pictures of Laney and Charlie as he waited for Charlie to come back into the living room. He smiled when he saw Laney's pictures and her artwork on the easel that was in the living room. He could tell that Charlie loved her daughter more than anything.

Charlie walked back into the living room and said, "All right. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," he said, "your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said.

"Just like you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Charlie as she blushed.

"We should probably go," said Mason. "I don't want to be late for our reservations."

"Yeah I wouldn't want that either," said Charlie as they walked to the door. Mason opened the door for her allowing her to walk out first and he followed behind her. He was such a gentleman. He opened car doors, held doors and pulled out chairs. He was very sweet and Charlie enjoyed every minute of it.

He took her to a very expensive Italian restaurant for dinner and was leaving the choice of movie up to her. They were seated at a table in a private location with a wonderful view. "I hope you like Italian food," he said.

"I do," said Charlie as she looked over her menu. "I am crazy about Italian food."

"Good. Glad I made the right choice," he said with a smile as the waiter came over and offered them some wine. "Do you drink wine?"

"Yeah. That's fine," said Charlie.

"Good because I don't want to drink alone," he said with a smile. The waiter poured them each a glass of wine and left the bottle sit on the table before walking away to give them some time to think about what they wanted to order. "So what are you thinking about getting to eat?"

"I don't know," she said. "the spinach and cheese ravioli looks pretty good. I think I might get that."

"It does look good," he said. "I had no idea you liked spinach."

"I love it," said Charlie.

"Me too," he said. "I think that's what I want."

"So do I." They closed up their menus and placed them on the side to wait for the waiter.

"I'm glad you decided to go out with me tonight."

"Me too," said Charlie. "I'm having a good time."

"Same here," he said. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"I hear it often. Thank-you," she said.

"And your daughter has the same beautiful eyes."

"That's the only thing she got from me."

"That's the best feature," he said. "What's her name?"

"Delaney but we call her Laney. Well, at least I call her Laney. My parents won't call her that."

"Why?"

"Because they are the ones that picked out the name Delaney so they prefer that one which I don't understand because they named me Charlotte but call me Charlie. It just doesn't make sense."

"Do you prefer Charlotte?"

"Not at all. I kind of hate that name but I was named after my grandmother so I guess that's kind of harsh."

"Yeah but we can't choose the names we're given. Mason isn't really my name."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I hate my real name. Not even my best friend knows it."

"What is it?" she asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know if I can give you that information."

"Come on, please?" said Charlie. "I really want to know."

"All right but if I tell you my real name you have to tell me your middle name."

"No," said Charlie, "I hate that name more than Charlotte."

"Then you don't find out my real name," he said as the waiter came over to take their orders. They told the young man what they wanted and once he walked away they started where they left off. "It's only fair."

"I don't' know," said Charlie with a smile.

"Come on. You know you want to know what my real name is."

"I do but I don't like my middle name so I don't think it's worth it."

"Come on, Charlie," he said with a pleading smile, "I get a middle name I tell you my real name."

"Fine.. It's Genevieve. Charlotte Genevieve."

"Genevieve isn't that bad," he said.

"I think it's horrible. What is your real name?"

"Barry," he answered.

"That's not bad either," said Charlie.

"I hate it so I go by Mason."

"Understandable," she said. "My daughter got Paige for a middle name. I wanted to name her Paige and so did her father but we listened to my parents and named her Delaney Paige."

"Did you ever think about calling her Paige instead of Delaney?"

"No. I just shortened it to Laney."

"I see," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said as the waiter brought them their food. "That was quick."

"I know," said Mason before he thanked the waiter. "And it smells and looks delicious."

"Yes it does," said Charlie, "so what were you going to ask me."

"It's about Laney's dad. Is he in the picture or no?"

"Nope. Not at all. He doesn't want to be there and he's not," she said.

"Does he know about her?"

"Yeah. He knows about her but he doesn't want to be there. He hasn't seen her since she was 3 months old."

"Oh," said Mason. As sad as the story was that Laney's dad hadn't been in the picture it made him happier because he wouldn't have to deal with drama from another guy. He felt bad for Laney but it was a good situation for him.

"Yeah. It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now. I'll tell you about it some other time," she said. "I don't want him to ruin our dinner," she said before taking a bite of her ravioli.

"Me either," he said as he took a bite of his. "This is good."

"Yes it is," said Charlie.

They continued to talk over dinner and they were really hitting it off. They had a few things in common and some things they didn't agree on but they were both having a great time. When they finished their meal Mason paid the check and they headed to the movies. Mason gave Charlie the choice of movie and she chose "Something Borrowed" based on book that she had read not too long ago. They both enjoyed it better than they thought they would. They shared popcorn during the movie and Mason put his arm around Charlie as they watched the movie together.

When the movie was over Mason took Charlie back to her house. He walked her up to her door and said, "Charlie, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too," she said. "You want to do it again next week?" It was a really bold move on Charlie's part and she even surprised herself with her boldness but she wanted another date with Mason. She was starting to develop feelings for him.

"Sure," he said. "I would love to."

"Okay. Well, call me tomorrow and let me know what you want to do. The next date is on me."

"I will," he said with a smile. "I really did have a good time tonight."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I guess I better go inside now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said as he turned to walk off the step. Charlie turned to face the door and put the key in the keyhole. "Charlie, wait."

"Yes," she said turning around to see him walking up to her.

"I just wanted to do this," he said as he pulled her close to him. He lifted her chin with his hand, leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Charlie was almost knocked off her feet as he kissed her. It was so passionate and it felt so right. It was very different than any of the kisses she had shared with Dan. When Mason broke the kiss Charlie was almost breathless. "Goodnight," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight," said Charlie with a smile of her own as she watched him walk off the step and to his car before turning to open the door. She walked into her house, locked the door behind her. She walked into the living room threw the keys down on the coffee table and threw herself down on the couch. She let out a sigh as she was still breathless from the kiss. She didn't plan on kissing him that night but with a kiss like that going back on her word was worth it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much. You guys are awesome! = ) **

Over the next couple months Mason and Charlie continued to date. Fridays and Saturdays were sleepover nights for Laney as she went to her Mammaw's house or to her Aunt Olivia's while Charlie went out with Mason. Charlie was taking things very slowly with Mason. There had been no sleepovers yet and Mason had not met Laney. Charlie was holding off on being intimate with Mason and holding off on him meeting Laney. She didn't want to rush into anything even though she was crazy about Mason. She thought about him every minute of everyday and she would call him whenever she needed to talk to him. Mason was the same way about Charlie. He was just as crazy about her as she was about him. He also thought about her every minute of everyday and he loved getting her phone calls to hear her voice. He missed her when he wasn't with her. He wanted to make it work with her but he had no idea if they were a couple or not. They never really discussed what their status was. They were just going out on dates and enjoying each other's company.

One Wednesday morning two days before Charlie's and Mason's date, Charlie was sitting at her desk typing up a paper for her father when the phone began to ring. She rolled her chair over to the phone and answered it, "Sinclair Family Law, this is Charlie how may I direct your call?"

"Hey, Beautiful," said Mason.

"Hey," said Charlie with a smile. She enjoyed hearing Mason's voice just as much as he enjoyed hearing hers.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm just working. What about you?"

"Working too. I just got done fixing someone's brakes and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you too," said Charlie as she blushed.

"What are you doing for lunch?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she answered. "Why?"

"Because I need to see you. I want to see you. Can you meet me for lunch in the park?"

"I guess," she said. "I get an hour lunch. I'm sure I can meet you in the park."

"Good," he said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too," she answered.

"So what time do you go to lunch?"

"12," she answered.

"All right. I will see you at 12."

"See you at 12," said Charlie with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," he said before they both hung up the phone. Charlie smiled as she went back to typing up the paper for her father while Mason smiled as he went to work on his next car.

The morning went incredibly fast for Charlie and Mason. Getting the phone call from Mason was the highlight of Charlie's day so far and she was really looking forward to going to the park to have lunch with him. She kept checking the clock to see what time it was and when it finally said 11:45 she put a sign up that said "Out to lunch," grabbed her purse and headed out the door. The park was only a block away from the law firm so she just walked in the humid Mississippi weather. It hadn't rained for weeks and it was just terribly hot. She was regretting her decision to walk when she finally reached the park. She looked around the park to find Mason and she finally spotted him underneath a tree. He waved at her when he saw her. She smiled and made her way over.

When she got over to Mason he had a blanket laying down on the ground, with a picnic basket and he wasn't dressed in his uniform. "Hey," he said standing up to greet her with a kiss.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "What's all this?"

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch today. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "I love it."

"Good," he said as they both sat down on the blanket.

"So what did you pack us to eat?" she asked with a smile.

"Well," he said opening the picnic basket, "Baby carrots with French onion dip, peaches, bottled water and Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"Peanut Butter and Jelly? Really?" she asked with a smile as he handed her a sandwich.

"Yep. Peanut Butter and Jelly," he said, "is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all. I enjoy a good PB and J sandwich every now and then. That's one of Laney's favorites."

"It's one of my favorites too," he said with a smile. "So how is work going?"

"It's going. I'm really kind of bored. I'm just doing busy work for my dad."

"And answering the phones," he said. "You sound so cute when you answer the phone."

"Thanks," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Mmm. Grape jelly."

"That's only the best kind of jelly to use when making a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich," he said.

"Agreed," she said with a smile. "I actually packed Laney a PB and J today for summer camp."

"How is she enjoying summer camp?" he asked.

"She loves it. They go swimming every other day, they do crafts on Tuesdays and go on field trips on Thursdays. Thursdays are her favorite day."

"They would be my favorite day too," said Mason. "I love field trips."

"Me too," said Charlie with a smile, "just as much as I love picnic lunches."

"This lunch would be better if it wasn't so hot. I wish it would rain to cool things off."

"Me too," said Charlie as she continued to eat her lunch. They sat and ate their lunch as they laughed and talked about their day at work so far and continued making plans for their dates that coming weekend.

When they were finished eating Mason packed everything up and put it back in the basket as they sat on the blanket together. Mason held Charlie in his arms as they watched some kids play basketball on the court and listened to the children laughing as they were playing on the playground. Mason took Charlie's hand and intertwined their fingers before he softly kissed her cheek. "I think this is the best lunch I've had in a long time."

"Me too," said Charlie. "I'm really enjoying it. I think I might take a little longer."

"Won't you get in trouble?" he asked.

"Probably but I think it's worth it."

"Then I guess I'll take a longer lunch. Husky and David can handle things at the shop. I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure they can too. I just like being here with you."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her hand. "You are so beautiful."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile, "you're really handsome."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "New shampoo?" he asked as he took in the scent of her Herbal Essence shampoo.

"Yeah," she said, "do you like it?"

"I love it," he said. "So I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" asked Charlie as she rubbed her thumb on his hand.

"I was wondering what we are. Are we a couple, boyfriend/girlfriend or just two people hanging out enjoying each other's company? I'm not sure."

"I don't' know," said Charlie. "What do you want us to be?"

"Well, I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be my girlfriend. Are you okay with that?"

"Sounds about right to me," she said with a smile.

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with the biggest smile.

"Yeah. I do," she said, "as long as you want to be my boyfriend."

"Definitely,' he said. "Definitely."

"All right. I guess we're a couple now. I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. I like the way that sounds."

"Me too," he said as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. The kiss grew more passionate as he laid her down on the blanket. He took his hand and rubbed her rib cage as he continued to kiss her.

He slowly slid his hand up her blouse and that's when she stopped him. "Mason, maybe we should stop."

"All right," he said sitting up. "Sorry. I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said.

"So now that we're a couple I was wondering if I could meet Laney sometime soon."

"I don't know, Mason. I'm not ready for that," she said.

"Charlie, it's been two months. I'm crazy about you and I really want to meet Laney."

"Mason, I don't know," she said.

"Come on, Charlie. We could go out for ice cream or something. Actually here's a better idea. Does she like bowling?"

"Yeah," she said.

"So we could take her bowling one night or to the zoo or something. I don't know. I really want to meet Laney though. She seems like a great kid."

"Mason, I'm not sure," said Charlie. It's not that she didn't want him to meet Laney and vice versa but she was scared Laney would get attached and that something would happen causing Laney to be devastated.

"Come on, Charlie. It would be good. I'm serious about this," he said. "I'm not a bad guy."

"I know you're not but what if we don't work out? I don't' want Laney to be devastated."

"Believe me we will make it work. I promise," said Mason. "I really want to meet the reason you wake up every morning. She's important to me, you're important to me and I really want to meet Laney."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously," said Mason. "So can I?"

"Sure," said Charlie.

"Great!" he said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You're going to love her."

"I'm sure I will. If she's anything like her mother I am sure I will," he said as he kissed her lips quickly.

Charlie looked at her phone and saw she had been gone too long and said, "I better get back to work."

"Yeah me too," he said as they got up. "I had a great time."

"Me too. Thank-you, Mason," she said as she kissed his lips passionately as the blue sky turned grey. The changing of the sky color didn't stop their kiss nor did the pouring rain that hit them shortly after. They continued to kiss passionately as the rain fell on both of them. "All right. I need to go," she said with a smile. "Call me later."

"I will. Have a good day," he said with a smile before Charlie began walking back to work.

Charlie walked in the pouring rain and by the time she got back to the office she was soaking wet. She walked into the office to be greeted by her father, "where were you?" he asked.

"Out," she said, "Daddy, I think I'm in love but I'm not sure."

"What?" he asked as he watched his daughter sit down at her desk. He thought he heard her say that she was in love but he wasn't sure because he never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth after everything with Dan. It pretty much shocked him beyond belief.

"I think I'm in love but I'm not sure," she said again with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

***This is one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. I hope you really enjoy it. = ) **

A couple weeks later Charlie was finally allowing Mason to meet Laney. There was a fair in town that Charlie and Mason were taking Laney to. Charlie thought it was a good idea for a first meeting between the two. Laney still didn't have an idea that she was going to meet Charlie's boyfriend. In fact she didn't even know her mom had a boyfriend. Charlie was fixing Laney's hair after a long day at summer camp. She brushed her blonde shoulder length hair up into a ponytail the best that she could. "Where are we going, Mama?" asked Laney.

"We are going to the fair with a friend of mine."

"What friend? Aunt Olivia?"

"No my friend Mason," she wasn't ready to tell Laney that Mason was her boyfriend yet she just wanted Laney to think he was a friend.

"I never met Mason before," said Laney.

"I know. You're going to love him," Charlie said.

"Mason is a he?" she asked.

"Yes. Mason is a he," answered Charlie.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe," said Charlie as she blushed.

"He is Mama. I can tell. Your face is red." Laney was pretty quick for a 6 year old. She didn't miss anything. Charlie couldn't believe that she caught her blushing.

"Maybe he is and maybe he isn't," said Charlie as the doorbell rang. "That's him. I'll be right back." She walked over to the door and opened it to see Mason standing there. "Hey, Mason," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Charlie," he said with a smile before greeting her with a kiss. "So where is Laney?"

"She's in the living room," said Charlie taking his hand leading him to the living room. They entered the doorway to the living room to see Laney coloring in a coloring book. "Laney, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, Mama," said Laney as she laid her crayon down and walked over to Mason and her mom. "I am Delaney Paige Sinclair-Clayton," she said extending her hand. "But everyone calls me Laney. Except my Mammaw and Grandpa. They call me Delaney and my teachers."

Mason smiled because Laney was the cutest little kid he had ever met and she was so polite. He reached his hand out to shake hers and said, "I am Mason. Nice to meet you, Laney."

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile. "I'm coloring do you want to color with me?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as he walked over to her Little Mermaid table to color with her. "What are you coloring?"

"I'm coloring Rapunzel. You can color Spongebob," she said handing him a Spongebob coloring book.

"Who is Spongebob?" he asked looking at the coloring book. He had no idea about children's television or movies. He had a feeling that he was about to learn a thing or two about them.

Laney looked up at him with a you can't be serious look and said, "Spongebob is the best cartoon in the world. It's about a Sponge that lives in the ocean that's shaped like a square."

"So that's what it is," he said nodding as he opened the coloring book. Charlie was smiling because they had hit it off pretty good so far.

Mason, Charlie and Laney all colored one picture before heading off to the fair. Laney was extra excited when they got to ride in Mason's car to the fair. Mason was such a gentleman as he put Laney's car seat in the car. "I could get used to having a car seat in my car," said Mason.

"We will see," said Charlie with a smile. Once the car seat was in Mason lifted Laney into the car and helped her buckle herself in. Then he opened Charlie's car door for her and helped her into his car before walking around to the driver's seat. He started the car and they were on their way to the fair.

When they arrived at the fair Mason helped Charlie out of the car and then got Laney out. To Charlie's surprise Laney chose to hold Mason's hand over hers. Charlie shrugged her shoulders as she walked behind the two. "You know I do have another hand," said Mason inviting Charlie to hold his hand. She walked up and joined him to hold his hand. He looked at her and smiled before kissing the top of her forehead.

"Look!" said Laney pointing to the ferris wheel.

"I see," said Mason as he looked at the ride. "You like the ferris wheel?"

"It's my favorite," said Laney with a smile. "Can we go on it please?"

"Probably," said Mason with a smile as he stopped to pay admission to the fair and buy tickets for the rides. "All right ladies what do you want to do first?" he asked.

"Bumper cars," said Laney.

"Bumper cars it is," he said as they headed over to the bumper cars. Mason and Laney got in a car together while Charlie got into a car by herself. Mason allowed Laney to drive which she enjoyed to the fullest extent. She wasn't the best driver at 6 years old but she was having fun and that's all that mattered to Charlie. Charlie couldn't remember the last time Laney opened up to someone so easily. Laney was usually shy and timid but she was very different with Mason. She was laughing and having a good time. Her giggles really increased each time her and Mason bumped into Charlie. Charlie couldn't help but laugh too.

When they were done with the bumper cars they checked out a few more rides. Mason and Charlie did everything Laney wanted to do. She wanted to go through the fun house which they did followed by the fun slide. All three of them slid down the slide together and Laney wanted to do it over and over again. They ended up walking up the slide stairs 10 times and going down the slide 10 times. It wore both Mason and Charlie out but Laney was still bursting with energy. Her next ride was the Merry-Go-Round. She had always enjoyed the Merry-Go-Round so it didn't surprise Charlie when she wanted to ride it three times in a row each time making Charlie, Mason and herself switch horses. Mason ended up riding on a white horse, followed by a black horse and ending on a brown horse. Charlie had to laugh at a man Mason's size riding on a mechanical horse but he was doing it for Laney and that meant a lot to her. After the third round on the Merry-Go-Round Laney had more energy to burn as she wanted to go into the moon bounce and jump. She wanted Charlie and Mason to join her but they weren't allowed because it was for kids only so they stood outside and watched her jump. Charlie was hoping she would burn off all that energy but once she was done there was no such luck because the games began to catch her eye.

The game that really caught her eye was the goldfish game. She wanted to win a goldfish so Charlie allowed her to play the game. She got 6 ping pong balls to toss on her own but she had no such luck landing it in the bowl with the fish. She decided to play a second round but she had no luck either. "Why can't I do this?" she asked as she tossed her last ping pong ball missing the bowl completely. "Can I do it one more time, Mama?" she asked. She really wanted that fish and it was evident to Charlie.

Before Charlie could answer Mason pulled some money out of his pocket and gave it to the man for 12 ping pong balls. 6 were for him and 6 were for Laney. "How about I help you out?" asked Mason with a smile.

"Okay," said Laney with a smile as they began to toss the balls. Charlie gave Mason a smile and he smiled back. Mason was doing very well with Laney and Charlie was impressed.

Mason tossed his third ball causing it to land in a bowl with a fish. "I did it!" he said with a smile.

"You won me a fish?" asked Laney as her blue eyes lit up. She couldn't have been any more excited.

"Yes I did," said Mason with a smile as the man handed him a fish in the bag. "Thank-you," said Mason to the man before walking away with Laney and Charlie. He handed Laney the fish and said, "so what are you going to name it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Goldberg," she answered. "Mr. Goldberg," she said with a smile. "I'm naming him Mr. Goldberg."

"Very cool name," said Mason. "Hello there, Mr. Goldberg. How are you."

"You're talking to a fish," said Laney with a smile, "fish can't talk and they can't hear you. They just swim and make fishy faces."

"Well, I guess she told you," said Charlie with a smile as she took Mason's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," he said. "I have to win you something."

"No you don't," she said.

"Yes I do," he said walking up to a game where he had to knock down milk jugs with a softball. "I'm going to win you that stuffed frog right there," he said pointing to the green stuffed frog that was medium sized.

Charlie smiled and said, "okay." She couldn't say no to a frog. They were her absolute favorite things in the world. She even had Laney's nursery done in a frog theme when she was a baby. It was no lie that she was crazy about frogs and Mason knew it.

"Did I tell you I used to play baseball?" asked Mason as he was given the balls to throw.

"No," said Charlie. "You didn't mention that."

"Well, I did and this is going to be a piece of cake," he said with a smile as he threw the first ball. He missed the milk jugs completely and then said, "That was my warm up."

"All right," she said as she watched him try the second one but missing again. "What was that?"

"That was my practice," he said picking up the third and final ball. "This is for real. 3rd time's a charm remember, Charlie."

Charlie smiled remembering that it took 3 times for Mason to ask her out before she said yes and said, "3rd time's a charm."

"You can do it, Mason," said Laney cheering him on. "Mr. Goldberg thinks you can do it too."

"All right," said Mason as he stretched his arm and rolled his shoulders to prepare to throw the ball. "Here we go," he said as he lifted the ball to get ready to throw it. Charlie smiled at his preparing to toss a ball to knock over some milk jugs. He threw it the ball knocking over all the milk jugs. He put his arms in the air and said, "what did I say? 3rd time's a charm!"

"3rd time's a charm!" repeated Charlie with a smile as Mason handed her the stuffed frog. "Thank-you," she said with a smile before he passionately kissed her lips. Laney giggled as she watched her mom and Mason kiss for the first time in front of her.

"All right," said Mason breaking the kiss and wrapping his arm around Charlie's shoulders, "who is up for some cotton candy?"

"Me! Me!" yelled Laney. "I LOVE pink cotton candy."

"Pink cotton candy?" asked Mason. "All right. I think I can do that." They walked over to a man selling cotton candy and Mason bought Laney her own bag of cotton candy while he bought a bag of cotton candy for him and Charlie to share.

Once they had their cotton candy they got in line to get on the Ferris wheel which was going to be their last ride before they left. Mason promised Laney they would ride it so he saved the best for last. After the ferris wheel they headed back to the car and Laney wasted no time falling asleep in the car on the way home. "She's knocked out," said Charlie with a smile.

"I see," said Mason looking in the rearview mirror. "I guess we tired her out."

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Even with a whole bag of cotton candy in her system."

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she said.

When they got back to Charlie's house Mason parked the car and got Laney out of the car seat and carried her into the house while Charlie carried Mr. Goldberg and the stuffed frog Mason had won for her into the house. Charlie poured the goldfish into a fish bowl before taking Laney from Mason and taking her upstairs to put her to bed. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," he said as he watched Charlie carry Laney up to her room.

Charlie didn't bother changing Laney out of her clothes and just laid her down in bed. She softly kissed Laney's forehead before walking to the door. "Mama?" said Laney.

"Yes?"

"Is Mason going to be my new daddy?" she asked.

"I don't know, Laney. We'll see what happens."

"I hope so. I really like him."

"Me too," said Charlie with a smile, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mama," said Laney as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Charlie smiled on her way down the steps because she was happy that Laney approved of Mason and she was happy with how great he was with her. He did an excellent job with her. She got to the bottom of the stairs to see Mason standing there holding two glasses of wine. "I hope you don't mind," he said handing her a glass.

"No. I don't mind. Thank-you," she said as they walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch as Charlie cuddled up in Mason's arms as they began to talk and drink their wine. "I had a good time tonight and so did Laney. Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "I had a good time too. Laney is a great kid."

"Thanks," she said. "She really likes you. I have never seen her so outgoing with someone she has just met like she was with you."

"I'm honored," he said. "I'm glad she liked me. Can I ask where her father is?"

"Now isn't the time for that. He's just missing in action," she said. She still wasn't ready to tell Mason about Dan and how he just left to live his life.

"All right," he said. "She really wanted that goldfish huh?"

"Yeah," said Charlie with a smile. "Thanks for winning it for her."

"No problem," he said.

"It made her night."

"I can tell. She was so excited. She is really great, Charlie. You are an amazing mother to her and she's so polite. She is just like you."

"Thanks," said Charlie as she blushed.

"And it's so cute that you blush when I compliment you," he said as he softly kissed her neck. "You're just beautiful all together, Charlie. You're an amazing woman and the fact you do this on your own makes you even more amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "She is my entire life."

"I can tell. And you do a great job with her. You're probably the best mom I've ever seen in my life."

"Thanks," she said. "And can I just say you were amazing with her. Are you sure you don't have kids?"

"I'm sure," he said. "Someday I will. I want to get married one day too."

"So why haven't you? Haven't found the right woman?"

"Not until now. I think I've found the right woman. I have never felt this way about anyone as I feel about you." Charlie didn't know what to say. She was absolutely speechless that Mason pretty much just told her that she was the woman he'd been looking for. The one he wanted to marry someday and the one he wanted to have children with someday. She smiled at him as he looked into her eyes, "and I love your eyes. They remind me of the summer skies in Mississippi. They're beautiful."

"Thanks," said Charlie as she looked back into his brown eyes and there was the biggest wave of passion in the air that they had felt in the last couple months. Mason leaned in and softly kissed Charlie's lips. His kiss became more urgent and needy as he slowly laid her down on the couch. He softly ran his hands over her body before he slipped his hands under her shirt and slowly took it off tossing it to the side. He began to lay soft kisses on Charlie's neck and working his way down. As his kisses trailed down her stomach she wanted more of him but she wasn't ready for this. Not now, not that night. She stopped him as he was about to take off his shirt, "Mason?"

"Yeah," he asked her with a smile.

"I'm not ready for this. Not now. Not tonight. I think we should stop."

Mason backed off and said, "all right. We'll take it slow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I understand. If you want to wait a while longer that's fine. I don't mind. I will wait until you're ready."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's worth waiting for," he said with a smile, "so don't worry. Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"No problem," he said as he looked at his watch. "It's late. I should probably get going."

"Yeah. I have work in the morning. I need to get some sleep."

"Same here. I will call you tomorrow," he said helping her off the couch.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I will talk to you tomorrow," she said as they walked to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight," he said.

"Me too, thank-you."

"You're welcome. Goodnight," he said before he passionately kissed her lips. It wasn't as passionate as it was a few minutes ago but there was still some passion behind his kiss. It almost reminded Charlie of the kiss they shared on their first date. "Goodnight," he said with a smile as he broke the kiss.

"Goodnight," said Charlie as she opened the door for him. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Absolutely," he said giving her one last smile before walking out the door. Charlie watched him walk to the car and then shut the door behind him locking it up for the night. She turned off the porch light, the lights in the living room and then went upstairs to bed. She wished she would have been ready for intimacy with Mason because she wouldn't have been spending the night alone. It would be great to be in someone's arms again. She just hoped it would be soon that she could be in Mason's arms all night. She thought she was in love with him over the last couple weeks but that night she realized she was in love with him. She changed into a tank top and got into bed. She laid her head down on the pillow and Mason came into her mind. He was the last person she thought about before she fell asleep just like he was always the first person she thought about when she woke up in the morning. She was definitely in love with him and she thought she would never love again after Dan but she proved herself wrong. She grew a smile on her face in her sleep as she dreamed about Mason.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

***This chapter contains sexual content**

About a month later Charlie was out with Olivia doing some shopping while Mason and Laney were at Charlie's house baking a cake and having a surprise party for her 25th birthday. Charlie had no idea but Olivia was in on Mason's and Laney's plan which is why she got Charlie to go out shopping with her. Charlie just thought Mason was babysitting Laney. "Do you think my Mama is going to like her cake?" asked Laney as Mason brought it over to the table for them to decorate.

"I think so," said Mason with a smile, "and I think she's going to love your decorations in the dining room."

"Me too. Pink and blue are her favorite colors. Did you get the blue frosting and the pink icing? And the sprinkles?"

"Well, they don't exactly make blue frosting so I got white frosting and all we have to do is put blue food coloring in it to turn it blue. Is that okay? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah," said Laney with a smile as Mason got out the frosting and put it into a bowl and added food coloring. "Can I stir it?"

"Sure," said Mason with a smile as he gave her the bowl to mix in the food coloring. He enjoyed spending time with Laney and she enjoyed spending time with him. Mason really enjoyed being with Charlie too. He was pretty crazy about her and they were getting closer over the last month. He could see them getting married one day and having a family together. He helped Laney mix it up because she seemed to have a little trouble and once it was done he said, "All right now we can put it on the cake. She likes chocolate cake right?"

"Yes. She loves chocolate cake," said Laney. "It's her favorite."

"Okay. Your mama doesn't strike me as the type to eat chocolate cake."

"Trust me, Mason. She loves chocolate. She has a secret stash of chocolate hidden. She calls it her PMS stash whatever that means," she said helping Mason with frosting. Mason just let out a little laugh at Laney telling Charlie's secrets. He was pretty sure Charlie wouldn't want him to know all that. Once they had all the frosting on the cake Mason took the pink icing and wrote Happy 25th Birthday, Charlie! "That looks pretty," said Laney, "can we put the sprinkles on now?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. He was practically letting Laney run the show and decorate the cake however she wanted to.

"Mason," said Laney opening up the sprinkles, "do you love my Mama?"

"I'm crazy about her," he answered.

"Yeah but do you love her?" she asked pouring some sprinkles on the cake.

"I'm crazy about her and I love her," he said.

"So are you going to marry her?" she asked.

"Maybe someday. Do you want me to marry her?"

"Yeah because I know she loves you," she said.

"How do you know that she loves me?" he asked curiously.

"Because I see how she looks at you. I can see the love in her eyes and you make her really happy. And you make her turn red. She loves you."

"Are you sure you're only 6 years old?" asked Mason with a smile.

"I think so," she said with a smile. "Oh and I heard her tell my Mammaw that she was in love."

"Oh really?" he asked with an even bigger smile.

"Yeah but don't tell her," she said.

"Your secret is safe with me," said Mason.

"Good," said Laney. "And are you going to be my daddy?"

"Maybe someday," he said.

"Good because I need a daddy. My daddy is never here."

"I know," he said. He knew the daddy talk was treading on dangerous territory and he didn't want to get into that with her so he changed the subject quickly. "So school starts in a couple weeks. Are you excited?"

"I guess so," she said, "school is okay but it's boring."

"You're only going into 1st grade you haven't even started school yet. It will be better this year," he said.

"I hope so," she said.

When Charlie got home she walked into the quiet house looking for Mason and Laney. "Mason, Laney," she said but heard nothing in return. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked walking into the dining room.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Laney and Mason together.

"Wow," said Charlie. "I don't' even know what to say."

"Happy Birthday, Mama!" said Laney giving her a hug.

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful," said Mason before he softly kissed her lips.

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile. She was thrilled that they put together a little party for her.

"You're welcome," he said, "we just wanted to do something special for you. I have another present for you later."

"Okay," said Charlie with a smile.

"Do you want some cake, Mama? It's your favorite!. Chocolate!"

"Sure," said Charlie as Mason pulled the chair out for her to sit down. They put a 2 and a 5 on the cake and Mason lit the candles. They both sang happy birthday to her and after she blew out the candles Mason cut the cake giving each of them a piece. "This is really good cake," said Charlie with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Mama," said Laney with a smile.

Once they finished their cake Mason cleaned up the mess and then Charlie opened up a gift from Laney. Laney colored her a picture and gave her a gift card to her favorite clothing store with Mason's help of course. "Thanks, Laney," said Charlie as she gave her a hug. "I really like it."

"You're welcome, Mama," she said. "Now open Mason's present!" she said with excitement.

"All right," said Charlie as Mason handed her a small box wrapped in paper. She slowly opened it to see a little blue box. When she opened the box she saw a heart necklace with a key and a small keyhole in the middle of the heart. "It's beautiful," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "It's because you hold the key to my heart."

"Aw, It's beautiful. Thank-you," said Charlie as she hugged Mason and then softly kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile because he had a nice evening planned for the two of them and couldn't wait. That was just the beginning.

Later that evening Charlie's mom and dad were babysitting Laney so that Mason could take her out to eat and then whatever else happened that night. Mason took her to a beautiful Thai restaurant. It was a request from Charlie. He wanted to give her the best birthday she had in a long time. "This place is really nice," said Charlie as they were seated.

"It's the best in town," said Mason with a smile.

"I've heard great reviews about this place. I hope they are right."

"Same here," he said. "You look beautiful tonight,' he said looking at her in a white sundress, her dark hair pulled into a low side ponytail and wearing the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday.

"Thanks," she said blushing. Mason could still make her blush even though it had been two months since they started dating. Mason wasn't looking too bad either. He was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black pants and he had his hair slicked back.

"So are you having a good birthday so far?"

"Yeah. Thank-you. The surprise party was awesome."

"It was all Laney's idea," he said.

"Really?"

"Really. She wanted to give you a party. She said you never have a party."

"I don't. This has been my best birthday thus far. You know what I usually do on my birthday?"

"What?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I hang out with Laney, we watch a kid movie, she goes to bed and then I have a couple drinks by myself and go to bed. It's never anything spectacular but you have made this year one of the best birthdays in a long time. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "You deserve the best and you deserve to have some fun. Enjoy your birthday. You're only 25 once."

"25 is so old," she said. "It's mid 20's and I just don't feel like I'm where I wanted to be by this age."

"What law school?" he asked. "25 is not old. You still have time to live your life and reach your goals."

"Yeah. Law school for one but there's no way I'm doing law school with a 6 year old. College was hard enough with her. I've given up on my goals. I just live my life for Laney hoping she reaches all her goals in life."

"You shouldn't give up. I think you could do law school if you tried,' he said trying to encourage her.

"No. I'm all right where I am right now," she said. "Even if I'm only a receptionist. It still gets the food on the table."

"Yeah but I think you could still do law school but it's up to you on what you choose to do."

"I think for now I'll just keep working as a receptionist."

"If that's what you want," he said.

"It is," she said. "Plus where am I going to get the money for law school? I am a single parent. It's just better this way."

"I think you're selling yourself short," he said.

"And I may be but at least I'm happy and Laney is happy. That's all that matters."

"That's true," he said, "do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy too," she said with a smile.

Mason looked at her and smiled. "You make me happy which brings me to this," he said taking her hands. "Charlie, the moment I first saw you I knew that I liked you. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. It took me three times to ask you out before you finally said yes. I was so happy that day you agreed to have coffee with me and then on our first date I knew I was right. I wanted to be with you and I liked you. I've gotten to know you over the last couple months and you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Not too many women can do what you do. You're independent, smart, beautiful and amazing. You amaze me with how well you do with Laney. You're strong and beautiful and you're an awesome mother. Every time I see you I get crazier about you and fall for you even more. I like you even more and I'm pretty sure that I love you, Charlie. I really love you."

Charlie smiled and didn't know how to respond. She knew she felt the same way about him but she wasn't ready to say those three words. The three words she knew would change her life forever, the three words she had only ever spoken to Dan. She wasn't ready to say them even though she knew she loved Mason so instead she said, "Thank-you, Mason. I really like you too."

Mason was kind of disappointed that she didn't say it back but he knew she had been through a lot. He wasn't sure what all happened between Laney's father and Charlie but he knew it was bad enough to destroy Charlie's heart. He had pretty much damaged Charlie and the woman was scared to love again. He knew he would never hurt her the way Dan hurt her. He wasn't sure how he hurt her but he knew he never would. He loved Charlie too much to hurt her and wanted nothing more than to be with her. He just wished that she would let go of all her fears and love him. He wished that she would allow herself to fall in love. He didn't want her to be scared to love. He contemplated telling her to love without fear but he didn't because he didn't want to upset her. He vowed to give her the best birthday and that's just what he did.

After they had dinner they went back to Charlie's house to watch a movie. They were half way through the movie when Mason decided to give it another try to start some type of action between them so he leaned in and began to softly kiss her neck. "You smell so good," he whispered into her ear before laying soft kisses on her neck. She let out small moans of pleasure as he kissed her. She turned to face him and pressed her lips against his. They began to share a passionate kiss as Mason's hands began to wander her body. He slowly moved his hands over her stomach before moving lower. He slipped his hands under her dress and this time Charlie didn't stop him. She continued kissing him as her hands moved up his shirt and removed it with his help. He smiled at her before he kissed her lips again. He slowly made his way down to her neck again where he began to lay soft kisses. As he moved lower he slid the straps of her sundress down her arm. As she removed her arms from the straps he moved his kisses lower and began to kiss around her chest area.

She stopped him and said, "do you want to go upstairs?"

"Oh yeah," he said as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He shut the door behind them and gently laid her down on the bed. He quickly removed her bra throwing it to the side as he began to massage her breasts. She allowed a moan to escape as she felt his soft and gentle touch on her breasts. She reached down and began to unbuckle his belt before unbuttoning his pants. She began to pull his pants down and he kicked them off when they reached his ankles. His kisses lowered down her body and he was kissing all over her stomach and touching her everywhere he could. He reached the top of her underwear and slowly removed them. Charlie could feel his hardness through his briefs and began to take them off.

She tossed them to the side and said, "make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked with his breath hot and heavy.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "I'm sure."

"Okay," he said with a smile, "do I need anything?"

"I have condoms in my top drawer of my nightstand."

"Okay," he said as he reached over for a condom. He opened it and put it on. He towered his body over Charlie's and kissed her lips softly before lowering himself down on top of her. He slowly and gently entered her. She moaned as she felt him enter her. It had been a while since she had sex with anyone and she could feel a little pain. Mason could tell by her face that she was uncomfortable and said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's just been a while."

"Okay. I promise I'll be gentle," he said, "unless you want me to stop."

"No. It's okay," she said. "I want you and I need you right now."

"All right," he said as he slowly began to make love to her. Charlie's discomfort soon turned to pleasure as she began to moan from the pleasure of his movements. Mason was as gentle as he could be with her. He gently and slowly continued to make love to her until they had both reached their highest point of pleasure and they came together. Charlie let out a cry of pleasure as he brought her over the edge and Mason shivered and moaned as he came. He softly kissed her lips before removing his body from hers. As he laid down beside her he wrapped her in his arms pulling her as close to him as he could and said, "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie couldn't hold back anymore and with tears in her eyes she said the three little words she waited so long to say, "I love you, Mason." Mason smiled and kissed her shoulder. They just laid there in the quiet holding one another feeling the softness of each other's body until they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome. = ) **

The next morning Charlie woke up in Mason's arms. She smiled to herself because it had been a while since she woke up in a man's arms. She turned to face him and he was already awake. He smiled at her and said, "Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly well," she said with a smile.

"Me too," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Last night was amazing."

"It was," she said with a smile. "I had a great time last night thank-you."

"No problem but I'm not done yet," he said sitting up. "I still have to make you breakfast."

"You don't have to make me breakfast," she said.

"I know but I want to," he said getting out of bed to put his briefs on. "What would you like? Pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage or French toast?"

"Eggs, bacon and sausage sounds pretty good," she said sitting up.

"All right," he said. "I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Okay," she said. He softly kissed her lips before leaving the room. Charlie smiled as she watched him leave the room. He was absolutely amazing. She thought it was the sweetest thing that he wanted to make her breakfast after their night together. She now realized why she was so in love with him. It was because he was sweet, caring and loving. He was a great guy. He was amazing with Laney and he was amazing with Charlie.

While Mason was downstairs making breakfast Charlie got up out of bed to put on a pair of shorts and a cami. She brushed her hair into a messy bun before going downstairs to the kitchen. She got down to the kitchen to see Mason working hard with their breakfast. She walked over and began to make coffee. She needed her coffee to start the day. "What are you doing?" asked Mason.

"I need some coffee. My morning is nothing without coffee."

"I hear you on that," he said. "My morning is nothing without coffee also. Husky and Dave make fun of me for the amount of coffee I drink in the morning. I have to drink about 4 cups to really wake up."

"Same here. I'm always getting picked on for drinking so much coffee. I'm definitely a coffee addict. I fell in love with coffee when I started to raise a 3 month old baby by myself and ever since my morning isn't complete without a cup of coffee or more."

"I hear you but I was introduced to coffee during my freshman year of college. It seemed like I never slept in college because I was partying and up late at night studying sometimes."

"I never got to party in college," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she said. "It's life."

"You don't seem like too much of a partier anyway," said Mason with a smile.

"Trust me Olivia and me have had some wild nights."

"I'm sure you have. I was just kidding. So I was thinking," he said.

"Thinking about what?" asked Charlie as she poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Well, it's almost that time of year when I go back to Wales. I need to visit my family. I haven't seen them in a while and I was wondering if you and Laney would like to go with me."

"I don't know, Mason," she said. "That's a really big step and you haven't even met my parents yet and they live in Mississippi."

"I would like to meet them," he said with a smile, "when are you going to introduce me?"

"That's a good question," she said, "I was going to say something but in a couple weeks my parents, Laney and me always go on this end of summer camping trip. It's always really fun and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?"

"Go camping with you and your family?" he asked as he finished up breakfast. "Would your parents be okay with you and me sharing a tent together?"

"Laney would be in the tent with us and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind in fact my mom suggested it. I think they're just happy I'm with someone."

"All right," he said. "I'll go camping. It sounds like fun besides I would like to see Miss Charlotte on a camping trip."

"Trust me, Mason. I'm the only child my parents have and my dad always wanted a boy. I know my way around the woods and how to survive in the wilderness. I might be better at camping than you, Pretty Boy."

"Ah. Pretty Boy, We'll see about that," he said giving her a plate of food before kissing her lips once again. "But seriously I look forward to meeting your parents. They have to be great to have a wonderful daughter like you."

"Thanks," she said, "they are great. I think they have been by my side through everything. They really helped me out at the beginning."

"After Laney's dad left?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she cut up her sausage. "They helped me out a lot. I am so grateful for them. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be where I am right now."

"They sound really great," he said with a smile. "But you avoided my question. Will you and Laney come with me to Wales to visit my parents? I want them to meet you and Laney."

"When are you going?" she asked.

"Probably in the beginning of January," he said.

"All right. We'll go but for how long?" she asked.

"About a week or two," he said. "Maybe even 3."

"All right," said Charlie. "It's a long time to keep Laney out of school but it's a learning experience right?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"Mason, this is really good. Thank-you," she said after taking a bite of her breakfast, "and you're welcome. I look forward to meeting your parents."

"No problem. You deserve someone to make breakfast for you. You deserve a lot, Charlie. You just settle for a little less than you deserve."

"I know," she said, "but sometimes I just feel like I deserve it," she said. She began to contemplate telling Mason about Dan and everything that happened with him. She knew Mason was curious about what happened but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," she said.

"About?"

"Stuff," she said. "My life and how it was really bad but now everything seems to be falling into place."

"Are you thinking about Laney's dad?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Sure," she said.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Well, his name is Dan. I have known him all my life. He lived across the street from me. We are the same age and everything. We were best friends growing up. We became best friends at the age of 5. We did everything together. We played in the tree house together even though many times he threatened to beat me up but of course he didn't. I even told him to kiss me once and he tried but I was only joking with him so I ran away. We caught frogs together, went fishing together we were inseparable. Our parents always joked about us growing up and falling in love. It was funny because we never saw each other that way. We were just two friends having fun but then in about 8th grade I started to see Dan in a different light. I started to like him as more than a friend but he didn't feel the same until about 9th grade. That's when he asked me to go out with him. I accepted his offer and we started going out. We dated through high school and we planned on going to college together and getting married. We never slept together until our senior prom. I thought we did everything right. I thought we took all the precautions. We used condoms but somehow I still ended up getting pregnant that night. He promised me he would be with me no matter what. He promised me that nothing would change our plans. He seemed so excited about the baby and he was through the whole pregnancy," she said as she got tears in her eyes.

"You know, Charlie if you don't want to tell me the rest you don't have to," said Mason.

"I want to," she said as she continued. "My parents supported my decision to keep the baby because I didn't want to get an abortion and I didn't want to put it up for adoption. Dan felt the same way. His parents didn't support our decision at all. They wanted me to terminate the pregnancy or at least put it up for adoption. When I told them I didn't want to do that and I wanted that baby they began telling Dan to leave me and telling him that I was ruining his life. They told him that having a baby and a wife would hold him back in life and he would never be able to do what he wanted to do. His dad pretty much told him that he was wasting his life away being engaged at 18 and having a baby at 18. He told him he would never amount to anything if he had a child so young. Dan didn't agree with his dad but once Delaney came everything started to change. He was happy the day she was born but Laney was a crier. It was so hard. Oh my god it was so hard. We knew NOTHING about being parents and having a baby. He asked his parents for help but they wouldn't help us out but my parents literally helped support us. We couldn't afford diapers, we couldn't afford formula, we couldn't afford anything. Dan didn't want to work and I was working but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. There were so many times my parents bought diapers and formula for Laney. They helped us out a lot while his parents did nothing but feed ideas into Dan's head. I thought Dan and me were doing fine but one day when Laney was 3 months old I came home from work and Dan's bags were packed. I asked him where he was going and he told me he had to live his life. I told him I thought Laney and me were his life but he told me he was too young to be a dad and too young to play husband. He said he wanted to get out live his life and see where life took him. He said he was leaving and I tried to stop him but it didn't work. I grabbed a crying Laney and followed him outside but by the time I reached the porch he was already at his car. I called his name but he didn't even look at me. He got in his car, pulled out of the driveway and never looked back. He just disappeared in the evening sky. He never called me to ask how Laney was and never asked to see her. I was only 18 years old. I wasn't ready to have a baby either but I did it. I did everything I could to be a mom. I got two jobs, went to school and raised a baby. Times were tough and there were times I didn't think I could get through it but Laney is what kept me going. I had to live my life for her. I had to give her what she deserved. Granted my parents helped me out but I did it. I gave her what she deserved and I still am giving her what she deserves. She is my entire life and nothing is going to change that. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

Mason sat quietly as he took in what Charlie told him and then finally said, "wow. What an asshole? I can't believe he just left. Wow. I don't even know what to say. Who does that stuff?"

"Dan apparently," said Charlie, "and here's the best part. I talked to him a couple months ago because Laney was asking me about him. I thought maybe he would want to see her. I knew it was a long shot because he hasn't seen her since the day that he left. He told me no. He doesn't want to be in her life and he doesn't want to get to know her but at the same time he's married and has another child on the way. If he can't be there for one child why be there for another? I think it's bullshit. Laney deserves to know her father but he wants nothing to do with her," she said as she started to cry, "he wants nothing to do with her."

Mason got up and walked over to Charlie. He wrapped his arm around her as he sat down next to her and said, "Laney is better off without him. He doesn't seem like a good guy. She doesn't need someone like that in her life. She doesn't need someone that is going to turn their back on her when times get tough. She deserves better than that. You deserve better than that. I know you're upset that he doesn't want to be in Laney's life but you shouldn't be. Laney is a great kid. She's sweet, she's smart, she's caring and she's very loving and she has a wonderful mother that loves her more than anything on this earth. She doesn't need someone like Dan in her life. And just think. You have seen Laney grow up. You saw her walk, you heard her talk, you've seen every milestone but he's seen nothing. He's the one missing out on getting to know a great kid and that's no one's fault but his own. Don't get upset. In my eyes he doesn't deserve to get to know her. He walked out. Laney deserves a dad that is going to love her and do everything for her," he said. "And I want you to know I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be there and I will be the dad Laney deserves but only if you'll let me."

"You would do that?" asked Charlie through her sobs.

"Yes I would because I love you and I love Laney. And you can trust me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too," said Charlie as she wiped her tears before she softly kissed Mason's lips. Mason was taking a huge step and taking on a huge responsibility. He didn't have to step up but he wanted to. He loved them both so much. He had plans for Charlie; great plans, he wanted to make Charlie's life better and he wanted to give Laney and Charlie both the lives they deserved and he didn't care that he was taking a risk. It was worth it. He had a good feeling about it; a very good feeling.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

A few days later Charlie was out having lunch with Olivia. She had been spending so much time with Mason lately that she felt she had neglected Olivia. They were both in need of some girl time and she wanted to tell Olivia all about Mason because she knew Olivia was dying to know. They were eating at a local pizza shop when Olivia said, "so how are you? It seems like we never hang out anymore."

"That's because I've been hanging out with Mason a lot lately," said Charlie. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, "so how is Mason and when do I get to meet him?"

"He's good and he's going on the camping trip in a couple weeks. If you go you'll meet him."

"No thank-you. I am not going camping. I am going to enjoy the end of my summer relaxing by the pool with Ellie and enjoying myself. I'm not going to be living in the woods."

"It's not that bad," said Charlie. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Yeah because Mason is going. So what's the deal with you two?"

"We're a couple," said Charlie dipping her French fry into ketchup.

"For real?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's been great."

"Did you sleep with him yet?" she asked. Olivia was almost worse than a guy when it came to sex talk. She was as blunt as she could be on the topic and she always wanted the details.

"Maybe," said Charlie as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"You so did!" said Olivia. "What was it like?"

"It was amazing! We only slept together once but he was so gentle. It was amazing."

"Nice," she said. "Did you use protection?"

"Of course. I want another kid someday but not this soon. I'm not ready for another kid yet."

"Good," she said. "What about his size?"

"Olivia!" And Olivia didn't care where she brought up sex talk. She didn't care if they were in the middle of eating lunch or not. If she wanted details she asked for details.

"What? I'm just curious," she said.

"Let's just say he was big enough," said Charlie.

"All right," said Olivia. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks," she said. "And he asked me to go to Wales with him."

"When?"

"In January," she said. "He wants me to meet his family. We'll be gone for about 3 weeks."

"And what about Laney?"

"She's coming with us."

"You're going to take her out of school for three weeks to cross the Atlantic Ocean?"

"Yes. I'm not going to leave her for 3 weeks. Besides she's going to be in first grade how much is she going to miss? And I'm sure she can do some learning over there."

"Charlie, you're not going to end up moving there are you?"

"I don't think so," she said. "I think it's just a visit."

"Just checking," she said. "I'm sure you three are going to have a great time."

"I hope so. I'm so scared to meet his parents."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared they are going to hate me. I'm scared I'm not going to live up to their expectations and I have a kid."

"So what? You're an awesome mom and you're an awesome person what's not to like?"

"I don't know but they could find something."

"I think you'll be fine. I'm happy that you found someone."

"Thanks," she said. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope," she said. "Does Mason happen to have any single hot friends?"

"Maybe," said Charlie. "Are you interested in one of his friends?"

"I could be," she said taking a bite of her pizza, "I mean if Mason is as great as you say then maybe his friends are the same way. You know people hang out with people that are similar to them."

"Do you want me to see?" asked Charlie, "because I'm going over to the shop after work to visit him. Do you want me to see if there are any single guys hanging around?"

"Sure," said Olivia.

"Here's an idea and just listen. How about if I find one Mason invites them on the camping trip and you come and you can get to know each other?"

"No thank-you. If I'm meeting one of his friends it's going to be when I can shower indoors and have mirrors to put on makeup. I can't look a hot mess to meet his friends."

"Olivia, you are too much," said Charlie shaking her head.

"I'm trying to find a man. I'm getting desperate. It's been a long time. Not as long as you but it's been a while."

"Maybe you just need sex," said Charlie.

"Maybe," she said. "But I do need a relationship along with it."

"Okay," said Charlie. "I will see what I can do."

"Thanks," she said, "and what about Laney? How does she like Mason?"

"She loves him. They get along so well and Mason is wonderful with her. He promised he was going to be a dad to her. And I think that's great."

"That's awesome. You found a great guy, Charlie. I'm happy for you."

"He is pretty great," said Charlie with a smile. She wasn't lying Mason was an amazing guy and he was willing to do anything for Charlie. Charlie thought they couldn't get any better than Mason and she was glad she finally let him in. She was glad she let go of her fear of love because she would be missing all of this.

"He sounds like it," said Olivia. "And I hope his friends are just as great."

"I don't know. I haven't met his friends yet."

"What is it with you two? Why haven't you met each other's friends? How else are you supposed to know if your friends approve of the other and if your friends approve of your lover?"

"What do you want us to do? Have a party? We are just enjoying each other's company and besides this is a new relationship. We just told each other that we loved one another the other day maybe soon we'll meet each other's friends."

"A party would be nice," she said with a smile, "and then I could meet his cute single friends."

"You're crazy," said Charlie.

"Yeah but you love me."

"True. And if you weren't crazy you wouldn't be my best friend," said Charlie with a smile. "I need a little craziness in my life."

"Yeah you do," she said with a smile. They continued to enjoy their lunch together talking about relationships and planning out another time to hang out. Charlie loved being with Mason but she missed her best friend. She need a little time with her.

Later that afternoon Mason was waiting for Charlie to show up at the auto shop. He was hanging out with Husky while he waited. "So, Mason, are you coming to our annual end of the summer party at my house? It's going to be hot. Beer and hot women it doesn't get any better than that."

"When is it again?" asked Mason.

"In two weeks," said Husky. "You know the weekend after Labor Day?"

"Oh. You know what I'm not going to make it," he said. "I have plans."

"What? You always come to the end of the summer bash," he said.

"Well, I can't make it this year. I have other plans."

"You have other plans?"

"Yeah. I'm going camping with Charlie, Laney and her parents. I'm sorry."

"Damn," he said. "How did you get stuck doing that?"

"I didn't get stuck doing anything. Charlie asked me and I wanted to go. I think it's good to change things up."

"You don't want to party it up?"

"I would love to but I want to be with my girl and I'm looking forward to meeting her parents."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah. She's my girl. I love her, Husky. I am really looking forward to camping."

"Okay," he said. "You must have found that one girl."

"I did," he said with a smile. "Charlie is definitely the one. I am going to marry her one day."

"You're that serious about her?" he asked.

"You have no idea, Husky. She is amazing and I fall in love with her more and more each day. She's definitely the one I've been waiting for. She is so much different than other women. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's friendly, she's caring and she's funny. She's just great. She amazes me everyday."

"Damn, Bro, you got it bad."

"I know but she's worth it," he said with a smile. "She's definitely worth it."

"Well, does she have any hot single friends? I want to have some fun too."

"Husky, that just sounded wrong. I'm with Charlie because I love her. I have fun with her but I love her. You just want one of her friends so you can lay her."

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe not. Does she have any hot ones?"

"I don't know. I haven't met her friends. I know she has a best friend named Olivia though."

"Is she single?"

"I think so," said Mason.

"Is she hot?" he asked.

"I have only seen her in pictures and the ones I saw her in she wasn't too bad looking. She's a brunette, olive skin, brown eyes and she's in good shape. She's taller than Charlie. You'd like her."

"Is she bang worthy?" he asked.

"See? There you go being disrespectful. How do you ever expect to be in a relationship with a woman talking like that. She's one of Charlie's friends. Treat her respectfully if you ever meet her."

"All right," he said. "You don't have to be so touchy. Just see if Charlie will hook us up."

"I can see," said Mason, "but I'm not promising."

"Thanks, Man good looking out. Then maybe this chick and me can double date with you and Charlie."

"Maybe," said Mason but in his mind he was thinking about how crass Husky could be and how he had very little respect for women period. He said what he wanted to say when he wanted to say it. He didn't want to double date with him. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Husky to go out with Olivia either. He hoped when he brought it up to Charlie that she would say no.

"So when are you going to marry this chick?" he asked.

"Her name is Charlie and I don't know. I'm already planning out a proposal."

"Listen to you being Romeo the second."

"I try. And I'm going to make it so special."

"I'm sure you will. You're a romantic God," said Husky.

"That just sounded wrong on so many levels but it's the Welsh in me."

"Do you speak to her in Welsh?"

Mason laughed and said, "no. I don't."

"I'm sure that would turn her on," he said, "don't women like that shit? Can you teach me Welsh so I can talk to Olivia?"

"We'll see," he said, "we'll see."

A couple minutes later Charlie came walking into the shop. "Hey, Baby," she said walking over to Mason.

"Afternoon, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"It was pretty good. It was a pretty slow day. We only had 3 cars to work on all day. Does your car have any problems?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Not today," she said with a smile. "So are you ready to go?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as Husky cleared his throat waiting for a proper introduction. "I'm sorry. Charlie, this is my friend Husky. Husky, this is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," said Charlie with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," said Husky but he couldn't hold back so he said, "Do you have any single friends?" Mason just shook his head at his friend's bluntness.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a little blunt," said Mason.

"It's okay. I have a blunt friend too," she said.

"Is she single?" asked Husky.

"Actually yeah," said Charlie, "do you want her number?"

"Please," he said with a smile.

"All right," said Charlie writing it down on a piece of paper. "Here you go. Her name is Olivia and she's my best friend. Don't hurt her."

"I won't," he said with a smile, "thank-you," he said before walking away to call Olivia.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Mason. "He's a womanizer."

"And Olivia eats that up. She likes guys like that. She puts on a front that she wants a relationship when really she just wants sex."

"Same with Husky," said Mason.

"See? They're perfect for each other," said Charlie, "but is it a good idea?"

"Probably not," said Mason, "but it's done now."

"I guess you're right," said Charlie. "Anyway, are you ready to go? I have to go pick up Laney."

"I'm ready," he said kissing her lips. "Let's go."

They left the shop and went to pick up Laney. It was Mason's idea for them to hang out that night. Laney couldn't have been anymore excited when she saw Mason come with her mom to pick her up from summer camp. Her face lit up as she saw him standing there and he was the first person she ran to hug. She got even more excited when she found out they were going out to eat and then to the movies. Mason let Laney pick where they ate and what movie they saw. Naturally she chose Red Robin and then chose to see the movie Judy Moody and the Not So Bummer Summer. After the movie was over they went back to Charlie's house and Mason carried a sleeping Laney up to her room and tucked her into bed. "Thanks," said Charlie as he came back down the stairs.

"You're welcome. Your kid has a sleep issue doesn't she?"

"What does that mean?"

"That she always falls asleep in the car."

"Pretty much," said Charlie. "That's how I used to get her to sleep when she was a baby now it's like whenever she rides in a car at night she falls asleep."

"I see," he said as they walked into the living to sit down on the couch. "I really do enjoy spending time with you guys."

"And we enjoy spending time with you," said Charlie with a smile before she softly kissed his lips. "I really do love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said. "So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"How about or something?" he asked with a smile as he picked her up off the couch and carried her to her bedroom where they spent most of the night making love. It went against Charlie's house rules about having a guy spend the night while Laney was in the house but it was too late to take Mason home so he just stayed with her which she enjoyed to the fullest. She loved being in Mason's arms and waking up next to him in the morning. Some of her best nights and mornings were with Mason.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. You guys are great. Thank-you. =) **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

A couple weeks later after an hour and half drive to the campsite Charlie, Laney and Mason arrived to the campsite shortly after her parents. "Are they going to like me?" asked Mason as Charlie parked the car.

"They'll like you. There's nothing not to like," she said. "You'll be all right."

"What if I do something stupid?" he asked.

"You're not going to do anything stupid. You'll be all right. Trust me there's nothing to be nervous about. My parents have never been known to say a bad thing about anyone except Dan but there is a reason obviously."

"Okay," he said. "I just get nervous about meeting parents."

"You'll be fine," said Charlie as she opened the car door. She walked to the back to get Laney out and as soon as Laney was out she ran over to her grandparents to give them hugs. "She loves her grandparents," she said as her and Mason walked over to greet her parents.

Mason was being a gentleman and carrying their bags for Charlie when Charlie's mom looked up from hugging Laney. "Hello, Charlie," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Mama," said Charlie as she hugged her mom. "There is someone I want you and Daddy to meet."

"Okay," she said smiling at Mason. "Charles, Charlie wants to introduce us to someone," she said to Charlie's father who was working on their tent.

"Okay," he said standing up and walking over to them.

"Mama and Daddy, this is my boyfriend; Mason. Mason, this is my Mama Elaine and my Father Charles."

"Nice to meet you," said Mason in his Welsh accent as he shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too," said Elaine with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Son," said Charles. "Where are you from? England?"

"Wales," said Mason.

"That's cool," he said with a smile. "I was born and raised in Mississippi."

"I heard," said Mason with a smile.

"So you like camping, Mason?" asked Elaine.

"I never been," he said.

"You have never gone camping before?" she asked.

"No. This is my first time," he said nervously.

"Well, then Charlie is just going to need to show you how to camp. Right, Charlie?" she asked.

"Yep," said Charlie with a smile as looked at Mason. "Told you, Pretty Boy. Come on let's set up the tent. Do you know how to set up a tent?"

"Well, I do know how to do that," he said with a smile as they walked away to set up the tent.

"All right," said Charlie with a smile. "Good luck."

"You're not helping me?" asked Mason.

"No. I'm going to go in the woods to get some wood for the fire tonight. I think you'll be all right."

"Oh yeah, sure," said Mason. "I'll be all right. Go get some wood."

"Okay," said Charlie as she walked toward the trail to go gather wood. She took Laney with her while Mason sat trying to figure out how to set up the tent. He really had no idea how to do it but he didn't want to look inferior in front of Charlie's dad. He was trying his best to follow the directions but it wasn't going so well. He managed to get the stakes put in the ground but that was it. He stood looking at the tent and the directions trying to figure out how to make it look like the tent on the box while Charles had successfully put his tent together.

"Need some help, Mason?" asked Charles as he walked over.

"No. I'm all right," said Mason.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said.

"Okay because I can help you out."

"I'm all right. Thank-you."

"No problem," he said before walking away. He shrugged his shoulders as he went to put his and Elaine's stuff into the tent.

Charlie and Laney came back from the woods with a lot of firewood. Charlie looked over to see that their tent still wasn't up. They put the firewood down and walked over to Mason. "Need some help?" asked Charlie.

"I'm all right," he said.

'So why isn't it up yet?"

"I don't know," he said.

"We'll help come on, Laney," she said as they walked over to the tent. Laney and Charlie made it look so easy and Mason couldn't understand how they did it so fast. He didn't understand how they didn't need the directions to assemble a tent. "See? It wasn't that bad."

"How did you do that?" he asked with a smile.

"Years of practice," she said, "if you don't know how to assemble a tent by the age of 7 they kick you out of Mississippi."

"All right," he said. "I guess I would be kicked out huh?"

"Probably but I wouldn't let them," she said as she softly kissed his lips. "I love you too much."

"Love you too," he said before they went to get their things to put in the tent.

That afternoon Charlie showed Mason a thing or two about camping. She showed him how to catch a fish because when they went fishing for dinner he was catching nothing while Charlie, Charles, Elaine and even Laney were catching fish after fish. He finally got the hang of it and he was enjoying himself with Charlie. After they went fishing they went on a hike one that Mason was not prepared for but he toughed it out for Charlie and he enjoyed the scavenger hunt that Elaine had come up with. He even gave Laney a piggyback ride when her legs got tired of walking. After their hike they went down by the river and went swimming while Elaine was making their dinner. "So you guys just get in the river and swim?" asked Mason as he watched Laney and Charlie in the river.

"Yeah," she said. "It's what we do. It's safe. If it wasn't we wouldn't be doing it."

"Yeah, Mason, it's fun swimming in the river. You should get in and swim with us," said Laney with a smile showing her two missing front teeth that she had lost recently.

"Is it cold?"

"Well, yeah but you get used to it," said Charlie. "Come on. Don't be a scaredy cat."

"Yeah don't be a scaredy cat, Mason," said Laney mocking her mother.

"All right," he said as he put his foot in the water. "That is fucking cold."

"Language," said Charlie.

"Aww you said a bad word!"

"I'm sorry," he said putting the other foot in he soon put his entire body in and said, "It gets better."

"Told you," said Charlie with a smile as she looked at Laney who was getting ready splash Mason. "Get him Laney!" she yelled as Laney began to splash Mason.

"So that's how you want to play this," he said with a smile.

"Yep," said Charlie with a smile.

"All right," he said with a smile as he dunked her. "Take that," he said when she came back up.

"This is war!" she said as they began to dunk one another while Laney splashed Mason. Mason turned around and began splashing her back making her giggle. Laney and Mason then teamed up against Charlie and began splashing her. "That's so not fair!" she said. "You have Laney!"

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Laney, you're supposed to help your Mama and not your Dad," she said slipping calling Mason dad instead of Mason. "I mean Mason."

"Dad?" asked Laney.

"I meant Mason," said Charlie.

"I think you meant, Dad," said Laney.

"So do I," said Mason with a smile as he looked at Charlie.

"I meant Mason. Dad just slipped," she said.

"Is Mason going to be my daddy?" asked Laney.

"Maybe," said Charlie, "but I'm not promising anything." She was feeling really embarrassed for her slip. "You know what.. We should probably go back to the campsite to eat. Let's go."

"All right," said Mason as they got out of the river and headed back to the campsite. They changed back into their clothes and helped set the table for dinner. Charlie didn't say much of anything to Mason or Laney while they set the table. As fish, corn on the cob and potatoes were served for dinner they sat and talked.

"So Mason," said Elaine, "are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," he said. "This is the most fun I've had in years."

"Glad to hear it," she said with a smile. "Is Charlie showing you the ins and outs of camping?"

"Yes she is," he said with a smile as he looked at Charlie. "She's doing a great job."

"She should," said Charles, "she's the camping expert of the family. She's been camping every year since she was 2."

"That's a long time," said Mason. "No wonder she's so wonderful at it. She's not just wonderful at camping. She's wonderful at everything. She's amazing. You two did a wonderful job with her."

"Thank-you," said Elaine with a smile.

"Okay. It's official," said Charles, "I like this guy."

"Good to know," said Charlie with a smile as she looked at Mason.

"I like him too," said Laney. "He is the bestest!"

"Best, Honey," said Elaine. "It's best not bestest."

"I know but I like that word," she said as she continued to eat.

"You know what, Laney," said Charlie. "I think he's the bestest too."

After they had dinner they took showers at the shower house located on the campsite and then got ready for bed before making S'mores and roasting marshmallows by the campfire. They sang a few songs when they were finished and shortly after Laney, Elaine and Charles went to bed. Laney invited herself to sleep in the tent with her grandparents giving Charlie and Mason the tent to themselves for the night.

After they went to bed Charlie and Mason sat by the fire for a little while longer by themselves. "Are you cold?" asked Mason as he looked at Charlie crossing her arms and rubbing her arms to stay warm.

"It is kind of chilly," she said.

"Here," he said taking off his sweatshirt, "take this."

"Thanks," she said taking his sweatshirt and put it on.

"No problem," he said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm having a great time. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. And I'm having a great time too. I'm glad you came," she said. "And I'm sorry about what happened at the river earlier. I didn't mean to call you dad. It's just you are so great with her it just slipped out."

"No need to apologize," he said. "I already told you I want to be a dad to her. She deserves a dad. I don't care."

"Mason, that's a really big responsibility to take on," she said, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said, "just like I'm sure that I love you and want to be with you forever."

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever," he said. "How would you like it some day if I made you my wife?"

They had never really talked about marriage before so this was all new to Charlie. She thought about it for a minute and said, "That would be the best day of my life."

"Let's just get this straight," he said, "I'm not asking you to marry me but I'm just saying one day I will ask you and I just want to know if I have a chance of a yes."

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "You know it's funny because I always thought Dan was the love of my life and he was my true love. I also thought he was my soul mate but you know what? I was so wrong," she said. "I was really wrong. That love wasn't real. I love you so much differently than I loved him. I feel this is real and this is the love people dream about."

"No two loves are the same," he said.

"I know but this is different. I feel I love you more than I ever loved Dan. I just feel differently about you. I love you so much, Mason and one day I can be Mrs. Ryan then that will be the best day of my life."

"Mrs. Ryan. I like that. Mrs. Charlotte Ryan. That sounds beautiful," he said, "and while we're talking about the future I would like to adopt Laney in the future."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I told you I want to be her father."

"All right," said Charlie with a smile. Mason was pretty serious about Laney and being her father. Charlie couldn't believe that he was willing to adopt her one day and she wasn't going to stop him. If he loved her that much then there was no way to stop him. Laney deserved a father and if Mason wanted to be that guy Charlie was all right with that and besides one day she wanted to have babies with Mason and thought it was best if all her kids had the same last name opposed to Laney having the last name of her biological father or sperm donor as Charlie was now calling him. She wanted Clayton taken off the end of Laney's name and thought she deserved a name with class.

"Charlie, I just want you to know that I will do anything for you. I will always be here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much and I want forever with you."

"I love you too. And why don't you just ask me to marry you now?" she asked.

"Because," he said, "I want it to be a surprise and I have something planned out a little bit."

"Sounds nice," she said with a smile, "you are on top of the game."

"Always," he said with a smile before kissing her lips. "And I want to make babies with you someday and be a happy family."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "We can go practice if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much," he said with a smile before softly kissing her lips. They put the campfire out before they went inside their tent where they enjoyed their alone time together for most of the night making love. As they finished they fell asleep in each other's arms. Something that Charlie was getting used to because they had been spending every night together and she couldn't wait to do it the rest of their lives. She smiled as he held her in his arms as she slept peacefully.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

About a week after Mason, Laney and Charlie returned from their camping trip Charlie was out having lunch with Olivia. "So how was the camping trip?" asked Olivia before eating a French fry.

"It was awesome. Mason and me had a really good talk. It was a good trip."

"What did you two talk about?" she asked.

"Our future," said Charlie with a smile. "He's going to ask me to marry him someday. He says he already has a proposal planned out but he is waiting for the right time."

"Aw, that's awesome, Charlie, I'm really happy for you. Did your parents like him?"

"Yeah," she said. "My dad loved him. And he won my mom's heart. It's his charm I guess. I just hope his parents like me as much as mine liked him."

"I'm sure they will," she said. "You're still going to Wales?"

"Yeah. I'm actually looking forward to it and so is Laney. She is so excited. She really looks at Mason like he's her father. And that's great because one day he is going to adopt her and raise her as his own. He's great with her. I'm glad he likes her so much and I'm glad she likes him because her real dad is an ass."

"Yeah he is. I still don't understand how he can walk out on Laney and never want to get to meet her. She is part of him and she is a great kid. He should at least care."

"I know but he doesn't want to and that's fine. His loss."

"So true," said Olivia.

"So you had a date last weekend with Husky. How was that?"

"It was good. I like him," she said.

"Did you two sleep together?" asked Charlie. It was her chance to ask Olivia all the questions she usually asked her about Mason.

"Maybe," she said with a smile.

"You did. I know you did," said Charlie with a smile. "Skank much?"

"I'm not a skank," said Olivia, "I just enjoy sex once in a while."

"How was it?"

"It was good," she said with a smile.

"Protection?"

"Of course plus I'm on the pill. Are you on the pill, Charlotte? I mean you and Mason are getting pretty serious…. We don't want a little Mason running around."

"No. I'm not on the pill but Mason and me use protection every time. And this isn't about me. It's about you," she said. "So the sex was good?"

"It was amazing," she said. "So did Mason get you a rock or what?"

"I don't know," said Charlie, "I won't know till he proposes."

"I bet he got you a rock and I bet you the proposal is going to be amazing," said Olivia. "He seems like the type."

"It doesn't matter what the ring looks like or how he does it. I'm just looking forward to spending the rest of my life with him." She said as her cell phone started ringing. "Hold on," she said picking up her phone in case it was Laney's school. She saw the number on the screen but didn't recognize it. "I have to take this," she said.

"Go ahead," said Olivia as Charlie excused herself from the table to take the call.

When Charlie reached a secluded area she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Charlie, this is Dan. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm having lunch with Olivia. What do you want?"

"Oh. Olivia, How is she doing?"

"Dan, why did you call me and how did you get my cell number?" She asked not sure why Dan called her or how he got her number.

"I called your dad's office and they gave it to me. I was wondering if I could meet up with you this evening. I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"Dan, I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"Charlie, please. Just hear me out," he said.

"Fine," said Charlie. "What time and where?"

"Can you meet me at our old favorite spot in town? The place with the milkshakes?"

"Sure," she said as she remembered all the times they had spent at a local ice cream parlor during high school. It was one of their favorite places to be and it was full of memories. It was where they had their first date, it was where Dan proposed to her and it was also the spot she told him she was pregnant. She hadn't been there since their breakup because the memories were just too tough. "What time?"

"5:30," he said.

"Make it 6. I have to pick Laney up and get her home with a sitter," she said.

"Fine, 6," he said, "I will see you then. Bye," he said hanging up the phone.

Charlie walked back to the table and said, "That was Dan. He wants to meet later."

"Are you meeting with him?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah," she said sitting down.

"That's stupid," said Olivia. "Don't' do it. What does he want?"

"I have no idea but I want to find out."

"It shouldn't matter, Charlie. Why does it matter what he wants? He's a loser and he doesn't deserve the time of day. Don't meet with him."

"I have to," she said. "I have to know what he wants."

"That's just stupid, Charlie. What are you going to do with Laney?"

"I'm going to see if Mason can watch her."

"That's great. Have your boyfriend watch your daughter so that you can meet up with your ex. That's real great, Charlie."

"We are just going to talk. Nothing else is going to happen."

"It's still a stupid idea," she said.

"It may be stupid but I don't want to go through life wondering what he wanted."

"Whatever, Charlie. Whatever," she said.

Olivia was upset with Charlie for agreeing to meet with Dan. She thought it was a stupid idea and she knew no good could come of it but Charlie felt differently. Charlie wanted to know what Dan wanted. She would not be able to rest until she found out. She thought everything that needed to be said was said. It was her curiosity getting the best of her. She got in touch with Mason that afternoon and asked him if he could keep an eye on Laney while she went out to meet with a friend for a little bit. She didn't want to tell him because she felt that he would probably be upset. She didn't realize that if she thought he would get upset and she had to lie about it that it probably wasn't a good idea. He told her he would so once he arrived at the house she left to meet with Dan.

Her heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies as she drove to the Ice Cream parlor. She gripped the steering wheel from the nervousness she felt. She pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath. She parked the car and walked in. She saw Dan sitting at a table alone so she made her way over to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, Charlie,' he said. "Take a seat."

"All right," she said sitting down across from him. "Why did you want to meet me? You told me everything you needed to say."

"Because I've been thinking, Charlie. My wife had the baby last week."

"Okay," said Charlie. Charlie could have cared less. She didn't want to hear about his new baby or his wife. Dan hurt her in more ways than she could count. She was just starting to get over it and here he was telling her that his wife just had a baby.

"She had a little girl and when I was holding her it made me think about Delaney and how much I loved her when she was born. I still love her Charlie. I really do but I just wasn't ready to be a father. Holding my new daughter Lorelei, I kept thinking about Delaney and how much I've missed. I have missed 6 years of her life and I don't want to miss anymore. I want to be in her life and I want to get to know her."

"No," said Charlie.

"No?" he asked. "You can't tell me no."

"I can tell you anything I want. Laney is my daughter."

"She's my daughter too," said Dan.

"Since when? When did she become your daughter because a couple months ago she wasn't and you wanted nothing to do with her. She's not your daughter."

"She is," he said. "And things have changed. I want to be there for her and she deserves to know her father."

"No," said Charlie. "She has a father."

"What?" he asked.

"She has a father. You didn't want to be there so another man stepped up and she loves him. And he loves her."

"But he's not her father I am," he said. "And I deserve the right to see her."

"Wanna bet?" asked Charlie.

"Sure. You know you will lose. I have rights."

"No you don't have rights. You lost your rights a long time ago when you walked out 6 years ago. What makes you think that after 6 years you deserve the right to be her father?" she asked raising her voice causing people to look at them.

"Because I was stupid. I realized what I did was dumb. I want to be there now. I want to see her."

"It's too late," said Charlie. "You will NEVER see her. You didn't want to see her and you're not just going to come trotting into her life on a white horse because your wife had a baby. I don't want MY daughter to be an after thought. You NEVER once thought about her until now. You had 6 years to think about her and 6 years to come around but you didn't. She's not an afterthought Dan. She's a 6 year old girl and you're not going to come in and disrupt her life. She is happy and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"You were just telling me you wanted me in her life a couple months ago now you don't?"

"I gave you that opportunity and you turned me down so no I don't. You don't deserve to be her father. You don't deserve to be in her life and you don't deserve the right to see her."

"I'm her father. I made that child," he said.

"You made the child but you have not done ONE thing for her. Where you were all the times she was sick? Where were you when she cried all night because she was teething? What about when she first scraped her knee or when she first went to school. Where were you? That's right you weren't ready to be a dad and you were out living your life. You have never been there. I've done all the work. You've done nothing. Partying it up in college living your life.. I never got to live my life. So what makes you think you have the right to come in and disrupt Laney's life? As far as I see it you do deserve it so do us both a favor and leave us alone. Laney doesn't need you, I don't need you and we don't' want you in our lives. We're happier and better off without you," she said standing up.

"Charlie, how can you say you're better off without me?" he asked.

"I didn't you did. The day you left. You told me we were better off without you. And you were so right," she said storming out of the ice cream parlor. She never thought she had it in her but something about Dan wanting to be in Laney's life all of a sudden filled her with rage. He had 6 years to be in her life but now that he had another baby Laney became an after thought and he thought maybe he should be there. Charlie would never allow it. She didn't know what it meant for her but she would NEVER allow Dan to meet Laney or be in her life. He didn't deserve that right. She wasn't sure if he was going to take her to court or not but if he did she was ready and she had her dad on her side as her attorney.

When Charlie got home Mason and Laney were watching a movie in the living room. She laid her keys down and walked into the living room. "Hey," said Mason with a smile. "How was your meeting?"

"I met with Dan and it sucked."

"What?" he asked.

"I met with Dan. It was stupid I know but trust me I handled it."

"It was stupid. What did he want?"

"To treat my daughter like an after thought. He wants to be in her life now."

"Bullshit," he said. "Not going to happen."

"I know," said Charlie. She was surprised that Laney had not said a word about the whole situation. She must have really been into the movie. "I will NEVER let that happen. NEVER."

"Good," he said. "I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks," she said sitting down next to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her lips before he wrapped his arm around her and they sat and watched the movie together as a family. Charlie felt like a family. It all felt right to her but she just didn't want Dan to come in and try to pull anything. Her life was finally falling back into place after years of hurt and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

A couple weeks later Mason and Charlie were going out on a double date with Olivia and Husky. Olivia and Husky had been asking for a while to have a double date together while Mason and Charlie were uneasy about the whole thing. Charlie knew how Olivia could be and Mason knew how Husky could be but they went against their better judgment and went on a double date anyway. Charlie and Mason arrived at the restaurant and walked in together. "Is this a good idea?" asked Charlie.

"Probably not but we owe this to them," he said holding the door for her.

"I guess," she said taking his hand.

"It won't be that bad," he said. "It can't be that bad."

"I hope not," she said as they told the hostess their name. They were quickly seated at their reserved table but Olivia and Husky hadn't arrived yet. "They would be late," said Charlie as they sat down. "I'm starving."

"Me too but we should wait for them," he said.

"I know," she said looking over the menu. "I hope they aren't too late."

"Me too," he said looking over the menu as well. "So have you heard from Dan lately?" Dan had been calling Charlie off and on lately and she did her best to ignore his calls but he was persistent. He wanted to see Laney and there was no way Charlie was going to allow it.

"He called today but I didn't answer. I can't believe that he goes 6 years without caring and then all of a sudden decides he wants to be a father. It's not going to happen."

"And it shouldn't," he said. "I think it's bullshit, excuse my language, but it is. Why all of a sudden does he want to be a father to Laney? He didn't care about her before."

"Exactly," she said, "it's all because his wife had their baby so then he started thinking about Laney and how much he's missed so now he wants to be father of the year."

"I see that. You do know that a lot of things could be a problem right?" he asked.

"Like?" she asked.

"You may not be able to take her out of the country without his permission."

"I can take my daughter wherever I want. I do have that right. There is nothing in place that says I can't. If we shared custody or there was some type of paper drawn up then I couldn't but since there isn't I can do whatever I want. In fact since we have no agreement I could take Laney and disappear and he couldn't do anything about it."

"Wouldn't that be kidnapping?" he asked.

"Nope. Not unless there was a court agreement drawn up between us and there isn't so no it wouldn't be kidnapped."

"Are you sure because I don't want to go to jail for kidnapping," he said. "I might get kicked out of the country."

"Wait.. What?"

"I'm just kidding but I'm serious about the jail thing. I don't want to go to jail for kidnapping."

"You won't. Trust me. My dad is a lawyer I know my limits and my right as a mother. Now Dan could take me to court to try to get some type of custody but since he hasn't been here for 6 years I can fight it and name him an absentee parent. I have witnesses and paperwork to prove it."

"You have done some research," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I did because I don't want him to be in her life after 6 years of not being there."

"And he shouldn't be but can you really fight that?" he asked.

"Yes I can and I will," she said.

"Do you ever think about leaving with Laney so that he can't find you?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It would all depend on how serious things got. If they get too bad then yeah but right now I am perfectly fine where we are."

"I see," he said. "And I just want you to know that if you need anything from me or any type of help I'm here. That's what boyfriends are for. I have your back."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "And I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter."

"And that's why you're such an amazing mom," he said with a smile, "which makes me want to have kids with you even more."

"That day will come," she said, "but not anytime soon."

"Oh. I know but I'm just saying I'm looking forward to that day."

"Me too," she said with a smile as Olivia and Husky finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late," said Olivia, "we got stuck in traffic."

"Yeah," said Husky as they gave each other a look and then took a seat. It would have been believable had Olivia not looked flushed and her hair neatly done instead of wet and almost undone. Charlie and Mason smiled and gave each other a look telling the other they didn't believe the traffic story.

"We didn't hit traffic," said Mason.

"Then you got lucky," said Husky. "It is terrible out there."

"Right," said Mason with a smile.

"So what did we miss? What were you talking about?" asked Husky.

"Making babies," said Mason as he tried not to laugh.

"Really?" asked Husky. "Are you two having a baby?"

"We're working on it," he said.

"He's joking," said Charlie, "not yet anyway. Someday. WE were talking about asshole dads."

"Let me guess," said Olivia, "Dan?"

"You got it," said Charlie.

"He still giving you a hard time?" asked Olivia.

"Of course. It's whatever though. I don't' want to talk about it. I just want to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too," said Olivia picking up a menu.

"I bet," said Mason.

"Stop," said Charlie with a smile trying to hold back a laugh. She knew exactly why Mason had said that. It was because he knew Olivia and Husky spent the time before they arrived having sex with each other because it was known for people to be starving after they have sex.

"What is going on?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing," said Charlie looking over the menu. "You know what. I think I'm going to have lasagna. What about you, Babe?"

"I think I'll have the same," he said.

"So sweet," said Husky. "Babe."

"Stop, Man," said Mason.

"All right," he said. "I'll stop. So what are you going to do to this dude harassing your chick?"

"Charlie has it under control right now," said Mason, "and please call her Charlie not chick."

"Thanks," said Charlie. She didn't know Husky very well but the few times they had been together she didn't like him. She hated the way he talked about women and she hated how disparaging his remarks could be.

One of the most disparaging marks she had heard came after they got their dinner and the waitress messed up on Husky's order. He of course caused a ruckus about it and had the waitress take it back. Charlie thought he could have done so more discreetly instead of causing a scene in front of people in the restaurant. She was starting to regret her decision of hooking him up with Olivia. She thought Olivia deserved better and his comment after the waitress walked away proved it even more. "If the bitch would stop sucking dick for one second she might be able to get an order right."

"Don't you think that's a little rude?" asked Charlie.

"No. Not at all," he said shrugging it off.

"That was pretty harsh, Husky," said Mason. "People make mistakes. Just relax."

"There's nothing I hate more than having to send my food back because some dumb broad screws up my order."

"Husky," said Olivia giving him a look of warning to tone it down, "Mason is right. People make mistakes. Just chill all right?"

"Fine," he said, "but I just hate bad service."

"I think the service is great," said Charlie as she took a bite of her lasagna, "and so is the food. You better hope after that scene you caused they don't do anything to your food."

"What does that mean?" he asked looking at her.

"You never heard about what they could do to your food when you send it back but with your disrespect you probably gave them more reason," she said with a smile.

"No," he said.

"I'm just saying to check your food when they bring it back because you could have some spit or special sauce on it. And you would probably deserve that because you're rude."

"I don't believe that," he said.

"Fine don't," said Charlie as she continued eating.

When they brought Husky's food out he didn't even say thank-you which was another thing that annoyed Charlie. She didn't understand how Husky and Mason could be best friends because they were so different. Mason respected women and never had a negative thing to say to anyone. He was polite and friendly but Husky on the other hand was crude and disrespectful. She just didn't get it and she also didn't get what Olivia saw in Husky because the way he treated people was not cute at all. He did treat Olivia well but it was how he treated other people that annoyed her.

Charlie was not thrilled with the double date but she was relieved when it was finally over. Olivia and Husky left to go to Olivia's house for the night while Charlie went to Mason's house. It was the first time she had ever been to his house in the few months they had been dating. When they got to his house he gave her a tour. It was small but homely. The only thing she didn't like was that he shared it with Husky. "It's beautiful. I like it. How come you never bring me here?"

"I just thought you would be more comfortable in your own house besides I didn't want to bring you here with Husky and him bringing home woman after woman."

"He's a character isn't he?"

"He's not a bad guy he just lacks social graces," he said, "he's a product of his environment. You don't like him do you?"

"It's not a matter of not liking him. It's how he treats people. I was taught to respect others and that not one person is better than the other."

"And he was raised to be rude and crude. You should meet his parents. They're treasures but I agree he needs to tone it down on the rudeness. I wasn't raised that way either. I was raised to have manners and be a gentleman."

"And you are such a gentleman," she said taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "Your parents did well with you. I can't wait to meet them."

"They are looking forward to meeting you. I've told them so much about you. They can't wait."

"Are you sure they're going to like me?"

"If they don't then they are crazy because there is NOTHING to dislike about you," he said softly kissing her hand. "Did you mean what you said earlier about leaving with Laney if you had to?"

"I meant it," she said. "I will do whatever it takes to keep my daughter happy. She likes you Mason. And you're great with her. I don't' want anything to ruin that. I don't want anything to ruin us."

"Nothing is going to ruin us," he said, "I promise."

"I hope so," said Charlie. "So what is Wales like?"

"Well," he said pulling her closer to him so that she was resting on his chest. "There are a lot of sheep. It's all about sheep farming over there. It rains a lot and it's usually chilly nothing like the Mississippi heat. It's very different. There are tons of castles in Wales. Wales has more medieval castles than any place in the world.

There's a lot of rugby playing. Do you know how to play Rugby?"

"Not really," she said.

"I will have to teach you. You can't go to Wales and not play Rugby it's just not right. It's un-welsh like."

"Un-welsh like?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I know it's not a word but it's sort of like saying un-American."

"I see," she said, "so tell me about your family. I want to know about them. Where in Wales are you from?"

"Well, my family are really strong in the Roman Catholic faith. My father is a sheep farmer and my mother is a stay at home mom at least she used to be. I have one sister. My mom and dad know very little English as they speak Welsh mostly. We live in the beautiful mountains of the North. You'll love it and so will Laney. The mountains are absolutely breathtaking. America tends to forget about Wales. I don't know why because it's a very beautiful and interesting country. And also my parents are very welcoming and friendly so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Sometimes but I have reason to be in America now," he said as he kissed her head. "That's why I try to go back as much as I can but I get there when I can."

"It sounds beautiful. And I'm really looking forward to it. I can't wait."

"Me either. I'm ready for my parents to meet you. They are going to love you just like I do. And Laney is going to melt their hearts."

"I hope so," she said.

"They will," he said as he got up off the couch. "Charlie," he said getting down on one knee. "I wanted to ask you something."

_Is this it?_ Charlie asked herself. _Was he finally proposing to her?_ "Yeah?" she asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"I really love you and we have gotten so close in the last few months. I enjoy being with you and spending everyday and night with you. I love going to sleep holding you in my arms and I love waking up with you in my arms. I love being with you and I wanted to know if you wanted to move in together?"

_That's it?_ She thought. She thought he was going to propose to her and she was disappointed that he didn't but happy he asked to move in together. It only meant they were one step closer. "Absolutely," she said with a smile, "I'd like that very much."

"Me too," he said. "We can get a house together and be a family."

"Or you could move into my house with Laney and me. We'd still be a family then."

"That's true too. I just didn't want to impose," he said, "but I would love to move into your house with you."

"You can. I will love that and so will Laney. Now we won't have so much of the let's have sex then leave type of thing on school nights. You'd be there forever. I like that."

"Me too," he said with a smile as he got up off the floor.

"I thought you were going to ask me something else," she said.

"Like what? Marriage?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. You got down on one knee. I thought a proposal was coming."

"A proposal did come.. I proposed we move in together," he said with a smile.

"You're such a jerk," she said as she playfully hit him and smiled. "I really thought there was a marriage proposal coming."

"I know but it's not time yet and I wouldn't do it in the middle of my living room. That just doesn't work for me," he said. "I love you too much."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as they shared a passionate kiss.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. =) **

Over the next couple months Charlie and Mason had moved in together. They were currently living at Charlie's house and they absolutely loved it. Charlie loved Mason being the last thing she saw before she went to sleep at night and the first thing she saw when she woke up in the morning and for Mason vice versa. Mason made breakfast for Charlie and Laney every morning and he also took Laney to school before he went to work. He was falling into the father and husband category pretty quickly. It was like he was practicing for the real thing. Laney was enjoying Mason living there too even though Charlie had to explain why Mason was living there when they weren't married. That bothered Laney a little bit thanks to the lessons given to her by her Mammaw. Her Mammaw told her only married people lived together and had babies. That's one thing about Charlie's mom she loved Charlie to death but she didn't agree with some of her decisions because they went against everything she believed. Once Laney got used to the idea and accepted it she started to feel like a real family.

Over those months Charlie continued to get phone calls from Dan but she never accepted them. She always ignored him but he was pretty persistent as he continued to call and call. He really wanted to be in Laney's life but Charlie wasn't allowing that by any means. Dan even went as far as to send Laney letters but they never made it to her. Charlie tossed them in the trash like it was nothing. Laney was happy with the way things were and so was Charlie. She couldn't have Dan coming in to ruin the good times after he was the reason she was going through the bad times. Dan had no place in their lives it was all about Mason now.

It was finally Christmas time in Mississippi and Mason was spending it with Charlie's mom and dad, Charlie and Laney. It was the first time he spent Christmas with them and he was looking forward to it. Charlie and Mason were both really into decorating for Christmas. There was not a bare spot on their Christmas tree in their living room. It was covered with red and green ornaments and ornaments Laney had made in school along with Laney's first Christmas ornament. They were complimented with white lights and white garland with an angel topping the tree. There was a red and green piece of fabric surrounding the bottom of the tree along with presents for Charlie's parents, Charlie's present to Mason, Laney's Christmas Eve present and the one present that caught Charlie's eye and she couldn't wait to get it for Christmas. It was small and it looked like a jewelry box, a ring box. She was looking forward to getting it for Christmas. They had also made tons of Christmas cookies together and the outside of their house looked like Santa's workshop with all the decorations. It was safe to say they were both die hard Christmas fanatics and the two of them together could make their house the best decorated house on the block.

On the morning of Christmas Eve a package arrived at Charlie's house. She signed for it and then took it into the house. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. She took it into the living room. "What's that?" asked Mason as he was arranging the characters in the nativity scene back to the way they were supposed to be after Laney switched them around.

"I don't know," she said as she cut the packaging tape and opened the box. She looked in the box and said, "It looks like a present." She pulled one present out wrapped in red paper and saw two more in the box. "Maybe 3 presents."

"Who are they for?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said pulling out the gifts. "There's a note," she said taking it out. "They're for Laney."

"Who are they from?" asked Mason.

Charlie took the paper out of the envelope and read, "Dear Laney, I know I haven't been there for you but I would really like to be there for you. I would really like to get to know you and I'm sorry for everything I have put you through. You never deserved what I did to you and neither did your Mama. I'm sorry but I just want to make things right. I love you so much, Laney and it's killing me that I can't see you. I know buying you Christmas presents isn't going to make things right but I want to give you a Christmas present to let you know I care and I'm still thinking about you. I wasn't sure what you were into but I hope you like it. Love your Daddy." She crumbled up the letter and threw it back in the box.

"From Dan?" he asked.

"Yeah and he can't even spell Laney's name correctly. He spelled it Lanie.. I think spelling her name correctly would be a great start. Should I give her this stuff?"

"That's up to you," he said. "Do whatever you want, Charlie."

"I'm tossing it. She's not getting anything from him. She's not getting a guilt gift. She's going to get tons of gifts from us. She doesn't need anything from him."

"Good idea," he said getting up from the couch to help put the presents back in the box.

"Thanks," she said. "Now let me go throw this away out back so that she doesn't find it."

"Good idea," he said as they walked the box out to the trashcan in the backyard. "I got our plane tickets yesterday."

"Nice," she said. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet your family."

"And they can't wait to meet you either. I know they're going to be as crazy about you as I am," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said in return as he took her hand and they headed into the house. They still had some things to get ready for the night and for the next day. They needed to wrap up Laney's presents while she was out with her Mammaw. They had a lot of wrapping to do because they never really got the time to wrap her gifts and they had gone overboard on her Christmas presents. They were in for a long day.

They managed to get the gifts wrapped and hidden again just in time for Laney to return home to get ready for church. They had just put the last gift away when Laney burst through the door yelling, "Mama! I'm home!"

"Hey, Baby Girl," said Charlie greeting her with a hug. "Did you have fun with Mammaw?"

"Lots of fun, Mama. We made a card for Santa," she said handing Charlie the card. "Mammaw told me it would be polite to make him a thank-you card for bringing me presents."

"It is a good idea," said Charlie with a smile as she looked at the card, "very pretty. How about you go upstairs and put your dress on. It's laying on your bed. I want to talk to Mammaw about something."

"Okay, Mama," she said before skipping up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight Charlie said, "Mama, he sent her presents."

"Who sent who presents?"

"Dan, he sent Laney presents."

"Why doesn't he just go away. He left for 6 ½ years. Why doesn't he just go away?"

"I don't know, Mama, but I wish he would. I threw the presents away. She doesn't need anything from him especially a guilt gift."

"Good. She doesn't need anything from him. She is happy. Tell your father. Get something drawn up because this is ridiculous."

"I don't want to hound him with this on Christmas Eve, Mama. I'll talk to him about it another day."

"Do what you need to do because if you don't he's not going to go away."

"What am I supposed to do? He is her father. He does have the right to see her. I can get in trouble for denying him."

"No you can't, Charlie," said Mason.

"He's right, Charlie. He hasn't been there for 6 years. You've done everything for her and he's done nothing. That's got to stand up in court."

"I know but what can dad do about this?"

"I don't know. That's why you need to talk to him about it. Dan shouldn't be allowed contact with her and he shouldn't be harassing you for contact with her."

"I know," said Charlie. "But it's all out of guilt because he has a little girl now.. Why can't he just be a dad to her and leave my daughter alone. I might have to leave for a while."

"And go where?"

"Mason and me are going to Wales for 3 weeks in January," she said. That was the first time she had told her mom of her plans to go to Wales with Mason.

"And what about Delaney?"

"She is coming with us."

"For 3 weeks? What about school?"

"She's only in 1st grade. How much is she going to miss? Plus the school is encouraging it."

"All right," she said, "you are coming back right?"

"Of course," said Charlie. "I'm not going to move over there. And Mason has no interest in moving back right, Babe?"

"Right," he said. "I just need to visit my family every once in a while. And I want my parents to meet Charlie and Laney. They are pretty much my life."

"That's a good idea," she said with a smile. "I hope you three enjoy your trip."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile as Laney came downstairs in her dress. "You look beautiful, Honey."

"Thanks, Mama. Where's your dress?"

"I have to go change and then we'll be ready to go to church."

"Okay, Mama," she said with smile. "Mason, are you going with us?"

"I'm fixing to," he said with a smile. "I have to get ready."

"Okay," she said with a smile as Mason and Charlie went upstairs to get ready for church. It didn't take them long to get ready and as soon as they were they left and headed off to their church service.

After church was over Charlie's parents came back to the house with them to open up some gifts. Charlie gave her parents their gifts and then gave Mason his. Mason gave Laney her Christmas Eve present which was an American Girl Doll that looked just like her. "Thank-you, Mama!" she said as she hugged her. "I love it."

"Thank Mason too," she said with a smile, "he helped."

"Thank-you, Mason!" she said with a smile before hugging him. "This is the best gift ever! Her name is Addy."

"Very pretty," said Charlie with a smile. She was happy to see Laney so happy. Laney had seemed like a happier kid lately.

"And Charlie," said Mason, "I got you a little something," he said grabbing the small present."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she opened the present to expose a ring box. Her heart starting pounding because this could be the moment she had been waiting for. The one she wanted to happen the most. She was hoping to see a diamond ring as she opened the box followed by a proposal but when she opened the box she didn't see a diamond ring but a sapphire ring. It was still beautiful and breathtaking even if it wasn't an engagement ring. "It's beautiful," she said with a smile.

"I think it reminds me of your eyes. The blue and the blue go so well together. I'm glad you like it."

"I do," she said.

"Expecting something else?" he asked with a smile.

She looked at him and said, "maybe."

"It's not time for that yet," he said with a smile. "But it's coming. Trust me it's coming."

"Okay, Baby," she said putting on the ring. "This is really beautiful thank-you."

"You're welcome and Merry Christmas," he said before kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile before they cleaned up the wrapping paper.

"I will take that out back," said Charles.

"I'll help you," said Mason.

"I'm sure I can manage, Mason."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"All right," he said, "we can talk outside."

"Thanks," said Mason walking with him.

When they were out by the trashcans Charles said, "So what's going on, Son?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Go ahead and ask me, Son," he said resting his arm on the trashcan lid.

"I wanted to get your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage. I want to propose to her sometime soon but I wanted to get an okay from you first," he said with a smile.

"You're asking me for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

Charles hugged Mason and said, "absolutely. You're a good man, Son. You have made Charlie want to live again. You are the first man to truly make her happy. And if you want to marry my daughter you have my permission."

"Thank-you, Sir," he said with a smile. "And this is the ring I chose. Do you think it's okay?"

"You got that on a mechanic's salary?" he asked looking at the diamond ring in front of him.

"And maybe some help from my family.. We are actually a very wealthy family. I just never talk about it. I wanted her to get a special ring so I dipped into my savings. She deserves the best."

"Yes she does, Son, yes she does. So when are you going to pop the question?"

"I'd rather not say at this time but trust me it's going to be special."

"I bet," he said with a smile before they walked into the house.

That night Charlie's parents stayed over to watch Laney open presents in the morning and so they could have a good family breakfast. Laney tore through her presents in no time. She got Barbie dolls, a new bike, arts and crafts, a couple baby dolls and some things for her American Doll. She also got some clothes. She was a very grateful child and she was happy to see that Santa Claus got her thank-you note. Their entire Christmas Day went very well. Charlie and Mason both enjoyed being with her parents and it was the best Christmas Charlie had in a long time even if he hadn't proposed to her. She wished he had but she loved him so much that it didn't matter. She could wait till he was ready to do it. She just hoped it was soon because she was ready to be Mrs. Mason Ryan.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

A couple weeks later a few days before Charlie, Mason and Laney were leaving for Wales; Mason and Charlie decided to go out for a dinner just the two of them. It had been a while since they went out on a date and they wanted to go out for the night while Olivia offered to watch Laney. Charlie always took advantage of Olivia's offers to baby-sit for her.

While Charlie was upstairs getting ready Mason was on the phone with his dad going over some things for their trip to Wales. "You did reserve it right?" he asked.

"I did reserve it," said his father. "Everything is a go."

"Good," he said. "This is going to be the best night of my life. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It shouldn't," said Mason's father. "Everyone knows what they're doing and their places. I think everything will be all right."

"You think?" asked Mason. "I need to know that you know everything is going to be all right."

"Mason, relax. Everything is going to be all right."

"All right," he said. "I can't wait for you to meet her," said Mason, "she's great."

"I can't wait to meet her either," he said. "She sounds like a great lass."

"She is you have no idea, Dad and you are going to love her daughter. She is so sweet."

"I'm sure she is. Your mother and me are looking forward to meeting them. We are happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad," he said with a smile as Charlie came down the stairs. "I should go but you're sure everything is all right and everything is a go?"

"Everything is a go. Don't panic. It will be perfect," he said.

"Okay. I will talk to you later. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Mason," he said as they hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Charlie.

"That was my dad," he said. "We were just talking about our trip."

"Oh. I'm really excited about going to Wales. What's a go?"

"Just our trip," he said. "It's nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I'm ready."

"Good let's go get something to eat," he said opening the door for her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she walked past him.

"You're welcome," he said shutting the door behind them. "You look beautiful. I love that dress."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as they walked to the car.

Mason was still quite the gentleman with Charlie. He still opened her car door for her, opened doors for her and pulled out chairs. However his parents raised him they raised him right. They raised him to be a respectful and polite gentleman. Charlie had never seen Mason lose his temper in the months they had been together and she had never heard him say one mean thing about anyone. He was the sweetest person she had ever met. It was his sweetness and charm that attracted her to him. And of course his good looks played a part along with his Welsh accent. He was a good guy and she was glad that she found the time to go out with him or else she would be missing all of this. Mason had taken her to an Italian restaurant. It was one of their favorites. They both enjoyed their Italian food and the place was just so peaceful and the food was great.

Mason had made reservations a couple days before so they didn't have to wait to be seated when they arrived. Their table was ready for them and they were escorted to a small table for two. Mason pulled out Charlie's chair as she sat down and then rounded the table to sit across from her. He ordered the usual bottle of wine and the waiter then handed them their menus before getting their wine. "I love this place," said Charlie. "It never gets old. I think they have the best Italian food in Mississippi."

"I know," said Mason, "it's not easy to find a good Italian restaurant in Mississippi."

"Tell me about it," she said. "I love the Italian culture. I want to go to Italy some day. That would be awesome."

"Maybe we could go on our honeymoon whenever we get married," he said. "Italy is a nice place."

"A nice place that we can't afford," she said.

"I'm sure we could figure something out," he said. He wasn't too open about his wealth. He knew he could manage and afford a trip to Italy but Charlie had no idea. He made a mental note of Italy being a possible honeymoon spot.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to try to purchase something you can't afford. It's not worth it."

"Going on a honeymoon is worth it no matter where it is."

"I guess but Italy is too expensive. I think we should just stick to Puerto Rico, The Bahamas or Jamaica something like that."

"How about we discuss it when the time comes?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a smile. "And I guess we should talk about a honeymoon AFTER you propose."

"That's a good idea too," he said with a smile.

"Whenever that may be," she said.

"Patience my love, patience," he said with a smile, "the day is coming. Believe me the day is coming."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "How soon?"

"I think your excitement level is worse than Laney's was on Christmas Eve. I can't tell you. I want you to be surprised. Just know the day is coming," he said.

"All right," said Charlie. "It was worth a shot."

"Don't you think 8 months is a little too soon?" he asked.

"People have babies in 9 months. I think that's long enough," she answered.

"That's true," he said with a smile. "You're not pregnant are you? Or about to spring a pregnancy on me are you?"

"Oh my gosh no," she said. ""I am not pregnant at all. That only happens to people that don't take the precautions."

"Didn't you take the precautions with Laney's dad and ended up with Laney?" he asked.

"Okay. You got me on that one but I assure you I'm not pregnant. For my mama's sake I want to wait till we're married before we have a baby. She's already not happy with the living situation and as much as she loves Laney she wasn't happy when I got pregnant with her."

"Your Mama is old fashioned huh?"

"Yep," she said, "and very religious but it doesn't mean she loves me or Laney any less. She just doesn't agree with the choices I've made but she understands it's my life and I'm going to live it the way I want to. That's what I love about her."

"Yeah," he said. "She is a great woman. She loves you so much and I can see that. I can understand why she wants what's best for you."

"Yeah," she said as the waiter came with their wine and then took their orders. They decided to try something different this time so they got a plate of Lobster Ravioli. They had never had it before but it sounded delicious. It was jumbo ravioli stuffed with lobster served with diced tomatoes and fresh asparagus in a lobster cream sauce. It sounded good so they decided to try it.

After the waiter walked away Mason poured them each a glass of wine and said, "you're sure you can drink this right? There's no baby right?"

"Yes, Mason. There's no baby," she said. "It's safe for me to drink wine for now."

"I'm just joking around. I know you're not pregnant," he said handing her a glass of wine. "How old were you when you got pregnant with Laney?"

"I was 17 going on 18 and had her when I was 18," she said. "I was just a baby myself."

"Wow. You were young. You had to grow up really fast."

"Faster than I would have liked but you know what I wouldn't give it up for the world. I love being a mommy and I love Laney to death. I wouldn't give up being her mom for the world. Even though it was a huge responsibility and I could never do what other people my age were doing it doesn't matter because I have the most special little girl in the world that loves me and calls me Mama. While my friends needed beer and parties to make it through college all I needed was my little girl wrapping her tiny hand around my finger, my little girl to give me hugs and kisses, my little girl to tell me that she loves me and my little girl to call me Mama. That's all I needed to get through a day. She is everything to me. I've put a lot of work into her and she just amazes me beyond belief. She's everything to me."

"Beautiful," he said. "Absolutely beautiful. You are amazing, Charlie. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before their meal arrived and they both tried a piece of ravioli together. They both agreed it was delicious. It was definitely a new favorite for them. They really enjoyed their meal and followed it up with a desert of strawberry cheesecake. As they were eating desert and having a good time Charlie saw something that caught her eye. She wasn't sure but as the two people walked into the restaurant she realized her suspicions were proven correct. "Oh no," she said, "please tell me this isn't happening."

"What?" asked Mason.

"Dan, Laney's father is here with his wife," she said.

"Where?"

"Coming this way," she said as Mason turned to look. "Don't look at them," she said.

"Sorry," he said as they came closer to the table. "Maybe he won't see you."

"Let's hope," she said as Dan and his wife walked closer. Charlie looked at his wife. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. She was Hispanic with beautiful long black hair that came down to her waist, she had the brownest eyes Charlie had ever seen, she was in good shape for just having a baby and she had shiny tan skin which Charlie guessed she wore some type of expensive lotion to soften her skin. She had the longest eyelashes Charlie had seen she wasn't sure if they were real or not but they were a great touch to her brown eyes. Charlie hated her already and she felt inferior to her. She felt there was no way she could compete with her. She now realized why Dan had left her so that he could find someone as beautiful as his wife. Charlie wished she could be that beautiful but she knew she never could. Charlie practically didn't give herself the credit she deserved because if she did she would realize that her bright blue eyes would outshine his wife's brown eyes any day and her curly brown hair would put hers to shame. Charlie didn't want to see that she was beautiful in her own way as she focused on the beauty of Dan's wife.

Her hopes of Dan not seeing her didn't hold up as he came to her table and said, "hello, Charlie."

"Hi," she said nervously looking at Mason.

"I've been calling you."

"I know," she said. "I told you to leave us alone."

"Laney is my daughter too. I have the right to see her."

"Then why didn't you see her for 6 years?" asked Charlie. "Why did you wait until your wife had your baby before you decided to be a dad?"

"I told you because seeing Loralei made me realize how much I have missed in Laney's life."

"So Laney is just an after thought to you?"

"No," he said. "I didn't say that."

"But that's what I'm gathering because you never once thought about how much you missed in her life until you had the baby. She was an after thought and you know it."

"Charlie, I'm not going to argue about this," he said. "Laney is my daughter and I want to see her."

"What right do you think you have to see her? You haven't seen that child for almost 7 years. You have no right to see my daughter."

"I can take you to court to see her. I'm not playing around anymore, Charlie. I want to see my daughter."

"I guess you're taking me to court but I suggest you find yourself a good lawyer because my lawyer is one of the best."

"Who is that? Your dad?"

"Actually yes and he is a bit of a shark. You will never hold up in court when child expenses and everything else I have done for the child is presented and you've done nothing. And don't think for ONE second that I haven't kept track of everything I've done for Laney."

"It doesn't matter my name is on that birth certificate and all I need to do is take a DNA test and I will be given the right to see that child."

"Not if you're deemed an absentee parent which you have been until your new child was born recently. I will do everything to take you down, Daniel and you know it. You will NEVER see Laney and I will make sure of that."

"You can't do anything if a court orders you to allow me visitation."

"Fine," said Charlie, "you want to play it that way. You want to be an asshole about it?"

"Yeah, I guess I do since you're being a bitch about it."

"Easy, Buddy," said Mason in a warning tone. He was making it known he was sitting there and he was not going to let Dan talk to Charlie like that.

"That's how you want to play this.. I guarantee this, if you take me to court and somehow win I will take you for child support including back child support. 7 years is a long time.. It adds up. It will definitely empty your pockets."

"Threaten me all you want, Charlie but if you weren't being a bitch I wouldn't have threaten you."

Mason had heard enough and stood up. "Listen, Buddy, why don't you take it somewhere else. Leave her alone and leave Laney alone. You walked out on them remember? You don't just get to pick and choose when you come in and out of their lives. That's not your decision. They're better off without you and I know Laney is doing great without you. She doesn't need you coming in here threatening the ONE person that has loved her since the day she was born. She doesn't know you and she doesn't want to know you so why don't you just get going and leave us alone."

"Who is this guy?" asked Dan. "Seriously who is this guy?"

"He's my boyfriend," said Charlie, "and as far as Laney is concerned he is her father. And it will be official when he adopts her."

"Over my dead body," said Dan, "I will never let that happen. NEVER."

"You don't have a say now do you," said Charlie.

"I am her biological father. I have a say."

"Not when you haven't been there for almost 7 years," she said.

"We will see," he said. "We'll see."

"Dan," said his wife who had remained quiet the whole time, "let's go sit down. This isn't the place and it's not the time."

"You're right," said Dan. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

"Great," said Charlie, "you'll be hearing from mine."

"Okay," he said as he walked away.

"Can you believe that? The nerve of him?" asked Charlie.

"I was 2 seconds away from knocking his teeth down his throat. Who does he think he is?"

"He's an ass," said Charlie. "He's not going to win in court. My dad won't let it happen."

"I know," he said.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," she said.

"You didn't ruin anything," he said. "but are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said. "I am."

"All right," he said as he motioned for the check. He paid it and then they were on their way home. Once they got home they locked everything up and headed upstairs for bed. Neither of them wanted to dwell on what had happened at the restaurant with Dan so to take Charlie's mind off of it Mason gave her a massage to release the tension. The massage ended up leading into a love making session that lasted most of the night. When it finally came to an end Mason drifted off to sleep holding Charlie in his arms but Charlie couldn't' fall asleep. She was too upset about what had happened with Dan and she was devising a plan as she lay in the dark.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A few days later Mason, Charlie and Laney arrived in Wales. They were greeted at the airport by Mason's father; Alistair. Charlie could tell that Alistair and Mason had a very good relationship because as soon as Mason had seen his father they both shared the biggest hug. "How are you doing, Son?" asked Alistair.

"Good," he said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," he said with a smile as they broke the hug, "and who is this beautiful woman and this beautiful young lady?"

"Dad, this is my girlfriend; Charlie," answered Mason with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie," he said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile. Mason seemed to favor his father. He had his dark hair and dark eyes. He was pretty much the spitting image of his father.

"And this is Charlie's little girl; Laney," he said introducing Laney to his father with a smile.

"Hello, Laney. It's nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir," she said.

"Sir? You can call me Alistair," he said with a smile.

"Mr. Alistair," said Charlie with a smile.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Alistair," said Laney with a smile.

"Laney?" he asked, "that wouldn't be short for Delaney would it?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "My name is Delaney Paige Clayton."

"Delaney is a very strong Irish name you have there," he said. "Very pretty name."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"Well, we should get to the house. Your mom is not so patiently waiting for you to come home and she's not so patiently waiting to meet Charlie and Laney," he said as they walked to the baggage claim.

"She's that excited?" asked Mason.

"She's that excited. She misses you, Mason. We all miss you. Do you ever think about coming back here to live?"

"Not now, Dad," said Mason. "I don't want to start this visit this way." Charlie could tell that Mason's parents missed him living in Wales and they wanted him to come home. She got the impression that every time he came to visit they brought up how much they missed him and how much they wanted him to come home.

"Okay, Mason but you know your mom is going to say the same thing."

"I know, Dad but I just want to have a good trip and just enjoy my time with you guys and show my two favorite girls the life of a Welsh family."

"Fair enough," he said as the two of them grabbed the luggage to carry to the car. They both loaded the luggage into the car after helping Charlie and Laney into the car and then they headed off to the house. Charlie and Laney admired the countryside as they drove. It was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. It wasn't like the countryside in Mississippi. It was different it was more beautiful. Maybe it was because they were in a new place but they found it beautiful even if it was dreary and rainy. Mason wasn't lying about it being cold and rainy.

They passed by a few medieval castles as they drove the long distance to Mason's family home. "Are those castles?" asked Laney as she looked at them.

"Yes they are," said Alistair. "Wales has some of the best Medieval castles. They're pretty much one of our famous landmarks. You like them?"

"Yeah," she said. "Do princes and princesses live there like Prince William and Princess Kate?"

"Not exactly," said Alistair. "Princes, Princesses, Queens and Kings used to live in them during the Medieval times but not so much anymore."

"Do y'all have presidents in Wales?" she asked.

"No we have a Monarchy here in Wales. Well, in the UK if you want to put it that way. Our Queen is Queen Elizabeth and our Prince is Charles," he said. "It's a long story but Wales does not like the fact Charles is the Prince of our country."

"Why?" asked Laney. She was getting her history lesson already.

"Laney, are you sure you want to ask that?" asked Mason knowing how sensitive the subject could be.

"I want to know," she said, "can you please tell me Mr. Alistair?"

"Well, most of the people in Wales are angered by the fact an Englishman is the Prince of Wales. When Charles was made the Prince of Wales a lot of people revolted. There were a lot of terrorists attacks across Northern Wales, there were protests and assassination attempts because they were so upset with the decision of an Englishman being made the Prince of our country."

"Why were they so angry?" she asked as she attentively listened to the story.

"Because most Welsh people believe there is only one true heir to the title of the Prince of Wales and that's Owain Glyndwr. One day during a revolt against the English he walked into the mountains and never returned. There is a myth here that says he will one day come back to lead Wales against the English. It's about pride for our country just like in America you have pride for your country we have pride for our own. I do believe the myth that Owain Glyndwr will come back one day."

"Oh," she said as she took it all in. Mason and Charlie exchanged a glance as they watched her facial expression. It was of understanding so she nodded at Alistair's words. "And I thought Queen Elizabeth was only the Queen of England. That's what they tell us in school."

"No, Laney," he said, "that's another offensive jab to the country of Wales. Queen Elizabeth is the queen of the UK. The UK is made up of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. She rules us all."

"Oh," said Laney as Alistair pulled onto another country road leading them up to the biggest house Charlie and Laney had ever seen. "This is where you live?" asked Laney as her eyes grew bigger.

"This is where we live," said Alistair as he parked the car.

"It's beautiful and big!" said Laney. "It's like a castle!"

"Sort of," said Mason with a laugh as they got out of the car.

As soon as Mason's mother heard them pull up she ran outside as a black and white sheep dog ran out with her. It ran over to Laney right away and began giving her kisses. She started laughing and said, "Look, Mama, a dog!"

"I see," said Charlie as she petted the dog.

"That's Scout," said Mason, "he helps my dad round up the sheep."

"You have sheep too?" asked Laney.

"Yes we do," he said with a smile. "You can see them after you get settled."

"This is SO cool," said Laney. "The only pet I have is a fish. I want sheep and I want a dog."

"I think she's going to like it here," said Mason with a smile.

"I am especially once you lead me to those sheep!" All of the adults laughed at Laney's excitement over the sheep.

"Barry, you're not even going to give your Mum a hug?" asked his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mum," he said hugging her, "I missed you." Charlie thought it was so cute hearing Mason call his mom Mum.

"I missed you too," she said breaking their hug. She smiled at Charlie and said, "you must be Charlie. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you and let me just say you are as beautiful as my son described you."

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too," she said extending her hand for her to shake but instead she surprised her with a hug. When the hug broke Charlie said, "and this is my daughter Delaney but we call her Laney for short."

"Hello, Laney," said his mom with a smile. "You are beautiful too and I am so glad I finally get to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," she said as his mom hugged her.

"Please call me Viktoryia," she said.

"My mama is going to tell me to call you Miss Viktoryia," she said.

"Okay," she said. "You can call me that. Now come on in and let me show you to your room it's freezing out here and Barry, you can show Charlie where you two are staying."

"Okay, Mum," he said. His mom was the only one he would allow to call him Barry. They walked into the house and Viktoryia led Laney to her room as Mason led Charlie to their room. As they walked through the house the took in the beauty and the spaciousness of the house. Laney especially loved the spiral staircase to her she thought the entire house was a castle and she felt like a princess.

"You have a very beautiful home," said Charlie.

"Thank-you," she said before they went their separate ways. Viktoryia helped Laney get settled in her room while Mason and Charlie got settled in theirs.

"So?" asked Mason as they started to unpack.

"So what?" asked Charlie.

"Do you like it here?"

"It is a very beautiful country and I loved your dad's history lesson on the way here. I learned a lot about Wales. I never knew that."

"Yeah most Americans don't know about Wales. Let's face it America forgets about us because the bigger picture is England."

"I see," said Charlie. "And you weren't kidding about the rain and the dreariness."

"You get used to it," he said. "I'm glad you came with me," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're going to have a great time. I promise and this trip to Wales is going to be one you never forget."

"I'm looking forward to our trip. I like your parents too. They seem nice."

"They're very nice and they like you too."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because there's nothing about you they can't like. You're amazing, Charlie," he said as he whispered in her ear. "I love you.," he said before softly kissing her neck.

"Mm. I love you too," she said turning to face him and passionately kissed his lips with an urgent kiss. "How much time do you think we have?"

"I don't know," he said walking to the door to lock it. "As much time as we need," he said with a smile.

"Works for me," said Charlie, "Is your mom going to be all right with Laney?"

"Yeah," he said. "She'll take her out to see the sheep. She'll be fine."

"All right," said Charlie as she kissed Mason's lips again. Mason moved Charlie over to the bed and knocked their luggage off as he laid her down. They quickly and urgently began removing each other's clothing before they began making love. It was just something about that rainy and dreary weather that made Charlie and Mason want to make love. When they were finished instead of cuddling like they usually did they quickly got dressed and went outside to see Laney out with the sheep and Scout. She looked like she was having a great time. Mason wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder as they watched her play.

Over the next three weeks Mason and Charlie spent as much time with his family as they could. Charlie really liked his mom and his dad. They were both so welcoming and made her feel like part of the family. Viktoryia taught Charlie how to make many of Mason's favorite Welsh meals so when they went back to Mississippi she could make them for him when he missed home. They both had worked and tried to get Mason to breakdown and move back to Wales but he was not budging as long as Charlie wasn't budging. Mason, Charlie and Laney also helped work with the sheep while they were there and helped Alistair do his job. Charlie never knew it was so much work to round up some sheep but it was a fun experience. Laney enjoyed it to the fullest. Alistair gave Laney a new lesson on Wales each day so she was sure to be a Wales expert by the time she got home. They had also gone sight seeing and learned a lot about the culture. It was truly a beautiful place and Charlie found it to be a shame that it didn't get as much hype as England. She felt she'd rather go to Wales than England any day. Viktoryia and Alistair had also started to teach Laney how to say some words and phrases in Welsh. Laney was having the best time with Mason's parents and they had seemed very accepting of the fact their son was involved with a woman that had a child. They didn't seem to mind at all and if Charlie didn't know better they had already accepted Laney to be their granddaughter. Charlie grew sadder as the trip was coming close to the end. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave but before they did leave Mason was taking her on a romantic getaway so they could spend some alone time together so that was one thing she was looking forward to and while they were away Viktoryia and Alistair were going to keep Laney for Charlie.

The night before they were leaving to go away they were laying in bed talking, "so are you ready for the big getaway tomorrow?" asked Mason.

"Yeah. Why can't you tell me where we're going?"

"Because even if I did you wouldn't know what I was talking about. You're not familiar with Wales."

"I know more about Wales now than I ever had in my life," she said. "I think it's an awesome place. I like how peaceful it is and the scenery is beautiful. Laney loves it too. I really needed this trip. It has taken my mind off of everything and Dan being an ass."

"It is pretty peaceful here. I do miss it, Charlie. I'm not ready for this trip to be over. It went too fast."

"Yeah it did and your parents are amazing. I really like them."

"And they really like you. I told you that you had nothing to worry about. They're crazy about you."

"I see that," she said. "And I think it's nice of them to keep Laney for us for the weekend so we can spend some time together."

"They love Laney. They don't mind and they feel like we deserve our alone time and I agree. We hardly ever get that time."

"That's what happens when you're a parent," she said.

"I know but sometimes I just like it to be you and me. I promise you that this weekend is going to be well worth it."

"All right," said Charlie with a smile. "I'm going to hold you to that promise so don't let me down."

"Trust me I won't," he said kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"We should probably go to bed. We have a long drive ahead of us and a long weekend. Goodnight, Charlie," he said kissing her lips quickly.

"Goodnight," said Charlie as she laid down next to him as he wrapped her in his arms pulling her closer to him. It didn't take long before they both drifted off to sleep so they could prepare for their weekend trip.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **

***Probably not my best chapter BUT I promise the next chapter will NOT disappoint. = ) **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much = )**

***I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. = ) **

The next morning Mason and Charlie loaded up the car Alistair was lending to them for their weekend getaway. Charlie had no idea what Mason had planned but she was really looking forward to it. She was sure it was going to be the best weekend of her life. Once Mason put the last bag in the trunk they said their goodbyes to Alistair and Viktoryia. It was hard for Charlie to say goodbye to Laney because the most she had ever been away from her was a night not two like Mason and her had been planning. Laney wasn't fazed by it at all. She hugged her mom and said, "Bye, Mama, I hope you have a great time with Mason."

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"I'm sure your mum is going to have a great time," said Viktoryia with a smile.

"As do I," said Alistair with a smile. Charlie realized all three of them including Mason had a silly grin on their faces like they knew something she didn't. She gave them a funny look. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Nothing. What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said, "you and Mason are just going on a trip. Have a good time."

"Thanks," she said.

"Are you ready?" asked Mason.

"Yes," she said.

"All right let's hit the road. We will see you guys on Sunday," said Mason before they walked to the car. He opened Charlie's door to help her in and then rounded around to the driver's side. "Bye."

"Good luck," said Alistair.

"Thanks," said Mason with a smile as he got in the car. He buckled his seatbelt and started the car. They were soon on their way to the location Mason had reserved for them months back. He was actually surprised he was able to get a reservation because that weekend was the same weekend of a very romantic day in Wales but surprisingly there were still places available for them to stay.

After an hour drive they arrived at a cottage called Ty Coed. It was beautiful. It was in a private location and it had a great view of the mountains. Charlie was in awe as she got out of the car and saw the beautiful mountains and the beautiful cottage. "It's beautiful, Mason," she said with a smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said with a smile. "Let's go inside," he said grabbing their luggage. He walked up to the front door and opened it.

Charlie walked in and looked around. It was as beautiful inside as it was out. There was furniture in the living room, a flat screen TV, a beautiful kitchen and it smelled like apples. She smiled when she saw a bottle of champagne chilling on the island in the kitchen with two champagne glasses that were next to a bouquet of red and white roses. Mason laid the luggage down and shut the door behind him. He smiled as he followed Charlie to the kitchen. "They are so beautiful," said Charlie as she looked at the roses.

"Yes they are," said Mason with a smile as he opened the champagne to pour them each a glass.

"And there's a card," she said as she pulled it out to read it. "Roses are red, violets are blue and I am looking forward to having an unforgettable and romantic weekend with you. Love, Mason." Charlie smiled as she laid the card down, "me too," she said with a smile as she threw her arms around Mason's neck and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you," he said as they broke the kiss, "here you go," he said handing her the glass of champagne. "To a romantic and unforgettable weekend," he said raising his glass.

"To a romantic and unforgettable weekend," she said as they clanged their glasses together and took a sip of champagne. "This is really beautiful. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Here come on," he said grabbing the bottle of champagne and Charlie's hand.

He led her to the deck and they both sat down. The chairs were facing the mountain range and the snow covered mountains looked beautiful. "Mason, it's beautiful," she said. "Absolutely beautiful and it's so private and romantic. I really like it."

"Aren't they beautiful? I told you Wales has some of the most beautiful landscape."

"It does," she said. "And it's so peaceful. I love it," she said taking a sip of champagne.

They sat on the deck looking at the mountains, talking and drinking champagne for a while. The coldness had become too much so Mason said, "let's go inside. It's getting too cold."

"Good idea," she said as she got up and took Mason's hand.

"And I want to show you something else," he said with a smile as he led her into the cottage and up the stairs to their room. When they got to their room there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bed with rose petals in the shape of a heart on their bed.

"Mason, you did this?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"I'm impressed," she said with a smile before softly kissing his lips. "This weekend has already started off as one of the best weekends ever."

"Trust me, there's a lot more," he said with a smile before kissing her again. The kiss was one of urgency and hungriness. Mason began removing Charlie's clothing as she worked at removing his. The passion was growing stronger between the two as Mason moved them over to the bed. He gently laid Charlie down on the bed and began laying soft kisses on her body. It wasn't long before the two were making love. When they were finished Mason and Charlie laid in bed cuddling together for a while before getting up to get dressed. Mason then brought their luggage up to the room and they began to unpack their things before they went to dinner that night. As soon as they were done with dinner they spent most of the night outside on the deck looking at the stars in the sky. It was a clear view of stars and the snow covered mountains had a glow in the dark. The view was absolutely breathtaking. It turned out to be a great first day for the two but with Mason's plans the next day was going to be even better.

The next morning while Charlie was still asleep Mason went down to the kitchen to make her some breakfast and as he took it up to the room she was just waking up. "Morning, Beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Morning," she said with a smile. "It smells good in here."

"I made us breakfast," he said walking it over to the bed.

"What is it?"

"Eggs Benedict and sausage with orange juice."

"Sounds delicious," she said with a smile as Mason got into bed next to her with the breakfast. Charlie had never had Eggs Benedict before she went to Wales and she had fallen in love with it. She was glad Mason had chosen to make it for them. After breakfast Charlie and Mason showered and got dressed for the day. They had a little drive to a location for Mason's next plan for her. It was a good plan and since it was January 25th; Wales' most romantic day St. Dwynwen Day, so what he had in mind was perfect for the day especially since they were heading to Llanddwyn for the day. That was the same spot in which St. Dwynwen went to live after she had her heart broken.

As soon as they were dressed and ready to go Mason and Charlie headed to the car so they could leave. "Where are we going?" asked Charlie.

"To a very special place to celebrate St. Dwynwen's Day; the most romantic day in Wales," he said with a smile.

"Sounds interesting," she said. She had no idea what St. Dwynwen's day was all about or what it was. She was just going with the flow because Mason seemed to know what he was doing or what he wanted to do. She shrugged her shoulders and got into the car as Mason held the door for her. He softly kissed her lips before she got in the car. He walked to the driver's side, got in and they were on their way to Llanddwyn.

When they arrived it was pretty crowded which wasn't really a surprise to Mason. A lot of people were there honoring the memory of the saint and they were also enjoying their romantic day with their significant others but that wasn't going to stop Mason from doing what he planned. He could care less if he had an audience or not. "You brought us to an island in January?" asked Charlie as she saw the water.

"I have my reasons," he said as they walked along the water. "It's still beautiful whether it's January or not."

"It is," she said, "but in January you took me to an island?"

"This island has a very important meaning to the Welsh on this day."

"What is this day all about anyway? I don't' understand?" she asked as they walked along the water.

"All right. St. Dwyndwen's Day is the Welsh Valentine's Day. It is one of the most romantic days of the year. A king from the fifth century named King Brychan had a beautiful daughter named Dwyndwen. She fell in love with an Irish prince named Maelon Dafodrill. They weren't meant to love and Maelon was turned into ice from a spell. Dwynwen was heartbroken so she fled to this island. She prayed to God and asked him to grant her three wishes. Her first wish was for Maelon to be brought back to life, her second wish was to live on Llanddwyn forever and her third was that all lovers that come to Llanddwyn would be happy together for the rest of their lives. That's why they call her the Saint of Lovers and she died on January 25th which is why we celebrate this day in her honor."

"Interesting," said Charlie as she held Mason's hand while walking by the water. "That's so sweet. I like it. I really like that story."

"Me too and I love this day," he said as they stopped. "And that's why I have to do this," he said dropping down to one knee and pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

"Mason?" asked Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"Charlotte Genevieve, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. You didn't want anything to do with me though but some how fate brought us together many times; three times to be exact and finally that third time I asked you out you finally gave in and decided to go out with me. I am so glad you did because you mean everything to me and Laney means everything to me. I love you so much, Charlie you have no idea how much I love you. It took three tries for us to share a passionate, romantic evening together which I enjoyed very much. If St. Dwyndwen's wish comes true we're meant to be happy together for the rest of our lives and I really hope we are. It would mean everything to me. I love everything about you. I love how you're a great mom, I love how you're independent and I love how strong you are. You're amazing, Charlie and I want that the rest of my life. I want to be with you the rest of my life. I want that family with you. I want my life to be with you. I want to wake up everyday next to you and fall asleep next to you every night for the rest of my life. I want us to last forever so on the third weekend we're here and on my third knee drop I have to ask will you marry me?" He asked as he exposed a princess cut diamond ring to Charlie. It was probably the biggest diamond she had ever seen in her entire life.

Charlie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but they were happy tears. Mason had taken romantic to a whole new level and they had gained quite the audience. Charlie looked around at the other couples gathered around waiting for her answer. She looked down at Mason and looked into his brown eyes and smiled. He was so cute there was no way she could say no so she said, "yes, Mason, I'll marry you!"

"Oh my god!" he said slipping the ring onto her finger. "You just made me the happiest man in Wales," he said as he got up and picked her up as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before kissing his lips. The crowd of people that had surrounded them began to clap for them.

They spent a couple more hours on Llandwyn Island looking at the scenery and the famous landmarks before they went back to their cottage where Mason made Charlie the most romantic dinner. He made them Filet Mignon, potatoes and garden vegetables in garlic sauce. He also had wine for them to drink. They sat at a table in candlelight and enjoyed their meal together. For desert he had ordered chocolate covered strawberries which was one of Charlie's favorite deserts and after desert and a few glasses of wine they spent most of the night celebrating their engagement by making love.

As they finished they came together and Mason softly kissed her lips before removing his body from Charlie's. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He ran his fingertips over her arm as he said, "I love you," and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too," she said. "Thank-you for the great weekend. It's definitely one I will never forget."

"I told you I would make it unforgettable," he said with a smile as he turned her to face him and softly kissed her lips. "You have no idea how long I was planning that out."

"I'd probably say for quite a while. I can't wait to tell Olivia when I get home."

"I bet," he said with a smile as he put a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "You two tell each other everything huh?"

"Yes," she said. "Pretty much everything. Did your parents know about this?"

"Yes and so did Laney," he said with a smile. "Your parents knew too and so does Olivia because I'm sure Husky told her."

"And no one told me?"

"I told them not to. I wanted it to be special."

"It was special. I loved every minute of it. And when you dropped down to your knee I wasn't sure if you were really going to propose or if it was just another fake out."

"See? I wanted it to be a surprise. You had no idea what was coming," he said.

"I know and nice touch on the most romantic day in Wales. Very nice touch. You took romantic to a whole new level. I liked it. You're so romantic."

"Thanks. I try," he said with a smile. "I'm just glad that you came to Wales with me and that you got to meet my family before I did it. I'm really glad you came with me. My parents love you and I can't tell you how much that means to me. They've already welcomed you into the family."

"I am glad I came too and I'm glad I got to meet your parents. I love your mom and I love your dad. They're so sweet and amazing. I can see where you get your personality from."

"And they really love Laney."

"Yes they do and she loves them too," she said with a smile. "Mason?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you ever think about living here? And being with your family?"

"Sometimes," he said, "why?"

"Because I think I want to live here after we get married of course but I want to move to Wales. I want to live here. I love this place. I love the landscape, I love the culture, I love your parents, I love the peacefulness of this country and Laney loves it here too. I want to live here. Can we move here?"

"You want to move to Wales?" he asked as he sat up causing Charlie to sit up as well.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

"That's a really big move. You wouldn't be around your parents everyday and you wouldn't see Olivia everyday and Laney would have to switch schools. Are you sure?"

"As long as I am with you I don't care. I can text, I can call, I can write.. That's what Facebook and Twitter were invented for so people can stay in touch. I know it's far away from Mississippi but this is what I want. I want to live in Wales."

"What about your job?" he asked, "I can find work over here being a mechanic too but what about you?"

"I was thinking about being a stay at home mom.. I want to have more kids so why not be a stay at home mother? Laney will go to school and I'll be at home while you work."

"Charlie, that's asking a lot and risking a lot of things. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," she said, "and I want a farm with sheep, chickens, goats and cows. I want that life, Mason. I want this life in Wales. Can we please move here?"

"If that's what you want," he said, "I guess we can. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Baby, I'm sure. This place is just too beautiful and wonderful. I want to live here."

"All right," he said. "I guess that can be arranged. I will only do it if you're sure."

"Stop asking me that. I'm sure. Let's move to Wales."

"All right," he said with a smile, "let's move to Wales!" He said before softly kissing her lips which led them into making love one more time for the night before they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple days later Mason, Charlie and Laney were back in Mississippi. They were all sad about leaving Wales. Viktoryia and Alistair were just as sad about them leaving as they were to leave. Mason hadn't told his parents that he and Charlie were planning on moving to Wales in the near future because he wanted to make sure Charlie was 100% positive she wanted to move so far away from her friends and family. She was pretty consistent about it so it was looking like it was going to happen but they were just two days out of Wales. They had a lot of time for her to change her mind because they weren't getting married for almost 9 months to a year. It was all up to Charlie when she decided to get married. All in all their trip to Wales had been one of the best vacations in Charlie's life.

Charlie had just picked Laney up from school and she was making dinner for her parents, Olivia and Husky and Mason. She was going to tell them about her engagement to Mason because she had yet to do so. Laney was in the kitchen doing homework while Charlie cooked. "Are you glad to be back in America and doing homework again?"

"I missed my friends, Mama but I didn't miss my homework."

"Did you tell everyone about your trip?"

"Yeah. And I showed them everything I got. I told them everything I learned. My friends wish they could go to Wales too."

"I bet," she said working on dinner, "Did you like Wales?"

"Yeah. It was awesome. I really want to go back."

"Me too," said Charlie with a smile. Laney didn't know about her plans of moving there either. Mason and Charlie were keeping it between the two of them for now. "What are you working on?"

"Just some math. We are telling time."

"I see," she said. "Telling time is important."

"I know, Mama," she said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," said Charlie. "I have to get that."

"All right, Mama," she said before Charlie walked out of the kitchen.

Charlie walked to the front door and opened it to see Olivia standing there with Ellie. "Hey, Liv, what's up?"

"A lot of stuff. Can I come in? I'm sorry I'm so early but I really need to talk to you."

"Sure," said Charlie. "Come on in. I'm just making dinner but you can come in. Ellie and Laney can come in the living room and watch a movie or something. I'll just have Laney finish her homework later." She and Olivia walked to the kitchen and Laney had just finished up her math worksheet. She was putting it in the folder and putting it in her book bag. "Are you done, Laney?"

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"Well, Aunt Olivia is here early. Ellie is in the living room. You can go play with her."

"All right," she said with a smile. "I missed Ellie!" She picked up her book bag to hang it up on the rack and then headed to the living room to play with Ellie.

"So what's up, Liv? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no," she said. "Can I have some water or something? I'm really thirsty."

"Sure," said Charlie getting her a glass of water. "Here you go," she said handing her the water.

"Thanks," said Olivia taking a sip of water. "How was Wales?"

"It was amazing. I had the best time! It is such a beautiful country and Mason's parents are great. I love them. It was so peaceful and we got engaged!"

"You got engaged? Congratulations! Let me see the ring," she said with a smile putting her water down. She had forgotten about her own problems to enjoy the happiness of her best friend.

"Yes," said Charlie with a smile as she showed Olivia the ring on her left finger.

"That is a freakin' rock! It's beautiful. I bet it was romantic huh?"

"Olivia, it was SO romantic. He proposed to me on this island on the most romantic day in Wales. He had a whole story behind it and then he asked me to marry him. It was beautiful."

"I bet," said Olivia as her smile faded.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Charlie.

"Oh," said Olivia, "It's about Husky and me."

"All right," said Charlie. She was worried about her best friend because she seemed really bothered by something. She wasn't quite sure what but it was really hitting Olivia hard. "Did you two break up?"

"No," she said, "Charlie, I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry. You're what now?"

"I'm pregnant. I was running late and I had all these symptoms. The tender breasts, the nausea and the tiredness; I had them all. I took a test while you were in Wales and it came back positive. I'm pregnant, Charlie."

"I thought you were on the pill?" Charlie didn't know what to say that was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I am but I got too busy with work and missed a couple days.. I thought I would be all right taking two or three in the same day. I thought that would protect me but I was wrong. Charlie, I am NOT ready for another baby. I've been busy with work lately and I have so many deadlines to meet. This is NOT the time for a baby."

"Liv, I don't know what to tell you. Does Husky know?"

"Not yet. I haven't told him so please don't say anything to Mason. I don't want him to tell Husky. I need to figure out what to do," said Olivia as Mason walked into the kitchen.

"You don't want Charlie to tell me about what?" he asked as he walked over to Charlie. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," said Charlie with a smile before she gave Mason a soft kiss on the lips. "You're a mess."

"I was attacked by oil today," he said.

"I see that," said Charlie. "You should shower. My parents are coming today for dinner."

"I know. I am fixin' take a shower. How was work?" he asked grabbing a carrot off the counter.

"It was good. Not too much going on but it was good," she said.

"And Olivia, what is so secretive that you don't want Charlie to tell me? I won't tell Husky. I promise."

"I don't know," said Olivia. "It's pretty big."

"Liv, you can trust him. He won't say anything to him," said Charlie. "Your secret is safe with him."

"I'm pregnant," said Olivia. "And Husky doesn't know."

"Wow," said Mason, "that is pretty big."

"Tell me about it," said Olivia. "And you won't tell him right?"

"I won't tell him," said Mason. "It's not my place to tell him but congratulations."

"Thanks," said Olivia, "congratulations to you too on your engagement."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "All right. I'm fixing to go shower. I will be back in a bit."

"Okay," said Charlie with a smile. Mason gave her a quick kiss before he went upstairs to shower. "So anyway, what are you going to do? Are you keeping it?"

"Of course I'm keeping it. I just don't know how I'm going to handle another baby. I can't believe this. I screwed up."

"These things happen," said Charlie, "I've been through it remember? Laney is proof of these things happening. I took all the precautions and I still got pregnant but she turned out to be an amazing gift. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love her so much. I know right now you think this is a bad time and that you're not ready but you'll realize this is the best time and that you are ready. God gave you that baby for a reason. I wouldn't get upset about it or worry too much about it. Everything will turn out great."

"I hope you're right," said Olivia. "I'm just so disappointed in myself. I should have protected myself better."

"It happens, Liv, don't beat yourself up over it. It will be okay," said Charlie as she continued to work on dinner.

"Thanks," said Olivia. "Do you want some help?"

"That would be great. Thanks," said Charlie with a smile. Olivia got up and washed her hands to help Charlie with dinner.

Before Charlie's parents arrived Mason offered to set the table for her while she and Olivia put the finishing touches on the meal of Cajun chicken, buttered noodles and glazed carrots. Just as Mason put the last piece of silverware down on the table Charlie's parents arrived. Charlie rushed to the door to let them in. "Hey," she said with a smile as she hugged them.

"Hey, Charlie," said Elaine. "How was Wales?"

"It was great," said Charlie with a smile. "Thank-you for coming to dinner. I've missed you two."

"And we missed you," said Elaine with a smile as they walked in the house.

"MAMMAW!" yelled Laney as she came running to her mammaw. She wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Delaney," said Elaine with a smile as she hugged her. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes. It was the best trip. I want to go back. I learned to speak Welsh and I learned about sheep farming. I also learned that it's not the Queen of England but the Queen of the UK and Welsh people don't like Prince Charles as their prince. I learned lots of stuff!"

"It sounds like it," said Charles with a smile as he picked her up.

"Dinner is ready if you want to come into the dining room to eat.

"Absolutely," they said as they walked into the dining room.

"Hello, Mr. Sinclair and Mrs. Sinclair," said Mason with smile as he shook hands with his future father-in-law and hugged his future mother-in-law.

"Hello, Mason," said Elaine.

"Hello, Mason," said Charles as he pulled out a chair for his wife to sit down. "Thank-you for inviting us to dinner."

"You're welcome," said Mason with a smile as Charlie and Olivia came into the dining room with the food. They filled everyone's plate and then Charlie's father said a prayer before they ate.

In the middle of dinner Charlie said, "Mason and me have an announcement to make."

"What is it, Dear?" asked Elaine.

"Well," said Charlie, "while we were in Wales, Mason asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married."

"Congratulations," they said together.

"That's wonderful," said Elaine as she got up to hug Charlie. "I'm so happy for you. I really am happy for you."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile.

"Congratulations, Charlie," said Charles as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Mason, welcome to the family," said Charles as he hugged him.

"Thanks," said Mason with a smile. "Thank-you for allowing me to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I love this guy," said Charles with a smile. "He is such a gentleman. If my daughter could marry anyone I'm glad it's him."

"Thanks," said Mason with a shy smile. He was quite the gentleman. Not too many men asked a father for their daughter's hand in marriage like Mason had. Mason was one of those guys that put his family first and everything else behind them. He was a great guy and Charlie's father liked him a lot and even Charlie's mother couldn't complain about him. They were both glad their daughter was happy. It had taken a few years but she was finally happy. She was back to her normal self. She was the Charlie she was before Dan broke her heart. They were glad to be getting their daughter back.

"So any wedding dates in mind?" asked Elaine with a smile.

"A couple," said Charlie. "I'm thinking maybe a September wedding."

"September of next year?" asked Elaine.

"No. I was thinking more like September this year. Like September 9th," said Charlie.

"That's 9 months away," said Elaine. "Isn't that a little soon?"

"Not really," said Charlie. "I think it's perfect. If not September then probably December. I would like a December wedding. Something close to Christmas Eve maybe even Christmas Eve."

"That sounds a little better," said Elaine.

"And then we have this thing with the number 3," said Mason with a smile, "it's a long story but we were also looking at March 3rd for a wedding date. We haven't decided yet but whatever month we choose has something to do with the number three. September is the 9th month and that's the square root of three, March is the 3rd month and December is the 12th month which is a multiple of three. It's just a thing between us."

"I see," said Elaine. "The number 3 must be a big number for you."

"You have no idea," said Mason with a smile.

"So a December wedding sounds nice. I like that," said Olivia.

"I like it too," said Mason. "What do you think, Charlie?"

"I think December sounds pretty good. Do you want to do that? December 24th of this year?"

"Absolutely. I like it. Let's do it," said Mason with a smile. "More of the number 3."

"I know," said Charlie with a smile. "So we're definitely doing this on Christmas Eve?"

"Absolutely," said Mason.

"That's going to be beautiful," said Elaine. "I am going to be here for you to help you plan the wedding out every step of the way. I am so excited. My little girl is getting married!"

"I'm getting married," said Charlie with a smile. She never thought she'd speak those words again in her life but she was wrong. She was completely in love with Mason and she couldn't wait to marry him. She was ready to be a family with him and move to Wales.

"Can I be the flower girl?" asked Laney.

"Absolutely," said Charlie.

"Where are you going to get married?" asked Elaine.

"I don't know yet. We'll still thinking about that too," said Charlie. "When we decide on that we will let you know."

"I bet this is going to be the most beautiful wedding ever," said Olivia, "even better than the Royal Wedding. I know it. Mason is too romantic for it not to be."

"Thanks," said Mason with a smile. Olivia was right. Charlie and Mason were going to have a really big wedding. They just had a few details to work out and the main one being where they were getting married but at least they had set a date. That was the important thing and it couldn't get any better than December 24th.

Later that night after everyone had left and the excitement of the wedding died down Charlie and Mason cleaned up the kitchen after putting Laney to bed. They were in the middle of washing dishes when Charlie said, "can you believe it? Olivia is pregnant. How does that happen?"

"I don't know," said Mason, "but I don't know how Husky is going to handle it. He likes his carefree lifestyle. A baby is going to ruin that."

"He slept with her so he had to have known the consequences of unprotected sex. He has no reason to get upset. He knew it was a possibility."

"True," said Mason, 'but still I know Husky and he isn't going to be happy."

"I don't think there is anything he can do about it. The baby has been made."

"Do you want one too?" he asked.

"Want one what?" asked Charlie.

"A baby. I know you and Olivia like to do things together. Aren't Ellie and Laney the same age?"

"Yeah," said Charlie, "but I'm not ready for another baby yet. I'm enjoying my time with you and Laney. I mean if it would happen then I guess we would deal with it but I'm not trying for one."

"Okay," said Mason as he dried off a plate.

"Do you want one?" asked Charlie.

"Eventually. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I agree if it would happen then we would deal with it but no sense in trying just yet. I think we have enough to worry about with the wedding and the move to Wales. A baby can wait."

"Exactly," said Charlie, "besides I'm 25 I have plenty of time."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "plenty of time. No rush."

"No rush," she said with a smile as they continued cleaning up from dinner. Once they were finished they cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie but neither of them made it to the end. They both ended up falling asleep on the couch during the movie and they stayed in their same seats cuddled up with one another for the entire night.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

A few days later Charlie and Olivia were at Olivia's OB/GYN appointment to confirm her pregnancy. Olivia wanted Charlie to go with her because she was her best friend and she needed her best friend at a moment like this one. Olivia still hadn't told Husky about the pregnancy because she wasn't sure how to tell him or when to tell him. "Thanks for coming with me," said Olivia as they sat in the waiting room.

"No problem," said Charlie. The fact was Charlie felt a little uncomfortable being in an OB/GYN office because the last time she had been in one was when she was pregnant with Laney and Dan was with her.

"I can't believe this," she said. "I really can't. If I would have been more careful and took the pill correctly this wouldn't have happened. I am really beating myself up about this."

"Like I said these things happen," said Charlie, "so don't beat yourself up too badly. It happens."

"It hasn't happened to you and Mason yet and you two have been together for 9 months."

"I know," said Charlie as she picked up a parenting magazine, "and I don't need you jinxing me either."

"What is your method of birth control?" asked Olivia, "because after I have this baby I want to use it too."

"Honestly," said Charlie, "lately we haven't been using any. I mean we will use it from time to time but lately we haven't been."

"You're lucky," she said.

"I guess," said Charlie, "honestly I am not sure about having another baby ever."

"Why?"

"Because last time I had a baby I lost the man I loved the most. I'm scared that if I have a baby with Mason sometime down the road he'll leave me too. I don't know if I can go through that again. It scares me sometimes just thinking about having a baby with Mason."

"Charlie, Mason isn't going to leave you when you two have a baby. He loves you WAY too much and he's not an asshole like Dan. I'm actually surprised Dan hasn't left his wife now. It's been over 3 months since his baby with her was born. I know how he likes to run away when things get tough."

"Tell me about it," said Charlie, "and I know Mason would never do that but the fear is there. I never expected Dan to do it but he did. I've learned to expect the unexpected."

"Yeah but Mason isn't like that. He is really in love with you. I can tell. This is for real," said Olivia.

"I know," said Charlie flipping through the magazine as she saw a familiar woman walk into the office with a baby. She had forgotten that the other half of the OB/GYN office was also a pediatrician's office. It was a small town so some things were located in the strangest of places. For example an OB/GYN connected to a pediatrician's office. It just didn't make sense to Charlie. She watched the woman check in and that's when she recognized her. It was Dan's wife. "Live," she said.

"Huh?"

"That's her. That's Dan's wife," she said pointing to her as she sat down.

"Really? She is beautiful!"

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"You're beautiful too," she said. "So that's the wife huh?"

"Yeah. I guess she's taking the baby to the doctor."

"I see that but where's Dan?"

"I don't know maybe he's working. Who knows with him."

"Is she Spanish?"

"I think so," said Charlie. "She looks it. She's too beautiful. No wonder he left me. I could never measure up to her."

"Don't be so tough on yourself. You're beautiful."

"Not that beautiful. She's really pretty. I'm just average."

"Charlie, you're being too hard on yourself. I think you're just as beautiful as her. Maybe even more beautiful. She's just more exotic looking than you are. You're more of a southern belle type of girl."

"Thanks," said Charlie as the nurse called Olivia back.

"Well, here we go. This is it," said Olivia as they got up and walked to the back. They spent about 45 minutes at the doctor's appointment to find out that Olivia was indeed pregnant and she was about 8 ½ weeks along. They estimated her due date at September 22nd which meant that she wouldn't be pregnant for Charlie's wedding and Charlie was happy her and Mason chose December opposed to September because it would be devastating if her best friend couldn't be her maid of honor in her wedding. Olivia cried when the doctor told her the news and Charlie had to comfort her. Olivia said it all made it real. She preferred speculating a pregnancy opposed to actually knowing there was a life inside of her. Charlie felt really bad for her best friend because the moment the news was out Olivia had broken down into tears and the only thing Charlie could do was be there for her. She remembered those feelings all too well. She had been there once before. The doctor gave Olivia a prescription for prenatal vitamins and then performed a couple tests on her before scheduling her next appointment.

Olivia made the co-payment at the window and then they started to walk out the door only to run into Dan's wife. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked Charlie.

"No. I don't think you do," said Charlie hoping to get away without having a conversation with her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She glanced down at the baby and she was as cute as could be. She looked a lot like Laney did when she was a baby minus the blonde hair. She had inherited her mother's beautiful dark hair. She had far more hair than Laney did when she was a baby. Laney was practically bald until she was about 6 months old when the blonde peach fuzz began to grow in.

"I know where I know you from. You're Charlie. Dan's ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah," said Charlie. She wasn't thrilled and she thought his wife had a lot of nerve even talking to her.

"I'm Rosita," she said extending her hand.

"Hi," said Charlie as she reluctantly shook her hand.

"How is your daughter doing? I mean yours and Dan's daughter? What's her name Lena?"

"Laney," Charlie said correcting her, "and she's fine."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good with names," she said. Charlie thought to herself how she wasn't good at realizing when people didn't want to be bothered as well. "You know Dan would really like to see her and I think it would be a good idea for her to meet her baby sister."

"I don't," said Charlie. "Dan didn't want anything to do with her before the baby was born and he won't have anything to do with her now."

"Charlie, why are you being so difficult about it?"

"Why are you getting in mine and Dan's business? You're not involved in this situation so you need to stay out of it." Olivia was surprised by Charlie's comments. That wasn't Charlie. She was usually sweet and respectful but obviously Dan brought out the worst in her along with his wife.

"I am his wife," she said, "what happens to my husband affects me. He really wants to see Laney. He feels bad for what he did and all he wants is a chance. Can't you just let him see her so that we don't have to drag this to court?"

"No," said Charlie. "I am not going to let him play with her emotions. She has a father now and that's all that matters and it's not Dan. As far as I am concerned Dan is just the sperm donor and nothing else."

"He's her father. Her BIOLOGICAL father. Look, I'm an attorney and you can get in a lot of trouble for not allowing him to see his daughter and for taking her out of the country. Just like you did at the beginning of January. You are not allowed to take that child out of the country without her father's permission. You can't deny him his right as a parent."

"Actually my father is an attorney too and Dan may be her biological father but he hasn't been there for almost 7 years so before you tell me I'm going to get in trouble for denying him the right to see his daughter you should know that a few months before your daughter was born I went to Dan and told him his daughter wanted to meet him and that he should be in her life. And you know what he said to me?"

Rosita had a look of shock on her face. Dan had never told her about that so she said, "what?"

"He said no. He said he didn't want to meet her. He said that he had no interest in being in her life and he didn't want to get to know her. He said he didn't want to be her father. He told me to go live my life and he will live his. He also told me she was better off without him so before you come and get in MY business you should know the WHOLE truth and the WHOLE story. I went to him he didn't want to be there. Now he changed his mind? I don't think so. He had his chance. He had 6 years of a chance to come back but he didn't want to. You and I both know the ONLY reason why he is doing this is because you had a baby. If you didn't have a baby do you think for ONE second he would even think about Laney let alone acknowledge her?"

"No," said Rosita, "because I knew nothing about her until Lorelei was born.."

"Exactly," said Charlie. "If you'll excuse me I have an errand to run," she said walking away with Olivia. Olivia was impressed with her best friend for being so outspoken. She told Rosita how it was and how it was going to be. When it came to Laney Charlie didn't play which was a good thing because Laney's life and happiness were what mattered most to Charlie and there was NO way she was going to let anyone hurt her.

While Charlie and Olivia went to get Olivia's prescription Mason was at the house watching Laney. They were playing a game of Disney Princess Monopoly Junior when the door bell rang. "I'll be right back, Laney. I have to get the door," he said.

"Okay but hurry up! It's your turn."

"I'll be right back," he said getting up to get the door. He walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise he saw Dan standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Is Charlie home?" He asked.

"She's not home. She's out at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. I want to see Laney."

"No," said Mason, "I can't allow that."

"She is my daughter. I have the right to see her."

"I think you need to talk to Charlie because I am under strict instructions to not let you see her."

"Who are you? I am her daddy. I have the right. You're a nobody. What are you even doing here?"

"I live here," said Mason. "I am Charlie's fiancé' and you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see Laney," he said.

"I will call the police if I need to," said Mason. "You need to leave," he said as Laney came to the door.

"Mason, who is at the door?" she asked looking at Dan.

"No one," said Mason.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing to Dan.

"He's just some guy your mama used to know," said Mason. "He's no one," he said giving Dan a look. "I think you should leave."

"Hello, Laney," said Dan ignoring Mason.

"Hi," she said. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, Laney, because I'm your…"

"No, Dan. You're not doing this here or ever," said Mason pulling Laney away from the door and shutting it in Dan's face.

"Mason, that was rude. He was talking to me," she said looking up at Mason.

"Laney, your mama wouldn't like him talking to you."

"I thought he was my Mama's friend?"

"Not anymore. He's giving your Mama a hard time right now," he said as the doorbell rang again, "so your Mama would rather you not see him and he not see you. She would rather he not talk to you and you not talk to him so go wait for me in the living room. I'll be right in."

"Okay, Mason," she said skipping off to the living room.

Mason took a deep breath as he opened the door to see Dan still standing there. "I want to see my daughter."

"You need to leave. You need to get off of this property right now."

"Fine but you will be hearing from my lawyer. I have the right to see that little girl. You can't stop me and neither can Charlie. I will see her and I will be part of her life."

"Goodbye," said Mason as he shut the door in his face for the second time. He went back into the living room to finish playing the game with Laney.

When Charlie came home she walked into the living room to see them playing the game. "Are you two still at it?"

"It's obviously her favorite," said Mason with a smile. "So what's the verdict?"

"She is," said Charlie. "She was devastated. She's not ready for this."

"I bet," said Mason.

"Mama, your friend was here. The one giving you a hard time."

"Who was here?" asked Charlie looking at Mason.

"Your friend, Mama. Some man."

"Some man?" asked Charlie waiting for Mason to speak up.

"Dan was here," he said. "He wanted to see Laney. She saw him for a few seconds. I shut the door in his face."

"Good," said Charlie. "He has no right coming here. I ran into his wife at the doctor's office."

"What did she have to say?"

"The same thing. She threatened me to go to court."

"He said you'll be hearing from his lawyer soon."

"Yeah his wife," said Charlie. "And I have my dad. In fact.. I need to set up a meeting with my dad because this could be getting bad."

"Good idea," he said. "I didn't know what to do, Charlie. He almost told her."

"Told me what?" asked Laney.

"Nothing, Sweetie," said Charlie pulling out her cell phone to call her dad.

"Okay," said Laney as she went back to playing the game while Charlie left the room to talk to her father about being her attorney for what she was sure to be a child custody battle.

And she had done the right thing because two days later Charlie was delivered a court order to appear in court over the custody of Delaney Paige Clayton.

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"MASON!" she yelled as she walked out to the garage where he was changing the oil on Olivia's car.

"What is going on, Charlie?" he asked with concern. Her yell was enough to send fear through his entire body.

"This!" she said holding up the court order.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A court order. I have to appear in court on March 1st in a custody hearing for Laney. Dan really went to a judge and had me ordered into court."

"What? Are you kidding, Charlie," he asked wiping his hands off.

"Why would I be kidding about that. I have to go to court to determine custody for Laney," she said handing him the court order.

Mason looked over it and read aloud, "Charlotte G. Sinclair, you are hereby ordered to appear in court on Thursday, March 1st at 9:30 a.m. in Mississippi's Civil court to determine the custody of Delaney Paige Clayton." Mason shook his head and said, "That son of a bitch."

"I know right," said Charlie. "I can't believe he actually took this to court. He's not going to win. He can't win."

"I guess we should have expected this after the other day. What did your dad say about the whole thing?"

"He said he would represent me if it came to it. He said he can get witnesses to prove that Dan hasn't been in Laney's life since she was 3 months old and that he left. He said I can easily deem him as an absentee parent that has not done one thing for her but he said Laney's last name being Clayton could hurt me. He said the judge may ask if he's such a bad father why she has his last name. He said other than that I have a good chance of winning."

"Why is her last name Clayton and not Sinclair?" asked Mason as he handed the court order back to Charlie.

"Because at the time I was supposed to marry him so we gave her his last name. Had I known he was going to leave 3 months later she would have had the last name Sinclair. I guess I screwed myself over on that one."

"Why didn't you change it?"

"I can't without the father's permission. He is labeled on the birth certificate as her father. Social Security and the courts would have needed his permission to change her last name to Sinclair. When he left he disappeared."

"I see," said Mason, "I didn't think a child could get another last name other then the mother's unless there was a paternity test done?"

"No. The child can get the father's last name at the time of birth. No paternity test is needed."

"I see," he said. "You need to tell your father because this is pretty serious."

"I know," she said. "I can't believe this. After almost 7 years he wants to be in her life. When I asked him a few months ago to at least see her and get to know her he wanted NOTHING to do with her. Now all because he had that baby he wants to be father of the year. What if he actually gets awarded custody of some sort or some visitation. Laney is going to be so confused and then we won't be able to move to Wales without his permission and Dan will NEVER let that happen."

"We could go to Wales right now. We could go live there since there is nothing in place," he said. "We could leave Mississippi and never come back. He can't do anything then."

"He can't but the courts could label me a fugitive," she said. "I am ordered to appear in court. If I don't show up I can go to jail."

"Right. I guess I forgot that little piece of information," he said in his Welsh accent. "I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"It's okay, Babe," she said. "I just don't know what to do. I think his wife is pushing him. I don't think it's him."

"Maybe," he said. "I think everything will be okay. You don't have to worry about anything and I will be with you every step of the way. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "That's sweet of you."

"You're sweet," he said with a smile before he gave her a quick kiss on her lips, "and if it comes down to it that we can't move to Wales then I guess we'll be all right in Mississippi. It doesn't matter to me where we live as long as I am with you."

"Same here but I really have my heart set on Wales. I want that farm with sheep, cows and goats. I want to live there so badly. The beautiful landscape and the mountains. I really want to live there."

"I know you do but we can only do what the court allows us to do and for all we know you could win and he could get nothing. Then we will be on our way to Wales and living our happily ever after."

"Hmm. Happily ever after. I like the sound of that, Prince Mason."

"Okay, Princess Charlotte," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they shared a quick kiss. "Well, I guess I better go get dinner started since Olivia has chosen this spot to be the place she tells Husky about the baby."

"She wants the support of her best friend," he said.

"I guess. She's scared of how Husky is going to react."

"I don't think he's going to be too bad. He might actually be excited and even if he's not it's not like he's going to flip out or anything. Husky isn't like that. He will learn to deal."

"Yeah," she said. "I hope so."

"He is an easy going guy. It will be all right. I just don't understand why it's so important we are there. Shouldn't that be a private matter between the two?"

"Like you said she wants the support of her best friend," said Charlie.

"Okay but promise me whenever you get pregnant you tell me in the privacy of our home without friends. I would rather it be just us two when you tell me. That's a private matter."

"I promise," she said, "I'll attempt to tell you two times and then on the third time finally break the news to you."

"Ah. The number 3," he said, "and we can name the baby something with the name meaning 3."

"We'll see," she said with a smile. "I'm going to go start dinner."

"All right," he said, "have fun."

"Always," she said walking in to the house.

Later that evening Olivia, Husky and Ellie came over for dinner. Mason still wasn't sure why he needed to be there when Olivia told Husky the news and he didn't understand why Charlie had to be there too. He felt that it was a private matter that should have been discussed between Husky and Olivia privately especially if by some chance Husky flipped out. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it if he did but since Olivia was Charlie's best friend he went along with it anyway.

Dinner was off to a good start they were just talking and eating having a good time. "So how is the drama with Laney's dad?" asked Husky.

"He ordered me to court to discuss custody," said Charlie.

"Why doesn't he just leave you alone?" asked Olivia, "I mean honestly taking you to court is extreme. He's just going to lose."

"I hope he is going to lose. My dad told me the thing that could hurt me is that Laney has his last name and he is labeled the father on the birth certificate. That could play in his favor."

"Bullshit," said Olivia. "Just because she has his last name and his name is on the birth certificate means nothing. He's not a father. He's just labeled a father on a piece of paper. That's nothing. To be a father you actually have to spend time with your child something he has never done. He didn't even want to do anything when he was around."

"I know," said Charlie. "That's why my dad is going to call in witnesses. You're going to be one right?"

"Hell yeah," she said, "Dan is the last person I want to see get custody of Laney or some type of custody. I will definitely be there."

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"What does she mean he didn't want to do anything when he was around?" asked Mason.

"He didn't want to change diapers, wake up with her in the middle of the night. IT was like he had postpartum depression from a father's point of view. He never really even bonded with her while she was a baby. He helped if I was really desperate but it took a lot to get him to do something. Makes me wonder what kind of dad he is to Lorelei."

"So he was never really a father?" asked Husky.

"No," said Olivia.

"Then why the hell is he trying to be a dad now?"

"That's what we were wondering," said Charlie. "I think his wife is putting him up to it."

"Probably," said Olivia, "I wanted to punch her in the face when I saw her at the doctor's the other day. She had a lot of nerve coming up to talk to you the other day. That wasn't even her place. She needs to stay out of it." Olivia had never told Husky that she went to the doctor's but she let it slip in front of him that she was there.

"Doctor?" asked Husky, "what doctor?"

"An OB/GYN doctor," said Olivia.

"You went there with Charlie? Charlie and Mason, you two are having a baby?"

Charlie looked at Olivia and raised her eyebrow. Before she could say anything Mason said, "no not yet. We haven't gotten to that stage of our relationship yet but if I was to become a father I would change diapers, feed it and anything else Charlie needed help with. Being a parent is a two person job and you can't rely on just one person to do everything."

"That's right," said Husky. "If I were to be a father I would," he began to say. It obviously hadn't clicked in his mind if they weren't at the OB/GYN for Charlie then they were there for Olivia. "wait if you weren't there for Charlie then why were you there, Olivia?"

"Well," said Olivia, "I was feeling pretty bad lately and I have been running late. I was having all these symptoms so I went to the doctor."

"Olivia, what?" asked Husky as his color drained from his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost and his color drained face was full of fear.

"There is no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant Husky. I'm about 8 ½ weeks along."

"WHAT?" he yelled. "I thought you were on the pill? What the hell happened?"

"I am or was on the pill," she started to say.

"Then how are you pregnant? What did you do, Olivia?"

"I may have forgotten my pill a couple times."

"Olivia, what do you mean?" he asked. Mason could tell that he was upset but it wasn't upset angry it was upset fear. Mason had known him long enough to know the difference between the two.

"I got busy with work and I forgot to take a few pills so I tried to make it up by taking a couple in a day but it didn't work. I'm sorry, Husky but I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me about the pill situation? I would have bought a condom or something," he said, "we're not ready for a baby."

"I know," said Olivia, "but ready or not we're going to have one."

"Liv," he said, "when are you due?"

"September 22nd," she said. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad just I don't know. I'm not ready for a baby yet. I don't know," he said. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"You okay, Man?" asked Mason. "You look sick."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just taking in this news. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father," he said in a contemplating voice.

"Yeah, I know, Man," said Mason as he patted Husky's shoulder.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said with a little more excitement. "I am going to be a father!" He said in an even happier tone. He stood up and grew a smile on his face. "We're going to have a baby!" he said as he kissed Olivia's lips. It was sad to see Husky more excited about it than Olivia for Charlie. When Olivia found out she was pregnant she cried but Husky was as happy as could be.

"Yeah we are," she said but her tone wasn't excited or thrilled. It was one of bitterness and resentment. Charlie wondered about Olivia's feelings of the pregnancy. She was pretty sure Olivia hoped Husky didn't want the baby so that they could agree to abort it. Charlie didn't agree with that kind of thing but Olivia believed everyone had a choice and that was a choice she had chosen a couple years earlier when she was still with Ellie's controlling father. She was miserable in that relationship and hated it more everyday. When she finally got out of it she found out she was pregnant but she couldn't bring herself to tell Ellie's dad and she knew she couldn't take care of the baby so she aborted it. Charlie was upset with her for a month but as a friend she was still there for her. It was an emotionally damaging process for Olivia but she got through it.

"Congratulations," said Mason with a smile as he hugged Husky and then hugged Olivia. "You're going to be a great dad, Husky."

"Thanks. I hope," he said. Charlie hugged Husky too after congratulating him. Olivia just stood there but she wasn't really happy about it at all and she was silent for the rest of the night as Husky went on talking about the baby and how he couldn't wait for the baby to be born. He was truly excited but Olivia not so much. At least one of them was excited.

Later that night after Husky, Olivia and Ellie left Charlie and Mason were in their room talking. "Olivia didn't seem too happy about the baby," said Mason as he massaged Charlie's shoulders.

"She's not," she said. "She doesn't want another child right now. She's not ready."

"I don't think she really has a choice," said Mason.

"I know she doesn't but it takes a while for it to set in. She'll get excited about it eventually. It's just right now she's upset. She will be all right."

"I hope so because Husky is really excited. Not the expression I expected from him. I wonder what it's like," he said as he continued massaging Charlie's shoulders.

"Wonder what what's like?" asked Charlie.

"Becoming a father for the first time and finding out your wife or girlfriend is pregnant. I want to know what it's like."

"Not yet," said Charlie. "I want to get through the court hearing, the wedding and the move first. Not ready for a baby. Do you want one now?"

"I've thought about it but whenever you're ready," he said. "There's no rush."

"Okay," she said, "how about we just let it happen when it's supposed to happen?"

"All right. I can work with that. Fate has already brought us this far fate will let us know when it's time to have a baby," he said.

"Exactly," said Charlie, "so do you just want to throw out the birth control and let nature take its course?"

"Only if that's what you want to do," he said. "It would be great for our baby to be the same age as Olivia's and Husky's baby."

"Yeah it would," said Charlie, "but we're just letting nature take its course. When it happens it happens."

"I can live with that," he said with a smile, "let's get started," he said as he laid her down gently on the bed.

"All right," said Charlie with a smile as she pulled Mason on top of her and softly kissed his lips. It wasn't long before they were making love for the next half hour. They came together before Mason removed his body from Charlie's laying beside her as he took her in his arms and they soon drifted off to sleep for the night.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. You guys are awesome! = ) **

***Important Note: I am going away for the next three days to spend some time with my little girl and will not have computer access so She Didn't Have Time will not be updated until Friday afternoon at the latest. I hope you guys have a great week and look for the update on Friday. = ) **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A few weeks later Charlie and Mason were getting ready to head to court to determine the custody of Laney. Charlie thought Laney would be going to school that day so she wouldn't have to worry about a sitter but Laney had other plans as she came downstairs to the kitchen holding her stomach. "Mama, I don't feel good," she said as Charlie poured Mason and herself a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong, Laney?" asked Charlie.

"My tummy hurts really bad," she said with a look of pain on her face.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain, Charlie," said Mason.

"I know," said Charlie as she touched her forehead to see if she was warm, "but she doesn't feel warm. Maybe it was something you ate, Laney."

"I don't know, Mama, but it hurts really bad."

"Maybe you should keep her out of school for the day," said Mason, "she doesn't look good at all."

"All right," said Charlie, "it's better safe than sorry. I just need to find a babysitter for her. Everyone else is going to court."

"Husky can watch her," said Mason.

"Are you sure? Husky doesn't seem like the babysitting type," said Charlie.

"He'll be fine. Remember he's going to be a daddy," he said, "he could use some practice."

"And what about the shop?"

"She can hang out in the back. There's a little bed back there. She will be fine," said Mason.

"All right," said Charlie. She didn't really have time to be picky about a babysitter. She was so desperate that it didn't matter who watched Laney as long as she had someone to watch her so she could appear in court.

"I'll give him a call," said Mason pulling out his cell phone to call Husky.

While he was talking to Husky Charlie took Laney's temperature but she didn't have a fever but she was definitely in a lot of pain. Charlie wasn't sure if it was gas or what but whatever it was had her in a lot of pain. She went upstairs to get some of Laney's things together and when she came downstairs Mason told her Husky would watch Laney for them while they went to court. Charlie was grateful no matter how she felt about Husky. They dropped Laney off at the shop and then headed to court. Charlie made it clear to Husky if Laney got worse he was to call her. She didn't care if she was in court or not. Laney meant more to her than anything in the world.

When Mason and Charlie arrived at the courthouse Charlie saw Dan and his wife Rosita walking in already. She was really nervous about how things could turn out that day especially after she was ordered to have a paternity test done on Laney weeks earlier. It could go either way but she hoped that she had enough against Dan to keep full custody of Laney and Dan not be allowed any visitation at all. Mason could tell Charlie was nervous and said, "Charlie, it's going to be okay."

"We don't know that," said Charlie as she got out of the car. "I don't' want him to get her or have any part in her life. When I gave him that chance she wasn't good enough but now she is. I don't think she should be an after thought."

"And you're right. All the judge has to know is that Dan turned down the request to be in his daughter's life a few months ago before his daughter was born. He left when she was 3 months old and never came back to see her. That's got to count for something."

"You're right but you never know with these judges. I just want to get through this day, Mason," she said as Mason wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look, Charlie, you have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens today we will get through it whether it's good or bad. It may mess up our plans but that's okay because as long as I am with you nothing else matters. It's going to be okay and I will be with you through it all. I promise."

"Thanks," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he softly kissed her lips, "now let's go kick some ass," he said taking her hand as they headed into the court building.

It wasn't long before they were called into family court once they had arrived. They all entered a small room with Dan's lawyer present and Charlie's lawyer present. It wasn't like a regular courtroom more like a conference room. They didn't allow Mason, Olivia or Charlie's mom back which made Charlie really nervous because without them it was his word against hers. Charlie and Charles sat on one side of a long wooden table as Dan and Rosita sat across from them while a judge sat at the head of the table. "Today on March 1st we are here to discuss the custody of Delaney Paige Clayton," said the judge. It was a woman that looked like she was very no nonsense. She never cracked a smile and Charlie thought she resembled Judge Judy. "Is the mother Charlotte Genevieve Sinclair present?"

"Yes, your honor," said Charlie in a shaky voice.

"And the father Daniel Patrick Clayton?" she asked.

"Yes, your honor," said Dan.

"Mr. Clayton, it says here you're petitioning for joint custody of Delaney?"

"Yes, Your Honor," said Dan. "I want to be in my daughter's life but her mother; Ms. Sinclair is not allowing me."

"Ms. Sinclair, why is that? Is Mr. Clayton not the biological father of the child because it states here he is indeed biologically the father of the child in question."

"Because, Your Honor, he walked out on us when she was just 3 months old. He claimed we were better off without him. He disappeared for 6 years until I found him. I went to discuss Delaney with him and when I asked him to at least meet her and get to know her he told me he didn't want to. He told me he didn't want to be in her life and the life he has with Mrs. Clayton is his life now."

"Mr. Clayton, is this true?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Honor, I did leave them when my daughter was 3 months old and when Charlotte came to get me involved in Delaney's life I turned her away."

"When was this, Ms. Sinclair?"

"At the beginning of June last year," answered Charlie.

"What changed your mind, Mr. Clayton?"

"I realized what I did was stupid and that I should get to know my daughter. My wife just had a baby and I feel it's important that our daughter meets Delaney and has a relationship with her sister."

"But you said you didn't want to be in her life," said the judge. "So you came back to Ms. Sinclair asking to be part of your daughter's life after you told her you didn't want anything to do with her?"

"Yes, Your Honor," said Dan.

"Your Honor," said Rosita, "Ms. Sinclair has been difficult about allowing my client to see his child. He deserves the right to be in his child's life. And his child deserves the chance to know her biological father not the man her mother is passing off as her father."

"Ms. Sinclair, are you pushing another man off as Delaney's father?"

"No, Your Honor, but my fiance' is very involved in Delaney's life and does a lot for her but Delaney doesn't call him Dad or Daddy. I have never pushed her to do so. She refers to him as Mason."

"All right," said the judge. "So Mr. Clayton, why do you feel Ms. Sinclair should allow you the right to be in Delaney's life or to have custody of her?"

"Because I am her father. I love her and I only want what's best for her. I am married and can provide her with a stable environment unlike her mother who is living with her fiance'. I think that Delaney has the right to meet her baby sister and has the right to know her biological father. I have loved Delaney since the day she was born and I lost my mind for a little bit when I left. I shouldn't have left and I regret that. I just want the chance to get to know my daughter."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Dan's reasons. He never loved Laney because if he had he never would have left when she was 3 months old and even then he would have at least called to check up on her or came around. He did neither. He disappeared, found a girlfriend, married her and had a baby but not once did he ever call Charlie to see how Laney was doing and he never came to visit her. He was bullshitting the judge in Charlie's eyes and she saw right through his act. "Ms. Sinclair, what is your reason for not allowing Mr. Clayton into Delaney's life?"

"Because Your Honor, if he cared about Delaney at all he would have came around sooner and not just because his wife had a baby. I gave him 6 years of a chance to be in her life and he didn't want to be so I moved on. Delaney deserves better than what he's giving her. He had his chance and he was never a father to her. I have done everything for Delaney since day 1 and he's done nothing. I am the only person she knows because he walked out on her. She asked me night in and night out who her daddy was and where he was but I could never answer that because I didn't know where he was. All Delaney wanted was a father but he never wanted to be one to her until his wife had a baby. My daughter is not an after thought and I'm not going to allow him to treat her like one. And even if he would get custody of Delaney she would have no idea who he is. She has no idea who he is because she never met him. The only time she met him was when he unexpectedly showed up at my house a few weeks ago trying to tell her that he was her father. He had no right to be there and if my daughter is pushed onto him and given to him she is going to go ballistic and she is not going to be able to handle it. She will be ripped from everything she's ever known," said Charlie.

They ended up spending about an hour and a half discussing Laney and why Dan should or shouldn't have custody. Charlie told the judge everything about Dan and how he left. She told the judge all about him not being there or wanting to be there. She told the judge that he only came back because of his wife having a baby and she expressed how she felt it wasn't right for him to just show up and be a father after 6 years. Dan told the judge how much Laney meant to him and how much he deserved to be in her life. He explained how he regretted what he did and if he could do it over again he would change his decision. He said he still would have left but he would at least stay in Laney's life. He explained how he hated how things were and he even brought up Charlie's taking Laney out of the country without permission but the judge shot it down. She told him Charlie had every right to take Laney where ever she wanted to because she was the mother and there was no custody agreement put into place. She had heard enough and told Dan and Charlie that she was going to go over a few things and then she would come back to tell them her decision.

While she was off making her decision Dan and Charlie were free to leave the room to stretch their legs, to get a snack or whatever. Charlie was grateful when she left the room. Mason was sitting on a bench when he saw Charlie come out of the room. "What happened?"

"She's deciding right now," she said, "but I have a good feeling about this. I really do."

"That's good," said Mason.

"Anything from Husky?"

"He just said that Laney is still in a lot of pain. I don't know."

"Okay, I don't know, Mason, I really hope it was something she ate. I have never seen her like that before."

"I know," said Mason. "I'm sure she will be all right. It's probably really bad gas."

"I hope so," said Charlie.

"She will be okay. Husky said she's sleeping right now," said Mason. "She'll be fine."

"I guess I'm so worried about the judge that I'm worried about everything."

"You just need to relax," said Mason, "everything is going to be all right. Just relax. Have a seat do you want some water or anything?"

"I'm all right," said Charlie as she took a seat.

"Okay," said Mason as he sat down next to her. "Everything is going to be all right."

After sitting for a half hour Charlie and Daniel were called back into the room to hear the judge's decision. Charlie was so nervous her hands were sweating and her mouth was dry as the judge came into the room. Charlie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt as if it was in her throat by the time the judge put on her glasses and went to speak. "I had to make a tough decision today. Deciding child placement is not the easiest job in the world and I do not take it lightly. I have taken both arguments considerably and to help me with my decision. You both had good points but as the judge it is my job to do what's in the best interest of the child. Mr. Clayton, while you may be the child's father you have not been in her life for 6 ½ years. You had 6 years to come back but you never did until you became a father of your child with your current wife. If you loved Delaney as much as you said you would have been there for her sooner and would not have waited till the birth of your child to decide to be in Delaney's life. Delaney has no idea who you are and it is hard to build a relationship after 6 years so in the best interest of the child I am awarding sole and full custody to Charlotte Genevieve Sinclair. Mr. Clayton your rights as Delaney Paige Clayton's father have been terminated since you have been an absentee parent for the last 6 years. You have no rights to Delaney and Ms. Charlotte Sinclair is in charge of any major decisions regarding Delaney's life and she has the right to do what's best for the child without permission from you. You are dismissed."

"Thank-you," said Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome," said the judge as she shook her hand.

"Congratulations," said Charles as he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"It was my pleasure," he said as he gathered his things. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," said Charlie as they walked out of the room together. "I think Mason might adopt her but I'm not sure."

"Delaney Paige Ryan," he said, "that sounds better than Delaney Clayton."

"Doesn't it?" asked Charlie as they walked toward Mason, Elaine and Olivia.

"So?" asked Mason. "What happened?"

"She's mine," said Charlie, "Dan has no rights to her whatsoever. They were terminated."

"That's great!" said Mason as he got up and hugged Charlie. "I told you everything would be fine."

"I know," said Charlie. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"I am so happy for you, Charlie," said Olivia with a smile. "This is great news."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile as she hugged Olivia.

"Congratulations," said Elaine as she hugged Charlie.

"Thanks, Mama," said Charlie.

Once they were done with the hugs and the congratulations Mason and Charlie left the courthouse to go pick up Laney to get her home so she could be comfortable in her own bed. They walked into the shop and Husky was sitting at the desk. "So what happened?" he asked as he saw them walk in.

"Charlie won," said Mason as Charlie walked to the back to get Laney.

"That's great!" said Husky. "I'm happy for her. So does this mean you're going to adopt her?"

"Probably," said Mason as he heard Charlie yell for him.

"MASON!"

Mason and Husky ran to the back at Charlie's scream. "What's wrong?" asked Mason in a panic.

"Feel her head. She is burning up!" Said Charlie as she felt Laney's head. Laney's face was red, she was sweaty and she was burning up.

"Mama," said Laney.

"Yes, Princess?"

"It hurts really bad," she said holding her side. "Really bad."

Charlie lifted up Laney's shirt to see that her side was swollen and said, "Mason, I think we need to get her to the hospital before she…." she started to say as Laney threw up all over Charlie's shoes, "throws up."

"I'm sorry, Mama," she said. "I am sick."

"I know, Baby Girl, we're going to get you to the hospital," said Charlie as Mason picked Laney up from the couch.

"Ouch, it hurts," said Laney.

"Careful, Mason," said Charlie as she followed behind him to the car. He wasted no time getting Laney into the backseat. He laid her down and Charlie sat in the back with her until they reached the hospital.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

When Charlie, Mason and Laney arrived at the hospital Charlie carried Laney into the emergency room while Mason parked the car. Laney was moaning and crying the whole time Charlie was carrying her. Charlie walked up to the receptionist and said, "My daughter needs to see a doctor right away. She's sick. She's in a lot of pain. Please get her a doctor!"

"Ma'am, please just calm down. What happened?" asked the receptionist.

"I don't know. She was complaining of having pain and it got worse. She has pain in her stomach. I went to a court hearing came home and she was burning up. She says it hurts a lot. Please get a doctor."

"Has she thrown up, Ma'am?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yes she has," said Charlie as Laney continued to moan from the pain. "It's okay, Baby Girl. They're getting you a doctor."

The receptionist spoke into the phone, "we need a doctor immediately in emergency. We have a little girl down here in a lot of pain in her stomach. She has already thrown up and she's not looking too good. We need a nurse and a doctor. Hurry please," she said.

"Thank-you," said Charlie as the receptionist hung up the phone.

"What is her name?"

"Delaney Clayton," said Charlie, "and her birthday is March 10th, 2005. The address is 702 Maplewood Lane."

"Thank-you," she said as Mason walked in the door.

"Is she okay?" asked Mason as he rushed over.

"The doctor and nurse are on their way," said Charlie. "I'm scared, Mason."

"It will be okay," he said, "it has to be okay," he said as the elevator doors opened and a nurse stepped out with a wheelchair.

"Is this the little girl?" she asked Charlie.

"Yes," said Charlie, "she's really sick."

"Put her down in the wheelchair and we will get her to a room right away," she said before Charlie put her in the wheelchair. "You and her father can follow me and I will show you the waiting room upstairs."

"Okay," said Charlie as they followed the nurse. Normally someone thinking Mason was Laney's father made her smile but not today. She was too worried about Laney and she wasn't feeling that great herself but she ignored her symptoms so she could focus on Laney.

Charlie was having a lot of cramping going on and some of them were really unbearable. She had a cramp while they were in the elevator and held her stomach. "Are you okay?" asked Mason.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Just menstrual cramps," she answered. She was used to getting bad cramps so she didn't really think anything of it.

"Okay," he said as the elevator doors opened. They rushed Laney to a room for her to be examined while they sent Charlie and Mason to the waiting room. Charlie wanted to be with Laney but they insisted that she go to the waiting room because they were going to do an ultrasound on Laney to see why she was in so much pain. They were then going to go back to tell Charlie what was going on but Charlie was not having any of it. She put up such a fit that they allowed her to go back with Laney for the ultrasound.

Charlie felt so bad for Laney as they performed an ultrasound on her. She cried as they pressed along the right side of her abdomen. Charlie just wanted to help her or at least take her place so she didn't have to go through the pain. She felt so bad that her daughter had to endure such pain. Charlie would give anything to take away her daughter's pain and she felt so useless because there wasn't anything she could do to help her. She just held her hand as they checked her stomach. "Is that what I think it is?" asked the Ultrasound Tech.

"Her appendix ruptured," said the doctor. "We have to do surgery right away before infection sets in. She threw up already?"

"Yes," said Charlie, "and that's when I knew it was time to come to the hospital."

"All right well your daughter's appendix ruptured. We are going to do an appendectomy to get them out of there before an infection sets in. We need you to go wait in the waiting room and she will be fine. We will get you when the surgery is over."

"Okay," said Charlie as she was dealing with her own pain.

"Mama! I want my mama!" said Laney.

"Baby Girl, I am going to be in the waiting room. This nice doctor is going to make you feel better okay?"

"I want you to come with me Mama," she said.

"I can't. I have to let the doctor fix you up. I promise I will be there when you get out of surgery. They are just going to put you to sleep. You won't feel anything. You'll be all right and I promise I will be there as soon as you wake up."

"Okay, Mama. You promise?"

"I promise," said Charlie. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama," said Laney as she reached up to hug her mom. Charlie kissed Laney's forehead before leaving the room to head to the waiting room. She had to stop a couple times because she felt dizzy. Once she got herself together and felt strong enough to walk she finally made her way to the waiting room to see Mason reading a magazine.

He saw Charlie come in and said, "How is she?"

"She's going to surgery. Her appendix ruptured," she said sitting down. "And I need to take a seat."

"That's serious. Wow. I just thought it was gas," he said.

"Me too," said Charlie. "If I would have brought her earlier than it wouldn't' have ruptured."

"Yeah but you didn't know. You can't beat yourself up over it."

"I know but I feel bad because I just assumed it was something it wasn't. This is really serious."

"I know, Charlie but she will be okay."

"I hope so," said Charlie as she held her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "I just feel really dizzy and sick. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," he said.

"I'll be fine," said Charlie. "I promised Laney that I would be there when she woke up."

"Yeah but you should see a doctor. You're not looking too good and the color has drained from your face, Charlie," he said.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll be all right."

"Charlie," said Mason as he looked at her.

"Yes?" she said.

"You're bleeding," he said with panic.

"Oh. My God," said Charlie. "I am. Get a doctor. I need a doctor."

"All right," said Mason as he got up to get a doctor. Mason wasted no time finding a doctor to come check on Charlie. He was scared to death about Charlie bleeding the way she was and Charlie was just as scared. Mason found a doctor and told him about Charlie's bleeding and her symptoms. The doctor ran to the waiting room with Mason to get Charlie.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "I'm bleeding a lot."

"Let's get you checked out," said the doctor as he helped Charlie up. Mason tried to go back with them but the doctor told him he needed to stay in the waiting room. Mason wasn't too happy as he sat back down. He just wanted to be with Charlie.

The doctor took Charlie to a room and began to check over her. Charlie was scared because she couldn't remember the last time she bled that way except for when she had Laney and she hemorrhaged. That was the last time she had bled so much so she was scared. The doctor removed Charlie's skirt followed by her nylons and her underwear. When he removed her underwear something caught his eye. "Charlie, what was the first date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um.. I want to say January 15th was my last normal one. February was just spotting and I didn't get it yet this month."

"Okay," he said, "I think you're having a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage? That's impossible. I'm not pregnant," she said.

"I am pretty sure that's what's happening here. Have you experienced any cramping?"

"I was earlier," she said, "but I'm supposed to get my period soon."

"How about dizziness?"

"Yeah," she said, "but I am not having a miscarriage. I can't be." Charlie was in denial. "I'm not even pregnant."

"Charlie, I'm sorry but you are experiencing a miscarriage. I'd say you were about 5 weeks along. I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Charlie with tears in her eyes. "I don't believe this."

"I am sorry," he said. "But we're going to need to run a few tests to make sure everything is all right."

"I just had a miscarriage. What makes you think everything could be all right?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said. "I know it's tough but we have to run tests to make sure everything is all right with you. I know this is a tough situation but we need to make sure you're okay."

"Whatever," said Charlie.

The doctor had a few tests done on Charlie and it was confirmed that she was pregnant but miscarried the baby. As soon as he was done with the tests they allowed Mason to go back with her so that she could tell him about the miscarriage. Mason walked into the room and said, "Laney is out of surgery but she's still asleep. They said everything went well and they are going to keep her a day or two to make sure she's okay."

"That's good," said Charlie as she sat in the hospital bed. "Mason, we need to talk about something."

"Okay," he said walking over to the bed. He took a seat next to the bed and took Charlie's hand. "What's wrong?"

"There isn't really an easy way to say this but I had a miscarriage."

"What?" he asked.

"I was pregnant and I miscarried. I guess I was under so much stress with court and then Laney that it caused me to miscarry."

"You were pregnant?" he asked as he let it sink in what she was saying.

"I guess so," she said. "We were going to have a baby. I didn't want to believe it at first but then it finally sank in."

"Wow, Charlie, I don't know what to say. So we lost it?"

"Yeah," said Charlie. "I'm sorry, Mason. I wish I would have known."

"It's not your fault, Charlie. These things can happen. We will be all right. We will get through it. It will be okay."

"Mason, we could have been parents together," she said as she was about to cry.

"Maybe it wasn't the time, Charlie. We are parents together. We have Laney. Maybe it just wasn't time for us to have a baby. As much as I want one or would like one maybe it's just not the time. I mean we have a wedding in December and a move after that. I just don't think it was our time. I'm sad about losing the baby too but sometimes you have to think about timing. Sometimes things happen and we don't understand why they happen but there's always a reason. If we're meant to have babies together we will have one someday.. This time it just wasn't meant to be. I know it's tough because it's killing me but you just have to think positively."

"How can I be positive when I know I lost a baby. Our baby. If I wouldn't have let Dan get to me so much I wouldn't have lost it. It's my fault, Mason," she said as she began to cry.

Mason wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and said, "Charlie, please don't blame yourself. There's no reason to blame yourself. I know it's tough but these things happen. My mom had at least 2 miscarriages before she had me. It's not because you did something wrong but because it just wasn't the time. I'm sorry, Charlie. I really am but we will get through it and we'll have a baby; a beautiful baby. And it will be perfect, loved and most importantly part Welsh. A handsome lad or a beautiful lassie," he said making Charlie laugh. She loved when he talked about their children being part Welsh it definitely made her feel better. "See?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "And we will get through this."

"I know," she said as Laney's doctor came into the room.

"Hello," he said, "I just wanted to let you know that Laney is awake and she's asking for her Mama."

"Okay," said Charlie, "is it okay for me to go see her?"

"I wouldn't see why not," he said. "She wants her Mama. She made that very clear and she's asking for her Daddy too."

"She's asking for her daddy," said Charlie with a smile as she looked at Mason with a smile.

"Well, then I guess her Mama and Daddy need to go spend some time with her," He said helping Charlie out of the bed so they could go see Laney.

When they walked into the room Charlie said, "how are you feeling, Baby Girl?"

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore but I am hurting."

"You will for a few days," said Charlie, "but at least your tummy isn't yucky anymore."

"Yeah," she said, "did you lose your pendix too?" she asked looking at Charlie in a hospital gown.

"No but I lost something else," she said trying to keep the details to a minimum. Laney just had an appendectomy so telling her that Charlie had miscarried wasn't the right time.

"What did you lose, Mama?" she asked.

Charlie looked at Mason and he looked at her. They both nodded to one another signaling to tell her the news. "I lost a baby," said Charlie. "I was going to have a baby but it went to Heaven."

"Why?" asked Laney, "and I thought only married people had babies."

"Only God knows why," said Charlie, "and you've been around your Mammaw too much. Most of the time only married people have babies but sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends do too. It happens and it's okay."

"But Daddy is your fiance'," said Laney. "I can call Mason Daddy right?"

"Sure," said Mason with a smile, "you can call me Daddy."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "So, Mama, are you going to have another baby?"

"Someday," said Charlie.

"Good because I want a baby sister or a baby brother. Ellie is going to have a baby sister or brother," she said.

"I know," said Charlie. "And one day you are too."

"Good," she said with a smile, "Mama, I feel like a real family now."

"Me too," said Charlie with a smile. "Me too."

"So do I," said Mason with a smile. "We are a real family."

"Yes we are," said Charlie with a smile before they all shared a hug together.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

About a week and a half later Laney was almost recovered from her surgery but she was still being instructed to take it easy. Charlie was also still recovering from her miscarriage. It was a tough thing for her to deal with but Mason was helping her through it. He had such a positive outlook on things that it made Charlie have a positive outlook on things as well. Charlie understood it wasn't the time for another baby and she was enjoying Laney. It was still time for Laney to be an only child. Even though Laney was still recovering from her surgery Charlie and Mason were having a party for her 7th birthday. They had thought about canceling the party but Laney was really looking forward to it and they couldn't do that to her especially after the ordeal she had just been through. She had already missed a week and a half of school they couldn't let her miss her birthday too. According to Laney turning 7 was a big deal and she just needed to have a party.

Charlie was upstairs French braiding Laney's hair into pigtails for her party like she had requested. "So what's the big deal about turning 7 that you need a party?" asked Charlie.

"Because, Mama, when you're 7 you go into 2nd grade! That's a whole different hallway at school. And we get to eat lunch with the 5th graders and we can read all the signs in school. And the best part I get a later bedtime!"

"Wow, I guess 7 is a big age. But whoever told you about a later bedtime?"

"Mama, you did," she said with a laugh. "You told me when I was 7 I could go to bed later than 8. You told me I could go to bed at 8:30."

"Did I?" asked Charlie with a smile.

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"I know and I guess now that you're 7 you can go to bed at 8:30."

"That is so late," said Laney. Charlie smiled at how enthusiastic Laney was about an 8:30 bedtime, to be 7 years old again and thinking that it was late to stay up a whole half hour later. "And when I'm 12 can I stay up as late as you and Daddy?"

"We'll see," said Charlie.

"What time do you go to bed?" She asked as Charlie finished braiding her hair.

"I don't know 11 or 11:30," said Charlie.

'That's all night!" She said with her blue eyes growing bigger. "I can't wait to be a grown up then I can stay up all night!"

"How about we get through 7 and your childhood then we'll worry about you being a grown up?" asked Charlie as she took Laney's hand to walk downstairs.

"Okay, Mama," she said. "But when I'm a grown up I'm going to be a veterinarian because I LOVE animals."

"That's cool," said Charlie with a smile. She remembered when she was Laney's age she wanted to be a veterinarian also but as she got older she wanted to be a lawyer but her plans never really worked out for her because she became a mother so young. She hoped that Laney wouldn't follow in her footsteps and would go to college, get her degree and get a good job before getting married and having kids. That's all she wanted for Laney.

When they got downstairs Laney went into the living room to straighten up her toys and Charlie went into the kitchen. Mason was on the phone with someone as she walked into the kitchen. As she walked over to get herself a glass of water she heard Mason say, "that's great. I will have to fly out to look at it but it sounds great. I haven't said anything yet but I will. Thanks so much. I will talk to you later. I have to go because it's Laney's birthday party and I need to help Charlie set some things up. I will tell her. Bye."

He hung up the phone and as soon as he was off Charlie said, "who was that?"

"My dad," he said, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay," said Charlie putting her glass into the sink and then leaning against the counter. "What's up?"

"I've been talking with my dad about moving to Wales and I've been looking at places on the internet but I really can't find anything that's going to suit us that you would like so I started looking at properties."

"Okay," said Charlie.

"When I say properties I mean land. I've been looking at land."

"All right," she said.

"And I found this land it is 26 acres, it's very private and remote. It's near the mountains and they would practically be our backyard. I figured we could build a house from scratch and get a barn built as well. The property is big enough. And then you could have the farm you want. It's a very nice property and we wouldn't have neighbors."

"Okay," said Charlie. "It sounds nice."

"It is a nice property and I already bought it for us," he said.

"What? That had to cost a fortune and we are having a house and barn built? That's a lot of money, Mason. How are we even going to afford that?"

"Relax, Charlie. I have the money. I've got money," he said. "You don't even have to worry about it. I have it all under control. They are going to start construction next month."

"Wow," said Charlie, "that's great! I never expected you to buy us 26 acres of land."

"I'm full of surprises," he said with a smile.

"Yes you are," said Charlie, "Do you think we should tell my parents, Laney and Olivia today about us moving to Wales?"

"I'd say the sooner the better but do you really want to break this news on Laney's birthday?"

"I'd rather just get it out there in the open," she said. "Like you said, the sooner the better."

"All right. Then I guess we're going to tell them today."

"Yep," she said. "Thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me, Charlie. It's where we're going to start our new life together. You and Laney deserve the best so you're going to get the best and I love you if that counts."

"It counts for everything," she said with a smile. "I love you too," she said before she quickly kissed his lips.

"So I'm here. What do you need help with?"

"I just need some help with setting up the picnic table outside, decorating and hanging the pinata. The moon bounce should be here soon too."

"Ooh a moon bounce," said Mason, "you have gone all out for this party."

"Well, Laney deserves the best. I want her to remember these days."

"I understand," he said as they walked out to the patio to start setting up for the party. "And I'm sure she will remember this birthday party her whole life."

After Charlie and Mason had things set up for Laney's party it wasn't long before her friends showed up. She only invited about 7 girls from her class and all 7 of them showed up. Ellie, Cheyenne, Dakota, Madison, Emma, Sophia and Gracie were all there for her party. Laney labeled them her best friends ever. Her grandparents were also there and it wouldn't be a party without her Aunt Livy. They were all having a good time and you could tell how much Laney loved her friends and they got along so well. They played in the moon bounce, had a pinata, played a couple games, had cake and ice cream and then Laney opened her presents. It turned out to be a great party and Laney had the best time ever. It was really great for Charlie to see her so happy and it was great to know that her and Mason had made the right decision to throw the party anyway even if Laney still wasn't recovered from her surgery. She still had a great time and that was all that matter especially since that was her last birthday she would ever celebrate in Mississippi let alone in America.

After the party Charlie's parents and Olivia helped her and Mason clean up before they sat down on the patio to have a talk. Charlie didn't want to break the news but she felt she had to tell them. She felt the sooner she told them the better it would be. She didn't want to spring it on them around the wedding or a month before they moved. Once they had everything cleaned up from Laney's party they were sitting outside on the patio. "Charlie," said Elaine, "you said you and Mason wanted to talk to us. What's going on? Are you having a baby? Please don't tell me you're having a baby."

Before Charlie could answer her mother Laney said, "No, Mammaw, Mama did have a baby but it went to Heaven last week."

"What?" asked Olivia. "You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know till I miscarried last week," said Charlie. "Believe me if I had known you would have known too. I could never keep something like that from you especially if our kids would be so close in age."

"They would have been," said Olivia. "I'm sorry about your loss though."

"It's okay. It just wasn't time for a baby," said Charlie.

"At least you're taking it well," said Elaine. "I know when I miscarried the first time I devastated."

"You had a miscarriage?" asked Charlie.

"I had 4 miscarriages before I got pregnant with you. That's why you're the only child because we went through so much and we weren't sure we were going to make it to term with you. You were a miracle baby and we were happy to just have you. We didn't need anymore babies after you."

"Thanks," said Charlie, "but Mason and me are going to try again."

"Good," said Elaine, "just wait till you're married. Why, Laney?"

"Because only married people have babies but Mama said sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends have babies too and it's okay."

"I see," said Elaine as she looked at Charlie. Charlie gave her an innocent smile and shrugged her shoulders. "So the miscarriage is what you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Not exactly," said Mason. "We wanted to tell you about our future plans."

"The wedding?" she asked.

"Not quite the wedding," said Charlie, "what is going to happen after the wedding."

"What's going on?" asked Charles. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Well, Dad," said Charlie, "Mason and me have decided to move to Wales after we get married. We want to take Laney with us and live over there because it is a beautiful country and I fell in love with it."

"You're moving to Wales?" asked Elaine, "as in across the Atlantic Ocean Wales?"

"That's the only one I know of," said Charlie.

"That's so far away. How would we see, Laney?"

"You could come visit us and we can visit you. And we can talk on the phone, we can Skype and we can connect on Facebook or Twitter."

"Charlie, Why would you want to move to Wales?" asked Charles.

"Because it's a beautiful country and I want to start my new life with Mason over there. And I also fell in love with it."

"I fell in love with Costa Rica but that didn't mean I was going to move out of America," he said.

"Dad, it's really not that bad. Wales is a beautiful country and if you went there you would feel the same way too and you would understand."

"But it's a different country." said Elaine.

"I know, Mama," said Charlie.

"I knew this was going to happen," said Olivia, "I could see it coming." She said shaking her head. "That's so far away. I don't even know what I'm going to do without you."

"I know," said Charlie, "but this is what I want to do and I am going to miss you so much, Olivia, but we can talk to each other everyday."

"Okay," she said.

"We are moving?" asked Laney, "to Wales?"

"Yes, Laney," said Mason.

"But I like it here. I have friends here!"

"You can make friends in Wales," said Charlie.

"But I like my friends here. I don't want to make new friends."

"We're going to have a big house and a barn. We can get sheep, cows or horses. Even pigs. Whatever you want," said Charlie.

"I don't care, Mama. Keep the sheep, keep the horses, keep the cows and even the pigs. I don't' want to go to Wales. I want to live in Mississippi with my Mammaw and Pop Pop. I don't want to go to Wales."

"Laney, I thought you liked it?" asked Charlie.

"I do but I don't' want to live there."

"It will be fun," said Charlie. "You'll see."

"No, Mama, I'm not going and you can't make me," she said as she got up and stormed into the house.

"Well," said Charlie, "that went over well."

"How did you expect her to act?" asked Elaine. "You're taking her away from everything she's ever known. OF course she's going to be upset. We're not talking about you moving 2 miles down the road. We're talking about you moving all the way to Wales. That's all the way across the ocean. That's a big step are you sure you want to do this, Charlie?"

"I'm sure," said Charlie. "Mama, it's what I want to do."

"Well, I suggest that you think about what your daughter wants and to take her feelings into consideration before you move half way across the world."

"She's 7, Mama, she doesn't get a choice," said Charlie.

"She has feelings and tearing her away from everything she's ever known is going to be hard for her."

"And she will get over it. I'll get over it. You think I'm not scared? I'm moving to a new country. It's going to be tough at first but it will be all right."

"Well, I suggest you go talk to her and tell her that because she is upset with you and to tell you the truth. I'm pretty upset," said Elaine.

"Me too," said Charles. "You're gypping us out of our granddaughter's life. After everything we've done for her and for you. We have been there since day 1 and now you just want to move across the world. It's not fair to us, Charlie," he said getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Charlie.

"Home," he said, "I'm too upset to be here," he said.

"Me too," said Elaine. Charlie thought they were being a little too drastic. They always preached about how they wanted her to be happy but now that she was happy they were against it. She just didn't get it.

"I'm glad you're still here," said Charlie to Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, got up, took Ellie and left. "Well," said Mason, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either. I at least thought they would be happy for me."

"They will be once it all sinks in. Just give them some time."

"I guess," said Charlie as she stood up. "I have to go talk to Laney. She's really upset."

"Do whatever you need to do," he said. "I think it's best you handle that one."

"I'll be back," she said as she walked into the house. She walked upstairs to Laney's room and knocked on the door…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"Come in," she heard Laney say. She could tell she was crying and as she walked in the room she saw Laney laying on her Hello Kitty bed crying.

"Hey," she said as she walked in.

"Mama, I don't want to talk," she said sitting up.

"I know you don't' want to but we should," said Charlie as she walked over to the bed to sit down so they could talk. "I know you're upset and I'm sorry."

"Mama, I don't want to move. I like it here. I like this house," she said. "I don't want to leave Mammaw and Pop Pop."

"I know. It's going to be hard to leave them but there are newer and better things for us over in Wales. I'm going to miss Mammaw and Pop Pop too but I plan on calling them everyday. And you can call them everyday too."

"But, Mama, I want to see them everyday like I do now."

"I know you do," said Charlie. She couldn't deny the fact that Laney was close with her grandparents. It wasn't surprising though considering they had been there for her since day one and they were a big part of her life. They had practically helped raise her for the last 7 years. She could understand why Laney didn't want to leave them. "But it's going to be okay because we're going to come back to visit them and they're going to come visit us."

"But not a lot," she said.

"How about every 3 months?" she asked.

"No," said Laney shaking her head. "I don't like that."

"Then what would you suggest?" asked Charlie. Laney had inherited some of Dan's traits. She was as stubborn as he was.

"I want to see them everyday," she said.

"But you can't unless they move with us," said Charlie.

"They can move with us!" said Laney with a smile. "That's a great idea, Mama."

"Laney, they aren't going to move with us. Pop Pop has a law firm here and I don't think he's ready to give that up yet."

"Then I'm not moving," she said. "And you're not going to make me," she said crossing her arms.

"You are moving and I can make you. I am your mother. I make the decisions." Charlie couldn't remember the last time she had to be so tough with Laney but she knew it didn't happen often. Laney was a good kid mostly but she had her moments. Charlie liked to call those moments her Dan moments because the times Laney had to redirect her behavior and change her attitude was when she was acting like her father.

"Mama, I won't have friends. I don't want to go."

"Laney, you can make friends. You're a nice enough girl that you can make new friends."

"I don't' want to make new friends. I love my friends here. And what about Ellie? I can't leave Ellie and how can you leave Aunt Livy? She is your best friend forever!"

"I know it's going to be hard for me to leave Aunt Livy. We've been friends since we were kids but sometimes you gotta do things that are hard. This is one of them. I am not going to have any friends in Wales but I plan on making some. And you and Ellie can write letters to each other and talk on the phone. You two can keep in touch just like you can keep in touch with your other friends. I know it's hard, Laney but everything is going to turn out okay. I promise."

"But I'm scared to go to Wales. I won't know anyone and I won't have friends," she said.

"Remember when you didn't want to go to Kindergarten because you were scared you wouldn't make friends and because you didn't want to leave your friends from preschool? And remember how you cried the first day of kindergarten?"

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"And remember when I picked you up you told me you had made 3 new friends and Kindergarten was so much better than preschool and you couldn't wait to go back?"

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"That's what it's going to be like when we move to Wales. It's going to be scary and hard at first but everything is going to turn out okay. Trust me. It won't be so bad. You can't let fear keep you from doing anything. It will only let you lose and miss out on great opportunities. It's like with Daddy. And when I say daddy I mean Mason."

"What about him," she asked.

"I was scared to go out on a date with him because I was scared I was going to get hurt. I kept telling him no and then finally I said yes. I was scared to love him but I finally allowed myself to love him. I could have let fear allow me to miss out on this opportunity but I fought against it and I'm glad I did because we would be missing all of this. Mason is a great guy and I'm glad I gave in because if I would have let fear win I'm not sure I would be this happy."

"I do love, Mason," said Laney, "so I'm glad you gave him a chance. Are you sure it's going to be okay to move to Wales?"

"I'm sure. It's going to be something new but we'll get used to it and guess what?"

"What?" asked Laney.

"We're going to have a really big property. We are having a house built and they are building a barn too," said Charlie. "And you know that puppy you've been asking for?"

"Yeah?" said Laney growing a smile.

"You can get it when we move to Wales and we can get pigs, sheep, goats, cows or horses. Anything you'd like."

"Really? Can I get a horse and a goat. I like goats and I like horses."

"We can talk to Daddy about that but I'm sure it will be all right. You don't want any sheep?"

"No because Grandfather Alistair has a lot of sheep," she said. "I really want a dog, a horse and a goat. Can I ride the horse?"

"Of course," said Charlie, "but you might want to take horseback riding lessons."

"Can I Mama?" she asked growing a bigger smile. Charlie didn't see anything wrong with a little bribery. She wanted to build up Wales so Laney wouldn't be too upset about moving there. Charlie had been researching private schools in Wales and one that she found and liked offered horseback riding lessons. It just cost a lot of money so she wasn't sure if they could afford it but it was definitely a good school and one that she wanted to send Laney to but she needed to discuss it with Mason first.

"I don't see why not," said Charlie. "So what do you say? You want to move to Wales?"

"I guess," she said. "It sounds like fun. I guess I'll move to Wales."

"Good," said Charlie, "because if you didn't move with me I would miss you so much."

"I would miss you too, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Laney," said Charlie with a smile as she hugged Laney and kissed her forehead. "Are you better now?" asked Charlie as she stood up.

"Yes, Mama," said Laney.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Mason. If you need me I will be downstairs."

"Okay, Mama," she said before Charlie walked out of the room.

When Charlie got downstairs Mason was in the kitchen washing dishes from the day. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It went well. I had to bribe her a little bit," said Charlie, "but she's on board for moving."

"What did you bribe her with?" he asked.

"A dog, a horse and a goat," she said.

"She goes for the big guns huh? A horse? That's a pretty big pet."

"She loves horses," said Charlie. "She's always wanted one. Think we can get her one?"

"Probably. I'll have to talk to one of my friends over there. They have horses maybe they can give me one or will be willing to sell me one. A dog will be easy to get but a goat. Why on earth would she want a goat?"

"I want a goat she just agreed with me," said Charlie with a smile.

"Of course," said Mason with a smile. "You want a farm with horses, sheep, pigs, cows, chickens and goats."

"Yeah," said Charlie. "I always have."

"WE would need a lot more than 26 acres for all that," he said. "I never expected you to be the farmer type of girl. You can't wear heels on a farm."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"You know what I want," he said as he wiped his hands off on a towel and walked over to the table.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"I want to have some little chickens of our own. Maybe 2 or 3. What do you think?" he asked as he massaged her shoulders.

"Maybe 2," she said.

"3 plus Laney and we'll have 4 all together. We'll have a big enough property for a lot of kids. They will have room to run and play."

"I guess 3 would work. Are you adopting Laney?"

"I would like to," he said, "but that's up to you."

"I want you to. You are such a great dad to her and she really loves you. I can tell you love her too. I think you should adopt her."

"If you are okay with it I don't have a problem with it. I love her so much she is like my daughter and I want to be the best father I can be to her."

"You already are the best father to her. Thank-you so much," said Charlie, "and when we have a baby you're going to be just as great as a father to it as you are to Laney."

"You don't have to thank me, Charlie. I'm just doing my job and doing the right thing. She needed a father and I stepped up. It's not a big deal. I love her like my own. She's a great kid."

"She is," said Charlie.

"You've done a great job with her, Charlie and I'm sure when we have a baby you're going to do just as great."

"Thanks," said Charlie. "I wish I wouldn't have miscarried."

"Me too but you can't do anything to change it. It happened and all we can do is move on and hope for the best. We'll get another chance. Hopefully soon but we will get another chance."

"I hope," said Charlie. "So I've been thinking about the wedding and where we should get married."

"All right," he said.

"I think we should get married here in Mississippi because of us moving to Wales after we get married. I think my parents deserve to see me get married in the church they raised me in."

"All right," he said. "That works for me. I'll let my mom and dad know. They'll just have to come to America and that will give them the chance to see why I love America so much and we'll have them come out for a visit to meet your parents before the wedding."

"Yeah. I think our families should meet before we get married. That would be a great idea."

"So we're getting married here in Mississippi?" he asked.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Any idea of where you want to go for a honeymoon?"

"I don't' know," said Charlie. "Maybe we shouldn't go on a honeymoon. I mean after all we are moving. WE don't need a honeymoon."

"WE need a honeymoon and we are going to go on one," he said.

"Then we could got to Puerto Rico or something," said Charlie.

"Maybe," he said, "or we could go somewhere else." That was another thing about Mason he had already made plans for their honeymoon. He had a place picked out for her and he was just waiting for the perfect time to surprise her with it. He figured closer to the wedding would be best. She was going to be very surprised and she was going to be very happy. It was something she deserved and Mason liked the fact he could spoil her.

"No. I think Puerto Rico is fine," said Charlie.

"I think we could find something better but we will see," said Mason as he kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Charlie with a smile. She had a feeling Mason was up to something but she was too exhausted from Laney's party to press him on anything. She was making a mental note to bring it up later. She wanted to know what he was up to but not at that second.

***A/N: I know it probably wasn't the best chapter but it will have meaning to an upcoming chapter. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

On a Friday night about a month later Mason and Husky were going out to hang out while Olivia and Charlie went out to see a movie and to get some dinner. Charlie thought it would be a good idea if her and Olivia had a girls night and the guys had a guys night out. It had been a while since either of them got to hang out with their best friends and soon they weren't going to get that opportunity because they were going to be in a completely different country. They were taking advantage of their time together now.

Mason and Husky were going to the bar to have a few drinks and just hang out. They both missed going to the bar because now that they were both in committed relationships they never really got the chance because they were too busy spending time with their girlfriends. Mason was pretty excited to get out of the house and get a few drinks. Husky was even more excited to get out and get a few drinks. He was starting to feel a little trapped and thought that Olivia was being a little too controlling because she NEVER let him go out with his friends and since she had became excited over the baby that's all he heard about. He needed this night more than anything. They arrived at the bar and automatically walked over to the bar to sit down and order a couple beers. "It's been a while," said Mason.

"I know. I'm glad to get out of the house. Remind me to thank Charlie later. She had a GREAT idea," said Husky. "I had to get out of that house."

"Too much commitment for you?" asked Mason with a smile as the bartender handed them their beers.

"You have no idea. It was all right at first but Liv can be crazy when she wants to be. It's her way or no way. I needed to get out."

"Liv can't be that bad," said Mason as he opened his beer.

"You have no idea. I just feel like she has me on a leash," he said. "Is Charlie like that?"

"No. Not at all. She encourages me to go out with my friends I would just rather be at home with her and Laney. I would rather have a family movie night or go out to eat for a family dinner or something like that than go out to the bar and get drunk."

"I didn't sign up for this, Mason. I wanted a fling and nothing more. I think she trapped me with the pregnancy."

"I thought you were happy with the pregnancy?" asked Mason before taking a swig from his beer.

"I am I want to be a father but I still feel trapped. And ever since you got engaged to Charlie Liv has been dropping hints she wants to get married. You know me, Mason, I have no desire to get married. None whatsoever."

"I know, Husky but Olivia is a good person. And she's the mother of your child."

"I know and I'm happy about that but it's just I feel everything is happening too fast. It was all good when it was just a fling but now she has general feelings for me."

"Do you have feelings for her?" asked Mason.

"I do but I don't think mine are as strong as hers. I love her but I think she loves me more than I love her."

"Okay," said Mason. "If you're not that serious about her then why not break things off with her?"

"Because she's the mother of my child and she's pregnant. I'm obligated to be with her."

"You're not obligated to be with her. Do you know how many men aren't with their baby mommas?" He asked. "A lot."

"I'm not that kind of guy though, Mason and you know it. I have a responsibility and it's to take care of that baby. You know what I've always said. The first woman I get pregnant is going to be the woman I marry."

"But you don't want to get married so you're making yourself miserable by living like this."

"I'm not miserable. I just feel trapped. Maybe I'm not as ready to have a kid as I thought I was. Liv had me watching Ellie the other day and that was a complete disaster."

"What happened?" he asked.

"First Liv left her some dinner to eat but Ellie didn't want it so she screamed till I gave her what she wanted. Second Liv has this rule where Ellie is only allowed to watch Disney Channel and Nickelodeon but some how Ellie changed it to MTV and was watching Jersey Shore. Liv was upset when she saw Ellie knew how to fist pump and then the foul language coming out of her mouth. Third she was supposed to be in bed at 8 but when I put her to bed she screamed so she ended up staying up to Liv came home. Liv was so pissed. I didn't know what to do and if I can't control a 7 year old how am I going to control my own child?"

"If you ask me Ellie was just testing the waters. She wanted to see what you would allow her to get away with and now she knows that with you she can get away with anything because you gave into her every want. She played you and she knows that you will give her what she wants as long as she throws a fit. Congratulations, Husky she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Mason, you are too smart. You should be becoming a father and not me. You've got your shit together. I don't," he said.

"I would love NOTHING more than to become a father but right now it's not happening for Charlie and me. You should be excited. You don't just become a father overnight. Read up on what you can do to be prepared."

"Would you be scared to be a father?"

"Probably at first but I know I'll be all right and you will too once you get comfortable with the idea."

"I guess," he said. "So you and Charlie are really moving to Wales huh?"

"Yeah and I wanted to ask if you wanted to take over the shop."

"You want me to take your place at the shop?" he asked.

"I wouldn't trust it with anyone else," said Mason, "besides you deserve it. You work hard everyday and you've been there the longest and you're my best friend. I want you to have it after I move."

"Wow, Mason, that means a lot. I thought you were just going to shut it down after you left but wow.. I can't believe you're giving it to me. Thank-you," he said. He didn't know what else to say. He was honored that the auto shop Mason had built to be the best in Mississippi was going to be given to him by his best friend. It meant so much to Husky. He was truly happy that Mason had thought so highly of him.

"You're welcome," said Mason as he patted him on the back. "Just take good care of it. It's my baby."

"I will," said Husky. "What are you going to do in Wales?"

"I'm going to open an auto shop over there I guess," he said, "it's going to take a lot of work to get it where I have this one but I know I can do it."

"So what made you choose to move to Wales again? I thought you came to America for better work and for school?"

"I did but it wasn't my idea to move back to Wales. It was Charlie's idea."

"Do you want to move back?"

"Yes and no. It will be great to be with my family more and to be back where I was raised but I honestly love Mississippi. I have so many friends here and Charlie's family is here. I like it here but if it's what Charlie wants to do then I guess that's what we're going to do."

"So you don't want to move back?"

"I do but not as badly as Charlie does. She really loved it over there."

"I see," said Husky. "Liv is really upset about it."

"I know," said Mason. "So is Charlie's family. Charlie bribed Laney into moving by telling her she'd get her a horse. I managed to get her a horse but it's going to be expensive."

"I bet," said Husky. "If you don't really want to move back then why don't you tell Charlie?"

"Because I want to make her happy besides it will be really good to be back with family. I haven't spent a holiday with my family in years. It will be great to be with them on holidays again and besides if I'm going to have kids with Charlie I would rather raise them in Wales than here in America. That's just where we're going to live our lives."

"I understand that," he said. "Are your parents excited?"

"Yes," said Mason. "Very."

"That's good. They miss their baby boy," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," said Mason. "You're an idiot."

"I know," he said taking a swig from his beer.

Mason and Husky spent a couple more hours talking and drinking. Husky was pretty much trashed and Mason was semi-trashed. It seemed the drunker Husky got the more he started talking about Olivia and how unhappy he was. He was telling Mason how tired he was of being told what to do. The more he talked the more Mason could tell he was upset and there wasn't really anything Mason could say to make him stop. Husky was way too trashed to stop talking. He was getting really belligerent and disrespectful toward her. He was calling her a bitch and a whore. Mason tried to calm him down but Husky was not having it. Mason wasn't even sure where all of Husky's anger came from toward Olivia but he knew if that's how Husky felt about Olivia that there was no way he was sending him home. He couldn't send him home with Olivia because he knew there was going to be a fight between them and he didn't trust Husky when he got drunk. He got even more upset when he got a text from Olivia. He looked at his phone and read the text out loud to Mason, "It's two I think it's time you came home. Fuck her," he said. "She's not my boss."

"Husky, I think you need to just calm down," said Mason. "I think it's time we did leave and you come back to my house and sleep this off. No way are you going home to Olivia."

"Mason, man, you don't know how much of a hell she makes my life. It's Husky do this, Husky do that. Husky you can't do that and you can't do this. I'm sick of it, Mason."

"You're really drunk right now," said Mason, "I think it's time to stop. You don't mean that."

"No. I mean it. She's a bitch," he said practically slurring his words and just as he was about to text Olivia back Mason took away his phone. "Give it back."

"NO," said Mason, "you are in no condition to text."

"Man, fuck you," he said.

"Husky. Calm down," said Mason as a blonde walked over to the bar wearing a black halter dress.

"Hey," said Husky to her.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"I'm Husky. What's your name?"

"Bella," she said.

"So what's a girl like you doing alone in a bar this late at night."

"I am just hanging out," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Just having a guys night out. Do you want to hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I would like that."

"Okay," he said as he got up.

"Husky, what are you doing?" asked Mason.

"Living my life the way it should be."

"You don't want to do this," said Mason trying to stop him. He knew exactly what was going to happen between Husky and Bella. He couldn't let Husky hurt Olivia like that. He did what he could to stop him but he couldn't.

"Man, I'll be back. Just relax," said Husky pushing past Mason and going off with Bella. Mason just shook his head and took another swig from his beer.

An hour later Husky returned back without Bella by his side but Mason could tell something happened. "Welcome back," said Mason.

"Thanks, Man," he said. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready. I was waiting for your drunk ass to come back. Where'd you go and what were you doing?"

"We went to Bella's car for a little bit no big deal and you know what we were doing," he said with a smile.

"To me you were fucking up your relationship and with some skank you met at a bar. Olivia is going to kick your ass."

"Olivia won't know about it because you're not going to say anything to her and you're not going to say anything to Charlie right?"

"I can't keep this from Charlie."

"You have to because you know she will tell Olivia. It wasn't even that bad. It was just a blowjob and maybe a little sex. It doesn't matter. I won't do it again. Don't tell Charlie."

"I tell Charlie everything," said Mason, "I don't like to keep things from her. Especially this because if it gets out that you did this and she finds out I knew and didn't tell her then we're going to fight. And I don't want to fight with her."

"Mason, come on, Man, you're my best friend. I would do this for you. Don't tell Charlie please because you know she will tell Olivia and then we're going to fight."

"Husky, I would never put my self in this position. I can't keep this from Charlie."

"Mason, come on. Please don't tell Charlie. We'll keep it between you and me. Please," he begged. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Mason went against his better judgment and said, "fine I won't tell Charlie but it better not happen again and if I go down you're going down with me. I don't like this but I won't tell her."

"Thanks, Man," He said. "You're a great friend."

"Let's go. It's time you went home to sleep this off and you're coming to my house. I can't let you go back to your house. So let's go," he said getting up. "And I want to get you home before you do something stupid."

"All right," he said as they left the bar and headed back to Charlie's house. Mason felt bad for keeping this from Charlie but he wanted to protect his best friend. When they arrived at the house Mason and Husky quietly entered into the house so that they wouldn't wake Charlie up. Husky laid down on the couch after Mason got him a blanket.

Once Husky was settled in Mason went upstairs to his room to see Charlie sleeping. He slipped his shoes off, slipped his pants off and took off his shirt before getting into bed. He tried not to wake up Charlie but as he got into bed she turned to face him. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," said Mason with a smile, "did you?"

"Yeah. Liv is worried about Husky," she said wrapping her arm around Mason.

"Husky is fine. He's downstairs sleeping on the couch. I sent Olivia a text letting her know. Everything is fine with Husky."

"Okay," she said. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm glad you had fun too. And Husky is fine," he said.

"Okay," said Charlie. "why do you keep telling me he's fine?"

"Because he is. He's a little drunk but he's fine," he said, "we should probably get to sleep. I'm really tired and I need to sleep some of this alcohol off. Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Baby," said Charlie. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said before kissing her lips.

As soon as Mason closed his eyes Charlie said, "did something happen tonight?"

"No nothing happened. Just hanging out with my friend. It was a good time. Nothing happened."

"All right," said Charlie. "You're just acting weird."

"I'm just tired. I'll be better later."

"Okay," said Charlie. "I'll let you sleep then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said closing his eyes. He wasn't a good liar and he wasn't good at keeping secrets like that one. He didn't like to keep secrets like that because he always felt so guilty just like he was feeling at that moment. He felt bad for keeping it from Charlie because he felt Olivia should know but at the same time Husky was his best friend. He made a promise to his best friend and he was going to keep it… he just hoped he was making the right decision…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

A few days later Charlie was at work when her dad walked into the office. "Good morning, Dad," she said as he walked in.

"Good morning, Charlie," he said stopping by her desk. "How is everything going?"

"Good," she said. "Is Mama still mad at me?"

"She's not mad she's just sad that you're moving. It will be okay. We will get used to it in time."

"Okay," she said.

"By the way, Charlie I have one of your friends from high school starting out today. She's going to be a receptionist here. For now it's going to be you two but after you leave she is going to take over. I want you to work with her."

"That's cool, Dad," she said. "When does she start?"

"She should be here soon," he said as a blonde woman walked into the office wearing a grey business suit.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she walked in. Charlie stood up to greet her. "I had a flat tire and I needed my brother to change it before I left. I'm sorry."

"No problem," said Charles. "This is my daughter Charlie. I'm sure you remember her from high school."

"Bella!" said Charlie when she realized who she was. "I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been?"

"Good," she said. "I just moved back here from Arizona. Oscar wasn't the man for me. I'm single and loving it."

"You and Oscar were together forever," said Charlie. "I can't believe you're back. I missed you." She said as they shared a hug.

"I'm glad to be back. I missed Mississippi," she said. "How are you and Dan doing?"

"Oh… he left me 3 months after our daughter was born. I am engaged to a mechanic and soon we're moving to Wales."

"Oooh Wales," she said. "Awesome."

"I know I can't wait," she said. "Here have a seat," she said showing her the desk next to her.

"Well, I see not much work is getting done today," said Charles. "Have fun you two," he said as he walked to his office.

"So how old is your daughter now and what is her name?"

"She is 7 and her name is Delaney," she said picking up her t-ball picture. "This is her."

"Oh my god she looks like Dan but she has your eyes. She's beautiful and she likes t-ball. So cute," she said.

"Thank-you and she does look like her dad. And she is such a tomboy she would rather play t-ball, football and soccer than do dance class and stuff like that. She is not girly by any means."

"Just like you were growing up," said Bella. "You were the only girl on the football team and you played like a champ."

"I think I proved a lot of haters wrong," she said. "And she does have a like for sports just like me. I'm so glad about that. I don't know if I could handle dance or gymnastics and cheerleading."

"Nothing wrong with cheerleading," she said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were a cheerleader in high school with Olivia."

"Yep. How is Olivia? I haven't spoken to her either and she has a daughter too right?"

"Yes; Ellie and Olivia is good. She's pregnant and her boyfriend works with my fiancé'. I'm actually meeting her for lunch later if you want to come with us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming. It will be like old times again," said Charlie.

"I would love to," said Bella. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "I should probably show you around and help you get started so that today isn't completely pointless."

"Yeah," she said as they got up and Charlie gave her a tour of the building and explained everything she needed to know to her. She showed her where files were kept, how to use the copier and how to do a search. Charlie was going to enjoy working with Bella for the time she had left at her dad's law firm. Bella was another one of Charlie's best friends growing up. They lived across the street from each other and went to school together all their lives. They were inseparable growing up. Other than Olivia Bella knew Charlie the best. Bella just left Mississippi to go to Arizona for college with her boyfriend from high school; Oscar. Charlie and Olivia never liked Oscar because they thought he was bad news but Bella loved him to no end. There was no talking her out of it. She made her decision to go with Oscar and there was nothing they could do about it. Once Bella was in Arizona they talked to each other on rare occasions but then they lost touch. This was the first time Charlie had seen her since graduation and the first time she talked to her since Laney was born. She missed her and hoped they could be as great of friends as they were before she left.

Later that afternoon Charlie and Bella met Olivia at a sandwich place in town for lunch. Charlie hadn't told Olivia about Bella and she was going to let it be a surprise. They walked in to see Olivia sitting at a table looking over some paperwork. They walked over to the table and Charlie said, "Liv, I brought someone I think you might want to see."

"Who.." she said looking up, "BELLA! OH MY GOD, BELLA!" she said standing up to hug her.

"Hi, Olivia," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved back here and I'm working for Charlie's dad," she said.

"This is awesome," said Olivia. "Sit down," she said. "We have so much catching up to do."

"Can we order first?" asked Charlie. "I'm really hungry. I missed breakfast this morning. I felt it was more important to be intimate than to eat breakfast."

"You would," said Olivia with a smile.

"Nothing's changed there," said Bella with a laugh.

"Shut up guys. Don't get upset because I'm more sexual than you both."

"I don't know, Charlie, Olivia is pregnant so she might have you beat," said Bella.

"See?" said Olivia.

"I could be pregnant if I want to be. We're just not trying right now after the miscarriage."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Bella. "I didn't mean.."

"It's okay," said Charlie. "I'm over it." She wasn't sure if she was over it or not but she was trying to be. She wasn't sure if she could be completely over it but she was doing pretty well. She hadn't forgotten about it but she didn't dwell on it. They ordered their food and then went back to talking after they got their sandwiches.

"So how are you liking it so far?" asked Olivia.

"It's good. I was completely moved back by Thursday and Friday I already hit this bar. The bars here in Mississippi are so much more different than the bars in Arizona."

"Well, let's face it this is a small town compared to Phoenix," said Charlie. "Everyone knows everyone around here and people talk."

"I know. I didn't miss that part at all," she said. "But I met some guy at the bar the other night that I never met a day in my life. He was cute."

"Southern boys are the cutest," said Olivia.

"I know that's right," said Bella with a smile. "I wasn't really looking for anything and neither was he. I was just out to have a good time and we had a good time in the back seat of my car."

"Damn, Bell, you don't waste any time do you?" asked Olivia.

"No but I needed to have some fun. WE had fun and it was done. No big deal."

"And when word gets out it's going to look bad on you," said Charlie.

"I don't care," said Bella. "People are going to talk mines well give them something to talk about."

"True," said Olivia. "Did you make a smart choice and use protection?"

"I'm on the pill so I'm all right."

"I was on the pill too," said Olivia, "and look at me… pregnant."

"But you misused the pill," said Charlie, "you forgot to take it a couple days. Then you thought it would be safe to take a couple in one day and then you got pregnant."

"I know it was stupid but it is what it is."

"When are you due?" asked Bella.

"September 22nd," said Olivia.

"Cool," said Bella. "And when are you getting married, Charlie?"

"December 24th," she said.

"Aw that is so sweet," said Bella. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

"All right," said Olivia, "What has been going on with you? It's been so long since we talked."

"Just hanging out," she said, "lived in Arizona for a few years and was missing home so I came home."

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come on, Bell, we've been friends forever and I know something happened in Arizona. We're your best friends you can tell us."

"Okay," she said, "fine. I'll tell you," she said. "Well, I moved with Oscar to Arizona after graduation. We got a little apartment, went to school but I dropped out my sophomore year because it was too hard. I got this job while Oscar continued to go to school. He was fine with it. We got engaged and then when he got out of school he got this job at this office and he ended up sleeping with his secretary. I knew it was going on for a while but I was so in love with him I didn't want to believe it. I eventually caught him one night when came home from work. Our son was downstairs in the walker playing and Oscar was upstairs sleeping with his secretary. That was it. He brought a skank around my son. I was done. I broke things off, took my son and moved back to Mississippi."

"You have a son?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. He's only 7 months old. His name is Oscar but I call him Junior. I love him but I wish that I would have left Oscar before I got pregnant."

"It's tough," said Charlie, "being a single mother."

"Yeah. I know," said Bella. "I'm just starting out but my parents are helping me a lot. The worst thing is Oscar never wanted the baby. It just happened. He didn't even shed a tear or plead for me to stay so he could be with Junior."

"I've been there," said Charlie, "believe me I've been there. If you ever need help or anything I'm here. I can help you out. I know how tough it is."

"Thanks," said Bella, "so here I am back in Mississippi trying to make a life for Junior and me."

"So if Oscar didn't want the baby why did you name him Oscar?" asked Olivia.

"Olivia!" said Charlie giving her a look.

"What? I am just curious." Olivia had a problem with being appropriate at times. Charlie thought the question was inappropriate.

"It's okay," said Bella, "I thought naming him after his father would make him want him but I was wrong. He never wanted anything to do with him. You two were right about Oscar he is a dick. I screwed up my entire life because of him."

"Do not blame yourself," said Charlie. "I've learned that over the last few years. It's not your fault he's the way he is. It doesn't even matter what he did. What matters is your child and you will learn that. After Dan left I wanted to die. I kept blaming myself but the truth is it wasn't my fault. It was his fault. I was upset because he was missing out on Laney's life but then I realized it was his loss. Laney is a great kid and I get to enjoy it while he is doing his own thing. I just got sole custody of her and he has no rights to her. My fiancé is planning on adopting her and that's the best thing that could ever happen to her."

"I just feel like I did something wrong to make him cheat on me," said Bella.

"You didn't," said Charlie. "You did nothing wrong," she said. "Trust me. I felt that way too. In the end the only thing that matters is your child."

"Thanks," said Bella. "I'm really glad I came back."

"Well, we're glad to have you back," said Olivia. "The three Musketeers are back together."

"Yeah we are," said Charlie with a smile. "So Bella, on Friday night Olivia, Ellie and her boyfriend are coming over for dinner. Would you like to come over too with Junior? I would love for you to meet my fiancé."

"Sure," she said, "that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem," said Charlie.

Later that evening Charlie was in the kitchen of her house making dinner for Mason, Laney and herself when Mason came home from work. He walked into the kitchen in his uniform carrying Laney and said, "smells good in here."

"Hey, Baby," said Charlie with a smile as she greeted him with a kiss. "How was work?"

"Busy," he said. "It was very busy. How was your day?"

"It was great. My dad hired one of my best friends growing up. She just moved back here from Arizona. I am so excited that she's back."

"Oh boy," said Mason, "another Olivia."

"She's a little more chill than Olivia," she said. "But she's really sweet. You're going to love her."

"I am?" he asked picking up a piece of broccoli and handing it to Laney.

"Yeah. She's coming over for dinner on Friday with her son. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"All right," he said. "Sounds like a plan and if she's your best friend I can't wait to meet her."

"Trust me. You are going to love her. She's great."

"I'm sure I will," he said. "Does Olivia know she's coming?"

"Yeah," said Charlie, "we all had lunch together today."

"So it begins," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," she said. "Go take a shower. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes."

"All right," he said. "I'll be back," he said putting Laney down. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said before he kissed her lips. He then went upstairs to take a shower. Charlie was so excited for him to meet her other best friend. She knew they would be great friends.

***A/N: So what do you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. (I smell trouble!) **


	27. Chapter 27

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

On Friday night Charlie was in the kitchen working on dinner while Mason was upstairs taking a shower after work when the doorbell rang. Charlie wiped her hands off and went to answer the door. "Hey, Bella," said Charlie, "come on in."

"Thanks," she said walking in with her son Junior. He was an absolute cutie with his tan skin, black curly hair and his dark brown eyes.

"And this must be Junior," said Charlie with a smile. "Hi, Junior," she said as she played with the baby for a minute. She had that pang in her stomach that she wanted to have a baby. It happened more now that she had the miscarriage so every time she saw a baby she got that want for a baby.

"Say hi to Charlie," said Bella as she took off his jacket.

"Hi, Junior," said Charlie as she waved at him. He waved back at her with his tiny hand. "He is adorable."

"Thank-you," she said. "Is Olivia here yet?"

"No.. they are always running late. I said 6:00 they'll be here at 6:15 at the latest maybe even 6:30."

"I see that hasn't changed any," said Bella. "She used to be late to class all the time."

"I know," said Charlie with a smile, "and the teachers began to expect it. She's just not a punctual person." She said as Laney came into the living room with one of her Barbie dolls.

"Hi, Mama," she said. "Who is that?"

"This is my friend Bella and her son Junior. Bella, this is Laney."

"Hi, Laney," she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And you have a really cute baby."

"Thank-you," said Bella. "What do you have there?"

"It's my Barbie doll. I thought Ellie was here so we could play Barbies but I will wait."

"I used to love playing Barbies when I was little. It was so fun to dress them up in beautiful outfits."

"You look like a Barbie," said Laney. "You're really pretty."

"Thank-you," said Bella. It wasn't everyday someone told her she looked like a Barbie.

"You're welcome," said Laney as Mason came down the stairs.

"Oh good you're out of the shower," said Charlie. "Come here. I want you to meet Bella."

"Okay," he said as he walked over to the front door. He was in shock when he saw the woman standing in the doorway. There was no way she was the same woman Husky hooked up with at the bar the week before. He felt his heart stop because he wasn't sure if she would recognize him or not.

"Bella, this is Mason. Mason, this is Bella and her son Junior."

"Nice to meet you," said Mason. He had to act like he had never seen her before.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. "Don't I know you from somewhere. You look familiar."

"Probably because he has the most famous Auto repair shop in Mississippi," said Charlie.

"Yeah that's it," said Bella. She looked at Mason some more and realized that he was the friend of the guy she had hooked up with last week. "I know where I know you from."

"Where?" asked Charlie with curiosity. The guiltiness on Mason's face made her wonder. Mason had lost all color in his face and he was starting to sweat. Charlie knew something was up and she gave him a look.

"I have to go make a phone call," he said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No you don't," said Charlie. "We have company. It can wait." She didn't know what was up with Mason but he was acting weird and she wasn't going to let him make a phone call.

"All right," he said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"So Charlie," said Bella changing the subject. She got the hint that Mason was uncomfortable and asked, "do you need any help with dinner? I would be glad to help."

"Sure. Come on. Mason, would you like to keep an eye on Junior."

"Sure," he said as Bella handed him to her.

Charlie walked ahead to the kitchen and Bella said, "Please tell me your friend isn't the guy that's coming here tonight for dinner. Please."

"I wish I could but it is," said Mason. He couldn't believe that Husky's good time was his fiance's best friend. It really was a small town. He never would have thought and even worse she was also Olivia's best friend. Dinner was not going to be good.

"Shit," she said.

"Bella, are you coming?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," she said. She knew it wasn't going to be the big happy reunion she thought it would be. Everything would be awkward and uncomfortable. She was trying to think of ways to get out of dinner as she walked to the kitchen by the time she reached the kitchen it was too late because the doorbell had rang announcing the arrival of Olivia, Husky and Ellie. She took a deep breath as she heard Mason open the door.

"Hey!" said Mason as he opened the door.

"Hey," said Olivia. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm all good."

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"No. I'm all right. The girls are in the kitchen if you want to help them and Ellie, Laney is in the living room. Come in guys."

"Thanks," said Olivia. "I'm going to help Charlie in the kitchen. I'll be back."

"All right," said Husky.

Once Ellie was out of sight and as Mason was shutting the door he said, "we have a problem. A big problem."

"What?" asked Husky. "And what's wrong with you?"

"Charlie's and Olivia's friend," he said.

"Yeah."

"The one that's here for dinner."

"What about her?" asked Husky.

"It's the girl you hooked up with last week."

"Get the fuck out of here. You're joking," he said.

"I'm not," said Mason, "this is her son."

"No fucking way. Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Mason.

"Great," said Husky. "Maybe she won't remember me."

"She remembers," said Mason.

"Damn it!" he said as Charlie came to get them for dinner.

"What's with all the whispers?" she asked.

"Nothing we're just talking," said Mason.

"I don't know what you're up to or what happened. I don't even know what your problem is," said Charlie, "but whatever it is fix it now. You're acting ridiculous."

"All right," said Mason. "I'll fix it." He had no idea how to fix it but Husky and Bella were only seconds away from coming face to face again.

"Thank-you," she said, "dinner is ready."

"All right," said Mason as they went into the dining room. Bella was setting the table while Olivia was bringing out the food. Charlie went to get the girls for dinner. Bella took Junior from Mason and put him in the car seat she had brought for him. "This looks good," said Mason as he took a seat and looked at the chicken with spinach, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Thanks," said Charlie as she sat down next to him.

After they said a prayer over dinner they began to eat and Olivia said, "So Bella, have you gotten the chance to meet Husky?"

Bella's heart began racing as she was asked if she met Husky. "No, I haven't." Not only was her heart racing but her face had turned red from coming face to face with the man she hooked up with; her best friend's boyfriend. She felt like such a horrible person.

"Husky, this is Bella, Bella, this is Husky," said Olivia, "and that little girl down there is Ellie."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Husky as he kept his head down.

"Don't be rude," said Olivia. "Look at her."

Husky looked up and said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a half smile and soon the table was filled with an awkward silence.

"So Charlie and me decided to get married in Mississippi," said Mason breaking the awkwardness.

"Really?" said Olivia.

"Yeah because of us moving to Wales we figured it would be fair to get married here."

"That's great," said Olivia.

While Mason thought he was being slick about changing the subject Charlie was on to him. She knew something was up. He wasn't very good at hiding things and judging by Bella's and Husky's interaction with one another she knew it had something to do with them. Throughout dinner as they talked she watched the interaction between Husky and Bella. They were doing their best not to make eye contact and each time they spoke to each other it was short and to the point. They were doing their best to avoid one another. Charlie didn't know what was going on but she knew something was up.

After dinner was over Mason was helping Charlie clear the table and clean up before they had a few drinks in the living room. Charlie was putting dishes in the dishwasher when she said, "what is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to say anything.

"With Bella and Husky. Why are they acting that way?"

"What way? I don't know what you're talking about."

"They're trying to avoid each other at all costs. They don't want to make eye contact so what happened with them?"

"I don't know," he said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He felt bad for lying to Charlie but he promised Husky that he wouldn't say anything. He wanted to tell her so badly but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her because he wanted to be loyal to Husky. He felt bad for not being loyal to Charlie but he promised Husky.

"Mason, okay," said Charlie. "Let's just go have some drinks and have a good time."

"All right," he said as they went into the living room with beer.

They had put the kids to bed and decided to have some drinks with each other. Olivia didn't drink because of being pregnant but it didn't stop the others from drinking. They were playing a few drinking games like Quarters and Beer Pong. They had been drinking a lot and they were having a good time until Bella said, "Olivia, I can't do this anymore."

"Bella, don't," said Mason.

"Don't what?" asked Charlie.

"I have to. Olivia is my best friend," said Bella.

"What can't you do?" asked Olivia. "What is going on?"

"Bella," said Husky, "not tonight."

"No. I have to. I can't do this and I can't keep this from her. She's my best friend."

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing," said Husky.

"I'm not in this," said Mason. "I'm stepping out."

"Not in what?" asked Charlie looking at Mason, "if you know something right now would be the time to come clean about it."

"Do we have to do this here?" asked Husky.

"Shut up, Husky," said Olivia, "what is going on, Bella?"

"Charlie, we should go to the kitchen," said Mason taking her hand.

"No," said Charlie pulling her hand from Mason. "I want to know what's going on."

"It's like this," said Bella, "and I'm sorry Olivia. I had no idea. And I honestly mean that. You are my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you I swear."

"What, Bella?" asked Olivia.

"That guy that I hooked up with last Friday at the bar was Husky. I had no idea he was your boyfriend and I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. I just thought he was some random guy. I am so sorry. And I feel really bad knowing that he's your boyfriend. I didn't mean to do it and if you hate me that's fine but I am really sorry."

"What?" asked Olivia. "You hooked up with Husky? Husky, you cheated on me?"

"I was drunk," he said, "I was having a lapse of judgment. I'm sorry," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. Don't make excuses, Husky. You cheated on me. I don't care if you were drunk or sober. You cheated on me. And Bella, I know you didn't know who Husky was and I thank you for telling me. I'm glad someone told me."

"Olivia, he was really drunk," said Mason letting it be known that he had known about the hook-up.

"You knew?" asked Charlie, "and you didn't tell me?"

"Charlie, I'm sorry," he said.

"No. You know where I stand with liars. I don't like secrets, Mason. When I asked you if anything happened you told me you didn't' know. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, Get out," said Charlie. "Leave now."

"What?" he asked.

"Get out," she said walking to the front door and opening it for him. "Get out."

"Charlie, you don't mean this," he said.

"I do. Get out," she said with tears in her eyes. She didn't really want him to leave but she was so upset with him she didn't want to look at him either. She figured it was better if he left so she didn't say something she would regret. It was always better that way.

"Fine," he said. "Just know that I love you."

"Mason, I can't do this right now. Get out and take that trash with you," she said pointing to Husky.

"Charlie," said Husky.

"Husky, Charlie is right. Get out," said Olivia.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Get out," said Charlie.

"No. We're not talking about this," said Olivia. "Go."

"Husky, let's just go," said Mason as he helped escort him out of the house.

Charlie slammed the door behind them and locked it. As she walked into the living room Bella said, "I'm sorry…."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"I'm sorry," said Bella, "I had no idea, Olivia, please don't hate me."

"Bella, relax," said Olivia, "I need to sit down," she said as they walked to the living room. "I don't hate you. I know you had no idea. It's not your fault it's his fault. He knew he had a girlfriend you didn't. Did he say anything about having a girlfriend?"

"No," said Bella, "I had no idea. I feel like a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person," said Charlie. "He is and then for Mason to know and not tell me. That's just as bad."

"But at least he didn't cheat on you, Charlie. It could have been him that cheated but it wasn't it was Husky."

"But still.. He lied to me," said Charlie, "and I can't believe Husky would even cheat on you. What an asshole."

"Tell me about it," said Olivia. "I'm done with him. I'm not going back."

"And you shouldn't," said Charlie.

"But you're pregnant," said Bella, "Don't you think you should work this out with him for the baby."

"No," said Olivia. "Once a cheater ALWAYS a cheater. I don't give second chances."

"What about the baby?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know. We'll work it out but I am not living with that man or getting back with that man."

"Olivia, I know you're upset," said Bella, "but I really think you should hear him out."

"No. I heard everything I need to hear," she said.

"Maybe he'll change," said Bella, "sometimes people need a second chance to change." Charlie sat quietly listening to Bella try to talk Olivia into forgiving Husky for cheating but Charlie knew Olivia wasn't going to give in. She knew Olivia all too well and that was ONE thing she didn't forgive someone for.

"That's what I said about Ellie's father too but he never changed. I promised myself that if another guy did what Ellie's father did to me he would not get a second chance. Second chances don't work and I'm not giving Husky one. I am done," said Olivia.

"I feel so bad," said Bella, "this is my fault."

"It isn't your fault," said Olivia, "who knows maybe he cheated on me with someone else. You may not be the only one."

"But still I told you," said Bella.

"I'm glad you did tell me. I deserved to know that's better than what Mason did. He kept it a secret and he should have said something," said Olivia.

"I know," said Charlie. "He's just as bad. Not saying anything is just as wrong as doing something. And then lying about it. I can't believe he lied to me."

"Men are assholes," said Olivia.

"Our men are assholes," said Charlie.

"You can't be serious," said Olivia, "after everything Mason has done for you you're going to call him an asshole. He screwed up one time, Charlie. He is the best thing to ever happen to you and you've been the happiest you've ever been since Dan left. Mason is NOT an asshole by far. Lying and keeping what Husky did a secret was wrong but Mason isn't a bad guy. I am willing to bet he did it to protect his best friend. That's the kind of guy he is."

"But he lied to me Liv, you know how I feel about lying," she said.

"I know you don't like lying but you can't hold that against him because he lied one time. What he did was wrong but you have to admit he is a good guy. He's not perfect like you thought he was but he is a good guy. And you know it. Don't let this ruin what you have," said Olivia.

"Liv, he lied. If he can lie to me about that he can lie to me about anything," said Charlie.

"Charlie," said Bella, "I think I should go. Thanks for having Junior and me over and I'm sorry I ruined your dinner."

"You don't have to leave," said Charlie, "and you didn't ruin my dinner; Husky and Mason ruined it. I think you should stay."

"No," said Bella, "I should go. I did enough damage for tonight and I think you and Olivia want to talk alone. I should go."

"Bella," said Olivia, "you don't have to leave. You are our best friend too. I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't know and you didn't destroy anything. Husky destroyed it. I don't want you to leave and neither does Charlie. This is a tough time for us we need you to be here for us."

"Are you sure?" she asked as the phone rang.

"She's sure," said Charlie as she went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Charlie," said Mason, "don't hang up."

"What?" she asked with haste. She didn't mean to sound so hateful but she was still upset with Mason for lying.

"I need you to do me a HUGE favor," he said.

"Why should I do you a favor?" asked Charlie, "you didn't do me a favor and tell me that my best friend's boyfriend cheated on her."

"I get it you're upset but we can talk about that later. This is important like really big," said Mason.

"What is wrong?" asked Charlie. She could tell by the urgency in Mason's voice something was wrong so she softened up and asked him what was wrong.

"You see on the way to Husky's we ran into a little problem," he said. "Maybe a big problem."

"Were you in an accident?" asked Charlie.

"Not exactly," he said.

Charlie was relieved to know they weren't in an accident, "That's a relief so what happened?"

"We may have gotten pulled over," he said.

"Who was driving?" she asked.

"I was," he said. "I got arrested and so did Husky."

"Damn," said Charlie. "Was your blood alcohol level really bad?"

"Yeah. I failed the breathalizer," he said, "and they took me. I couldn't refuse it because I would have automatically lost my license."

"True," said Charlie.

"Can you come bail me out. And Husky wants Olivia to come bail him out too," he said. "Just bring my checkbook. It's on the counter."

"All right," said Charlie, "you are a legal citizen in the U.S right?"

"Yes, Charlie," he said, "I took the citizenship test and passed. I'm a citizen."

"Good," she said, "because I didn't want you to get deported back to Wales."

"No. I'm all good on that one," he said, "so you're coming to bail me out?"

"Yeah," she said. "I will be there but tell Husky not to hold his breath."

"All right," he said. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, Bye," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Well," said Olivia, "what happened?"

"Our men are in jail because Mason was driving under the influence and I have to go bail him out and Husky wants you to bail him out."

"Over my dead body. He can spend the night in jail. It's probably safer there for him," said Olivia. She was probably right about that. Husky was probably safer in jail.

"Will you be able to take me? I can't drive. I'm just as drunk as Mason was."

"Yeah," she said, "Bella, do you mind keeping an eye on the kids?"

"I don't mind," she said. "Go do what you got to do."

"Thanks," said Charlie as they got ready to head to the jail to pick up Mason after she grabbed Mason's checkbook.

When Charlie got to the jail Olivia waited out in the car. She didn't want Husky to know that she was there because she had no plans on bailing him out. She wanted him to stay there for the night and she wanted him to learn his lesson. Charlie did what she needed to, wrote the check out and bailed Mason out of jail. They had already taken away his license but he had 10 days to make a request to the Mississippi DMV for an administrative hearing to get his license back before going to criminal court. If he didn't do that he would automatically give up his right to drive. He already knew he was going to court and he was going to need a lawyer. Charlie offered her dad but at the same time neither of them wanted him to know about Mason's DUI arrest. The ride home was pretty much silent and when they got home Olivia took Bella and Junior home so that Mason and Charlie could talk. She was going to pick Ellie up in the morning so she didn't have to wake her up in the middle of the night.

Charlie and Mason were upstairs in their room getting ready for bed. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have kept what Husky did from you. I should have told you but at the same time I promised my best friend I wouldn't. I want to stay loyal to my best friend."

"But you lied to me, Mason. You should have told me the truth," said Charlie.

"And you would have told Olivia," he said.

"You're damn right I would have told her. She's my best friend. She deserves to know if her boyfriend is cheating on her or not."

"And Husky is my best friend. He made me promise not to tell you because we knew you would tell Olivia."

"And you think what he did was okay?"

"No, Charlie, I don't which is why I tried to stop him but he wasn't having it. He said Olivia is too controlling. He can't deal with that. I tried to stop him from going off with Bella but I couldn't he's a big boy. He can make his own decisions."

"I know he can make his own decisions but you didn't need to lie for him and cover up for him. You should have told me and Olivia isn't too controlling."

"Charlie, I'm not going to argue about Olivia's and Husky's relationship but let's just say she can get a little carried away with telling him what to do. I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I couldn't break my promise to my best friend."

"I'm your fiance' you shouldn't hide anything from me especially something that involves my best friend," she said.

"Charlie, let me ask you this, if it was Olivia that cheated on Husky, told you not to tell me would you have told me?"

"Probably not," she said.

"So then you can't really get upset with me for staying loyal to my best friend because you and me both know you would do the same wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Charlie. "I'm sorry. I was just upset because you lied to me. It's not about the fact you didn't' tell me it's the fact you lied to me. I just feel that if you can lie to me about that you can lie to me about anything. You already know I have trust issues. That doesn't make it better. You should have told me the truth."

"I probably should have told you the truth and I'm sorry but I will never lie to you. I have no reason to lie to you. I love you too much. I want to be honest with you and I'm sorry that I wasn't. I really am. I want you to trust me and I don't want to fight with you. I hate fighting with you. I am really sorry. I don't' want you to be mad at me anymore."

"I don't want to fight either," said Charlie as she wrapped her arms around Mason's waist, "and I am really sorry I kicked you out earlier. If I wouldn't have kicked you out you wouldn't have gotten arrested."

"Don't blame yourself. It's done and over with. I'm just going to go to court do what I need to do and then hopefully it will be all behind us. I just want to make sure we're okay. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," said Charlie, "we're okay. I'm sorry I got so mad at you but I understand now why you did what you did. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said before kissing her lips softly.

"Can we never fight again?" asked Charlie with a smile as they broke the kiss.

"I would like to say we won't but there are going to be more fights because fights happen and it is to prove that we're strong enough to overcome it."

"I guess I can agree with that. I think we are strong enough to overcome it. I think we can overcome anything," she said.

"Me too," he said, "I love you so much and I'm sorry."

"I love you too and I'm sorry," she said before kissing his lips again.

Everything was okay for Mason and Charlie that night which they spent making love to one another as a way to make up for what had happened earlier that evening. They both realized they hated to fight and that they never wanted to fight again but Mason was right a fight was just a test to see if they were strong enough to overcome it. Mason and Charlie had passed that test with flying colors. They were sure more arguments were going to come but for now and that night they weren't worried about it. They just held each other in their arms and drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple days later Mason was meeting with Charlie's dad about his DUI conviction and filling out the paperwork for a request for an administrative hearing to get his license back while Charlie was accompanying Olivia to the OB/GYN for an ultrasound to find out the sex of her baby. Olivia still hadn't talked to Husky and they were no longer living together. She only gave him the information he needed about the baby and nothing more. Charlie tried to convince her to talk to him but she wouldn't, even Bella tried to talk her into talking to Husky but she wouldn't budge. She was so stubborn it was unbelievable. She told Husky about the appointment but she didn't invite him. Charlie wished she would have so she could be at the meeting with her dad and Mason but instead she was sitting in the waiting room by her best friend's side. "So what do you think it is?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "A girl probably."

"That's what I think but I really want a boy. I hope they can tell me today."

"Me too. Why didn't you invite Husky? It's his baby too."

"Because I don't want to see him," she said, "that's why. I will text him the results when I'm done."

"That's a bit harsh, Olivia," said Charlie. "He should be here. He should get to experience this right along with you."

"And he should have thought about that before he cheated on me," she said.

"Stop being so stubborn and selfish and think about your baby. It needs a father and a mother that get along. You're going to need to face Husky some time."

"I know but that day isn't today," she said as the nurse called her back. Charlie and Olivia got up and walked to the back. They took them into a small room and gave Olivia a gown to put on. She was starting to show pretty good but she wasn't really that big. She was pretty normal for the 4-5 month mark. The nurse told her the doctor would be in shortly to check on her as Olivia sat up on the table. "I'm so excited, Charlie. I love this part."

"Me too," said Charlie. She was a bit envious that Olivia was pregnant and she wasn't but she wasn't going to let it get in the way of Olivia's moment. She just wished she was going through the same thing. She wasn't angry or anything she just wanted to be pregnant but her and Mason had both agreed to wait till after they moved to Wales to get pregnant.

"I really hope it cooperates," she said, "Ellie didn't want to cooperate when I was pregnant with her. She would not let the doctor know what she was until I gave birth to her. What about Laney?"

"She had no problem showing us she was a girl," said Charlie.

She must have had some type of tone because Olivia said, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said as the doctor came in to the room.

The doctor introduced herself to Charlie and went through standard procedure with Olivia before telling her to lay back on the table. She turned the machine on and got everything ready for the ultrasound. As Charlie watched she grew that same pang in her stomach of wanting one. She thought she was over the whole miscarriage but as she watched the doctor perform Olivia's ultrasound she knew she wasn't and she wanted to go back on her promise with Mason. She wanted to try for a baby. She wanted that. She wanted to be the one getting an ultrasound. She wanted to be the one having the baby. She was happy for Olivia but she just wanted to experience it too. "All right," said the doctor as she took the wand over Olivia's growing stomach, "there is the baby. There is its head, there's its arm and its other arm." Charlie could feel the tears in her eyes as she watched the ultrasound. "And it looks like it's a little boy."

"A boy," said Olivia, "I'm having a boy, Charlie."

"I know," said Charlie as she could no longer hold back from crying. "Excuse me," she said as she got up to leave the room. Charlie went to the nearest bathroom and let it all out. She couldn't remember ever crying about losing the baby she was pregnant with but now everything she had built up inside over the last couple months was pouring out. It was a long time coming and just seeing how happy Olivia was and how excited she was made Charlie breakdown. She was happy for her friend but it was still really hard for her to see. She managed to get herself together and went out to the waiting room to wait for Olivia to come out. She couldn't go back into the room it was too painful for her.

She was sitting out in the waiting room for about 10 minutes before Olivia came out. Olivia scheduled her next appointment and then walked over to Charlie. "Are you okay?"

"Liv, I'm fine. I just want to go home. I don't' want to talk about it."

"All right," she said as they left the doctor's office and headed back to Charlie's house.

Meanwhile back at Charlie's and Mason's house Mason and Charles were discussing his DUI conviction. "You do understand this is a serious offense, right, Mason?"

"I know," he said. "It was a mistake on my part. I should have never driven my car while I was intoxicated."

"Well, you did and you could face some time in jail along with losing your license for a year. Is this your first offense?"

"Yes, Sir," he said, "I never drunk and drove in my life until the other night. This was my first offense."

"Well, we might be able to save your license. I'm going to do my best to try and you're probably going to need to go to an alcohol management class. I could do my best to get you out of going to jail. I could get you to pay a fine, court costs, jail costs or even do community service. They are pretty lenient when it comes to first time offenders but as for your driver's license they can suspend it up to a year," said Charles.

"I know," said Mason, "but in a year I won't be here."

"You'll have to wait and see about that. They might not let you move."

"Great," said Mason.

"And you are a citizen correct?"

"Yes," said Mason. "I have my citizenship papers. If I wasn't I would have been deported already."

"Okay," he said, "I just had to make sure. Out of everything what would you like to go for because you are going to be punished in some way."

"I would like a license suspension for 60 days maybe even 90 days. I am even willing to do community service, I will pay fines, pay court costs and jail costs. I will also go to the class. I just don't want to be in jail. How long is the jail time?"

"48 hours up to a year, Mason, but I'm sure you could get off with 48 hours. It's all up to the judge and how he or she sees things. I mean your alcohol level was WAY above the legal limit but it was also your first offense. It all depends on the judge and what they want. You are planning on pleading guilty right?"

"Yes, Sir," said Mason.

"Good because that's the easiest way to go. I'm sure everything will be fine but what possessed you to go out and get behind the wheel of a car while intoxicated? That's just not you, Mason."

"Charlie and me had a fight. She wanted me to leave so I left," he said. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You drove drunk it was a big deal or you wouldn't be facing this. Mississippi takes drinking and driving VERY seriously. What were you two fighting about?"

"I didn't tell her Husky cheated on Olivia. She felt I should have but I was being loyal to my friend. We talked about it and we're okay now."

"That's good. You're a good guy, Mason, and since Charlie has been with you this is the happiest she's ever been. I'm happy about that. You're the best thing to ever happen to her."

"Thanks," said Mason as Charlie stormed into the house and went upstairs to her room. Olivia walked into the dining room where Charles and Mason were. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," said Olivia, "we were at the doctor's and I got my ultrasound and she just broke down. She said she won't talk about it."

"Oh boy," said Mason. "I'll go talk to her," he said, "so what are you having a boy or girl?"

"Boy," said Olivia with a smile.

"Congratulations," he said, "sorry to cut you off but I really have to go make sure Charlie is okay."

"That's fine. I have to call Husky anyway to tell him the news and then pick Ellie up. I hope Charlie is okay. Tell her I will call her later."

"I will," he said, "bye."

"Bye," said Olivia as she left and Mason went upstairs to check on Charlie.

He got up to the room and walked in to see her laying on the bed crying. "Are you all right?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"No," she said through her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm upset over the miscarriage and I'm jealous that my best friend is having a baby but I'm not. We should be having a baby, Mason. Why did God take our baby from us?"

"Charlie," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "it just wasn't the time for us to have a baby. We had so much going on it just wasn't the time. We have a wedding in about 8 months and we're moving to Wales. It's just not time for a baby right now. Things happen that we will never understand but you have to trust that God has a plan for you. He may have taken this baby from us but I'm willing to bet we're going to have one eventually."

"I know but it's not fair. I want to have a baby, Mason and just sitting in that doctor's office with Olivia today and seeing how happy she was made me want one more."

"Charlie, we agreed we would wait until we move to Wales before we try for a baby."

"I know but I want to try for a baby. I really do, Mason. I want one. Every time I see a baby I want one even more. I feel so horrible because I should be happy for Olivia but I'm jealous. I'm jealous of my best friend because she has something I don't. I shouldn't feel this way. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"Charlie, I think you just want a baby because you lost one. It's not a good idea to have a baby to replace a lost one."

"No, Mason, I want a baby because I'm ready to have another baby. I never thought of having another baby until after I miscarried. I'm not trying to replace a baby. I really want one. I know I said we should wait but I don't want to wait. I want to try for a baby. I'm ready for a baby."

"Charlie, I don't know," said Mason. "I think you should think about this."

"I did, Mason, I want to have a baby. Every time I see a baby or am around something dealing with a baby I get that pang, that need, that want.. Mason, I want to try for a baby. I think a baby would be good for us. Please, Mason," she said.

"Charlie, I just think right now is not a good time to try for a baby. I think you just have a case of baby fever and it will all go away eventually. I don't want to try so soon. I want to wait to make sure you're completely over this miscarriage. I want to make sure you're really sure about having a baby and ready to have a baby. Charlie, rushing into this is NOT a good idea. I think we should wait."

"I don't need to wait and I am ready to have a baby," she said.

"No, Charlie, you're not. If you were ready to have a baby you wouldn't be jealous of your best friend because she's having one. You're jealous of her because you lost a baby which means you're not over the miscarriage which means you are no where near ready to try for a baby. I'm sorry but I'm doing the right thing for you here, Charlie. I want you to wait. When you're really ready you will know."

"I am ready and I know I am," she said crying harder. "I want a baby and I'm ready to have a baby."

"No Charlie, you're not. I know you're confused and you don't understand but you think you're ready to have a baby because your jealous of your friend and you want one but you're not ready. Rushing into it is NOT a good idea. Just listen to me," he said. "Please, I don't want to do something that you're not ready for."

"But I am ready," she said crying.

"Charlie, you're not," he said as he pulled her closer. "Please just listen to me."

Charlie couldn't argue anymore and cried harder on Mason's shoulder. She realized she wasn't ready and that she should wait a little longer. She realized she wasn't over the miscarriage since she was just now letting out her feelings about it. "Mason," she said, "you're right. I'm not ready. I want to wait a little bit longer."

"Good," he said, "I know it hurts you seeing people with babies and knowing your best friend is pregnant but you have to remember everything is about timing while it might be time for them to have babies it's not our time. Our time will come when it's time. And just remember the longer you have to wait for something the more you're going to enjoy it in the end."

"I guess you're right but I just don't understand this. I get the time thing but I still don't get it," said Charlie.

"I know it's hard to understand but everything happens for a reason. I promise you that when the timing is right it will happen for us and we will have the most beautiful and perfect baby. Right now you just need time to heal and understand things happen for a reason. You'll be all right, Charlie, we'll be all right. We'll get through this but you can't rush it. It's going to take time and we'll both know when the time is right."

"How will we know?" asked Charlie.

"It won't hurt anymore and it won't feel like we're going to feel better by having a baby to ease that hurt. We'll know because it won't hurt anymore and I am still hurting, Charlie. I am. I try to be strong about it but it still hurts," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know," said Charlie as she took Mason's hands and intertwined their fingers, "it does hurt. Do you think it will ever go away?"

"Eventually but it's going to take some time," he said, "but right now we have each other to get through this and we will. We're going to be all right," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Good because I need you to help me get through this."

"I'll be here, Charlie, I'm not going anywhere," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Charlie as she rested her head on his chest. Just being in his arms was a comfort to her. Right now they were both hurting but that day would come when they would stop hurting and be ready to try for another baby. They didn't know when but they knew one day everything would be okay again but as long as they were there for one another everything would turn out okay and they would get through it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

About a month later Mason had his court hearing. He wasted no time pleading guilty to the charges of drinking and driving. He didn't want to make it worse by saying he was innocent. He was lucky he had Charlie's dad for a lawyer because without him he probably wouldn't have gotten off so easily. Charles worked his hardest to make sure Mason got the easiest punishment. He had to take 4 alcohol management courses, 100 hours of community service and he got his license suspended for 60 days. It could have been a lot worse but he got very lucky Charlie's dad was such a great negotiator or he could have been sitting in a jail cell and lost his license for at least a year. Charlie was incredibly happy. There was no way she could deal with him being in jail for any length of time. Things worked out so well for them.

A couple weeks after Mason's court hearing his parents were coming to the U.S. for a visit. Charlie and Mason wanted his parents to meet her parents before the wedding. Mason was so excited to welcome his parents to America so they could see his auto shop and see where he was living for the last few years. He wanted them to see his life in America. Charlie and Mason were sitting at the airport waiting for his parents' plane to land. It landed about 30 minutes later than it was supposed to and Mason was excited as soon as he heard they had landed. He took Charlie's hand, stood up and headed to meet them. It felt like forever for Mason to stand there and wait for his parents. He grew the biggest smile on his face when he saw his Dad and Mom coming toward them. "Mum, Dad," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Mason," said his father as he hugged him.

"Hello, Barry," said his mother as she hugged him.

"And Charlie, how are you?" asked Alistair.

"I'm doing well," she said as she hugged him and then hugged Viktoryia.

"How was your flight?" asked Mason as they started to walk to the baggage claim.

"It was long," said Viktoryia. "But it wasn't that bad. First class is never bad."

"I agree with your mum," said Alistair. "It was long but it wasn't bad. First class helps make up for the long flights."

"That's good," said Mason. "I am so glad you came to America to visit. You're just going to love Charlie's parents."

"I'm sure we will," said Viktoryia with a smile. They collected their luggage and then headed to Charlie's house so their parents could meet.

When they arrived at the house Mason carried their luggage into the house like the good man that he was. Charlie loved that about him. He was such a gentleman. He believed in holding doors, pulling out chairs and allowing the women to go first. He asked Charlie's father permission before he proposed to her, he helped out her parents when they needed help and he helped his parents out as well. He was too sweet and Charlie loved it. He was a good guy and men like him were hard to find these days. Charlie got very lucky.

They walked into the house and Charlie said, "this is our home for now. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure," said Viktoryia, "where is Laney?"

"She's with my Mama. They are bringing her over when they come for dinner tonight."

"Oh," she said as they went on a tour of the house. Charlie showed her the kitchen, the dining room, the backyard, the upstairs and the guest room she would be staying. "Very beautiful," she said.

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

"Of course I would love to help you decorate your house in Wales," she said. "Your house is beautiful but it could use some work."

"Um okay," said Charlie. She liked the way she had decorated her house. It was her personality. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not by Viktoryia's comments. "I guess I would like that."

"It will be perfect. You're going to have a beautiful home. It's going to be a big one. Mason is paying a lot for it. It's going to be amazing. They started working on it and it is coming together quite nicely."

"Can't wait to see it," she said as they went back downstairs. "So would you two like anything to drink? Sweet tea, water, lemonade, anything?"

"I would like some Sweet Tea," said Viktoryia. "I heard Southern sweet tea is the best."

"Okay," said Charlie, "and Alistair, would you like anything?"

"Water is fine," he said.

"Dad, you should try Charlie's sweet tea. It's the best in Mississippi," said Mason, "I'll have a glass."

"All right," said Charlie with a smile.

"I'll just take water," said Alistair.

"Okay. I will be right back," said Charlie as she walked into the kitchen to get them their drinks.

"This house very.. Small," said Viktoryia as she looked around. "How can you live in such a small house?"

"It's cozy," said Mason, "it's only Charlie, Laney and I. It doesn't have to be big."

"Well, it's a good thing you're getting a bigger house in Wales," said Viktoryia, "I would like lots of grandchildren."

"Charlie only agreed on having 3. She won't go higher than that."

"Oh," she said. "I was thinking you two could have 5 or 6."

"I don't think that's happening, Mum," he said. "3 is enough."

"I suppose," she said as Charlie came back into the living room with their drinks. They sat down and drank their drinks as they caught up on everything going on before Charlie went to start dinner. She was torn on what to make. She wanted to make something Welsh but she also wanted to make something Southern so she ended up making a little of both. Charlie was pretty sure Mason's mother's attitude of her changed because she was being kind of cold to her. She pretty much told her that her decorating sucked and during their conversation while they had drinks she kept glaring at Charlie and everything Charlie said about Laney she pretty much told her she didn't agree with it. Charlie wasn't sure what happened because when they were in Wales she was so sweet now she was one of those mothers a guy's girlfriend dreads.

Later that evening Charlie's parents arrived with Laney and were ready to meet Viktoryia and Alistair. Charlie was nervous on how it would go because Viktoryia didn't seem to be playing sweet that night. She just wanted everything to go well. Mason answered the door and said, "come on in. My parents are in the living room."

"Daddy!" said Laney as she wrapped her arms around him.

He picked her up and said, "Hey, Laney. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes," she said as they walked into the living room. "Are Grandpa Alistair and Grandmama here?"

"Yes they're in the living room," he said. "Look there they are!"

"Put me down!" she said so she could run over and give them a hug. Mason put her down and she hugged each of them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Charlie's mother Elaine and this is her dad Charles," he said introducing them, "and Elaine and Charles, these are my parents Viktoryia and Alistair."

"It's nice to meet you," said Elaine as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alistair with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Charles as he shook their hands as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I see where Charlie gets her good looks from," said Viktoryia to Charles.

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

"And you two have such a beautiful granddaughter," said Mason's mom as Laney sat on her lap.

"Thank-you," said Elaine, "she's wonderful. I'm really going to miss her when she goes to Wales. I've been helping to raise her since she was a baby. It's going to be really hard."

"I can only imagine," said Viktoryia, "I know how hard it was for me when Mason moved to America but he seemed to make a great life for himself over here and now he's coming back. I promise we will take great care of them."

"Thanks," said Elaine. "That makes me feel a little better but I am going to miss them like crazy. I don't know how you did it."

"It was tough but Mason always came back to visit. I'm sure they will come back to visit you."

"I hope," said Elaine as Charlie called everyone for dinner.

Dinner was off to a good start. Viktoryia was impressed with Charlie's cooking of a Welsh meal. She commented that it tasted like she had made it herself. She was very impressed by Charlie's cooking skills and she enjoyed the meal all together. Charlie hoped that redeemed her cause a little bit and that Viktoryia would be nicer to her. "So did you and Mason decide where you want to get married?" asked Elaine as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well," said Charlie as she looked at Mason, neither of them really told their parents where they planned to get married so they were going to make the announcement at that moment, "we decided to get married here in Mississippi in Reverend Mike's church."

"So you're not getting married in Wales?" asked Viktoryia.

"No," said Mason, "we decided since we're moving to Wales shortly after the wedding that we would get married in Mississippi. It's only fair to Charlie's parents."

"But Wales is so much better and then you wouldn't have to move," said Viktoryia. "You would already be over there."

"Yeah but we're taking a honeymoon before we leave and we need to wait for Laney to finish up the quarter at her school before we move. Her quarter ends in mid-January so it wouldn't be until then that we move to Wales. Plus we have to sale this house before we move."

"So you're not coming home till mid-January?" she asked.

"Or later. It all depends on how everything goes," said Mason.

"I thought you were going to move over by the beginning of January," said Viktoryia.

"It won't be till after mid-January," said Mason.

"Okay," said Viktoryia. She seemed disappointed that they weren't moving back till the middle of January. It was like she wanted them to move over to Wales in the next few months. They still had so much to get done. They had to plan the wedding, Charlie wanted to be in Mississippi when Olivia had the baby, they had to put the house up for sale and sell it and they needed to wait till Laney finished her 2nd quarter of school before they moved. It wasn't just going to happen over night. "Did you two agree on a school for Laney in Wales? I know you two were looking at private schools."

"Yes," said Charlie, "we actually agreed on Saint Ambrose School for Girls. They have a wonderful curriculum and the extracurricular activities are amazing. She can take horseback riding lessons and she will get a really good education."

"You're sending her to an all girls school?" asked Elaine.

"Yes," said Charlie. "I know it's not something you agree with but I think it's the best place for her."

"There won't be boys at my school?" asked Laney.

"No," said Mason, "just girls."

"Oh," she said.

"I don't agree with this choice," said Viktoryia. "I don't think this is the best school for Laney. I think she would do much better at Saint Cecelia's school. That's one of the best private schools in Wales."

"So is Saint Ambrose," said Mason, "trust me Mum we've researched them all and Saint Ambrose was the best one. She will get a great education and she will love it."

"I don't know why she has to go to an all girls school," said Elaine. "Why can't she go to a regular school? Why does it have to be private and all girls?"

"We just think a private education is better for her," said Charlie.

"You have her in public school now so why not put her in public school in Wales. I just don't think an all girls school is a good idea. I don't think a private school is a good idea."

"Mason went to an all boys private school and look how well he turned out," said Viktoryia. "There are no distractions of the opposite sex. That's the best part. And private education is better than public education in the UK."

"I just don't agree with the idea of my granddaughter going to an all girls school and a private one at that. I don't want her to become some snooty girl."

"Snooty?" asked Viktoryia, "I went to an all girls private school and I am not snooty. That is ignorance and stereotypical."

"I just think these changes are too much for Laney. I'm sorry but I have Laney's best interest in my heart," said Elaine, "Charlie, you're trying to make Laney into something she's not. She's not an all girl school type of girl and you know it. She likes hanging out with boys, playing sports and being a kid. Why send her to some private school that's going to change her entire character? You're taking her to a different country where you're going to be rich, living in a big house, having a farm with animals, you're getting her a horse and now you're sending her to expensive private schools. What is the matter with you, Charlie?"

"Nothing. I just want what's best for Laney," she said. "I'm not asking her to change who she is. She can still play sports and be a kid. She's just going to be at an all girls school. I'm not changing at all," she said.

"Actually, little girls should play with dolls, learn to cook and they don't play sports. They're supposed to be well mannered and polite."

"I like to play sports," said Laney, "baseball and football are my favorites."

"Little girls don't play football or baseball," said Viktoryia, "we will work on that in Wales."

"I'm sorry," said Elaine, "but don't feed those ideas into her head. We believe women are equal. They don't have to always wear dresses or be in the kitchen. They can be whatever they want to be and if a little girl likes to play sports she can play sports."

"We believe women are equal too," said Viktoryia, "our country is being ran by a woman."

"But you're being sexist saying little girls don't play sports. I never had that attitude with Charlie. I let her play sports and she was a great football player. She was the best offensive linesman there ever was. And Charlie, good luck having Laney wear a skirt everyday."

"Mama, I don't know why you're getting upset with me. You always say you want the best for Laney and when I try to give her the best you don't agree. There is nothing wrong with this school. It is an amazing school that offers the best education. I want her to get the best education. Yes it's going to be different but she will get used to it. It will be okay. It's not that big of a deal."

"And then you have Viktoryia feeding sexist ideas into Laney's head. Girls can do whatever they want to do and play whatever sport they want to."

"I just don't think it's appropriate for little girls to play sports," she said.

"It doesn't matter what you think," said Elaine. "It's not your decision."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's not your granddaughter so you don't get a say."

"And neither do you, Mama, I am 25 years old. Laney is my daughter and it's my decision on what I want done in her life. It's not yours, Mama. I am her Mama. I need to make the best decisions for my daughter."

"Charlie, I have been there since she was born. I helped you raise her. I do get a say and I'm saying that an all girls private school is not for her. I don't' agree with it. I want what's best for her too but I don't agree with this. After everything I've done for you this is how you thank me… thanks a lot, Charlie," she said as she got up from the table.

"Mama!" said Charlie as she stood up and went after her mom.

"I'm sorry about this," said Mason as he looked at his parents. "It's just been really hard on Charlie and her Mom right now with us moving away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alistair, "I think Saint Ambrose is the perfect school."

"Thanks," said Mason as they continued to eat while Charlie went to talk to her mom.. …..

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Mama," said Charlie when she found her outside on the front porch. "I'm sorry."

"You know, Charlie, I have been very accepting of everything. I am even okay with you moving to Wales. It's going to be hard but I do not accept your decision to send Laney to an all girls school."

"I don't understand what the big deal is, Mama," said Charlie, "it's a school and she's getting an education. That's all that should matter."

"I just don't think sending her to an all girls school is a good environment. I think she should be with boys too. How many years is she going to be there?"

"1st through 12th," said Charlie.

"That's too long. She will never have any confidence around boys if she goes to an all girl school. She will be shy and reserved when it comes to boys. I also think it will ruin her image. She is not girly girl at all Charlie and you know it. She likes to go out, get messy, play sports and all that kind of stuff. And you and me both know that at an all girls school she's not going to do that. Tell me the truth is it a boarding school or a regular school?"

"It's a school that goes from 8 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon," said Charlie, "I would never send her to a boarding school. I love her too much. Mama, it's not a bad school. She'll get a great education there. I have Laney's education and her best interest at heart. I want her to do well. You have to trust me, Mama."

"All right," she said, "but I am not happy about Viktoryia feeding sexist information into Laney's head. You know I don't believe in that stuff. I believe girls and boys are equal."

"I know, Mama, and I'm not going to let her do that. I promise. Laney is my daughter and I want her to know that she can do anything a boy can do and she can play sports, she can get dirty, she can be whomever she wants to be. She's her own person and I will not let anyone destroy that not even Viktoryia."

"Well, she's dying to get her hands on Laney. I can see it in her eyes."

"She loves Laney," said Charlie.

"But she wants to control," said Elaine. "I can see it. Are you positive you want to move to Wales?"

"I was sure of it before but after today I'm not so sure," she responded. "Viktoryia has been so evil today that I'm not sure I want to deal with that all the time. I don't think she likes me. She was a totally different person when we were in Wales."

"Because you weren't engaged till your last day there. She had to be nice. You're going to be her daughter-in-law she doesn't have to be nice now."

"That's scary," she said. "Are you still mad at me, Mama? Because I'm really sorry for snapping out on you like that."

"It's okay, Charlie, but it did hurt. I have been there since day 1 with Laney. I have helped raise her for the last 7 years so you know it's hard for me sometimes to accept some of the decisions you make for her but if you think this is the best thing for her then I trust your decision. Just promise me that if it's not the best thing for her that you will fix it and do something better for her."

"I promise, Mama," said Charlie. "I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie," she said as they shared a hug. "And I guess I have to let go and let you grow up. It's time for you to do what YOU want to do with Laney. I have to step back some time to let you be a mama."

"And I am going to do the best job I can because I have learned from the best. Thanks, Mama for helping me out the last 7 years. If it weren't for you or Dad I don't even know where I would be. Thank-you so much and thank-you for being such a wonderful Mama. You're definitely the best."

"You're welcome," she said with tears in her eyes. She had to let go some time to let Charlie be her own person and to be a grown up. It was going to be hard because Charlie was her baby girl; her only child. It was never easy for a parent to stand back and watch their daughter grow up. Most mothers had let go of their children after they graduated from high school or after college but Elaine stuck around a little longer because of Charlie getting pregnant with Laney and then Dan leaving her. Elaine had helped Charlie with Laney for the last 7 years she was like Laney's second mother but it was time to let Charlie do it on her own even if she had Mason's help it was time to do it on her own. She had a lot of faith in Charlie because she had raised her to be the best person she could be.

Charlie and Elaine went back inside to finish having dinner with Mason and his parents. They both apologized for their outburst and went back to eating. "So everything is good between you two?" asked Mason.

"Yeah," said Charlie with a smile, "we're good."

"Good," he said with a smile.

"So Charlie," said Viktoryia, "Do you plan on working in Wales or what are you going to do?"

"I was actually planning on being a stay at home mother," she said.

"But Laney will be in school," she said.

"I know but Mason and me are planning on trying for a baby as soon as we get married so hopefully by the time we come to Wales I will be pregnant or getting pregnant shortly after we arrive."

"I see," she said, "so you're going to stay home all day?"

"I would probably run some errands but for the most part yes," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all," she said. "A mother should be in the home."

"Okay," said Charlie.

"How many children are you planning on having?" asked Viktoryia.

"No more than 3 with Mason," she said.

"Well, since you're going to be home you should have more."

"I think 3 more is enough," said Charlie as she looked at Elaine. She gave her mother a knowing glance because she did feel like Viktoryia was trying to control the situation and she was started to doubt her decision to move to Wales.

"Mason, you always wanted a big family didn't you?" she asked.

"I actually prefer whatever my wife prefers," he said, "it's her decision. She has to carry them for 9 months and go through the labor process. It's up to her. I am fine with anything."

"I could have sworn you told me you wanted a big family," said Viktoryia.

"Mum, I don't' want to do this right now," said Mason, "It's Charlie's decision on what she wants to do."

"Okay," she said.

Charlie felt even more uncomfortable around Viktoryia and by the time they were done eating she was completely uncomfortable around her. Viktoryia would not stop picking at Charlie. It was one thing after another from being a stay at home mom, to having kids and ending with the decorating of the house. She pretty much told Charlie she had bad taste and her decorating skills were tacky. This also offended Elaine because she had helped to decorate Charlie's house. Viktoryia had become that evil mother-in-law and Charlie could not wait until she left. The worst part of it all was that Mason didn't even help Charlie out. He didn't stand up for her not even once except when he told his mom it was Charlie's decision on how many kids they would have, other than that nothing.

Shortly after dinner Charlie's parents left and Charlie put Laney to bed. It wasn't long after that that Mason's parents went to bed. Their bodies were still on Wales time so they very tired and it was a long day so Viktoryia made it known she was going to bed. They were sitting on the couch talking when Viktoryia said, "I think I'm going to go to bed. Ready, Alistair?"

"I guess so," he said as he stood up with his wife. "Goodnight, Mason, Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Dad," said Mason.

"Goodnight, Alistair," said Charlie.

"Please call me, Dad," he said. "You are part of the family now."

"Okay," said Charlie with a smile. At least Alistair treated her as if she were part of the family. That was more than she could say about Viktoryia who was treating her like an outcast.

"Goodnight, Barry," said Viktoryia as she kissed Mason's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mum," he said as he hugged her.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Ryan," said Charlie.

"Goodnight, Dear," she said as they headed upstairs.

"That went…okay," said Mason as he wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"Okay?" asked Charlie, "Your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," he said.

"Really? Because it really feels like she does. I don't know if I want to move to Wales now."

"What, Charlie? Come on, I already paid to have that house built and they already started. Now you changed your mind?"

"That was before your mom became Monster-in-Law," she said. "If that's how she's going to treat me then I don't want to live over there with her."

"You won't," he said, "She isn't going to be that close to us so it's not like you're going to see her on a daily basis. And she's not a monster she just wants the best for her baby boy."

"No she wants to turn me into her. I don't want to be her. I want to be myself. I want to be a stay at home mom, I want to have 3 more children, I want my daughter to play sports… I want to live my life for me, Mason and not to make your mom happy. I like her but she needs to back off. She really did a number tonight and I don't want it to be that way. Why wasn't she that sweet lady she was in Wales?"

"Because my Mum is out of her comfort zone," he said.

"She seemed pretty comfortable when she told me my taste sucked. I like the way this house is decorated. It's me."

"I like the way it's decorated too. It's very cozy and welcoming. I hope our house in Wales is decorated the same. My mum is going to make suggestions and have her opinions but what you want is more important. No one is asking you to change who you are for my mum. I like you the way you are and if you were like my mum I would never marry you. I am marrying you because I love YOU and who you are. You're perfect the way you are. Please don't take her the wrong way."

"All right," said Charlie, "And then you didn't even stand up for me. You just let her continue to insult me."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have stood up for you but like I said, she's going to have an opinion and suggestions. You don't' have to listen to her, Charlie, I know it's going to be annoying but you will learn to tune it out like I have after so many years. She used to suggest I become a sheep farmer like my father or be a mortician like my grandfather but you see where I ended up don't you?"

"As the most talent mechanic in Mississippi," said Charlie with a smile.

"Exactly. If I did everything my mum told me to do I would be a mortician or a sheep farmer, living in Wales, married to a girl named Helga and have about 10 kids by now."

"Helga?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. Helga was some girl my mom set me up on a blind date with. It was the WORST date of my life. She was not lady like at all. She was more of a man than I was. It just didn't work out. My mum thought she would have been the perfect wife for me.. No.. no way."

"Sounds awful," said Charlie. "Don't you just love when our parents set us up on blind dates? My mama did it all the time after Dan left. I finally told her no more."

"I know," he said, "if they would just let us be and travel our own paths they would know that somewhere down the road we will meet that one," he said, "like my path led me straight to you. I became a mechanic in Jackson, Mississippi and I met the most beautiful woman while working…. I met you."

"Aww," said Charlie, "you're so sweet. I totally agree. I took my daughter to school, my car wouldn't start and then I met the most handsome, sweetest guy in the whole world….. I met you and my life was never the same again."

"Yeah and then after you shot me down twice you finally agreed to have coffee with me. The best cup of coffee of my life."

"Mine too," she said with a smile. "And you have to remember I wasn't ready for anything but I'm glad I changed my mind or I wouldn't have any of this."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too," she said before he softly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry.. I just hate feeling so uncomfortable around people."

"It's okay. I understand but just know my mum can be annoying but she means well."

"I know," she said, "but I guess if I want to marry the love of my life I have to take what comes with him."

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I'm worth it."

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Ready for bed?"

"I'm not really that tired," said Charlie.

"Good," he said with a smile, "neither am I," he said standing up.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she got up to go upstairs with him. Mason was definitely worth dealing with his mom's suggestions and her rudeness as long as she had the man she loved most in her life. She could deal with anything. And because of her love for Mason she toughed out the week with his mom even if she was making more suggestions and offensive remarks. Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad and that's just what Charlie was doing with Mason and his mom. Even though she put up with his mom she couldn't have been more relieved when she was on a plane and back to Wales.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Over the next few months Charlie was in wedding planning mode. She had so much she needed to get done and she knew that December 24th would come sooner than she expected. It always seemed like time flew when it came to important events especially like that one. She was getting her wedding party together and so was Mason. Charlie had chosen Olivia to be her maid of honor which wasn't surprising at all. Her bridesmaids were Bella, her friend Chastity and her friend Staci. The flower girl of course was going to be Laney. Mason's wedding party was going to be Husky as his best man, David as a groomsman, Travis as a groomsman and his friend Michael as a groomsman. The ring bearer was going to be David's son David. They both weren't sure how it was going to go with Husky and Olivia both being in the wedding. They still weren't living together and Olivia was still upset with him. They never talked except about the baby and that was it.

Charlie, Olivia, Bella, Chastity, Staci and Laney were at a bridal shop looking for dresses for the wedding while Mason and his party were getting fitted for tuxedoes. It was September 20th so they didn't really have that much time to find dresses or tuxedoes. The only problem was Charlie didn't know what to do about Olivia because it was so close to her due date and she looked like she could pop at any moment so obviously whatever her size was in September probably wouldn't be her size in December. That was the only complicated part. They were looking through a selection of red dresses or red and white dresses because Charlie had chosen a red and white color scheme for the wedding. She just felt they were Christmas colors and called for a Christmas Eve Wedding. She didn't think her color choice could get any better. "Olivia, what are we going to do about your dress? You're obviously going to be in a different size than you are in today," said Charlie.

"I know but I think I will be in at least a 10 maybe even a 9. I'm not sure but somewhere in there," she said as she held her back and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. Just a little pain. I'm all right," she said. "I'm picking out my dress."

"All right," said Charlie.

"And just so you know red is NOT my color. I'm already going to look like a balloon. You're just torturing me now."

"Shut up," said Charlie.

"Yeah, Charlie, what's up with making us wear red?" asked Bella. "You know red is a fattening color."

"It is not," said Charlie, "and red and white just scream Christmas Eve. That's why I picked them."

"I see," said Bella, "I guess that's cute but I still don't like red."

"It's not red it's like a deep red," said Charlie.

"But it's still red," said Bella as Laney came out of the dressing room in a white tank styled dress that went down to her ankles with a red sash across the stomach to be tied in the back.

"That's adorable," said Olivia holding her back again.

"Do you like it, Mama?"

"I love it. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said. "It's so pretty and I look like a princess. I like it."

"Okay," said Charlie. "I think that's the one we will get."

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a smile as she twirled around the bridal shop dressing area as her blonde hair turned with her.

"She is so…Ugh," said Olivia, "That was a big one."

"Are you having contractions?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah but it's no big deal," she said.

"How far apart are they?"

"About 7 minutes or so," she said. "it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?" asked Charlie. "You are in labor. You need to go to the hospital."

"The doctor said not until 5 minutes apart," she said. "I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" she said in a lot of pain.

"Liv, you should go to the hospital," said Bella. "What if your water breaks? Then what are you going to do?"

"I was in labor with Ellie for 23 hours I have time," she said.

"Yeah not all labors are the same," said Chastity. "I was in labor with Bentley for 22 hours but when I had Madison I was in labor for 4 hours. Madison came quick. You just never know. I think you should go to the hospital."

"I agree with Chastity," said Charlie. "I think you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine," she said as there was a gush of fluid.

"Olivia, I think your water just broke… still want to wait to go to the hospital now?"

"I guess I should go," she said.

"Yeah," said Charlie, "you should."

"Can you take me? I can't drive like this?" she said as another contraction hit her.

"Of course," said Charlie.

"What's wrong with Aunt Livy, Mama?" asked Laney concerned.

"She's having the baby," said Charlie.

"She's having the baby!" she asked.

"Yeah and I have to take her to the hospital. Bella, will you be able to take Laney with you until Mason is available?"

"Sure," she said.

"And dress fitting is rescheduled for next week," said Charlie.

"But I want this dress," said Laney.

"It will be here next week. I have to get Aunt Livy to the hospital. Ms. Bella is going to take you to her house for a little bit okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Charlie as she hugged Laney before leaving to go to the hospital with Olivia.

Charlie was helping Olivia breathe through the contractions on the way to the hospital as they were coming closer and becoming more painful. As soon as they arrived at the hospital Charlie parked the car at the emergency entrance and got Olivia a wheelchair to push her up to labor and delivery. Olivia called her doctor on the way over to let her know she was in labor so they were waiting for her when she arrived on the floor. The nurse wheeled her to a delivery room and checked to see how dilated she was before hooking her up to the monitor. Olivia's labor was going pretty fast because she was already at 7 cm so it wouldn't be long before she was pushing that baby out. "I can't believe this," said Olivia. "I'm actually in labor."

"I know and so does everyone at the bridal shop," said Charlie as she pulled out her cell phone. "Do you want me to call Husky?"

"No," she said. "I don't want him here."

"Liv, he's the baby's father. He should be here," she said dialing Mason's number.

"I don't care. When I'm pushing this baby out I can't have someone I'm mad at in here with me. I need someone that's going to keep me calm. Will you stay with me?"

"Liv, really?" she asked as Mason's phone began to ring.

"Hello," said Mason, "Charlie, what is going on?"

"Liv is in labor," she said, "she's at 7 cm which means she's not too far off. Her water broke."

"Are you serious? Am I supposed to tell Husky?"

"She doesn't want him in the delivery room but he should be here to meet his son when he arrives."

"Yeah," said Mason. "We will be right over."

"You don't have to come if you don't' want to," said Charlie.

"He's my godson. I am definitely coming."

"All right," said Charlie. "I will see you when you get here."

"See you when I get there," he said before hanging up the phone. He was so excited for Husky that he didn't waste a minute to tell him the news. "Husky we have to go!"

"What why?" he asked.

"Olivia is in labor," said Mason.

"Oh my god.. My son is coming. I'm going to be a father," he said. He couldn't have been happier. He practically ran out of the tuxedo shop to get to the hospital with Mason. He was really disappointed when he arrived to find out he wasn't allowed to go back. Olivia was being so selfish she wouldn't let him see the birth of his own son. Charlie tried to plead with her but she wasn't having it. She would not budge and the only person she was allowing in the delivery room with her was Charlie. Charlie couldn't argue with her anymore because she didn't want to get Olivia upset but she felt bad for Husky. He deserved to see his son come into the world and it wasn't fair to him that Olivia was keeping him from being in the room. Mason and Husky waited in the waiting room for news on the baby. Husky could not sit down for anything so he paced back and forth around the waiting room.

After a couple hours of constant pain Olivia was finally ready to start pushing. Charlie pleaded with her one more time to allow Husky to come back to see his son be born but Olivia was still being stubborn so Charlie took her hand as she pushed. Charlie stood by her best friend as she pushed and pushed and finally on September 20th at 6:30 p.m. after a half hour of pushing Olivia's son made his way into the world. He was not silent at all but wailing at the top of his lungs. The doctor announced it was a boy before allowing Charlie to cut the cord. "He's beautiful," she said with a smile.

"My baby boy," said Olivia with a smile as she was handed the baby after they cleaned him off. "He is so cute. I think he looks like Ellie did when she was a baby."

"He does," said Charlie with tears in her eyes. "He's beautiful."

"He is," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What's his name?" asked Charlie. She knew Olivia had a name picked out but she hadn't told anyone what she picked. She was keeping it secret until he was born.

"Brighton Lawrence Harris," she said.

"You're giving him Husky's last name?" asked Charlie. She was shocked by the fact Olivia was giving her son Husky's last name especially since she wouldn't allow him in the room.

"And his middle name," she said.

"I see," said Charlie.

"He weighs 8lbs. 4 oz," said the nurse after she weighed him. "He's very healthy."

"Thank-you," said Olivia. "Can you get Mason and Husky?"

"Sure," said Charlie as she went to get them. She found them in the waiting room and as soon as she reached the door they attacked her. "He's here," she said with a smile. "All 8 lbs and 4 oz of him."

"He is Husky's baby," said Mason with a smile.

"Shut up," said Husky, "what's his name?"

"Brighton Lawrence Harris," she said, "he's healthy and Olivia is healthy. It was quick but very good labor and delivery. He has a head full of black hair though."

"Like Olivia," said Husky. "Can I see him? I want to see my son."

"Yes. She's asking for you. You can go back."

"All right," he said making his way back.

"I want to see him," said Mason.

"You will," said Charlie. "Let them have some time together. I think they need to talk."

"Okay," he said.

"I love you," she said as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too," he said.

They gave Olivia and Husky about 30 minutes to talk things out before they went back so Mason could see Brighton. As soon as they were back in the room Mason held Brighton. He looked so happy to hold him. He looked really good holding the baby. "So," said Charlie, "how are you two doing?"

"We're all right," said Olivia, "we're getting back together but trust is going to be hard for a little bit but I'll trust him again some day."

"That's great!" said Charlie as she looked at Brighton. "He is really beautiful."

'Thank-you," said Olivia with a smile. "It's your turn now."

"I don't know," said Charlie. "After seeing Brighton, I do kind of want a baby now."

"Mason?" asked Husky. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did," he said looking down at Brighton, "I think I want one too," he said. "He is so precious."

"Really?" asked Charlie with a smile.

"Really," he said with a smile as he played with the baby. "I want one."

"Me too," she said. "I'm ready. I'm definitely ready."

"Me too," he said as he couldn't take his eyes off the baby.

"Hear that, Brighton, you're going to have a baby cousin soon," said Charlie with a smile.

"Definitely," said Mason.

Charlie and Mason spent a little while longer with the baby and Olivia before they went home. Mason didn't' want to give up Brighton but they had to go. Charlie arranged for Laney to stay with Bella that night so that her and Mason could have the house to themselves that night. They had a nice romantic evening with Chinese food by candlelight, watched a movie and then spent most of the night making love to one another hoping to make a baby. They were both ready to try again and neither of them felt hurt or jealous of the fact Olivia had her son. That's how they knew they were ready. IT was a good night and as they finished making love to one another they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

A couple months later in November Olivia, Bella and Chastity were taking Charlie to Miami, Florida for her bachelorette party. They were planning on going for about 4 days to hang out on the beach and party. They wanted Charlie to have a blast and live it up before she tied the knot and moved to Wales. It was her last big party and girls time before her wedding. They wanted to do it a month early because as Christmas grew closer the busier all them would get so they chose the very first week of November when there was no rush for the holidays. It was the simplest time of the year for them. Charlie was so excited to go to Miami and have fun. She was really looking forward to it. She was going to be kid free, fiancee free and it was going to be just her and the girls. She felt that since she got with Mason she hadn't really been able to spend that much time with her friends so she was very excited to go party and hang out at the sunny beaches of Miami.

The morning they were getting ready to leave for Miami Charlie wasn't feeling the greatest. She was feeling nauseous and she didn't' want to get out of bed. She figured it was just a bug coming but she wasn't going to let it ruin her time in Miami. She forced herself to get out of bed and get ready to leave because it wouldn't be long before her friends came to get her. Luckily she had everything packed up ahead of time or she would have been in trouble. "Are you all ready to go?" asked Mason as he came into the room after taking a morning run.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just not feeling that great."

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I just feel icky," she said. "I think I'm getting some type of bug. Or maybe it's because I haven't eaten since last night. I don't know. I just feel eh."

He put his hand on her forehead, "you don't feel warm but your face is flushed," he said.

"That's because it's a million degrees in this house," she said. "Do you have the heat on?"

"No," he said, "Charlie, it's 80 degrees outside why would I have the heat on? Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm sure," she said. "And it feels like the heat is on."

"It's not," he said.

"Whatever," she said as she grabbed her suitcase. "I'm going to take this downstairs and get something to eat."

"All right," he said, "I can carry your suitcase for you."

"Thanks," she said handing it to him before she walked out of the door.

"You're welcome," he said as he followed her down the stairs. He laid the suitcase in front of the door while Charlie went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. She wanted to try to eat something before she left to see if it made her feel better and she drank a glass of orange juice for the Vitamin C. She just wanted to feel better for her trip. She ate the bowl of cereal but it didn't help her feel better at all instead she felt even worse. Maybe it was the milk that made her feel worse because she practically gagged at the sight of the milk and as she drank it. She was willing to bet it was the milk. She figured once it was out of her system she would be fine. There wasn't anything that was going to stand in her way of the trip.

About a half hour later she was in the bathroom throwing up everything she had just eaten but that still wasn't going to stop her. In fact she felt better after throwing up so she was good to go and just in time because Olivia and the other girls arrived to pick her up. They loaded her luggage into the car and they were on their way to the airport to fly to Miami. "Are you ready for the best 4 days of your life?" asked Olivia as she drove the car.

"Hell yeah," said Charlie. "I'm getting plastered and ready to hit the beach."

"Same here," said Olivia. "I just hope Husky is okay with Ellie and Brighton for the next 4 days."

"He should be," said Charlie, "he's very good with the kids."

"I know but I worry about Brighton. This is the first time I'm going to be away from him since he was born."

"Separation anxiety fades over time," said Bella. "I miss Junior but I know he's in good hands so I am right up there with Charlie and I'm getting plastered. I am kid free for 4 days I am partying it up the best I can."

"You guys are all a bunch of alcoholics," said Chastity.

"Like you're not going to be drinking this weekend," said Olivia, "you are the biggest drinker there is."

"Not since I became a mother. I don't drink anymore."

"Then what's the point in coming to Miami if you're not going to be drinking with us?"

"You three need a chaperone," she said, "and a designator driver."

"You're going to at least take a few shots," said Olivia.

"No I'm not," she said.

"All right," said Charlie, "are you pregnant again? Because I have NEVER known you not to be a partier."

"Well, maybe," she said with a smile.

"I knew it," said Charlie with a smile. "Baby number 3 that's crazy."

"I know and it's also the last. I told James that this was the last one. No more. This one was a surprise. It definitely caught me off guard."

"I bet," said Charlie. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah congratulations," said Olivia with a smile. "It looks like Brighton is going to have a little playmate. And Charlie, you and Mason need to get on it and have a baby."

"We're working on it," said Charlie with a smile before she felt a rush of nausea overtaking her. She got that feeling again as she smelled the manure from the fields they were driving past. She had that urge to throw up again, "Olivia, pull over. Please pull over."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said. "Please." She covered her mouth.

"All right," said Olivia as she pulled over immediately even if she cut across traffic.

"Thanks for almost killing us, Liv," said Bella.

"She's sick," said Olivia. "I don't want her throwing up in my car," she said as Charlie opened the car door.

"Thanks," she said as she rushed out of the car. She walked to the middle of the grass area to throw up. She wasn't sure what was going on but she really didn't feel well. They spent about 10 minutes in that spot as she continued to throw up.

Chastity got her a bottle of water and took it over to her. "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," said Charlie as she opened it. "I think I'm okay now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am now," she said as they walked back to the car.

"All right," she said as they got back in the car.

"Are you all right now?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah," said Charlie.

"What is going on with you? That was intense," she said.

"I'm just feeling a little sick. Do you have the air on it's really hot."

"Yes I have the air on Charlie. Are you sure you want to go to Miami because if you don't we can schedule it another time."

"I'm fine. I want to go. I'll be all right. It's just a bug."

"Okay," said Olivia as she pulled back onto the highway to get to the airport. Charlie was hoping to feel okay by the time they got to Miami but she was losing faith as she had Olivia pull over 3 more times before they reached the airport. Olivia kept asking her if she wanted to go through with the trip but she wasn't giving up on it. She wanted to go to Miami and she was going to do it.

She thought she would do better on the plane but she didn't. She still felt nauseous and she made tons of trips to the bathroom. Her friends were worried about her and didn't think it was the best time for them to be on a plane to Miami when she was so sick. She had thrown up more times than they could count and she was flushed and just seemed really bad. The worst part was she hadn't even eaten anything so the only thing she could have been throwing up was stomach acid. Every time they pleaded with her she told them she was going to Miami and she didn't care if she was sick or not. It was her decision in the end. Once they landed in Miami they got their luggage and Olivia rented a car. On the way to the hotel they stopped at a liquor store to get some alcohol to get the party started.

When they got to the hotel they checked in and took their things to the room. It was good enough for a 4 day stay and they didn't expect to be in the hotel room that much anyway. Of course Charlie had to try out the bathroom as soon as they got there. While she was in the bathroom Olivia said, "I'm worried about Charlie. She is in bad shape."

"I know," said Bella. "She's thrown up more times than I can count today. We probably shouldn't be in Miami right now. She's too sick."

"Exactly but she wants to do this this weekend," said Olivia.

"Yeah but we could have made it for next weekend or the weekend after that. I had no problem rescheduling. I'm just worried that she's going to be too sick to enjoy the weekend and then it would be pointless for us even being here," said Bella.

"Did you guys ever stop to think maybe Charlie is pregnant?" asked Chastity.

"Not really," said Olivia, "do you think she could be?"

"Think about it," she said, "she's throwing up NOTHING but stomach acid, she's flushed because she's so hot and when she's not throwing up she's trying to sleep. All signs of pregnancy."

"I never even thought," said Bella.

"Me either," said Olivia as Charlie came out of the bathroom.

"Better?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's open a bottle of that champagne and get this party started."

"How about we hold off on the alcohol," said Chastity. "I mean you're really sick. You probably shouldn't drink."

"Look, I came to party this weekend.. I'm going to party sick or not," she said.

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea," said Chastity.

"Me either," said Olivia.

"What is going on with you guys?" she asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Olivia.

"Obviously," she said.

"Okay," said Olivia, "are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I mean I am running late but I'm also stressed from planning the wedding."

"But you're throwing up non stop," said Chastity.

"It's a bug," she said, "I think it is."

"Okay," said Chastity, "do your boobs hurt?"

"Maybe a little," she said. "So what."

"So what?" asked Chastity, "you're sick, your boobs hurt, you're hot and you're running late… Think about it, Charlie, you're pregnant."

"Shit," she said as she sat down on the bed. "Maybe I am."

"You need a pregnancy test to make sure before we do ANY partying this weekend."

"All right," she said. "I'll get a test but I doubt I'm pregnant."

"We'll see," said Olivia. "I will go get you a test. There is a drug store right down the street. I will be right back."

"Okay," said Charlie. "Let's get this over with." She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be pregnant but at the same time she didn't want to be pregnant. She was so confused.

When Olivia returned back to the hotel room she had two pregnancy tests for Charlie to choose from. "I got you two. EPT is the most certain one."

"Okay," said Charlie. She began to have the same feelings she had when she took a test to see if she was pregnant with Laney. It was almost the exact same scenario. Chastity, Bella and Olivia were all there and they were on their way to the beach for senior week and poor Charlie was sick. She took a pregnancy test at the beach and found out she was pregnant. She was scared because she didn't know what to do but this time she was scared and a little happy. She took the EPT test and said, "I guess I'm about to find out."

"Yeah," said Bella, "only you would be taking a pregnancy test at your bachelorette party."

"I know right," said Charlie as she walked into the bathroom. She opened the box and read the instructions. She did as she was asked and then laid the stick down on the sink. She waited for two to three minutes like suggested on the box. She paced back and forth as she waited. This was it. Her and Mason had been trying for a baby but she didn't like the thought of her party being ruined. She waited for what seemed like hours before she finally picked up the test. She looked down at the test and saw two lines. "I'm pregnant," she said to herself. She grew a smile on her face and said, "I'm pregnant."

She opened the bathroom door to see her three friends standing there waiting for word. "So?" asked Olivia.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God!" said Olivia. "This is great. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Charlie as her friends hugged her. "Wow. That didn't take long at all."

"No it didn't," said Olivia. "Oh my god! Mason is going to be so excited."

"I know," said Charlie with a smile. "I'm excited!"

"Much better results with this test than the last one," said Chastity.

"Yeah because I was 17 years old then opposed to 26," she said. "There's a big difference. Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. Wow."

"Look at her," said Bella, "she is so happy."

"I am," said Charlie and just like that her trip to Miami turned into a trip to the beach. There would be no drinking or partying. She was a little disappointed but she was glad she was finally pregnant. She couldn't wait to get back to tell Mason.

***A/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	34. Chapter 34

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Charlie's trip to Miami didn't turn out too badly. She found out some of the best news of her life. Sure she couldn't drink and party like she wanted to but she got something she had been waiting months for; she was pregnant. Charlie and Chastity spent their time out on the beach and going to the boardwalk, playing mini golf and they even swam with dolphins. They did what they could to pass time while Olivia and Bella went out to the bars to drink and party. They were happy for Charlie but they still wanted to do their own thing. Even though it was Charlie's bachelorette party she wanted Bella and Olivia to have a good time so she told them to go out to the bar. They shouldn't have to stay behind and do boring things when they weren't the ones that were pregnant. All in all it was a great trip for everyone and Charlie couldn't wait to get home to tell Mason the news.

The whole plane ride home she was so anxious and overwhelmed with excitement. She wasted no time getting her luggage when they arrived in Mississippi. "Slow down, Charlie," said Olivia. "I know you're excited but how can you get home without me?"

"I know. I just can't wait to tell Mason the good news," she said as she waited for the others to grab their luggage. "This has been a long time coming."

"I know," said Olivia, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile. She couldn't help it. She was so excited and she had waited 4 LONG days to tell Mason the news. It was really hard for her to wait but she managed to wait. She didn't know how much longer she could go without telling him so she was relieved when everyone had their luggage and they headed to the car.

"We're going to drop Charlie off first," said Olivia, "because I know she's so excited to get home."

"Thanks," said Charlie, "I appreciate it."

"No problem," said Olivia with a smile. "I am so happy for you. You are already an awesome mom you're going to be just as great of a mom to this baby too."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile.

When Olivia pulled into Charlie's driveway she wasted no time getting out of the car to get her things. She grabbed her luggage, thanked her friends and hurried into the house. To her disappointment Mason wasn't home so she had to wait a little longer. She figured she would use that time to unpack and get stuff together. She wanted to plan out how she was going to tell him the big news. As she unpacked she came up with the perfect plan. After she had everything unpacked she got her plan together and then waited for Mason to come home by going downstairs to watch some TV.

About 30 minutes later the front door opened and she heard Mason lay the keys down on the table by the door. "Mason," she called from the living room.

"Charlie?" he asked, "you didn't tell me you were on your way. What time did you get here?" He asked as he met Charlie in the hallway.

"I just got here an hour ago," she said with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "I missed you," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile.

"I see you're feeling better," he said. "I'm glad about that."

"I guess you could say that," the truth was she just wasn't experiencing morning sickness that time of day. She usually had it earlier in the morning and later at night. She was in her grace period.

"That's good. How was the trip?"

"It was really good. I had a lot of fun."

"I bet you did. It looks like you got some sun."

"I did," she said, "We were on the beach for hours."

"I see. I can tell you're so dark."

"I know," she said. "So I got you something while I was there."

"You didn't have to get my anything," he said.

"Trust me I did," she said. "I think you're going to love it." She pulled a long rectangular box from her back pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, "so you are on your girls trip and you thought about me to get me a gift?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Open it. You're going to love it."

"Calm down, Charlie," he said as he began to open it, "I'm sure…..it's a pregnancy test."

"Yep," she said with a smile.

"So you're pregnant?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

"Oh my God, Charlie, this is amazing," he said as he picked her up and softly kissed her lips. "Oh my god. I can't believe this. I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yeah," said Charlie with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too," he said. "Charlie, you just made my entire day."

"And you made my entire weekend and my entire life. I am so excited. I couldn't wait to tell you."

"Wow, Charlie. We're going to have a baby."

"Yep," she said with a smile as Mason put her down. "We're having a baby," she said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Did you go to the doctor yet?"

"No. I actually have an appointment on Wednesday. I called the OB/GYN from Miami to set up an appointment as soon as I found out. I was really excited," she said.

"I can see that," he said. "I don't blame you. I'm excited too. We're having a baby."

Mason was so excited over the fact he and Charlie were having a baby. That's all he could talk about over the next couple days. Of course they didn't tell Charlie's parents and they didn't tell his parents. They were waiting to tell them. They just needed to come up with the appropriate time. They weren't sure if they wanted to tell them before or after the wedding. Both sides wouldn't be too happy about it. They wouldn't despise them for it but they wouldn't be happy with it. Charlie's parents being conservative but Mason's parents were just as conservative. Although Viktoryia should be happy because they were on their way to having kids. She said she would like for them to have a lot of kids. They were getting started but they agreed on 3.

On Wednesday afternoon they were sitting in the OB/GYN office waiting to be seen. Mason felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly great with that female stuff. He was still a little embarrassed by it. He still got red when Charlie would ask him to pick up feminine products from the store for her so he was definitely feeling uncomfortable in an OB/GYN office. He picked up a magazine but saw that it was a women's magazine and put it down quickly. "Are you okay?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm just a little nervous. You know I don't' do well with this female stuff."

"And what do you plan on doing while I'm in labor? It's going to be a lot worse then."

"I don't know," he said, "I wanted to have a baby but this stuff freaks me out a little bit."

"You better suck it up, Baby," she said. "Because you WILL be in the delivery room with me the WHOLE time."

"I know," he said, "I wouldn't miss the birth of my baby for the world."

"All right," said Charlie as the nurse came out.

"Charlotte Sinclair," she said. Charlie and Mason got up and followed the nurse to the back. She had Charlie step up on the scale and pee in a cup for a pregnancy test. She then escorted Mason and Charlie to a room where she asked Charlie tons of questions about her symptoms, the date of her last menstrual cycle, family history and about past pregnancies. She also checked Charlie's blood pressure and then went on her way. She told them the doctor would be in shortly.

"Why did they ask so many questions?" asked Mason.

"It's what they do," said Charlie. "They like to know what my symptoms are, they need to know the first day of my last menstrual cycle so they can calculate a possible due date and they need family history in case I am pregnant. They also need to know about past pregnancies so they can see how this one is going to go."

"And you had a high risk with Laney?" he asked.

"It wasn't high risk but I did almost die after I gave birth to her. I had a really bad hemorrhage. They almost couldn't' stop the bleeding. They finally stopped it, gave me a blood transfusion and they had to keep me in observation. It was really bad."

"Could it happen again with this baby?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I hope not."

"Me too," he said as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Charlotte, I am Dr. Williams. How are you today?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm good," she said, "so you believe you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I took a test and it came back positive and I've had all the symptoms."

"Okay," she said. "We have the results from the pregnancy test you took earlier and you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile as she looked at Mason who had a really big smile on his face.

"And what was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"September 6th," she said as the doctor pulled out a small wheel to calculate the due date.

"All right," she said, "that would mean you are due on or around June 12th."

"Okay," said Charlie. "A June baby."

"Have you been experiencing morning sickness?"

"Absolutely," said Charlie.

"Is it bad?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay. I can prescribe some medicine for that to ease it up a little bit when I make your prescription for your prenatal vitamins."

"Sounds good," said Charlie before the doctor went on to ask about her health habits like if she smoked or if she drank. She asked about past pregnancies and how they turned out. She then had an STD test done on Charlie which was procedure and she also had to get an ultrasound done. The doctor just wanted to check on the baby and make sure it was all right.

The doctor prepped everything for the ultrasound and invited Mason over to hold Charlie's hand as she did it. She chose to do an internal ultrasound to get a better read and measurement on the baby. It was very uncomfortable to Charlie but she eased up as the doctor searched for the baby. "And there it is," she said, "or they are."

"They?" asked Charlie. "What do you mean they?"

"Twins. You're having twins," she said.

"Get out of here," said Mason. "Twins are you serious?"

"Yes," she said, "there's baby a and baby b. You're having twins and they're fraternal."

"How can you tell?" asked Charlie.

"Because they are in two different amniotic sacs. See?"

"Oh," she said. "Twins. Wow."

"Do twins run in your family?"

"Not mine," said Charlie.

"They run in mine," said Mason, "my grandmother has a twin sister."

"Are you sure twins don't run in your family Charlotte because his history wouldn't affect you having twins."

"Not that I know of," she said. "So you're serious here. I am having twins?"

"Yes. I am serious," she said, "and it looks like you're about 6 weeks almost 7 weeks along."

"Wow," said Charlie as she looked at the screen. "Do you see that? Twins."

"Yeah," said Mason, "they look so tiny. Like a little peanut." He had tears in his eyes as he looked at the babies on the screen.

"Congratulations," said the doctor as she printed off a couple pictures for them.

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

When the doctor was done with the ultrasound she allowed Charlie to get dressed and wrote her prescriptions for her. She sent her on her way and after Charlie scheduled her next appointment they headed to the pharmacy. "Twins, can you believe it?"

"I can't" said Charlie, "who would have ever thought."

"I know I didn't," he said, "so when do you want to tell our parents?"

"After the wedding," she said. "I don't want to get anyone up in arms over this."

"All right," he said, "we'll wait till after the wedding."

"Good," said Charlie. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Twins. I can't believe it. Wait till I tell Husky. He is going to go ape shit."

"So is Olivia. I mean if we were going to do this we might as well do this right."

"I know," said Mason with a smile as he took her hand as he continued to drive down the road. "I was excited to just have one but to have two I'm double excited."

"Me too," she said.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	35. Chapter 35

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

It was December 23rd the night before Charlie's and Mason's long awaited wedding. Their parents still had no idea that she was pregnant along with a few members of her family and his family. The only people that knew about it were Husky, Bella, Olivia and Chastity. They were told to keep it secret and not let it slip out at the rehearsal dinner. Charlie wasn't sure how well she would be able to hide the pregnancy in her wedding dress because she was already starting to show. She was only 3 months pregnant but she was also having twins. She was definitely growing a stomach. She had trouble finding the perfect dress to wear to the rehearsal dinner that wouldn't show her stomach. She had to call in Olivia for damage control. With her help they managed to find the perfect black dress. It wasn't too tight but it wasn't too loose either. It was a simple halter dress that came to Charlie's knee and with it on you couldn't even tell that she was pregnant. "How do I look?" asked Charlie as she came out of the bathroom with the dress on and her hair pulled up into a bun.

"You look beautiful!" she said. "And you can't even tell you're pregnant."

"Good," said Charlie as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's very important that it doesn't get out that I am."

"I know," said Olivia, "does Laney know she's going to be a big sister?"

"Yeah right. If I told her she would tell my mama. You know she can't keep a secret."

"That's true," said Olivia. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," said Charlie. "We should probably go. I told Mason we would be there by 5:45 and it's 5:30 now."

"Okay," said Olivia as they headed downstairs and out the door to leave.

When they arrived at the dinner Charlie found Mason right away. "And here is my beautiful fiancee' now," he said as he was talking to his father.

"Hello, Charlie. You look fantastic tonight."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You do look beautiful, Babe," said Mason as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as Viktoryia walked over to them. "Hello, Viktoryia."

"Hello, Charlie," she said with a smile as she greeted her with a hug, "and hello, Barry. You both look wonderful."

"Thank-you," said Mason.

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

"Do you have a different kind of make up on tonight? You look radiant and you've just have this glow about you," she said.

"No," said Charlie with a smile. "No new make up."

"Well, you look different. It's a nice look for you."

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile.

"No problem, Dear. Are you excited? Tomorrow is the big night."

"I'm more nervous than excited," said Charlie.

"Me too," said Mason, "but I can't wait to make her my wife."

"You too look good together," she said.

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

They engaged in conversation with Mason's parents until Charlie's parents arrived with Laney. Viktoryia made a comment that it seemed like Charlie's parents always had Laney. It looked that way but it wasn't true. She spent a lot of time with Charlie and Mason but she enjoyed spending time with her grandparents and she was getting as much time in with them as she could before the big move. Mason assured his mom that wasn't true and Charlie was a great mother and told her about Laney's love for her grandparents. "We better go," said Mason. "Let's go to the table."

"All right," said Charlie as they all headed into the dining hall to eat dinner. It was their big dinner before the big event. Everything was so beautiful and even for the rehearsal they stuck to Charlie's wedding colors. The tables were covered with either a red tablecloth or a white one. The best part is they got to spend time with their families and their closest friends. The meal of steak was delicious and as everyone finished eating that's when the toasts began. For obvious reasons Charlie only drank water and skipped the alcohol. It seemed to go unnoticed by her parents and Mason's parents.

"I would like to give a toast," said Charles as he stood up. Charlie smiled at him giving him the okay. "Over 26 years ago I became a father to one of the most beautiful girls in this world my daughter Charlotte. It was the most wonderful gift I could have asked for. I was never blessed with another child because God was telling me I already had the perfect child. She was everything to me and she still is. I never knew it was possible to love someone so much. The moment I looked into her crystal blue eyes I was in love. She instantly became a daddy's little girl. She was always playing sports and she allowed me to teach her how to play baseball. She was the boy I never had but she was also very girly. A father's love runs so deep. I have watched her grow from a baby that needed everything to an independent woman. I have held onto her most of her life but now it's time for me to let her go. If I have to let her go I believe Mason is the best person to give her to. He is a wonderful man and I have never seen my daughter so happy. She loves him so much and my goal in life for Charlie is for her to be happy. I wish you two the best and lots of happiness. I love you, Charlie," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said wiping away her own tears.

Next Husky stood up and Mason wasn't sure if that was a good idea or a bad idea. Husky could say anything especially when he had a few drinks in him but thankfully Olivia was there to keep him from getting to the point of being intoxicated beyond belief. "I just want to say a few words about my best friend," he said. Mason nodded at him for him to go on. "I met my best friend in college 10 years ago. We never spoke to each other until we worked on a group project. At first; and I'm not going to lie, I thought he was some stuck up guy from England but then when I worked with him I found out he was from Wales and he wasn't too bad of a guy. Ever since that we've been friends. We went through the entire college experience together from drinking at parties, doing class projects to graduating. We ended up becoming roommates our junior year of college and after college Mason opened up his Auto shop and made me his partner. I was glad to be working with my best friend and although we saw rough times that first year and a half it got better and it became one of the best Auto shops in Mississippi. My best friend is leaving to go to Wales to pursue other adventures and to live his life and he gave me the best gift I could ask for. He gave me his Auto shop. I am so grateful that you trust me and like me enough to give me your legacy. You've put your sweat, blood and tears into that place. It really means a lot to me but that's what you do. You are one of the best friends a guy can ask for. You're always there and if someone needs help you're always there to lend a hand. You're a great guy, Mason and I'm glad I can call you my best friend." Husky began choking up a little bit in the middle of his speech. It was going well so far and honestly Charlie never knew he had it in him to give such a sentimental speech. "I've known Mason for years and I have never seen him so happy. Him being with Charlie has made him the happiest I've ever seen. I am happy that he has finally found the love of his life. Charlie is the best thing to have happened to him. I'm happy for you both and I wish you both the best."

"Thanks," said Mason as they shared a hug. "Charlie always teases me about my bromance with Husky but he's my boy." Charlie gave Mason a smile because it was true. Husky's and Mason's little bromance was cute. She may not have been too fond of Husky but she was glad Mason had a friend like him. Despite his actions toward women he was a pretty decent guy. It was no surprise that he was best friends with Mason.

They sat through a couple more toasts. One was from Mason's dad as he talked about how Mason grew up and how happy he was that Mason finally found the true love of his life. He expressed how happy he was for Mason and Charlie and he wished them the best. Another toast was from Travis another one of Mason's best friends. He talked about some of the adventures him and Mason had together until he settled down with his wife and now he told Mason how happy he was that he would get to experience the life of loving a woman and being a husband. He wished all his happiness to Charlie and Mason. All the words were very nice but nothing touched Charlie as much as what Mason had said about her. "I feel like such a slacker. This is my dinner and tomorrow is my wedding and I haven't said how I feel about my beautiful fiancee'. The day I met her I knew I was going to love her the rest of my life. She was this beautiful woman whose car broke down outside her daughter's school. She brought it to me to fix it and when she picked it up her beauty knocked me breathless. The moment I saw her blue eyes I was hooked. I took a chance and asked her to go out for a cup of coffee but she turned me down. I felt like a total loser being turned down by this beautiful woman. She left my shop and I never thought I would see her again until she came back to my shop again to get her car fixed. I knew it was fate and I knew it was meant to be. Charlie wasn't convinced just yet. I took my chances again and asked her out for a cup of coffee and again she turned me down. I wasn't sure what it took to get a beautiful woman like her to say yes for a cup of coffee. I was just about to give up hope when she left my shop that day. I never expected to see her again and then fate would play another role when I saw her at the grocery store. This was the day that changed my life. She had a flat tire so I changed it for her and I decided to give it one last try and asked her out for some coffee. This time she said yes and my life was never the same again. I fell for her so hard but Charlie was hard to make fall in love with me. I don't' know how I did it but somewhere down the road I managed to get her to fall in love with me. The day she told me she loved me was the best day of my life. She is my entire world and so is her beautiful daughter Laney. I look at Laney as if she was my little girl and I would never give up this life I have with Charlie for anything. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She has made me the happiest I have ever been and I wouldn't give that up. I am honored that her father is allowing me her hand in marriage. I will do everything in my power to make her happy and I will love her for an eternity. Charlie, I said the day you said yes to coffee was the best day of my life but I know tomorrow night will be even better. I am looking forward to living the rest of my life with you and making you my wife. I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too," said Charlie through her tears. His words were absolutely beautiful and there was no one that wanted to follow that up. Charlie felt truly blessed to being able to marry Mason. It was going to be the best day of her life and she knew she was making the best decision of her life.

After the dinner was over Charlie was talking to her friends while Mason was talking to his dad. "So did you get everything all squared away for tomorrow night?"

"Yes I did," he said. "It cost a lot but money is no object when it comes to Charlie. It's what she's always wanted and I am happy to make her dreams come true. She is going to be so surprised."

"I bet," said Alistair. "And it's all set up and ready to go?"

"I already made the arrangements and everything is good. It is going to be the best Christmas Eve Charlie ever had and then I'm going to surprise her with our honeymoon."

"She doesn't know where you two are going for your honeymoon?"

"Nope," said Mason, "tomorrow night is going to be a night full of surprises."

***A/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

The next evening Charlie had just finished getting her make up on and getting her hair done for her wedding and was putting on her dress with Olivia's help. She had forgotten about her growing stomach as she put it on in front of her mom. "Charlie, are you putting on weight?" Asked Elaine.

"I eat a lot when I get stressed," she said as she pulled the dress up.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant. Are you pregnant?"

"Just putting on a little weight," said Charlie as Olivia zipped the back of her dress. She stood looking at herself in the mirror and she saw her dress was incredibly tight. Her chest had grown so much that she was having trouble fitting her breasts into the haltered dress and her stomach was in full view. She could barely breathe. "This isn't working!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I look like a whore."

"No you don't, Charlie," said Olivia.

"And I'm fat," she said as she looked over herself one more time. "I can't breathe either."

"What are you going to do about it, Charlie?" asked Elaine, "your wedding starts in 45 minutes. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I can't wear this dress," said Charlie, "look at my boobs they are overflowing over the top. I'm not trying to have a malfunction on my wedding day."

"Then what are you going to wear?" asked Elaine. "That dress cost $500.. And now 45 minutes before your wedding you don't want to wear it? Come on, Charlotte. It's not going to be that long. As soon as the wedding is over you can change."

"Mama, I can't. I can't wear this dress. I can't breathe. I'll pass out."

"If you controlled your food intake before the wedding we wouldn't be having this problem," she said, "take it off."

"What am I going to wear?" she asked as Olivia unzipped the dress allowing her to breathe again.

"I don't know. I'll think of something," she said. "I will be back in 20 minutes," she said as she left with the dress.

"Great," said Charlie as she sat down. "I have no wedding dress and my mama just left. This is not what I expected for my wedding," she said as she was about to cry.

"Just calm down, Charlie," said Olivia as she comforted her. "It's going to be okay."

"What's wrong with Mama?" asked Laney in her white dress with the red strap tied around her waist with her blonde hair curled and hanging down.

"She's okay," said Olivia. "She's just having some wedding anxiety."

"Oh," said Laney, "It's okay, Mama. You look beautiful no matter what."

"Thanks," said Charlie with a smile.

Twenty minutes later and Elaine still hadn't returned. She had run into a little trouble so she called Charlie to tell her that it would be another 15 or 20 minutes right around the time the wedding was supposed to start. Charlie was not happy and she was starting to think her wedding wasn't going to happen. "I'm going to go let Mason know," said Olivia. "I'll be right back," she said as she left the room.

She walked down the hall to where Mason was getting dressed and ready for the wedding and knocked on the door. Husky answered and said, "Yes, Olivia?"

"I need to talk to Mason. We are having a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" he asked.

"Just get Mason. I'm sure he will fill you in."

"Okay," said Husky as he closed the door to get Mason.

A couple minutes later Mason stepped outside the door and said, "What's going on, Olivia?"

"There may be a little delay."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie couldn't fit in her dress so her mom took it somewhere and ran into some trouble so she wont' be back for 20 minutes. So there's going to be a delay."

"Damn," he said. "Where did she go?"

"She didn't say but she took the dress and left. I just wanted to let you know. One of the ushers should probably tell the guests."

"All right," said Mason. "I'll tell my dad to tell everyone we're running later than expected and tell Charlie everything is going to be okay. I know she is probably freaking out right now but just tell her everything is going to be okay."

"I will," said Olivia. "Thank-you," she said as she walked away.

She went back and delivered the message to Charlie. It helped her cheer up a bit but she was still freaking out about the wedding until her mom showed up 25 minutes later with another dress for Charlie. "Oh my gosh, Mama, I thought you were never coming back."

"I was. I went and got you a new dress. I know it's not the dress you wanted to wear but it's a dress and it should fit. Put it on," she said handing it to Charlie.

"Okay," she said as she slipped the dress on. It was much different than the dress she had picked out but it was still beautiful. It was a white spaghetti strapped dress that came down to Charlie's ankles and there was bead work on the chest. Olivia zipped it up in the back and Charlie looked at herself in the mirror. "I love it. Thank-you, Mama."

"You're welcome," she said, "I'm glad it fits you."

"Thank-you," she said as Olivia grabbed her veil and put it on her bun. "Beautiful," said Charlie with a smile.

"You look like a princess, Mama," said Laney as she looked up at her mom.

"Thank-you," said Charlie.

"You do look beautiful," said Olivia, "so lets go have a wedding." She sent a text to Husky to let him know it was a go so that everyone could get into their places so the wedding could begin. Chastity, Bella, Olivia and Charlie's mother made their way upstairs as Charlie helped Laney get her basket to carry upstairs.

When Charlie reached the foyer she could see inside the sanctuary. The pews on her left were decorated along the aisle side with white lace and red pointsettas and the pews on her right were decorated with red lace along the aisle side with white pointsettas. The alter was decorated with a white arch where Mason was standing waiting for Charlie to join him. The arch was decorated with the red and white lace intertwined and an alternating red and white pointsettas about a foot apart. There was a red carpet rolled down the aisle of the church for the wedding party to walk on. Everything was perfect like Charlie imagined it to be. It was everything she could have dreamed of on a Christmas Eve wedding. The music began to play as the wedding party began to walk down the aisle. Charles joined Charlie and whispered to her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile as she waited for it to be her turn. Laney and David walked before her and once they had reached the alter the wedding march began to play and Charlie and her dad began to walk down the aisle as the guests took pictures as she walked. She felt like she was in a dream and once she reached the alter the minister said a prayer.

After the prayer the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Charles with a smile as he placed Charlie's hand into Mason's. He kissed her forehead and then took his seat next to Elaine.

Mason smiled at Charlie as the minister began the ceremony. The minister ran through the Bible principles of marriage and read from Corinthians about what love is. "Mason and Charlotte come today desired to be united in this sacred relationship. Let us pray," said the minister as he said another prayer over Charlie and Mason. After the prayer he went into the vows of marriage. "I now ask you each to repeat these vows after me," he said, "I Mason take you Charlotte."

"I Mason take you Charlotte," said Mason with a smile as he looked at Charlie.

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To love and cherish, for better or worse."

"To love and cherish, for better or worse," said Mason with a shaky voice.

"For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward," said Mason with a smile.

"Charlotte repeat after me," he said, "I Charlotte take you Mason."

"I Charlotte take you Mason," said Charlie with a smile.

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To love and cherish, for better or worse."

"To love and cherish, for better or worse."

"For richer or poorer in sickness and in health."

"For richer or poorer in sickness and in health," said Charlie holding back from crying.

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward," said Charlie giving Mason a smile.

The minister then asked for the rings and blessed them. He handed a ring to Mason and told him to put it on Charlie's finger and to repeat after him. Once Mason had the ring on Charlie's finger he said, "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Mason.

"A symbol of my love, a sign from this day forward."

"A symbol of my love, a sign from this day forward."

"My love will surround you."

Mason couldn't hold back anymore as tears filled his eyes and he said, "My love will surround you."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," he said choking on his words. He let go of the ring as the minister handed Charlie a ring to place on Mason's finger.

He told her to repeat after him, "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

Charlie was so nervous her hand was shaking as she said, "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"A symbol of my love, a sign from this day forward."

"A symbol of my love, a sign from this day forward."

"My love will surround you."

"My love will surround you."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," said Charlie as tears ran down her cheek.

The minister then said a prayer over the two before naming them husband and wife in the ordinance of God. "May the peace and unconditional love of God surround you and remain with you forever more amen. By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said. Mason looked at Charlie with a smile as she smiled back at him and they shared a very passionate kiss. As they finished their kiss the minister told them to face the guests and said, "allow me to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan." As they walked down the aisle the guests stood to watch them. They were finally married and couldn't be happier and they were headed for the reception hall for the reception.

As they were walking out of the church down the stairs white stuff began to fall from the sky. Charlie realized it wasn't snow considering it was 60 degrees that night. There was no way there was snow falling but the white stuff was cold as it fell. "Is that snow?" she asked.

"If that's what you want it to be," said Mason with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"You did this?" she asked as she watched it fall to the ground.

"Yes I did," he said, "I know how we were talking about the wedding and you said everything would be perfect if it could snow just once in Mississippi for the wedding. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"I love it, Baby," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips as the snow fell around them. "It is perfect."

"I am glad to hear it," he said as they took hands and walked to the limo waiting for them to take them to the reception. Mason had gone all out for Charlie to make their wedding night perfect. It couldn't have gotten any better so she thought.

They arrived at their reception which was decorated just as beautifully as the church. The tables were decorated with red or white table clothes and there were pointsettas in the middle of the table. There were plates in each place along with name tags and the silverware was wrapped together in a white or red cloth napkin tied with a red or white ribbon. They found their seats and once every had arrived they had their catered meal of chicken, vegetables, and bowls of fruit. There were glasses of champagne at the tables but Charlie had sparkling cider because of the babies. It was amazing to her how her pregnancy had gone unnoticed by everyone but her mom. There were a few toasts and a lot of congratulations before they went out on the floor for their first dance.

They went out to the dance floor and began to share their first dance to "A Moment like this" By Kelly Clarkson. As they danced Mason and Charlie talked. "So what happened with the dress?"

"It was too small. I couldn't breathe. There was no way I would have made it to the wedding and my boobs were pouring out of it."

"Hmmm.. That may not be such a bad thing," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," said Charlie with a smile. "My mama knows."

"That you're pregnant?"

"She suspects and she asked but I lied. I can't hide it forever."

"I know," he said, "want to tell them tonight?"

"Only if you want to," she said, "I just want it out in the open because I can't hide it anymore Mason. Look at me.. I'm showing."

"All right," he said, "we will tell them and then I have a gift for you."

"Okay," she said as she rested her head on his chest as they continued dancing.

After they spent some time dancing they had their cake which was beautifully decorated. It was a red velvet cake with three layers with white vanilla flavored icing. There were red flowers going around the cake with a bride and groom topper on the very top of the cake. Charlie and Mason ended up shoving the cake in each other's faces other than feeding it to the other person but it was all fun for them. Once they were done with the cake Mason stood up and said, "Charlie and I have an announcement."

"What is it?" asked Viktoryia.

"Well, mom, you see, Charlie and me are having a baby."

"What?" asked Viktoryia.

"I knew it!" said Elaine, "I knew it."

"Are you two serious? A baby?" asked Viktoryia.

"Babies," said Charlie with a smile. "I'm having twins."

"Oh my gosh," said Elaine with a smile as she got up to hug Charlie and congratulate her.

"Twins!" said Viktoryia as she stood up. "How far along is she?"

"3 months," said Charlie.

"And you just now told us about it?" she asked.

"We weren't ready to tell people yet. We wanted to wait to make sure the babies were all right and we didn't want to cause problems before the wedding."

"Well, I am very happy for you," said Alistair. "Congratulations," he said shaking Mason's hand.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" asked Laney.

"Yes," said Charlie with a smile.

Laney jumped up from the chair she was sitting on, ran over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm going to be a big sister. I knew it. I asked Santa Claus for a baby sister and he's giving me twins! I'm so excited, Mama."

Laney was very excited about being a big sister and most of the guests were happy for them. The only people that seemed to be unhappy were Viktoryia and Mason's grandmother. It didn't matter to Charlie though because she was happy and that was all that mattered to her. Once everyone calmed down from all the excitement of the babies Mason stood up to make another announcement this one mainly for Charlie.

"Well," said Mason, "I think my wife needs to know where we are going for our honeymoon. Our two week honeymoon."

"Where?" asked Charlie. It was all news to her because they hadn't discussed a honeymoon but apparently Mason had a trick up his sleeve.

"Well," said Mason, "I'll give you some hints. There are two places. Hint number 1: The Parthenon. 2. Zeus and 3. Olympics."

"Greece?" asked Charlie.

"Greece," he said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! I have always wanted to go to Greece. That's my second on my list. What about the other place?"

"Hint 1: Pasta. 2. Grape vineyards and 3. Winery."

"Italy," said Charlie with a smile. "We're going to Greece and Italy."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I hope you're ready."

"You have no idea," said Charlie with a smile.

Shortly after they went back out on the dance floor to dance. Charlie couldn't stop thinking about how happy she was. She was getting everything she ever wanted. She was married to the man she loved, she was having two babies and she was going to Greece and Italy for her honeymoon. Her life had become absolutely amazing. Even more so than before. All in all she had a great wedding day. It couldn't have been anymore perfect even if it started off a little rough it became the best day of Charlie's life minus the day Laney was born that was. She felt incredibly lucky for the life she was about to enter into.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = )**

That night after the wedding Mason and Charlie went to their house while Charlie's parents took Laney for them since she was staying the next two weeks there while they were on their honeymoon. Mason and Charlie spent the night celebrating their marriage before they left for their honeymoon the next day. Mason had already packed their things and had them ready for them to leave the next morning knowing Charlie could take forever in the morning. They were spending one week in Athens, Greece and one week in Rome, Italy. It was a dream come true for Charlie. She had always wanted to visit Italy and Greece. She couldn't believe that she was going to visit them a week apart.

Their first stop was Athens, Greece. They arrived at the airport and took a limo to the hotel. Their entire trip was going to be done by limo because Mason wanted it to be special. He didn't care how much money he needed to spend as long as Charlie had the best honeymoon of her life. Their first day in Greece was spent in their hotel room as they celebrated their marriage once again but the next day they were ready to start hitting famous tour spots in Athens. The first event of the day was breakfast on the rooftop of the hotel over looking the Acropolis. "Good morning, Mrs. Ryan," said Mason as he woke up to Charlie softly kissing his lips.

"Good morning, Mr. Ryan," she said with a smile.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have that all taken care of. I just want you to enjoy the trip and be surprised as we go along."

"All right," said Charlie with a smile as she got out of bed. "I'm hungry."

"Breakfast is in an hour," he said. "You and me should probably shower and get ready for breakfast and then we'll head out on the town."

"Okay," said Charlie with a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me." Mason got out of bed with her and they headed to take a shower together and then they got ready for their day.

Charlie had no idea about the rooftop breakfast so it was all a surprise for her when they reached the rooftop and were seated at a table by hotel staff. Mason pulled her chair out for her and then rounded the table to sit down. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she said, "and a beautiful view of the Acropolis."

"I know," said Mason. 'It really is beautiful. Just like you."

"Thank-you," said Charlie with a smile as they looked over their menus after ordering Orange Juice from the waiter. "Greece is so beautiful and a lot of history here. Do you know this city was named after the Greek Goddess Athena? She is the goddess of this city after beating out her uncle Poseidon in a battle for the city when she produced the Olive tree?"

"I didn't know all that but I figured Athena had something to do with this city. You know a lot about Greece don't you?"

"Yes," she said. "I am fascinated by Greek Mythology and the Greek culture. It's all very interesting to me."

"I see that," he said with a smile. "I love that about you?"

"What?"

"Your book smarts. I love the fact that when you're really into something you're an expert."

"Oh. Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Thanks? That's all you can say after my compliment about your smarts?"

"Yes, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said, "so how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling great no morning sickness at all."

"That's good. I'd say your parents took the news well. Better than my parents."

"I know. Why is your mom so upset? I thought she would be happiest. She wanted us to be fruitful."

"I know. I'm not sure what her problem is," he said, "and I don't care because I'm happy. We're having twins and you're my wife. My life couldn't get any better. I'm not worried about making her happy anymore, I'm worried about making you happy."

"That's really sweet," she said with a smile as the waiter brought their orange juice. They thanked him and ordered a Greek Omelet with Feta cheese. It sounded so good they wanted to try it. Neither of them had the luxury of eating Greek Omelets before. "So we're really having twins," she said.

"We're really having twins," he said, "and while my mom is upset right now she will be trying to control that situation so just brace yourself okay?"

"Okay," she said. "What do you mean control?"

"I mean she's going to want to name them or have some other part in it. But you and me are picking the names all right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't get to pick out Laney's name. I want some part in these babies names."

"We will," he said. "but I really meant what I said about making you happy. I want to make you happy and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you are happy."

"And I want to make you happy too," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile before he leaned across the table to softly kiss her lips. "And just so you know Christmas Eve was the best day of my life."

"Mine too," she said, "aside from the day Laney was born."

"I can understand that. She was so excited about being a big sister."

"I know. She's wanted to be a big sister for a really long time. And she asked God and Santa Claus for a baby sister. I hope she gets at least one baby sister if not the kid will be devastated."

"I know," said Mason. "I would like a boy and a girl."

"Me too," she said with a smile as they brought their Greek Omelets to them.

Once they were finished eating they went on their way to venture around Greece. Their first stop was the Parthenon. They admired the beautiful architecture and took in the beauty of the old building one of Greece's most popular sights to visit. They spent their week in Greece visiting many places and enjoying the Greek culture. They had both become fans of Greek cuisines and Charlie had made Mason an expert on Greek history. They visited the Acropolis, the temple of Hephaestus, the prison that held Socrates, the National Archaeological Museum of Athens, Mars Hill and Mt. Lycabettus to over look the Acropolis. It was a beautiful city with lots of history and Charlie enjoyed every minute of it. Mason enjoyed seeing Charlie so happy and they took plenty of pictures to share with their friends and family. As much as Charlie didn't want to leave she was just as happy to finally being able to go see Rome, Italy. Greece was fun for her but her entire life dream was to be able to visit Rome. Ever since she was a little girl she wanted to visit Rome and she was finally getting that chance.

Charlie was like a kid on Christmas morning when they arrived in Rome. She was so excited. It was a surreal moment when she stepped off the plane into the most famous city in Italy. She didn't waste anytime getting ready to go out and venture the town. Mason was just as excited as she was not only because they were in Rome but because he could see the true happiness on Charlie's face.

Their trip to Italy was just as wonderful as their trip to Greece except Charlie was even more into it and so was Mason. They visited the Colosseum, which has housed many gladiator, slave and wild animal battles in the past. They spent some time at the Pantheon where they learned about its architecture and the history of the building. It was interesting to them that it was still a church to that day. They even went to an opera show. As much as Mason hated the idea he did it for Charlie. He wasn't the opera going type but he could handle it for one night and found out it wasn't as bad as he thought. They visited a winery where they each had a glass of Italian wine. It was all right for Charlie to have just one glass because like the man at the winery told her; "Italian women drink one glass of wine a day while being pregnant." Charlie couldn't pass it up so she had a glass of Italian wine. After all it wasn't everyday that she could get a glass of real Italian wine; one of the best wines in the world. Mason also invested in a couple bottles of wine to take home to save for after Charlie had the babies. They also visited the Vatican, had gelato which they had to eat from a tub because the Italians believed eating them with cones drain the flavor. It was probably some of the best ice cream they had ever had in their entire lives. They were in Heaven as they ate real Italian food from real Italian chefs. It was so much better than the food they had gotten in America. They even got to eat real Italian pizza. There was nothing better than having a slice of pizza from Italy. And the chocolate! Charlie was in Heaven as they visited chocolate shops in Italy. They had everything from candy to hot chocolate. It was exquisite. The babies enjoyed the chocolate as well because they wanted Charlie to eat more and more of it.

They visited Trevi fountain where they each tossed a coin into the water and made a wish. Neither of them told the other what their wish was but Mason had wished for many years of happiness with Charlie while Charlie wished for many years of happiness with Mason. They visited the Capitoline where they viewed many beautiful paintings and as an art fanatic it was one of Mason's favorite places to visit. Charlie had no idea that Mason was so into art until they visited The Capitoline. The paintings were absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. Charlie and Mason had never seen anything so beautiful in their lives.

Like their time in Greece it had all gone so fast and they were on their last and final day in Italy. This day they chose to visit the Gardens of the Villa Borghese. It was one of the most central public parks in Italy. It was filled with joggers and dog walkers but they went to enjoy the beauty and spend one last romantic day together. "So was this everything you dreamed of?" asked Mason as they walked through the park holding hands.

"It was so much more. Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "And this garden is so beautiful. I'm glad we saved it for last."

"Me too," said Charlie, "and the picnic we had was beautiful. Remember when you took me on a picnic in Mississippi?"

"Yeah," he said. "That was beautiful too."

"It was and romantic too. How are you so romantic?"

"I don't know. It's a gift I guess," he said. "I guess I just know how to handle women."

"Yes you do," she said, "you Mason Ryan are one of a kind. There is not a man in this world that is better than you. I am so glad you are mine."

"I'm glad to be yours and I plan to be yours forever. And I am going to adopt Laney. I want to be one family."

"Me too," she said, "but I think we already are."

"We are but I want to make it official. Our life together is going to be great. Living in Wales in one of the most beautiful houses, two beautiful babies, a wonderful little girl and we have each other. It's going to be great."

"Yes it is," she said. "I couldn't have asked for a better life. It just goes to show you the best things come to those who wait and when are you going to let me see this beautiful house?"

"When we arrive in Wales," he said. "I want you to be surprised but believe me you are going to love it."

"I'm sure I am," she said. "But I am so anxious to see it. I'm dying to see it."

"You're just going to need to wait," he said. "You only have a little over a month before you get to see it. I think you can wait. Remember the best things come to those who wait."

"Way to turn my words around on me," she said with a smile. "I guess I can wait a little while longer."

"It won't be that long. I promise," he said kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be so happy together."

"I don't doubt that for a second," she said, "because when I'm with you everything makes sense to me and you make me a better person. You make me everything I want to be and you're everything I need. I love you so much and life without you would be unimaginable."

"I feel the same way. My life without you is unimaginable. I could not imagine my life without such beauty, grace and intelligence. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you," she said as she rested her head on his chest and continued walking through the park enjoying her last day in Italy before heading back to Mississippi.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	38. Chapter 38

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Over the next month Charlie and Mason spent their time packing to move to Wales. Charlie didn't realize how much stuff she had until she started packing it up. They weren't worrying about furniture because they had purchased new furniture that was being delivered to the new house shortly after they arrived. Even without the furniture it was so much stuff. They only had a couple more days before the big move and they were no where near being finished with the packing so Husky and Olivia came over to help them out. They needed to be out because the person that bought the house wanted to move in the week after Charlie and Mason were out. Charlie couldn't believe how fast everything had gone. It was like her life was in fast motion. She wanted it to just slow down a little. "So," said Mason as he carried a box into the living room for Charlie to label. He wouldn't let her lift anything so she was labeling boxes as they had them packed up, "this is the last from Laney's room. The only thing left is one more outfit for school, the outfit for the day we leave and her carry on bag."

"Good," said Charlie as she labeled the box for Laney's room. "I can't believe we're moving. Everything has gone by so fast."

"I know," he said, "but just think in a couple days we will be in our new house living a new life together."

"I know but I think I'm already starting to miss Mississippi. I'm going to miss the annual fair and my parents. I've been here my whole life. And I think I might miss the hurricane season."

"That's sick, Charlie. Hurricane season?"

"Yeah."

"You should be happy. We will never have to worry about hurricanes again. I understand you're going to miss this place but everything is going to be so much better. Our lives together are going to be better."

"I know it's just all bittersweet. I have so many memories here but I am ready to embark on this new chapter of my life."

"We all have memories here," he said, "but we're going to make memories in Wales. Lots of memories. The first our beautiful babies being born."

"I know," she said with a smile. "What if I don't like it there?"

"You will. Stop worrying and if it's my mom you're worried about don't be. Everything is going to be fine and we'll be all right. And I know you're going to love the house especially when you see it."

"I'm sure I am too," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "now I need to get to more packing so that we can have this stuff sent out by tomorrow afternoon."

Mason kissed Charlie's lips before he headed back upstairs to do some more packing. With Husky's and Olivia's help they managed to get everything packed up. The house looked so empty once everything was packed away. It looked so big and it would look even bigger once they removed the furniture which was their task for the next day. Mason spent the next day removing the furniture from the house while Charlie was tying up some loose ends. She had requested all of her medical records so she could take them to Wales to her new doctors especially the OB/GYN. She also got Laney's medical records along with her school records. She then removed Laney from the school she was attending since it was Friday and they were moving the next day. She then had to call Wales to set up an appointment with the school Saint Ambrose school for girls to get Laney registered. She wanted to get her back to school as soon as possible. She had so much to do and so little time to do it. She probably shouldn't have been doing all that because of being stressed out and she didn't need to be stressed while she was pregnant. It just wasn't good for the babies.

When Charlie was finished with everything she needed to get done she picked Laney up from school. Laney got into the car and threw her book bag down with all the stuff the teacher had given to her since it was her official last day. "How was school, Baby Girl?"

"Sad, Mama. It was my last day. I'm never going to see my friends again."

"I know it was sad but you're going to make new friends in Wales. It's going to be okay."

"I don't' want to move, Mama. I want to stay here. I can stay with Mammaw and Pop Pop. You can go to Wales with Daddy and I'll stay here."

"Aw. Laney, I would miss you too much," said Charlie as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "You would really stay away from me that long?"

"Well, no," said Laney as she looked out the window, "I would miss you too much. I just don't want to leave my friends."

"I know but just think about how much better our lives are going to be and you're going to be a big sister."

"But the babies aren't my friends. I want Ellie and Savannah. They are my bestest friends and I'm going to leave them," she said as she started to cry. "I'm going to miss Mammaw and Pop Pop too. What if they forget about me? What if I forget about them?"

"Laney," said Charlie, "You won't and they won't forget about you. You guys can stay in touch and talk as much as you want. It's going to be tough at first but it will be okay. And there's no way your grandparents are going to forget about you. I promise."

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Is it okay to be sad?"

"It's okay to be sad," said Charlie. "I'm sad too and so is Daddy. He actually cried when he handed the keys to the auto shop to Uncle Husky."

"He cried?" she asked.

"Yes he cried," she said. "And it's okay to cry. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Good because I think I'm going to cry tomorrow when we leave."

"Me too," said Charlie. She wanted Laney to know that she understood where she was coming from. Charlie felt the same way and was going through the same thing. She was going to miss her friends just as much as Laney was going to miss hers. It was going to be something new for both of them but in time they would adjust to it all. Change was the hardest thing to overcome but they would overcome it.

The next day was probably one of the hardest days of both their lives as they said good bye to their family and everything they had ever known. Charlie did a final walk through the house as she remembered all the things that happened in that house. That was the same house that Laney took her first steps, that was the house where Charlie and Mason made love for the first time, it was the house that Laney had lived in all her life. The place where she took her home to after she brought her home to the hospital, the place where Daniel left her, the place where Laney got her first scrape, where she first rode her bike. It was sad to leave but it had to be done. "You okay?" asked Mason as they were at the front door as Charlie looked back one more time at the house she had lived in for the last 8 years.

"Yeah. It just looks so different. It doesn't look like a home anymore."

"I know," said Mason.

"I'm going to miss this place," she said.

"Me too. It was such a cozy house but I think we'll be all right."

"Me too," she said as they walked out the front door. Charlie had him take a picture of the house before they left for memory.

As they were leaving Charlie's parents showed up along with Olivia, Husky, Brighton and Ellie. "What are you doing here?" asked Charlie.

"You seriously didn't' think we would let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" asked Olivia.

"I didn't think that at all," said Charlie with a smile.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I just want you to know that I love you and I'm only a phone call away and you better believe my ass will on my way to Wales when you have those precious babies. I'm going to miss you, Charlie," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Liv," said Charlie as she started to cry and hugged her best friend. She would never find another friend as awesome as Olivia that was a given. She was irreplaceable.

"Good Luck, Man," said Husky shaking Mason's hand. He was keeping it sweet but short.

"Thanks," said Mason. "You just take care of that shop."

"I will," said Husky.

"I love you, Man," said Mason with a smile as he hugged his best friend.

"I love you too," said Husky. They both let a couple tears fall from their eyes. It was hard to walk away from your best friend.

"Laney, I made this for you," said Ellie handing her a scrapbook of hers and Laney's friendship. "It's all about us so that you don't forget me. I'm going to miss you, Laney."

"I'm going to miss you too," she said trying not to cry but she couldn't hold back and started to cry. "I will call you."

"Okay," said Ellie. "You'll always be my best friend."

"And you'll always be mine." Charlie's parents waited until it was their turn and Laney finally made her way over to them. "I love you Mammaw and Pop Pop. I'm going to miss you."

"We're going to miss you too," said Elaine as they both hugged her, "but we're only a phone call away so don't hesitate to call us."

"I won't," she said.

"And we know you're going to have a great time in Wales and you're going to make lots of friends. We love you, Laney. Don't ever forget that and we will be there to visit as soon as the babies are born."

"Okay, Mammaw," she said with a smile. "I love you." She gave them both a big hug before Charlie walked over to her parents.

"Mama, Dad, thank-you," she said.

"For what?" asked Charles.

"For preparing me to be out on my own. I know I can do this because of you. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Good luck to both of you. Enjoy your new lives together," said Elaine.

"I love you, Mama," said Charlie.

"I love you too," said Elaine as tears filled her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

"And Dad, I love you too," she said as she hugged her dad.

"I love you too," he said.

"We better get going," said Mason. "Our plane leaves soon."

"He's right," said Charlie. "I will call you guys as soon as we arrive. I love you all."

"We love you," said Elaine as she watched her daughter and granddaughter get in the car. There was not a dry eye as Mason pulled out of the driveway and headed off to the airport. Laney and Charlie sat in the backseat and cried as they said goodbye to their family, friends and their house.

They both settled down once they were on the plane. They were still sad but they were also ready to arrive in Wales so that they could see their new house and start their new lives. Once they arrived in Wales they got their bags and then headed to catch a taxi to head to the new house. Once inside the cab Charlie was filled with excitement. She was finally going to get to see the house she had been waiting to see. They drove along a few back roads and soon in the middle of no where they pulled up to a brand new house that had the longest driveway they had ever seen on the biggest property they had ever seen. There stood the white house with a barn not too far from it. They got out of the car amazed to see the house when Mason realized his mom's car was there. He was hoping she was just greeting them and not trying to control anything. Mason, Charlie and Laney walked up to the front door and Laney said, "this looks like a castle!"

"Yes it does," said Charlie with a smile as Mason opened the door. "It's beautiful," she said as he picked her up to carry her over the threshold.

"I figured you would like it," said Mason as he put her down.

"I do," she said as they started to walk around the house. She expected to see a house empty and without furniture but she saw furniture and nothing she had picked out. The house was already decorated their boxes were in their living room.

Viktoryia came from the kitchen and said, "you guys have arrived. I'm glad. Do you like the house so far?"

"I wanted to decorate it," said Charlie, "and this isn't the furniture we picked out."

"Charlie, I wanted to surprise you with the decorating. I think it looks nice."

"It does but it's my house. I wanted to decorate it for me and how I wanted to do it," she said as she looked around. The entire house was the taste of her mother-in-law. There was NOTHING about Charlie in that house and she hated it because it was her house not Viktoryia's but out of respect she didn't say anything.

"Delaney, would you like to see your bedroom?" she asked.

"YES!" said Laney as she took Viktoryia's hand and headed up to see her bedroom. Charlie and Mason followed behind. They were in awe when they say the pink bedroom decorated with butterflies. There was a twin bed in the middle of the room with a canopy and sheets in pink. It definitely didn't scream Laney. "It looks beautiful. Too much pink but it's pretty."

"Isn't it? I spent hours designing this room and I will design the nursery when we know the sexes."

"Mum," said Mason, "Charlie and me would like to decorate the nursery. We wanted to decorate Laney's room too and our house. I'm a grown up now, Mum. I have a wife. It's her turn to be pleased."

"I was just trying to help," she said sadly. "I just wanted to help. I wanted to make it easier for you two."

"I know, Mum, but it should have been Charlie's to decorate."

"I'm sorry, Charlie," she said.

"It's okay," said Charlie even though it wasn't. Charlie was still upset that Viktoryia took matters into her own hands, ordered the furniture and decorated the house. Charlie wanted to do that and she should have since it was her house. She already knew Viktoryia and her were going to have problems. It was already clear.

"Laney, I have a surprise for you," said Mason, "and I have one for you too Charlie. Follow me," he said as they walked out to the back toward the barn.

"Where are we going?" asked Charlie.

"You'll see," he said as continued to walk. As soon as they came to the barn Mason said, "I will be right back. Just stay here."

"Okay," said Laney. Her face was beaming because of the surprise. Charlie on the other hand had no idea what it could be. She just liked seeing Laney so excited. A few minutes later Mason came out with two horses one was white and the other was brown. "A HORSE!" yelled Laney. "Is it mine?"

"Yes," said Mason with a smile. "I got one for you, one for me and one for mommy. I figured we could go horseback riding together."

"I love Wales already!" she said. "Thank-you," she said as she wrapped her arms around Mason to thank him.

"You're welcome," he said as he picked her up from the ground to pet the horse, "and what about you?"

"They're beautiful," she said.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she lied. Everything was wrong. She hated the fact his mother decorated the house and she hated how his mom got the wrong furniture. Ugly furniture at that. She just couldn't say anything to Mason because she respected his mom and she didn't want to upset him or trouble him. She was just going to handle what she could.

"Okay," he said was he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Later that evening Viktoryia invited Charlie, Mason and Laney to her house for dinner. She figured since they had arrived that day she would cook them dinner till they were settled in and could get to the grocery store to get food. Charlie was not looking forward to having dinner with Mason's mom. She was still upset over her decorating their house without her permission and it seemed not to bother Mason at all. "What's wrong?" asked Mason as they were on their way to his mom's house.

"Nothing," said Charlie as she looked out the window. It was dreary and rainy. She suddenly missed the beautiful weather of Mississippi. She was starting to think she made a mistake in moving to Wales but it was too late now.

"Are you sure? Because you seem upset," he asked.

"I'm fine, Mason," she said. There was a warning in her voice that told him to drop it and not bother her about it again. It was the first time he had heard her use that tone.

"I'm sorry," he said as he drove to his parents' house. "So how did you like your horse Laney?"

"I love it. Thank-you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," he said with a smile, "and what do you want to name her?"

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe Princess. I like the name Princess."

"Princess," said Mason. "I like it. She looks like a Princess."

"She is a beautiful horse. I can't wait to tell Ellie I got a horse. She's going to be excited. Can Ellie come over and play on my horse?"

"We'll see," said Mason. "Probably when she comes to visit with Aunt Livvy."

"Okay," said Laney with a smile. "Mama, do you like your horse?"

"Yes I do," said Charlie with a smile.

"What's its name?"

"Chestnut," she said.

"Cool name, Mama."

"Thank-you," she said as they had arrived at Mason's parents' house. Charlie was dreading it more than anything but she was going to put on an act just so she could please Mason. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door and of course before they could even ring the doorbell they were greeted by Viktoryia. She was too overly excited.

"Hello, come in," she said with a big smile.

"Thank-you," said Charlie as they made their way into the house. "Would you like help with anything?"

"I could use a little bit of help. Thank-you for asking," she said. "I am making chicken cordon blu, with broccoli and cheese and alfredo noodles. I could use some help with the noodles."

"Okay," said Charlie.

"Laney and Mason you two can make yourselves comfortable in the living room while I work in the kitchen with Charlie."

"Okay," said Laney as she took Mason's hand and headed to the living room. Charlie reluctantly followed Viktoryia to the kitchen.

Viktoryia told Charlie what she needed to do and as they prepared dinner together Viktoryia began talking to her. "So how do you like Wales so far?"

"It's all right. I mean it's only my first day here. I can't really say too much. I like the house a lot. I wish I could have decorated it but I think the house itself is beautiful."

"It is a very beautiful house. Mason must love you a lot to have a beautiful house like that built. I know you would have liked to decorate it but I got some ideas and wanted to do it."

"But it is my house," said Charlie. "I wanted to do it and I was going to do a horse theme in Laney's room with greens and blues because those are her favorite colors and she loves horses."

"I think the butterfly theme is beautiful," said Viktoryia.

"But she doesn't like pink. Her favorite colors are blue and green," said Charlie.

"She's a little girl and her room should be pink and butterflies are perfect for her. She seemed to like it."

"She likes it but she doesn't love it. She said there's too much pink. I know my daughter and she doesn't like pink. The room is too girly for her."

"Charlie, dear, I know what's best for Laney and if you're sending her to an all girls school you better believe she is going to be more girly than tomboyish. She should have etiquette classes as well."

"Are you trying to say my daughter is ill-mannered?"

"I'm not saying that," said Viktoryia, "I'm just saying that she could use a little more practice."

"And I think that is insulting," said Charlie. "My daughter is very well mannered. She doesn't need etiquette classes."

"Okay, Dear," she said. She was starting to get under Charlie's skin. She couldn't even give her ONE day with not interfering in her life. Charlie hadn't even been there for a day and Viktoryia was already trying to control things starting with the house and now with what was best for Laney. Charlie knew what was best for her daughter more than anyone especially Viktoryia. "Do you and Mason have any names picked out for the babies yet?"

"Not yet," said Charlie. "And Mason and me are going to discuss it. We want to pick out their names."

"I understand but can I make a couple suggestions?"

Charlie knew she was going to anyway so she said, "go ahead."

"I was thinking about if you have two boys to name them William and Alistair but if they are two girls name them Isabella and Victoria."

"Thanks for the suggestions but we will come up with something," said Charlie.

"Are you two going to find out the sex?"

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Good," she said. "But instead of Victoria how about Elizabeth? That is a good wholesome name."

"I told you we would discuss it," said Charlie.

"All right, Dear," she said.

Charlie had grown irritated with Viktoryia. She was getting very annoying and she just wanted her to butt out. Charlie wanted to name the babies with Mason. She didn't need Viktoryia's suggestions. She didn't want her suggestions. Charlie was generally a patient person but Viktoryia just got under her skin. Charlie didn't like to be told what to do. She wanted to be a lawyer… they don't like to be bossed around. Dinner wasn't much better as Viktoryia told Mason her suggestions on baby names and she also suggested activities to put Laney in. She suggested dance class; Laney was not a dancer, she suggested etiquette classes once again but Charlie shot it down again. She even started to suggest what Mason should call his auto shop. Charlie was annoyed by the time dinner was over. And the worst part was that Mason was such a momma's boy that he didn't stand up for himself. Charlie couldn't believe it. Needless to say when they got back to their house and put Laney to bed their conversation wasn't too pretty.

Charlie and Mason were downstairs unpacking some boxes to get things in order when Mason said, "what is your problem? You seem miserable."

"I don't' know, Mason," she said, "Maybe I am tired of being told what to do by your mom."

"My mum isn't telling you what to do. She's making suggestions."

"Suggestions on telling me how to raise Laney. I didn't even get to decorate my own house."

"I know," he said, "I'm sorry about that. My mum just likes to take charge sometimes."

"But don't you think she should have let me decorate the house or at least let me see it before she took matters into her own hands to do it herself? It's ridiculous, Mason. This house isn't even me."

"I know. You can change it if you want."

"I will and that furniture is ugly, Mason. It is NOT what I picked out and I want the furniture I picked out."

"Okay," he said, "we can get the furniture that you want."

"I know we can," said Charlie. "You need to tell your mom to back off."

"She's my mum," said Mason. "I can't be disrespectful."

"But it's okay for her to disrespect me? That's all right with you?"

"No it's not all right with me, Charlie. Why are you being like this?"

"Because I am annoyed, Mason. I am 26 years old. I don't need your mom to tell me how to live my life. And you're a big boy. You're 30 years old.. You're in charge of your own life. Don't let her control you and don't let her control me."

"What do you want me to do, Charlie?" he asked. "She is my mum. She is only trying to do what's best for us."

"Telling us what to do is not best for us. Look at what it's doing to us. We're fighting because of her."

"Don't blame our fight on my mum."

"It is her fault, Mason. We are fighting about her telling us what to do."

"We're fighting because you have an attitude," said Mason.

"I wouldn't have an attitude if it wasn't for your mom telling me what to do. She decorated our house, Mason. Is that okay with you?"

"No it's not okay with me," he said.

"Then stop being such a momma's boy and tell her to back off."

"Charlie, I think you're letting your emotions get to you."

"I am not. I am just irritated. Mason, she is trying to take over our lives."

"I told you she would try. You can't let it get to you, Charlie."

"Well, I can't let it roll off my back. Can you please talk to her?"

"Fine, Charlie, I will talk to her."

"I'm serious. Don't be an ass."

"I'm not," he said, "I will talk to her."

"Thank-you," said Charlie, "I hate fighting with you and being a bitch but I want to do my own thing."

"I understand," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgive you but talk to her."

"I will," he said with a smile before kissing her lips.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before they went back to unpacking things. Mason could understand where Charlie was coming from. It was their life together. His mom didn't need to tell him what to do or her for that matter. He could see why Charlie was so upset but he was not looking forward to talking to his mom. He knew it wasn't going to go over very well but Charlie was right they were both old enough to do what they wanted and he didn't want turmoil between his mom and Charlie.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading **


	40. Chapter 40

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

A couple days later after Charlie took Laney to Saint Ambrose School for Girls for an appointment and a tour Mason was meeting with his mother so he could talk to her about being so controlling. He didn't like fighting with Charlie because of his mom so he needed to put a stop to it before it tore his marriage apart. He loved his mom but he felt she should back off too. He just didn't want to be disrespectful about it. Mason was watching TV when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath knowing it was his mother and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw his mom standing there. "Hello, Mum," he said.

"Hello, Mason," she said greeting him with a hug and a kiss. "Where is Charlie and where is Laney?"

"They are at Saint Ambrose for a tour and an interview," he said.

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Because I don't need to go. It's all right. Charlie said it would be okay for me to stay home."

"Oh," said Viktoryia as she walked into the house. She hanged her jacket up on the coat rack and walked further into the house. "I see you two have been busy."

"Oh yes, Charlie hates clutter. We're pretty much unpacked."

"Wonderful," she said with a smile as she walked around to investigate the house. "Except I see she moved the furniture around."

"I moved it but she wanted me to. She likes it better this way. It gives her a better vibe."

"And what is this? Laney's toys in the living room. They should be in her bedroom."

"Most of them are. Charlie wanted her to have some toys down here to play with," he said.

"Well, I had two kids growing up in my house but you could never tell because all toys stayed in the bedroom. Do you want your business partners coming here and see Barbie Dolls in the living room?"

"I don't mind," he said, "I am going to be working at an auto shop. I highly doubt they would care. It's okay, Mum."

"Whatever you say, Mason," she said as she continued to walk through the house. "So when is Laney going to school?"

"We don't' know yet. That's why they went to Saint Ambrose to find out."

"Oh," she said. "Well, the house looks great."

"Thanks," said Mason. "Mum, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Mason, don't say stuff it sounds uneducated."

"All right I have some matters to discuss with you. Is that better?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He hated when his mom told him how to talk. He didn't understand what the problem was with the word stuff. His mom always had a problem with it.

"That's better," she said with a smile. "What matters do you have to discuss with me?" she asked as they walked to the living room so they could sit down on the couch.

"Well, Mum, Charlie and me were talking the other night."

"Charlie and I, Dear," she said, "and when do you plan on shaving? You look so sloppy with that beard."

"Charlie likes my beard," he said.

"It's unattractive," she said, "and you need a haircut," she said brushing his hair back.

"Mum, my hair is fine. I don't want a haircut right now. This is what I need to talk to you about."

"What, Dear?" she asked.

"You. Trying to control everything. Just stop."

"Mason, I'm not trying to control anything. What has gotten into you?"

"You decorated our house, Mum. Don't you think Charlie should have decorated it? It's her house after all."

"I was helping her out. I saw how her house was decorated in Mississippi. She has no taste. I wanted this house to be tasteful."

"I liked how she had the house decorated in Mississippi. It was Charlie. This is you."

"Mason, I think I did a great job decorating."

"You did but this wasn't your house to decorate. Charlie and me wanted to decorate it together," he said.

"Charlie and I," she said.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "And then you changed the furniture. This is NOT what we ordered."

"The furniture you ordered was so tacky and cheap. I thought you needed expensive classy furniture."

"Mum, you do realize we have a 7 year old and we're going to have twins. We wanted something that could withstand anything that's spilled on it."

"But it was so tacky," she said.

"But it was us. You need to stop this Mum. You can't keep controlling us and trying to get us to do the things you want. It's upsetting Charlie."

"Mason, her taste is terrible. I just wanted to help her out a bit and I'm not controlling you."

"I think Charlie has great taste and yes, Mum, you are controlling us. You're telling us what to name the babies which we aren't going to, trying to tell Charlie what school is best for Laney, decorating our house, telling me what to name my auto shop that is controlling Mum. We are both adults and we know what we want. We know what's best for our family. OUR family. Mine and Charlie's family. You have to let us do our own thing. You have to trust us."

"I do trust you but I am just making suggestions."

"If those are suggestions they seem a little bit forceful," he said, "Mum, I love you but you really need to let us do our own thing. You have to stop telling Charlie what to do and stop telling me what to do. Charlie and me are redecorating the house and getting the furniture we wanted. We're going to make this house into OUR house."

"Mason, that is rude," she said.

"And you decorating our house behind our backs wasn't? This is our house, Mum. I think we should have the say and decorate it the way we want."

"Fine, Mason, if you want your house to look tacky then so be it."

"Why do you have to talk like that? Do you have something against Charlie?" He asked. He was beginning to think that she did have something against her the way she was ripping everything she did apart. Mason didn't want her nagging to tear him and Charlie apart.

"No I don't have anything against her," she said. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you criticize everything she does. That's why."

"I don't criticize everything she does, okay maybe I do. I just think that maybe you could have done a little better.'

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Because it's the truth, Mason. You could have done better than Charlie. She was a teen mother and she has no college degree."

"So what, Mum. She is an amazing woman. She is perfect to me and I don't care what you think. She's not going anywhere and no matter what you do or try she isn't going anywhere." He knew how his mom could be. If she didn't like one of his girlfriends she would try to drive them away. It happened about three times before. He wasn't going to let it happen to Charlie. She meant too much to him and he loved her to no end. He was not going to let his mother ruin what they have.

"Hmph," said Viktoryia. "it's a mistake."

"Okay, Mum. If that's what you think I get it you don't like Charlie but can you please be nicer to her and can you please stop telling her what to do? Stop telling us what to do? I am happy with her and I want to stay happy."

"I guess as long as you're happy I can deal with her. I will stop trying to tell you guys what to do or I'll stop making suggestions. But can you consider naming the babies what I suggested."

"No, Mum. Please let Charlie and me pick out their names. They are our kids. We will do a good job."

"All right, Dear," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I think you need to apologize to Charlie," he said.

"I will," she said. "Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Sure," he said.

He was happy that he talked to his mom like Charlie had asked. He was also glad that his mom promised to be nicer to Charlie and she was going to stop trying to control them. He enjoyed a nice lunch with his mom and when they arrived back at his house Charlie and Laney were there.

"Hey, Baby," said Charlie as Mason walked in the door.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "How did it go?"

"She got in," said Charlie with a smile, "she starts tomorrow."

"That's awesome!" he said with a smile as Laney showed up in the hallway.

"Daddy, Guess what!"

"What?" he asked.

"I got into that school. It is the best school ever. I can ride horses, learn different languages, read, write and do math. It is a really good school and they are so nice."

"I'm glad," he said.

"But I have to wear a uniform but that's okay. It's going to be the BEST school ever and I made a friend already."

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes. Her name is Sophie. She is in my class. She's really nice."

"So you feel better about going to this school?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Daddy," she said. "A lot better."

"What's going on?" asked Viktoryia as she came into the house.

"Laney got into Saint Ambrose," said Mason.

"That's wonderful," she said with a smile. "Hello, Charlie."

"Hello, Viktoryia," said Charlie. "How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"Exhausted," she said. "But I'll be all right."

"I bet," she said. "Charlie, I wanted to apologize to you for being so controlling and over protective. I understand that this is your house and you want to do your own thing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Charlie. "Thank-you for understanding."

"No problem, Dear," she said as she hugged her tightly. "Listen, Hussy. I know you're after my son's money but I will get rid of you if it's the last thing I do. You don't fit in with our type of people," she whispered firmly into her ear, "and I won't let you destroy him." Charlie made a strange face because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Viktoryia pulled away and said, "I love you, Dear."

"I love you too," said Charlie with confusion. She opted not to tell Mason about what his mother told her because she was just going to disregard it but she wasn't sure why his mom was so angry with her. Charlie knew nothing of the money Mason had or that he was even rich. Apparently there must have been some money somewhere because Viktoryia was being way too protective of Mason and his money for there not to be.

***A/N: So what did you think? Viktoryia is a bit crazy right? Maybe this is why Mason moved to America... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About a month and a half later Charlie was 5 ½ months along so it was time to find out the sexes of the babies as long as they were willing to cooperate. Charlie still had what Viktoryia said to her in her mind but she hadn't told Mason. She didn't want to tell Mason because she didn't want to cause any fights. She figured she would just let it roll off her back. If only it were that easy. Over the last month Viktoryia was as sweet as apple pie around Mason to Charlie but once Mason was gone and she was alone with Charlie she turned evil. She was doing everything in her power to get rid of Charlie but Charlie wasn't going to allow it. She loved Mason and he was the father of her children. She wasn't going anywhere. Viktoryia would have to do a lot of damage to get rid of Charlie.

It was finally the morning Charlie and Mason had been waiting for and they couldn't wait to get the results of the ultrasound. They were in the middle of breakfast when Mason said, "so today is the big day. Are you excited?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "I can't wait. I really hope it's a boy and a girl."

"Me too," he said.

"I want two baby sisters," said Laney before taking a bite of her oatmeal.

"We have to take what God gives us," said Charlie. "And if God gives us two boys then we have to take them and feel blessed that God even gave us the babies. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Can I go with you?"

"No," said Mason, "you have school today. Remember?"

"I know but I really want to go see what the babies are."

"Sorry, Laney, but you have to go to school," said Charlie, "but as soon as you come home from school we will tell you what the babies are. IS that a deal?"

"It's a bad deal but deal," she said as she continued to eat her oatmeal. "Is Grandmama going with you guys?"

"No," said Charlie quickly. "It's just a thing for Daddy and me to do."

"Okay," she said.

"Hurry up, Laney," said Charlie. "You're going to miss the bus."

"I'm finished!" she said picking up her bowl and taking it to the sink. She rinsed it out and then went back to Charlie. "Mama, can you put my hair up in a ponytail now?"

"Yes I can," said Charlie as she got up and took Laney upstairs to brush her hair out and put it in a ponytail. While she was up there she straightened out Laney's khaki skirt, pulled up her navy blue knee socks and put the navy blue sweater vest over the white polo. "Now you look perfect."

"Thanks, Mama," she said as they got ready to head downstairs so Charlie could take Laney to the bus stop. Laney hugged and kissed Mason before she left to catch the bus. She then kissed her mom before getting onto the bus and heading off to school.

Once she was on her way to school Charlie and Mason cleaned everything up from breakfast and then headed to the OB/GYN to find out the sex of the twins. Their excitement grew with each minute they were there. Mason was doing better as they waited in the waiting room than he had before. He had accompanied Charlie on so many appointments that it was like home for him and he was no longer nervous. They both jumped up quickly when the nurse called Charlie's name. This was a task for Charlie because she had grown a lot bigger and she looked as if she were about 8 months instead of 5 ½ months. She walked to the back and unlike in America she didn't need to pee in a cup at every appointment just every other appointment. She enjoyed that because that was her least favorite thing to do. They followed the nurse to the room holding hands and when they reached the room the nurse checked Charlie's blood pressure before giving her a gown to change into. "Are there any problems today that the doctor should be aware of?" she asked.

"No. Everything is good," said Charlie.

"Okay," she said as she wrote a note on Charlie's chart. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank-you," said Charlie as she got ready to change into the gown. Once she had the gown on she tried to get up on the bed. "Can you help me, Babe?"

"Sure," he said as he got up to help her up onto the bed so she was ready when the doctor came. He didn't like to make mention of how big she had gotten because he didn't want to offend her so he just kept his mouth shut and did what she asked. He was a good husband when it came to making the wife happy. His motto was when Charlie was happy he was happy. "How are you feeling? Any back pain?"

"Just a little," she said.

"Want me to rub your back?"

"Please," she said as Mason started to rub her back. Charlie was normally a small girl so the fact that she was pregnant with twins made her look a lot bigger and the extra weight was really tough on her back so she would have Mason rub her back to make it feel better. "Thank-you that feels so good."

"You're welcome," he said as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Charlie and Mason," she said.

"Hello, Dr. Griffin," said Charlie.

"Back pain?" she asked.

"Yes," said Charlie. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"That's understandable and I see you have Mason in charge of making it feel better."

"Yes," she said, "his hands are magical."

"That's good to know," she said with a laugh, "but I'm going to need him to stop for a minute so that you can lay back so I can do the ultrasound. Today is the day you can find out what the babies are. Do you want to know the sex."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Mason.

"Wonderful," she said. "Let's see if these babies want to cooperate so we can find out the sex." She had Charlie lay back and she prepared to do the ultrasound. She turned on the machine and began to do an internal ultrasound on Charlie. Charlie took Mason's hand as she inserted the wand inside of her. It was always uncomfortable. "All right," she said. "Let's see. There they are," she said pointing to the screen.

"They have gotten so big," said Mason.

"Obviously," said Charlie, "I'm like a balloon."

"You're not a balloon you're beautiful."

"I look disgusting," she said as she looked at the two babies on the screen. "They don't' hide behind one another?"

"They might but today they aren't," she said. "Let's look at Baby A," she said zoning in on the first baby. She went through the head, the body and then said, "And it looks like Baby A is a little girl."

"A girl," said Charlie with a smile, "Laney is going to be happy."

"Yes she is," said Mason with a smile. "This is so beautiful." He had tears in his eyes. He always got tears in his eyes when he was able to see the babies on ultrasounds. He was a mess when he heard their heartbeats for the first time. He so overjoyed when it came to the twins. They met everything to him and he hadn't even met them yet but he had the strongest love for them. Charlie's love for them was just as strong. She couldn't help but to tear up when she saw the babies.

"And now let's zone in on baby b," said the doctor with a smile. "Look at that. It is sucking its thumb."

"How cute," said Charlie as her eyes welled up with tears.

The doctor went through the same procedure showing the head, the body, the arms the legs and then said, "let's see if I can see the sex. It's being a bit stubborn right now." She tried to get the baby to move around so they could determine the sex. After a few pushes the baby repositioned itself and allowed them to determine the sex. "And Baby B is a little boy."

"A boy and a girl," said Mason with a smile as he kissed Charlie's forehead. "This is great."

"Yes it is," said Charlie with a smile. They were both incredibly happy that they were getting a boy and a girl. It was what they wanted even if Mason was outnumbered by the girls.

"Would you like me to print pictures off?"

"Please," said Charlie with a smile. "That would be great."

"All right," she said as she began to print off the pictures.

"Can you believe this?" asked Mason. "A boy and a girl. We get to have one of each. You can have your pink theme for the girl and I can have the blue theme for the boy."

"Or I could have the green for a girl and you can have green for the boy. I'm not into that gender stereotype thing."

"That could work too," he said. "Either way we can decorate the nurseries now and get them little clothes."

"You're way excited aren't you?" asked Charlie with a smile.

"Just a little bit," he said with a smile, "okay maybe a lot."

"That's more like it," said Charlie with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Dr. Griffin printed off the pictures and handed them to Charlie. She turned off the machine and congratulated them. She then left the room so that Charlie could get dressed and once Charlie was dressed they left the room and scheduled her next appointment. They were both incredibly happy with the sex of the babies. Once their appointment was scheduled they headed home so that they could plan out the nurseries. That was one of the things they had been looking forward to but when they go home they had an unexpected visitor. Viktoryia was standing outside their house in a long wool coat. Charlie rolled her eyes because she knew she should have expected her to show up unannounced. It's what she did. Charlie got out of the car and walked to the front door while Mason walked behind her. "Hello, Charlie, Dear," said Viktoryia in the fakest tone possible.

"Hello," said Charlie as she was forced into a fake hug by Viktoryia.

"How was the appointment?"

"Good," said Charlie.

"We can talk about it inside," said Mason. "It's cold out here."

"Oh boy," said Charlie under her breath as Mason opened the door to let them in. She was disappointed that they weren't doing nursery things but she didn't want Viktoryia to butt in on that and give tons of suggestions. Instead Charlie was forced to talk to her. Then she got the best idea, "you know what. I'm really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"All right," said Mason. "Get all the rest you can."

'Thanks," said Charlie before she kissed his lips and headed upstairs with a smile on her face. She had escaped an afternoon dealing with her mother-in-law. She felt accomplished.

"She looks exhausted," said Viktoryia. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," he said with a smile.

"Let me guess two boys?"

"No a girl and a boy just what we wanted," said Mason.

"Wonderful. Any names yet?"

"We didn't get that far yet," said Mason. "We just found out today."

"I would have thought you two would have had a baby's name picked out ahead of time. You know just in case something would happen."

"What do you mean if something happened?" He didn't like his mom's tone when she said that.

"I'm just saying that you never know what could happen. She could go into labor early and then you would be stuck because you're unprepared."

"She's not going to go into labor early. The doctor said everything is great and the babies are great. They are right where they are supposed to be."

"That's good but you just never know."

'You know, Mum, I don't like you saying that so please stop. You're getting me paranoid."

"I'm sorry, Dear. How about you just name the babies Isabella and William."

"Why do you keep suggesting baby names. Let Charlie and I pick the names."

"So they can have some tacky name like Laney?"

"First of all, it's Delaney and second it's not tacky. I thought you were going to be nice."

"I am. Didn't you see me earlier?"

"Yeah but I hear you now. Mum, please just be civilized with her. She makes me happy and she is my life. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy but I just don't think Charlie picks out the best names for her children."

"She didn't pick out Delaney's name. Her parents did."

"So I should be able to name these babies."

"No, Mum. You shouldn't. We got this but you know what I'm really tired too. I think I'm going to take a nap with Charlie. You should go home."

"All right," she said. "Get some rest."

"I will," said Mason as he kissed his mom's forehead. "See you later."

"See you later," she said as she watched Mason walk up the stairs. "I'm going to use the bathroom and then I will let myself out."

"All right," he said as he reached the top of the stairs.

Viktoryia didn't use the bathroom. Instead she investigated the house. She started to go through drawers and everything she could to find something of Charlie's but she had no luck so she settled by taking Charlie's house key to get a copy made for herself. She could go through the house when they weren't there to find some dirt on Charlie. She was making it her goal to get rid of her. It was either jealousy because she had all of Mason's time and affection or it was just because she didn't like Charlie. It's better to go with the jealousy one because she had become very vengeful and all she could focus on was getting rid of Charlie. She took the key and left but planned to return it before she realized it was gone.

Later that day when Laney came home from school Charlie made good on her promise and told Laney the news. "So are they girls, boys or a boy and a girl?" asked Laney as she threw her stuff down with excitement.

"Well," said Charlie, "It's a boy and a girl."

"So I get a baby sister?"

"Yes," said Charlie, "and baby brother."

"That's great!" said Laney with the biggest smile. "I am so excited!"

"I see," said Charlie as Laney hugged her.

"Thank-you, Mama."

"For?"

"For giving me a baby sister."

"You're welcome," she said as she smiled. It was great to see Laney so excited over having a baby sister. She felt that everything was perfect and that nothing could ruin their happiness. At least she hoped nothing could ruin their happiness with Viktoryia running around pulling anything she could to get rid of Charlie she just wasn't sure.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. **

***Just brace yourself for this chapter it gets a little dark.. **

A couple weeks later once Charlie hit the 25th week of her pregnancy she and Mason had planned to go out baby shopping that evening when he got off of work. That morning after Laney had gone to school Charlie was cleaning up before Mason left. "So we're definitely going baby shopping today when you get off work?"

"Actually, I think my mum is coming by and wanted to take you out shopping. She wants to spend the day with you."

"Mason, I don't think that's a good idea," said Charlie. "Your mom hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," he said. "Why do you think she hates you?"

"Because she's said it to me and she wants to get rid of me."

"She doesn't want to get rid of you. My mum is just complicated."

"She made it clear that she wants to get rid of me," said Charlie. "Please don't make me go with her today. I really don't want to."

"You'll be fine. She just wants to spend the day with you. You have to give her credit for trying,' he said.

"Trying to take me out," she said.

"She is not trying to take you out. Just relax," he said touching her stomach. "You know all that stress and worrying isn't good for the babies. You have stay calm." In the last few weeks Charlie had been having problems keeping her blood pressure down and they wanted to put her on bed rest to keep it down but she didn't want to be on bed rest. She promised them she would stay away from stressful situations but she knew as long as Viktoryia was around she'd be in a stressful situation.

"I know," she said, "but you just don't know. She told me she will do what it takes to get rid of me and something about me being after your money. I didn't even know you had money."

"I do but why does money matter, Charlie?"

"It doesn't," she said, "but what matters is that your mum is trying to get rid of me."

"She is not, Charlie. Just stop with this nonsense. I don't' know what your problem is with my mum but you need to fix it today. You're my wife now.. You need to accept my mother and my mother needs to accept you. And you two need to stop this childish behavior."

"How am I being a child? I'm telling you the truth. I'm telling you what your mum said to me," she said. "I am not being a child."

"How come I didn't hear this?" he asked.

"Because she whispered it to me. She's nice to me when you're around but when you're gone she's the devil."

"Oh, Charlie, come on. This is getting ridiculous now. My mum is not the devil. You're over exaggerating."

"So you're calling me a liar?"

"No I said you were over exaggerating. I didn't call you a liar."

"But you don't believe me that your mum wants to get rid of me."

"I think you need to get out of the house and stop watching soap operas because obviously it's all going to your head," said Mason.

"Whatever, Mason, and for your information I don't' watch soap operas. And I'm not making this up. That's what your mum said to me and I really don't want to go out shopping with her."

"Tough, Charlie, I already told her that you were going with her today. It's only for two hours or more. It's not going to be that bad. She wants to treat you to some baby stuff."

"I'd rather go baby shopping with you."

"Charlie, I know you would but I think my mum and you need some bonding time obviously. Maybe after today you two will stop with the drama."

"I have been NOTHING but nice to your Mum. She is the one that is being a bitch to me. I'm not going with her."

"Yes, Charlie you are. I already told her that you would be going with her."

"And you didn't think about asking me first?" asked Charlie. She was completely annoyed by the fact that Mason wasn't believing her about his mom and she was even more annoyed that even though she was trying to tell him about his mom he was still forcing her to go out with her for the afternoon. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I thought you would be all right with it."

"Well, I'm not. I don't want to go, Mason. That's just going to stress me out."

"Don't use the pregnancy as an excuse to go out with my mum. Look. I have to go. Have fun with my mum. I love you," he said as he went to kiss her lips but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. "You don't have to be cold."

"Whatever. Bye," she said as she went back to cleaning. She was upset and annoyed. She didn't want to be bothered with Mason.

"Bye," he said grabbing his keys and headed out the door to go to work. He wasn't sure what just happened but he did realize they just had another fight because of his mother. He thought about going to apologize to Charlie and cancel his mother's visit so he could go shopping with Charlie but he was already running late. He had to go to work and decided he would apologize to her when he got home. He had it all planned out he was going to stop and get her 2 dozen roses; one dozen was because he was a jerk and the second dozen was because she had to spend the day with his mother. He even thought about bringing home dinner for her too. He just felt bad for the entire fight and wanted to make it up to her. She was his wife.. He should have respected her better and listened to her. He headed to work and as soon as he arrived he called to order the 2 dozen roses before he started his day.

Later that afternoon right before lunch Viktoryia came for Charlie so they could get lunch together and then go do some baby shopping. Charlie was miserable with the entire idea. She didn't like his mother and she didn't want to spend time with her. She told Viktoryia she was going to drive and although Viktoryia wasn't happy with the idea she went along with Charlie's idea of driving. They went to a deli for lunch which of course Viktoryia had something to complain about. She complained about the fat content in the food and said that it wasn't good for Charlie to eat while she was pregnant but Charlie didn't care. She was 6 months pregnant she was going to eat what the babies were hungry for and that day they wanted a turkey and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise, tomatoes and lettuce. Charlie could have cared less what Viktoryia thought but she was coming up with ideas to get out of shopping in her head as she ate and tuned out Viktoryia's constant complaining.

Unfortunately all the ideas Charlie had come up with didn't work. Viktoryia insisted on going shopping anyway. Charlie reluctantly drove to the local baby store to pick up some things. She figured she might as well get something for the babies and not let Viktoryia ruin the pregnancy for her. They were looking at bedding so that Charlie could get an idea of what she wanted. She was looking at green Winnie The Pooh bedding and Green frog bedding but Viktoryia had to put in her two cents. "Charlie, what are you looking at that stuff for?"

"Because I want them both to have a green theme in their room. I don't want to do blue for the boy or pink for the girl."

"That's how it should be," she said. "Look at this beautiful pink and green bedding for a little girl. It's so pretty. Little Isabella will love it."

"It's pretty but that's not what Mason and I agreed on and we're not naming the girl Isabella."

"Then what are you naming her?"

"I don't know. We will figure it out but not Isabella. I don't' like that name."

"Oh," she said as she looked at some more bedding before saying, "Are you planning on breast feeding or bottle feeding?"

"Bottle feeding," she said.

"But breast feeding is so much healthier," she said.

"It may be healthier but I am having two babies. I'm not trying to breast feed both of them."

"How do you think mothers did it back in the day when there was no formula and they had twins? They didn't have a choice. I think you can do it too and plus the bigger breasts will make Mason happier."

Charlie couldn't even believe she had said that in the middle of the store. "I'm not even having that conversation with you. I'm bottle feeding and that's it. And by the way back in the day when there was no formula and mothers didn't have a choice to breast feed or bottle feed most of the time the mothers died during childbirth or the child died shortly after birth. They also had no medical technology."

"But this isn't about technology, Charlie, it's about what's best for the babies."

"I know, Viktoryia, you're the expert," she said heading over to look at clothes. This was where she missed her mother. She knew that if she was shopping with her mother they would be enjoying the day having fun but with Viktoryia shopping for the baby wasn't as much fun.

"I'm not saying I am an expert. I'm just saying breast feeding is healthier."

"I know but I'm not doing it. I am using formula end of story. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"All right," she said picking up a little pink outfit to show Charlie. "Let me guess you would like this on a boy?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Charlie.

"Well, with the way you raise Laney I wasn't sure."

"What do you mean the way I raise Laney?" she asked feeling insulted.

"You treat her like a boy."

"And how do you treat someone like a boy or a girl? Why does something have to be gender specific?"

"Because sports are for boys and not for girls. Girls are supposed to be cooking, cleaning and being a mom."

"Don't teach my child that," said Charlie. "I want Laney growing up knowing that she has the same rights as a boy. I want her to know that she can do anything a boy can do. I want her to know that they are equal and that a boy is not her superior. And the same goes for the twins."

"I don't have to the school will," she said with a smirk. "You wanted her to go to an all girls school didn't you."

"Whatever," said Charlie. She was completely over the entire day. She was ready to go. She didn't need to get anything for the babies. She just needed to go home and relax because she could feel her blood pressure rising. "You know what. I'm ready to go. Let's go."

"But you didn't get anything."

"I don't care. I'm ready to go," said Charlie as she started heading toward the door. They got into the car and she headed home.

The car ride was not a peaceful one as Viktoryia started to judge Charlie's driving. "Slow down. You're going too fast."

"I'm going the speed limit," said Charlie. "Leave me alone."

"Charlie, slow down," she said as they came to a red light.

"I am. Just stop bugging me. I know how to drive."

"You're making me nervous."

"Then don't watch," said Charlie as the light changed.

Viktoryia continued to judge Charlie's driving annoying her beyond belief. She was almost home when Viktoryia took it to a whole new level. Charlie was driving on a winding road to get to her house and she was going the speed limit but Viktoryia kept nagging and nagging at her to slow down. She reached over and grabbed the steering wheel. "Stop it!" said Charlie, "I'm trying to drive."

"You're going the wrong way," she said turning the wheel making the car swerve.

"Stop it," said Charlie as she took her eyes off the road. "I am trying to drive. Stop it."

"You are going the wrong way," she said as the car swerved again from her pulling at the wheel. She too had her eyes off the road so they couldn't see the danger ahead. Viktoryia looked up just in time to see the road block. "Charlie watch out!"

"Oh my god!" said Charlie as she swerved the car on a curvy road. She lost all control of the car as she tried to avoid hitting the block. The car flipped over 2 whole times and one half time landing on Charlie's side only for the car to be hit by another vehicle that wasn't able to stop. This smashed the car up even more. Charlie lay in the car with broken glass cutting into her body and the cold of the ground making the blood dripping from her head cold. She could feel the blood on her body as she lay there. She tried to keep her eyes open but everything grew blurry in front of her and she drifted off as she heard a man talking to her.

About 10 minutes later there were sirens in the air. The EMT's wasted no time getting out to get Viktoryia and Charlie out of the vehicle. Viktoryia got out with no problem. She had a few cuts, scrapes and bruises NOTHING compared to poor Charlie's. "My daughter in law is pregnant," said Viktoryia calmly.

"She's pregnant?" asked the EMT.

"Yes."

"We have to get her out," he said as him and his partner attempted to get her out. "Ma'am are you all right?" He got no response. "Ma'am?" still no response. "All right she's unresponsive we have to get her out of here," he said trying to get her out. They both tried to get her out of the vehicle but they couldn't they ended up cutting her out of the vehicle. When they had her out she was covered in blood. They couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from there was so much. They put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance.

"Is she alive?" asked Viktoryia as she looked at her blood soaked daughter in law.

The EMT checked her pulse and said, "yes but it's faint. Are you riding to the hospital with us?"

"No," she said. "I will call my husband to pick me up. I can't look at her like that. It's too much. And what about the babies?"

"We don't know. We will see when we get her to the hospital. Ma'am, you should come get stitched up."

"I can't not with her like that," she said. "I will call my son or my husband. Take her to the hospital."

"But Ma'am," he said.

"We can't waste time let's go," said the other EMT as he pulled the door shut and they were off to the hospital.

Viktoryia pulled out her cell phone to call Mason but she put it away as she sat down on the side of the road. She couldn't believe what had just happened. As they picked up the car Charlie's blood was on the ground. She looked at it and shook her head. She was in a state of disbelief as the police arrived to take statements. Once she talked to the police they forced her to go to the hospital even though she was trying to avoid the hospital scene.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital they rushed Charlie in through the doors and said, "we have a pregnant unconscious female. She seems to be about 26 years old. She needs help. She may not have much longer….." The receptionist and nurses wasted no time in getting Charlie some help but only a few minutes later Viktoryia arrived causing a scene of all scenes and collapsing in the emergency room.

***A/N: So what did you think? Charlie seemed a bit more outspoken in this chapter didn't she? And what is up with Viktoryia not calling Mason? That should have been the first person she called. And What do you think? Did Viktoryia purposely cause the accident or no? And Does she seem guilty for what happened or relieved? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

About an hour later Mason was outside working on his car when he got a phone call. "Mason," said Thomas; one of the guys working for Mason.

"Yeah?" asked Mason as he slid out from underneath the car.

"You have a phone call," he said.

"I'm working on a car right now. It can't wait?" he asked.

"It's an emergency. They wouldn't tell me details but it's the hospital."

"The hospital?" asked Mason as he got up. He was filled with a panic. It could have been anything but he couldn't help being nervous as he wiped off his hands before going inside to take the phone call. "Hello," he said with his hand shaking.

"Mr. Ryan, this is Justice Hospital calling about your wife Charlotte," said the woman on the other end.

Mason's heart began beating faster as he asked, "what happened?"

"She was in an automobile accident," she said.

"Is she okay?" he asked shaking with fear.

"Sir, we feel it would be better if you came to the hospital. The doctor will talk to you then."

"You can't tell me if my wife is okay or not?" he asked. He was scared and angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Sir, the doctor is requesting you come in so he can speak to you. I can give no other information," she said.

"All right," said Mason as tears came to his eyes thinking of all the possibilities. "I will be right there," he said before hanging up the phone. "Thomas, I have to go. I need you to call Mrs. Weatherly and tell her I had a family emergency so there will be a delay on her car but if she wants you to fix it you're more than welcome. I have to go check on my wife."

"Okay," he said. "What happened?"

"She was in a car accident," said Mason getting on his jacket, "they can't give me any information. When I get more I will call you and let you know. If you have any problems just leave me a voice message."

"Okay," he said, "good luck."

"Thanks," said Mason as he grabbed his keys. Mason sped the entire way to the hospital. He was really scared about Charlie. He just hoped it wasn't a bad car accident and then he started blaming himself if it was a bad accident. He made her go with his mom and he shouldn't have done that. He wasn't sure if he was being punished or not but then he realized they didn't say anything about his mom, just Charlie. He felt bad because he wasn't nearly as worried about his mom as he was about Charlie. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and found a parking space. He wasted no time getting out of the car and running into the hospital. He ran to the front desk to ask for information from Charlie when his mom came up to him.

Viktoryia woke up about 30 minutes ago and was waiting for Alistair to come pick her up. She only got 20 stitches total. She got 4 in her head and 16 in a gash she had gotten in her arm. She walked away in better condition than Charlie. "Mason," she said as she hugged him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Mr. Ryan, the doctor will see you now," said a nurse.

"Thank-you," said Mason, "I will talk to you later."

He followed the nurse to the back so he could talk to the doctor and get some information on his wife. He felt a little better as he saw his mom's condition. She was up, walking and talking. He wished the same for Charlie. "Dr. Graham, this is Mason Ryan. Charlotte Ryan's husband."

"Hello, Mr. Ryan," he said putting his hand out for Mason to shake.

"Hello," said Mason as he shook his hand. "How is my wife?"

"Well," he said. Mason didn't like the expression on his face. "I am an OB/GYN doctor here at the hospital so I am taking your wife's case since she is with children."

"How is she?" asked Mason. He didn't care who was on Charlie's case. He just wanted to know how she was doing.

"The good news is she is alive but the bad news is she's not awake. She's been unconscious since she came in today. She was pretty banged up. She's been stitched up and cleaned up. We had to do sutures on her arms and legs as they were gashed open. She has 20 stitches in the cut she had on her head. Other than that she has a few scrapes and she will bruise. I'm warning you now it is not a pretty sight. We're not sure of any broken bones because right now she's unconscious and we don't' want to do x-rays because of the babies."

"How are the babies are they okay?" asked Mason. He felt his heart in his chest knowing Charlie was unconscious, "and is Charlotte going to wake up?"

"The way things are looking right now we're not sure. She has about a 50% chance of waking up or a 50% chance of passing on. As for the babies they seem to be doing fine but your wife's blood pressure is elevated and if it gets higher we're going to need to take the babies for their safety."

"It's too soon to take them," said Mason.

"If we don't you could lose your wife and your babies," said Dr. Graham.

"What happened?" asked Mason.

"I'm not sure. Your mother isn't talking. At least she wouldn't tell me. I believe she's talked to the police."

"Okay," said Mason. "Can I go see her?"

"If you think you can handle it. She's pretty banged up."

"She's my wife," said Mason. "I want to see her."

"All right. Go ahead," he said having the nurse open the door.

"Thank-you," said Mason as he walked into the room. He let out a gasp when he saw Charlie's face banged up and covered with cuts and scrapes. Her arms were cut up and so were her legs. He wasn't expecting to see what he saw. He didn't' understand how his mother walked away with just a few stitches but his wife was laying in a hospital bed unconscious with sutures in her arms and legs and stitches in her head. He was hoping that she would have walked away from the accident but no such luck. There she lay unconscious. Mason couldn't control it anymore and broke down. He began wailing from the hurt he was feeling. He couldn't look at her in so much pain. She seemed so lifeless even though her heart was beating and the hearts of the twins were beating. "Charlie," he said through his sobs as he walked over to the bed and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you. You can't leave me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you go. This is my fault. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I am sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." He felt so guilty that she was in the position she was. Why didn't he go back? Why didn't he apologize before he went to work? Why didn't he call his mom and tell her he was going to take Charlie shopping. He felt it was his fault. He could have prevented it from happening but he didn't because he was too worried about going to work. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Charlie or the babies. He sat with Charlie for a while and held her hand. He sat in the peace and quiet wallowing in the guilt he felt until a loud beep filled the room. He stood up in a panic as the nurse ran in to check on Charlie and the babies. "What is going on?" he asked as the nurse paged for Dr. Graham but he didn't get an answer.

A couple minutes later Dr. Graham rushed into the hospital room. "What is going on?" he asked.

"It's the babies," said the nurse. "They're in distress."

"All right," he said looking at Charlie's blood pressure. "Her blood pressure is up too high. We have to get the babies out."

"What is going on?" asked Mason after he had been pushed out of the way.

"Mr. Ryan, you're going to need to leave," said Dr. Graham.

"Not until I know what's going on," he said.

"We have to take the babies or we're going to lose them and your wife. They're in distress. We're going to take them but I need your permission. Can we do this?"

Mason knowing that babies born at 24 weeks would be bad but he could lose them and Charlie. He had to make a tough decision and said, "take them."

"Okay, Mr. Ryan. We will come get you as soon as they are out."

"Okay," he said as he somberly walked out of the room. He was overcome with sadness and pain. He wanted Charlie to pull through and he wanted the babies to pull through. He made his way out to the waiting room where his mom was still waiting while they took the babies.

As soon as Mason was outside the doors Viktoryia ran over to him and said, "how is she?"

"Why do you care? It's your fault. She told me you were trying to take her out. You pretty much succeeded today. I should have listened to her."

"What are you talking about? I never said I was trying to take her out."

"Then why would she say that?" asked Mason.

"I don't know but I didn't say that," she said.

"What happened? I want to know," he said.

"We went to the baby store and then we were on our way home. We were just driving down the road. Charlie was going a little fast and she came to a road block. I told her to watch out and she swerved the car. She lost control of the car and it flipped over 2 ½ times and landed on her side. I tried to help her out but I couldn't. They had to cut her out of the vehicle because they couldn't get her out. I did what I could Mason but it wasn't much."

Mason wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He needed to hear Charlie's version of the story. He didn't have time to wonder if his mom was telling the truth or not. He had a lot more important things to think about like his wife and his unborn babies. "Okay," he said with exhaustion. He was emotionally exhausted and emotionally drained from it all. He was wishing it was all a dream but sadly enough it wasn't a dream it was all very real.

"How is she?" asked Viktoryia.

"She's unconscious. They're taking the babies right now."

"So the babies are okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum, the babies are okay and Charlie is too. She's just unconscious."

"So you two are having the babies today?" asked Viktoryia completely disregarding Mason's statements about Charlie.

"I guess," said Mason. "I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to wait."

"Okay," she said, "I can wait with you."

"No. I want to wait by myself," he said as he walked away from her to sit by himself.

About an hour later the doctor came to get Mason. "Mr. Ryan," he said from the doors.

Mason stood up immediately and rushed over to him. "How are they? Are they okay?"

"The babies are fine. We're putting them in intensive care where they will stay for about 10 weeks. As for your wife I don't know. There was a lot of bleeding and she's unconscious. It's a waiting game for her. If she makes it through the night she has a pretty good chance of surviving and coming back from this but if she doesn't I am sorry, Mr. Ryan."

"So you're telling me that my wife may not make it?"

"I'm not sure at this point. We have to wait and see. Things aren't looking good for her," he said.

"Can't you do more for her?"

"There's nothing I can do. It's out of my hands," he said. "I'm sorry."

Mason felt the tears welling up in his eyes and Viktoryia had been there listening as well. She wrapped her arms around Mason to comfort him but he pushed her away. "This is your fault."

"Mason," she said. "you're just angry right now. You don't mean that."

"If anything happens to Charlie I will NEVER speak to you again."

"You don't mean that," said Viktoryia. "You're upset."

"The hell I don't," said Mason. "Can I see the babies?"

"Yes," he said, "we have to get you scrubbed up first but you can see them."

"Thank-you," said Mason as he walked with the doctor to go see his babies. He was taken to a room to scrub his hands and to put on his scrubs. "How much did they weigh?"

"The boy is 2lbs and the girl is 1 ½ lbs," said the doctor holding the door for him to enter so he could go over to the babies. The doctor directed him to the two babies. Mason couldn't help but to cry when he saw how tiny they were and how feeble they seemed. He hated the fact they were both hooked up to machines.

He walked over to the boy first and put his hand into the incubator to run his hand over his dark brown hair. "Hey there, Little Guy," said Mason holding back from crying, "welcome to the world. I know this probably isn't how you expected to come into the world because I know this isn't how I expected you to come into the world. I wanted to be in the room first off and to hear your first cries. I wanted to see the joy on your mum's face as you came into the world but it didn't work out like that. I am sorry that you have to go through this and I hope that your Mum wakes up soon. She's a great woman. You will love her. I think you kind of look like her with your dark hair. You're so tiny. Tinier than I ever imagined. I promise you if anything happens to your mum I will always be here and we will get through this. I loved you before I met you, I love you now and I will always love you." He admired his first born son for a few more minutes before moving over to the little girl. She was even smaller than the boy. "Hey, Princess," he said with a smile as he put his hands into the incubator to touch her soft skin and run his hands through her dark hair, "you look so beautiful. Your older sister Laney is going to love you beyond belief. Your Mum is going to love you too. Unlike your brother you are the spitting image of her. You have her nose and her pouty lips. You have her dark hair and I can't wait to see if you have her beautiful blue eyes. They are absolutely amazing you'll be lucky to have them. They are as clear as the ocean blue. The way they shine put the Georgia stars to shame. You have no idea how lucky you are to look like your Mum. She's a great person and I know you're going to meet her soon. You have to meet her soon. I know you, your brother and your mum are strong enough to overcome this and I know we're all going to be a family. We're just having a dark period right now. I know it will be all right. I know you're going to be okay and I know your Mum is going to be okay. I'm sorry that you had to come into the world like this but sometimes things like this happen.. It's not quite how I imagined it but I am still overwhelmed with the joy of being a father. Like I told your brother, if anything happens to your Mum you don't have to worry about a thing. I am here. I will always be here and we will get through it together. We'll be all right. It will take some time but we will get through it. I love you so much. I loved you before I met you, I love you now and I will forever love you. Sleep peacefully, Princess. Which one was born first?"

"The boy," said the doctor as he watched on. He was trying to stay out of Mason's private affairs with the babies but he had to watch. He felt so badly for Mason. He could possibly lose his wife and the survival of the twins wasn't guaranteed. He had been hit with a lot of things that day and he couldn't get the heart to tell him the survival rate for the twins was 90% but there was still that 10% that they wouldn't make it. He was handed some tough cards. The doctor just couldn't tell him about the twins. He wanted him to enjoy them.

"And the babies are okay?" He asked.

"They're all right for now but the survival rate is 90%. It's a fighting period for them right now. They seem to be as healthy as babies at 24 weeks can be. Like with your wife it's a waiting game." He had no choice but to tell him because he had asked even if it was the hardest thing he had to tell a patient.

"Oh," said Mason with tears in his eyes. He just felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. He spent a little more time with the babies before heading to the prayer area of the hospital. He needed to do something. He needed to pray. It had been a long time since Mason had prayed or went to church for that matter. It was never too late to start praying again especially in instances like this. "God, I know I haven't talked to you in a while and haven't gone to church in a while but I still know you're there. I'm sorry if I walked away for a while but I need you more than anything right now. Charlie is in a bad way right now and she may not make it through the night. I really need her to make it through the night. I need her to be okay. I need her to wake up. She is my life. She means everything to me. If I lose her I don't know what I would do. It will be tough and then there is Laney. She would be devastated without her mother. She needs her mom and so do those two beautiful babies so please God let her be okay. Let her make it through this. Let her wake up and let her live. I will do anything. I will give up anything just to have her wake up and be with me forever. I also need prayer for those two beautiful babies Charlie and I created. They are so small and feeble. They can't even breathe on their own right now. They're no bigger than a hiccup but the love I have for them is great. They deserve to live life happily after coming into the world through such a dark occasion. They deserve to see life and have a life. I just pray that you let those babies live. I can't lose them either. I will be devastated. I will do anything for you if you just keep them alive and well. Please God. I am in a state of desperation here. I really need my wife and my kids. We need to be a family. Please God. I am putting this in your hands. I know you can do miracles and I'm asking for a miracle here. Please," he said as he took a deep breath. "Amen." He got up and walked out of the chapel. His mom had left a while ago and he assumed that his father had picked Laney up from school because he had called him on the way to the hospital. Mason couldn't bring himself to talk to Laney. He didn't want to tell her about her mother. He didn't want to tell her about the babies. He was having a hard enough time dealing with it so he knew she would have a hard time dealing with it. He wouldn't be able to comfort her if he couldn't even comfort himself. He went back to Charlie's room to sit with her for the night as the doctor told him he could do. As he watched her lay there all he could think about was their life together and then he tried to see what his life would be without her but he couldn't. Charlie had to pull through it….. If she didn't… he wouldn't know what to do. He took her soft hand and held it in his before he fell asleep in the chair.

***A/N: So what did you think? And isn't it nice how Viktoryia only told half the story and lied to Mason's face? Such a shame.. please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	44. Chapter 44

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much! = ) **

***This is a very tough chapter. VERY sad! Just be prepared. **

Mason stayed holding Charlie's hand most of the night until around 2 in the morning. He was sound asleep until he heard a beeping sound going off in the room. He woke up immediately and said, "Charlie! Charlie!" He wasn't getting a response. He began to page the nurse and the doctor so they could come check on her.

A couple minutes later three nurses and a resident came running into the room. "What is going on?" asked a nurse.

"Her machine is beeping," said Mason in a panic.

"We need a doctor in here now!" said the resident. "She's coding!" The resident went to revive her with a defibrillator.

"What is going on!" yelled Mason. He was scared for Charlie. He didn't like what was happening with his wife.

"Someone get him out of here," she said as the doctor rushed into the room.

"What is happening here?" he asked.

"She's coding," said the resident. "I'm trying to revive her but it's not working," she said trying again.

Charlie's lifeless body flew up from the bed as she was shocked to be revived. "CHARLIE!" Mason yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Get him out of here!" said the doctor.

"Come on, Mr. Ryan, let's go," said a nurse trying to get Mason out of Charlie's room so they could work on her.

"No. I want to be with my wife. You have to do something. Save her! She can't die," said Mason as he started to cry out in desperation, "she has babies that she needs to meet. She has a daughter. You have to save her.. She can't die don't let her die," he said choking on his words.

"Sir, I'm going to do the best I can but you need to leave so I can do my job," said Dr. Graham. "I know it's hard but you have to leave. I will do what I can."

"Come on, Mr. Ryan," said the nurse taking him out of the room. He reluctantly went with her and waited outside in the hallway for some news on his wife. He couldn't think of anything else but her. He didn't want to go through this life without her. He couldn't lose her. He soon turned to prayer again for that final hope for Charlie.

"Dear God, please, I will do anything. I am desperate here. I need Charlie. Please don't' let her go. I need her. The twins need her. Please don't take her away from me. I am desperate. I will do anything. Take me. Do what you have to but don't take Charlie. I will take her place. Please just let her live. Take my heart, take my soul, take whatever but don't' take Charlie away from the twins and Laney. They need her. Please God… please," he said as he could no longer get the words out because he was overwhelmed with sadness. He didn't' know what else to say. He didn't know what else to do but wait. Wait to hear Charlie's fate.

Mason waited for what seemed like hours before the doctor came out of the room. Mason was relieved when the doctor first came out but when he saw the doctor's solemn look on his face as he walked over to him he knew it wasn't good news. He began to prepare himself for the worst. "Mr. Ryan," said Dr. Graham seriously.

"Yes?" asked Mason.

"We did everything we could but we just couldn't revive her. We just couldn't bring her back. I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"So she's gone?" asked Mason with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ryan," he said.

"She can't be. She's only 26 years old. She's too young to die. She's not dead. She can't be," he said. He was in denial. He didn't want to believe that his 26 year old wife that was just alive and well the day before was now gone. It was too much to bear. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He was hoping he was having a bad dream and would wake up soon but it wasn't. It was all very real and Charlie was gone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ryan," said Dr. Graham. "We did what we could. We lost her about 2:20 this morning. I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" said Mason as he punched the wall.

"Sir, calm down," said Dr. Graham.

"My wife just died and you're going to tell me to calm down? I don't think so. There has to be more that you can do. What about the babies? What about her daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ryan. We did what we could. I'm sorry," he said.

"She's not dead. She's not. She can't be," he said crying before he slid himself down the wall and sat down. He fell into a sobbing mess and cried. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to Laney. He didn't know how he was going to raise the twins by himself. He didn't know how he was going to tell her parents. He was so lost. "This isn't happening," he said. "It's not happening." He didn't understand why God took her away. He didn't understand why God didn't save her and why he didn't answer his prayers. He didn't understand why she was gone.

When he gathered himself and got himself together he went to visit the twins. He needed to see them and usually he wouldn't be allowed to but given everything the man had been through they broke the rules for him. He walked into the NICU with bloodshot eyes, scrubbed up and ready to see his babies. Both of their incubators were close enough together that he could put one hand in one and the other in one. He ran his fingers over their soft skin and began to feel that lump in his throat. The tears began to form in his eyes as he looked down at their little miracles. They were alive and well even though Mason felt like dying and giving up he knew he had to be strong for them. He was all they had left in the world. "Hey, Guys," he said with crying in his voice. "I wanted to tell you that your Mama never made it. They did what they could but she didn't make it. I'm sorry that you two will never get to meet her but I promise I will do everything I can to make your lives happy. She wont' be forgotten and I'm going to make sure you two know who she was and how wonderful she was. She was a great woman. One of the best women I have ever known. She would have loved you two with all her heart and I know that even though she's gone she still loves you two. She will be with you everywhere you go. She will always be in your life even if she's not here on earth. She wanted you two more than anything. You two were her life. I'm sorry that things turned out this way but we're going to get through this. We're going to be okay," he said through his tears. "I promise. I love you guys." He wanted to name them but he couldn't bring himself to do it that night. He was exhausted emotionally and could only focus on one thing at a time. He sat with the babies for a while longer just admiring them and just seeing them gave him so much more reason to go on living and be strong. He ended falling asleep in the rocking chair he had been sitting in.

When he woke up it was well after 9 in the morning he figured there was no time better than now to leave the hospital to pick up Laney from his parents' house. He told the babies he would see them later but before he left the hospital they gave him what they had recovered from the accident that belonged to Charlie. They gave him her purse and her cell phone. He took it with him and had an emotional moment in his car as he had the last remaining piece of Charlie left. He got himself together and headed to his parents' house. As soon as he arrived he walked up to the front door. There was NOTHING that could prepare him to tell Laney the bad news about Charlie. He had no idea how to even go about it. He rang the doorbell and his mom answered the door. "Mason, you look horrible."

"Yeah," he said, "where's dad and where's Laney?"

"Come in," she said, "Laney is just finishing up her breakfast. I was just about to take her to school."

"There's no need for that. I don't' trust you with another person I love in a car. And Laney isn't going to school today. I have something to talk to her about."

"Mason, why do you have to be like this?"

"Just get Laney please. I am exhausted I can't do this right now," he said.

"How are the babies?"

"Feeble, weak, in NICU but they're doing fine," he said.

"That's good and what about Charlie?" she asked.

"You have a lot of nerve," he said. "You didn't give two shits about her yesterday. Now you care."

"She is my daughter-in-law," she said. "I want to know how she is? Is she awake?"

"I wish," said Mason. "Life would be so much easier that way but unfortunately my life right now is a big miserable, complicated piece of shit," he said.

"Watch your mouth," she said.

"When your 26 year old wife with a 7 year old daughter and day old twins dies then you can tell me to watch my mouth until then shut up."

"She died?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum, she did. She's gone and it's your fault. If you wouldn't have insisted on going shopping with her she would still be here."

"Don't blame me because your wife didn't know how to drive. She's dead because she is a bad driver. I have nothing to do with it."

"Can you be anymore disrespectful to my wife? She lost her life and I have two babies that will never know their mother. I have a 7 year old that I have to tell her mama won't be coming home tonight or any other night. I bet you're pretty happy with yourself right now. You succeeded in whatever you planned to do. She's gone now. Are you happy? Because I'm miserable."

"Of course I'm not happy," she said as Alistair came to the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Charlie died," said Viktoryia.

"Mason, I am so sorry. If there is anything you need or anything I can do just let me know. I am sorry."

"Thanks," said Mason even though hearing sorry wasn't making him feel better. He still hurt and he still wanted Charlie back.

"And he thinks it's my fault," said Viktoryia.

"It is," said Mason.

"I see," said Alistair. "And what about the babies?"

"They're in the NICU. They have a good chance of surviving," he said. "It's just going to be tough because they will never have a mother."

"I'm sorry, Son," he said as Laney came running to the door.

"DADDY!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong? Why do you look sad? Where's Mama?" she asked with her crystal blue eyes she had inherited from Charlie.

"Laney, we have to talk when we get home," he said.

"Is Mama okay?" she asked. "Grandmama said she got hurt in an accident. Is she better now?"

"We'll talk at home," said Mason as he turned to leave.

"You're not leaving are you?" asked Viktoryia.

Mason yelled back at her in Welsh so that Laney couldn't understand what he was saying. In Welsh he said, "I will never forgive you for taking my wife away from me and as soon as my babies are out of the hospital we're going back to America. You are banned from my life."

"You don't mean that, Mason," said Viktoryia.

"I do and moving back to Wales is the worst thing I could have ever done. I should have stayed in Mississippi and none of this would have happened," he said. Again saying this in Welsh. "Bye, Dad," he said before walking out of the house.

He put Laney in the car and then drove off to their house where he was going to tell her the news. As they were heading back home "If I Die Young" By The Band Perry came on. He changed it as soon as he heard the first verse. "Hey!" said Laney. "I like this song."

"Right now isn't a good time to listen to it,' he said as he continued driving home. Laney begged him to let it play so he turned it back on and allowed the words to hit him like a ton of bricks.

When they got home he took Laney into the house. He took her into the kitchen and made her a milkshake to help him tell the news better. He wanted to make it easier. "Daddy," she said as he handed her the milkshake and sat down next to her.

"Yes, Laney?"

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked taking a sip of her milkshake.

"It's about Mama," he said. He had no idea how to get the words out and was hoping they would just come to him.

"Is she hurt?" she asked looking at him.

"Not anymore," he said as he felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

"So is she coming home?" she asked.

"No, Laney," he said trying not to cry.

"No?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because Mama went to Heaven. She isn't coming home."

"Mama isn't in Heaven," said Laney. "She just took me to school yesterday. She's not in Heaven."

"Laney, I'm sorry but your Mama is in Heaven. She's not coming home anymore. I'm sorry."

"No," said Laney as her eyes started to fill up with tears. "She's not dead. SHE'S NOT!" she yelled as she threw her milkshake on the floor before running upstairs.

"Laney," he said following after her. He cleaned up her milkshake and then went upstairs to look for her. He looked in her room but didn't find her. He walked to his and Charlie's room and she was sitting on the bed holding Charlie's robe. "What are you doing, Laney?"

"I came in here to see if Mama was here but she's not. She's really not coming home is she?" she asked.

"No," said Mason with tears in his eyes.

"Why? Why did she go to Heaven and leave me here?"

"I don't know, Laney," he said as he hugged her. "I wish I knew but I don't. I'm sorry."

"I want her to come home. I miss her already. I just want my Mama," she said as she started to cry.

"Me too," said Mason as he cried with her, "but listen to me, Laney, when I saw your Mama she was hurting. She was in a lot of pain. She was really sore. She's not in pain anymore. She's happy and she's safe. She can't hurt anymore," he said.

"So Jesus took her pain away?"

"Yeah," said Mason. "You can't feel pain in Heaven anymore. She's healed. She's out of her pain."

"But I still want her to come home," she said. "Can I call Heaven to talk to her? I really want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Laney. I wish we could but we can't but you know what. She is in your heart and she's always going to be with you. She is going to love you forever. She loves you a lot. She will be with you everyday of your life."

"So she's in my heart?"

"Yes," said Mason. "She's in your heart."

"Are you sad?" she asked.

"Yes. I am. I loved your Mama so much but I'd rather she not be in pain anymore."

"Oh," she said.

"And I love you too, Laney. And we're going to get through this together. If you ever feel like you need to talk or you want to talk about it I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I am always going to be here for you," he said. Luckily for him the adoption proceedings were already in place so he didn't have to worry about Dan getting her or anyone taking her away from him. They were going to get through it together. He was going to make sure of it.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh but I do want you to know that you are a big sister."

"I'm a big sister? The babies didn't go to Heaven?"

"No the babies came before your Mama went to Heaven."

"When are they coming home?"

"Not for a while. They are very tiny right now. They aren't fully developed and can't breathe on their own yet so they're going to hang out in the hospital for a bit then we can bring them home and when I say home I mean America home."

"We're going back to Mississippi?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think that's what your Mama would want. She would want you around her family and honestly I want you around her family. So we're going back."

"Good," she said, "but I just wish Mama was coming with us."

"Me too," he said.

Laney was just as devastated as he imagined. He felt so bad for her. He couldn't imagine going through life without a parent. She was only 7 years old and her mother had been taken away from her. It just wasn't fair. Mason was going to do whatever it took to make sure Laney's life remained as normal as possible which is why he chose to move back to Mississippi so she could be around family and he honestly wanted to get away from his mom. He just had a bad feeling down deep that his mother caused the accident but he would never get that answer because the only other person in the car that knew what went on was Charlie and she wasn't there to speak for herself. Mason got one step down and the only other step he had to get down was telling her parents. That he had no idea how he was going to do and he had to tell her best friend Olivia. It could wait a day. He needed to get his strength back and needed to get things in order with Laney. It wasn't going to be an easy call to make but it had to be done. He just couldn't believe it was all happening like this.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking hte time to read. **


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter.. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. Sorry to make some of you cry though.. honestly I was crying as I wrote the chapter. **

The next couple days were the hardest for Laney and Mason. They didn't really do anything or go anywhere. Mason called the hospital to check up on the babies and they were both doing very well. He knew that Charlie was protecting them from Heaven and that she would always be their angel. Laney didn't go to school because she was still grieving and she didn't want to leave Mason's side. They both hadn't slept that much the last two nights. Laney kept having nightmares about her mom dying and woke up only to stay up for the rest of the night because she was scared to fall asleep again so Mason would stay up with her. They watched movies together and read books together. He even played Barbie dolls with her but noticed the mother had left the picture on several occasions. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about that or not but it was just two days past her mother's passing so it was right on her mind. Mason hadn't even told Charlie's parents the bad news yet. He wasn't ready to but he knew he had to do it some time so while Laney was taking a nap in the living room after finally being able to fall asleep he picked up his cell phone to make the devastating call. He slowly dialed Elaine's number and then put it up to his ear to hear it ring. It rang two times before he heard Elaine's jubilant voice on the other end. "Hello, Mason!"

"Hi, Elaine," he said calmly and without emotion.

"I was fixing to call you. Charles and me were just talking about coming to visit you, Charlie and Laney before the babies get here."

"Oh," he said.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You sound upset. Is something wrong? And how is Charlie and Laney?"

"There's a lot wrong," said Mason, "I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm going to do my best."

"What happened? Charlie didn't lose the babies did she?"

"No," said Mason as he felt himself getting ready to cry again. "But I do have to tell you something about Charlie," he said as his voice cracked.

"Oh no," she said. "Did something happen to her?"

"Yes," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

"What?" she asked preparing herself for the bad news.

"She went baby shopping a couple days ago with my Mum and on the way home she was driving. She came to a road block and when she tried to swerve the car she lost control. The car flipped over 2 ½ times landing on Charlie's side. They took her to the hospital immediately but she was unconscious. Her blood pressure sky rocketed and they took the babies. That night well early morning Charlie passed away. I am so sorry."

"What?" asked Elaine. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Nothing she did could have prepared her for that. She felt her heart raising in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Elaine," he said as he cried into the phone. "They did everything they could to save her but they couldn't bring her back. I am so lost without her. I don't know if I can do this."

"Mason," said Elaine as she started to cry. "Charlie is my only daughter. She can't be dead."

"She is. It's my fault," he said, "I should have gone back. I should have told her not to go. It's my fault. If I would have gone back she would be alive today."

"Mason, you can't control these things. God needed her more than us. How is Laney doing?"

"Devastated. She hasn't been sleeping. She keeps having bad dreams about Charlie leaving and she misses her so much."

"What is going to happen with her? And the babies? Did they make it?"

"They made it," he said. "They're so tiny right now it's unbelievable. They're in the NICU right now. I was told they're doing very well and they should come home in 10 weeks if everything goes well."

"Okay," she said. "Girls, Boys or what?"

"Oh. They're Boy Girl," he said. "The girl is a spitting image of Charlie. She never got to see them."

"Aww," said Elaine.

"And after the babies come home from the hospital I have decided we're moving back to Mississippi. I have some stuff going on with my mom that I just need to get away and I think Charlie would want us to be around family especially Laney."

"That's a good idea," she said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm exhausted, I'm sad and I feel like my whole world has fallen apart. If it weren't for Laney and the twins I would die but I'm keeping myself going for them. I just wish I could rewind everything and bring her back."

"So do I but we can't. I know she's safe in the hands of God right now so that's a good thing. It's just going to be tough without her."

"It is," said Mason.

"And what about the funeral arrangements? Is the funeral going to be here or there?"

"There in Mississippi with her friends and family. I want her to be buried in Mississippi that way I can take the twins to the grave to visit her."

"Okay," said Elaine. "Is she getting cremated or just buried."

"I don't' know," said Mason. "I haven't even begun the details of the funeral. I'm still getting over her loss."

"Okay," she said, "Well, Mason, you are always going to be part of our family no matter what happened. So don't think that you're not. You're always going to be my son-in-law."

"Thank-you," said Mason, "and again I am sorry for everything. I really am."

"Mason, it's not your fault," she said crying. "I wish my daughter was back but I know she's in good hands. I have to go. I have to go talk to Charles about this and then Olivia. Thank-you for letting me know and keep me updated with what's going on."

"Okay," he said. "I love you, Elaine."

"I love you too, Mason," she said choking on her words. "And you can call me Mom."

"Okay, Mom," he said cracking a smile. "Bye."

"Oh and Mason, tell Laney that I love her and give her tons of hugs and kisses for me. I know that you are strong enough to bring her through this and I know you guys are going to be okay until you get to Mississippi. Just stay strong for the babies and for Laney."

"I will," he said. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mason," she said as she hung up the phone. As soon as she was off the phone she broke down crying before going to Charles about their only daughter. He didn't take it well either. He broke down as soon as he heard and tried to deny it but Elaine told him it was real and that Charlie had really passed away. They cried together for a good while as they reminisced their time with Charlie.

Meanwhile in Wales while Laney was still sleeping Mason had finally gathered the strength to go through Charlie's things to pack them up. It was probably one of the hardest things he would have to do. He was going through her books and came across a brand new baby name book. It was one that he had never seen before so he opened it up and saw a list of names that Charlie had written down for a girl and for a boy. He looked down the girls list and read the names Samara, Zoey, Alexandra and Natalie. Samara was marked with stars and said that it was her favorite name. He smiled when he looked up the meaning; protected by God, it was definitely fit for their little girl together. He looked down the list of boys names and saw Alistair, Henry, Charles and Declan. She had stars by the name Declan showing that it was her favorite. And again the meaning was perfect; man of prayer, Mason knew that was the perfect name for their son because prayers were what those two miracles needed to stay alive. And he was in no position to argue he wanted to honor Charlie by naming the babies what she wished to name them. It was the least he could do. He was packing up her books when he heard Laney yell for him. "DADDY!" He put the last book in the box and went downstairs.

"What's wrong, Laney?" he asked as he reached the living room.

"I had a bad dream about Mama. I want my Mama! Make her come back."

"I wish I could but I can't," he said as he got an idea. "You know what. I have an idea?"

"You're going to get Mama back?"

"No," he said, "but I think we can go to the hospital to see the babies. How about that?"

"Yeah," she said. "I would love that."

"Okay," he said, "let's get ready and we can go."

"All right," she said jumping up from the couch. That was the most excited he had seen her in days. They got themselves together and then headed to the hospital to visit the babies.

At first when they arrived at the hospital they weren't going to let Laney go back to see the babies but once again they bent the rules given the situation. He helped Laney get scrubbed up before scrubbing himself up and they walked into the NICU together. "Right here they are," he said walking over to the incubators. They seemed so much bigger than the last time he had been there.

"They are so tiny, Daddy," she said looking at her brother and sister.

"They're doing good today, Dad," said the nurse. "The baby girl actually ate from a bottle today. That's really big progress for her. The boy is still having trouble but he will get there."

"That's good," said Mason looking at the little girl. "They're fighters."

"Yes they are," she said. "Did you come up with any names for them yet? Time is running out."

"Yes," he said as he put his hands into the incubator with the baby girl to touch her soft skin. "She is Samara Charlotte," he said with a smile. "Hello, Samara," he said, "you are so beautiful. I am so proud of you. You're eating from a bottle that's great. Your name means protected by God. I know that God is going to keep protecting you and soon you'll be able to come home with me and your older sister. I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been here for the last couple days. I just had some stuff to deal with but I promise you I will be here everyday to visit you."

"Her name is Samara?" asked Laney.

"Your Mama wanted her to be named Samara," he said with a smile.

"Oh," she said. "She looks like Mama."

"Doesn't she?" asked Mason.

"Yeah," she said, "and he looks like you. What's his name?"

"Declan Charles," he said with a smile.

"I like it," said Laney. "Did they kill Mama?"

Laney caught Mason off guard with that question. He was not expecting it at all. "No they didn't kill your Mama. Your Mama died from impact in a car crash. She was unconscious before she even got here. They didn't kill her. I promise."

"Okay," said Laney as she looked at her little brother. "Declan is so cute and so is Samara. Mama would love them."

"Yes she would," he said.

"Would you like to hold Samara?" asked the nurse.

"I can hold her?"

"Yeah. That would be fine. You should bond with them. You're all they have left in the world right now so it's very important that they bond to you."

"They have me too," said Laney.

"That's right," said Mason, "They have you too. And yes I would love to hold her."

"Okay," said the nurse walking over to take Samara out of the incubator. She slowly and carefully took her out of the incubator and handed her to Mason.

Mason got tears in his eyes as he held his baby girl for the first time. She was so tiny compared to his arm. Her little head was smaller than his hand. She was so fragile but beautiful. "Hey there Princess," said Mason trying not to cry. "I'm your Daddy and I am going to love you forever. You're so tiny but you mean the world to me." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He held her for a little while before he held Declan. It seemed as if Samara was stronger than Declan and was fighting harder. Declan was fighting but not as much as Samara. Declan was bigger at birth but the nurse told Mason that Samara was now a half a pound heavier than Declan because she was eating more than he was. "Declan, my man, what's up with you? You have to be strong and keep fighting. You can't give up. You have to eat more so you can grow stronger. I know you can be a fighter because your Mama was a fighter. She fought the best that she could and she fought long enough to bring you into this world before she passed away. I honestly believe she fought until that last minute. Sometimes we win and sometimes we lose but you are not going to lose you are going to make it. You're going to fight and keep fighting until you come home from this hospital. I know you can do it. You have to do it. I love you so much, Declan so please keep fighting. Fight a little harder. You have to. You're the entire world to me, Declan. I know that you can do it," said Mason as he softly kissed his forehead. He held Declan until the doctor came in.

"Mr. Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," said Mason standing up. He handed the nurse Declan and said, "Laney, I will be right back. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I will just be here holding Samara."

"Okay," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room with Dr. Graham. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little concerned by your wife's autopsy."

"Autopsy?" he asked. "You act like she was murdered."

"And she might have been close to being murdered," he said. "There were some abnormalities in her blood stream."

"What do you mean abnormalities?" asked Mason getting upset. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

"There were traces of arsenic in her blood. I believe that's what killed her. If the accident wouldn't have happened the arsenic would have killed her."

"Are you trying to say someone put arsenic in my wife's food?"

"I think it's very possible. What was her relationship like with your mother?"

"It was stressed," he said.

"Did they get along?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Mason. "Charlie did tell me the day of the accident that my Mum was trying to take her out. I didn't want to believe her but then the accident happened."

"I just think your mother was being too evasive about the accident and how it happened. She wouldn't even talk to me about what happened which also makes me believe this wasn't an accident at all. I am obligated to call the police on your Mum because of the arsenic. She was the last person Charlotte was with. Do you think she could have put arsenic in her food or drink?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know about my Mum anymore. I guess it's possible. They did go out to lunch but I have no way of knowing if Charlie walked away from her food or not. I don't know. And go ahead call the police on her. I don't care."

"All right, Mr. Ryan," he said. "I'm sorry about this."

"So it was the arsenic?"

"Along with the bleeding on the brain that happened from impact during the crash but the main reason for death is the arsenic. I'm sorry that you had to find out about this."

"No. It's okay," said Mason. "And the babies? Are they okay?"

"They seem to be. We've been monitoring them. And we've had tests done but we haven't found arsenic in their systems so I think they're good."

"Thank God," said Mason. He was so confused at that point. He could never see his mom poisoning Charlie but anything was possible. He didn't know how to act it was his Mum but at the same time possibly the same person that murdered his wife. Things were just unfolding before his very eyes and the more they unfolded the more he wished he listened to Charlie. If he listened to Charlie she might have had a little more time.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review.. and thank-you for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated.. I think we all know now that Viktoryia was crazy.. poor Charlie. **

Over the next couple days Mason remained in a state of shock. He couldn't and wouldn't even look at his mother. He didn't have the heart. He couldn't believe she was the one trying to murder his wife. He didn't know that she was that unhappy with Charlie that she would do that. While Mason was getting over Charlie's death which would probably never happen the other parents from Laney's school were very gracious. A few mothers stopped in to visit with Mason to make sure they were doing okay. They brought him casseroles, helped him with the housework that he had been neglecting because he was torn apart over the death of his wife, the fact his mother intended to kill his wife and visiting the hospital to spend time with Declan and Samara from 7 in the morning until 9 at night. The mothers were very gracious in helping Mason out and he was so grateful for their mercy and their help.

Mason had decided to take a break from the hospital one day to finishing packing up Charlie's things and start making funeral arrangements. The only problem was he had to wait for them to release Charlie's body. They were doing numerous autopsies on her to see if they could find anything else in her system and all Mason wanted to do was bury his wife so that she could finally rest in peace. Mason was upstairs packing things up while Laney was downstairs in the living room watching TV. She was doing a little better but she still missed her mother and she told Mason the other day that she would do anything to get her back. She was watching TV when the doorbell rang before Mason could get downstairs to answer it Laney walked over to the door and answered it. "Who is it?" she asked before opening the door.

"Laney, it's Grandmama open the door," said Viktoryia. "I have a present for you."

Laney smiled as she opened the door. "Hi, Grandmama," she said as she opened the door to see Viktoryia standing there holding a small Golden Retriever puppy. "Is that for me?" she asked happily.

"It's all yours," she said handing Laney the dog.

"Thank-you. It's so cute. Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," she said. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. Maybe Rosebud. She looks like a Rosebud," she said allowing the puppy to kiss her face. She giggled and said, "she's giving me kisses."

"I see," said Viktoryia. "Where is your Daddy?"

"Upstairs," said Laney. "He is putting Mama's things away."

"Oh," she said. "How are you doing with your Mama being gone?"

"I miss her," said Laney. "I want her to come back."

"Now, Laney, you know she isn't going to come back. You can want her to but she's not going to. I'm sorry."

"I know," said Laney sadly. For about one minute she had forgotten her sadness and felt like a kid again but when Viktoryia brought up her Mama it was all over and she remembered she wouldn't see her Mama again until she went to Heaven with her.

Mason made his way downstairs saying, "Laney, who is at the…." he said as he saw his mom standing there. "Mum."

"I just came by to see how you're doing. I haven't heard from you for a couple days. I just wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay."

"Mum, we're fine," he said stepping off the last step. "You shouldn't be here. I don't' want you here."

"Mason," she said. "What is going on?"

"I think you and me BOTH know what's going on here. I know what you did. And I'm telling you that you're not getting away with it."

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"Look, Daddy, Grandmama gave me a puppy," said Laney.

"Give it back," said Mason. "We don't' need anything from her."

"But Daddy, I like this puppy. Her name is Rosebud."

"Laney, give it back," he said.

"Why?" she asked looking as if she were about to cry.

"I'll get you a new puppy. Just give it back to her." He didn't want Laney to have anything from the woman that murdered her mother. He didn't' want anything from his Mum in the entire house let alone her. He wanted her to leave because for the first time in his life he felt like lashing out on his mother.

"But Daddy," she said.

"Laney. Give it to her," he said sternly.

"Okay," she said sadly. "Here Grandmama," she said handing the puppy back to her.

"And she's not your grandma either," said Mason.

"Mason, I don't know why you're being like this. Let the girl have a puppy."

"I will buy her a puppy. We don't need anything from you. I want you to leave and I don't want you to ever talk to me again. Do you understand?"

"Daddy, why are you being so mean to your Mama?" asked Laney.

"Because she's….Laney, go up to your room. I want to speak to my mom alone."

"Okay, Daddy," she said heading toward the stairs and started walking up the stairs.

As soon as Laney was upstairs Mason said, "Mum, I never want to see you here again. There is NO place for you in our lives. I know what you did to Charlie and I know what you were planning to do. It's your fault she's dead. I should have listened to her. If I had she might still be here today. This is your fault and I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. I NEVER want to see you again."

"Mason, what are you talking about? You're just as crazy as your wife."

"My wife is dead because of YOU," he said, "and she wasn't crazy. You're crazy. You need to get off my property before I have you escorted off my property."

"Mason," she said.

"Get out," he said. "Now."

"Fine. I'll leave but you're just as crazy as your wife. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can lie and you can deny but in the end you're not answering to me. Get out." He opened the door for her to walk out and once she was gone he went upstairs to explain to Laney what had just happened. He didn't give her the full details but he did tell her that his mom had a hand in Charlie's death. That fact enraged Laney and she told him she understood why he was mean to his mama.

About two days later Mason and Laney were at the hospital visiting with Samara and Declan while his parents were at home. Viktoryia was pretty upset with Mason and the way he had behaved but she was even more scared that he knew what she had done. She cleared her history on all her computers so that if the police did come looking they wouldn't be able to trace anything or find anything. She was on edge because she didn't know if anyone was going to come for her or not but that morning her fears were completely confirmed. She was sitting at the table trying to eat breakfast but she was so nervous she couldn't. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Alistair.

"I'm not hungry," she said flipping her teaspoon over and over again.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird the last couple days."

"Yeah," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'm going to go get that," he said.

"Don't," said Viktoryia. "They will go away." She could feel her heart rising in her chest as Alistair got up to get the door. "Al, don't. Please," she said begging him not to go to the door.

"Viktoryia, I am going to get the door," he said as he walked out of the room. Viktoryia began shaking from fear she just didn't get a good feeling about that knock on the door. Alistair opened the door to see two police officers standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for Viktoryia Ryan," said one of them.

Alistair assuming it was about the accident invited them in and led them to the kitchen where Viktoryia was sitting. Viktoryia's heart jumped up into her throat when she saw the two officers walk into the room. "Um," was all she was able to say.

"Viktoryia Ryan, you're under arrest."

"What?" asked Alistair as Viktoryia stood up.

"She's under arrest," said the one officer as he handcuffed her.

"Alistair, it's okay," said Viktoryia.

"No. What is going on? What did she do?"

"Sir, this is a murder investigation if you don't back off you're going to go with her."

"Murder?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, Sir," said the officer as they took Viktoryia out of the house. Alistair didn't even know how to act. He never thought Viktoryia was capable of murdering someone and he believed she was innocent. It was all a misunderstanding it had to be.

When the police officers took Viktoryia to the police station she refused to talk. She wasn't going to talk unless she had a lawyer. "I'm not talking," she said.

"You don't' have a choice," said an officer. "There is a dead 26 year old woman that had arsenic in her blood. You were the last known person to be with her. That makes you look pretty guilty and then the car accident."

"I don't' know what you're talking about but I'm not talking," she said.

"You're going to talk," he said getting in her face. "Did you dislike your daughter in law so much that you just had to kill her?"

"I didn't kill anyone," she said. "She died from the car accident."

"NO, she died because there was arsenic in her system. Whether the accident happened or not she would have died because of the arsenic. The arsenic you used to poison her."

"I didn't poison her," she said. "I told you. She died in the car accident. I had NOTHING to do with her death."

"You can lie but we know it was you," he said.

"I don't even own arsenic. Maybe it was my son," she said. "Did you ever think maybe he put arsenic in her food? He lived with her."

"The arsenic was in her blood after her husband left for work. Pinning it to the time you two were together. It doesn't matter. We have tapes of you putting something into her food when she stepped away from the table to use the bathroom. And I'm sure when we search your house we're going to find arsenic. So just make it easier on yourself and just confess."

"What? No one knows where we ate. I didn't put anything in her food while she used the bathroom."

"Oh we know that you went to a deli in town to get sandwiches. The turkey was still in her system when she died along with the arsenic YOU put in her food. We got the tape from the deli you two had lunch. Do you want to explain that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"You do. You can make this easy or you can make this hard. Either way I don't care. You're going down for murder. If you confess I can make sure that you get treated well in the cell but if not I can make sure your life is a living hell in the cell. Think about it. A prim and proper woman like yourself is an easy target. The choice is yours. You either did it or you didn't. Which is it?"

Viktoryia thought about the time she would spend in jail. She didn't want it to be so bad so she broke down and said, "Fine. I did it. I poisoned her and I'm glad the bitch is dead. She deserved it. She just wanted my son's money. She was a gold digger. She was trying to control my son's life. She deserved what she got. She deserved to die."

"She had a 7 year old daughter and she was pregnant with twins. What about them?"

"I am not discussing that. Charlotte was a home wrecker. She deserved to die and that's why I poisoned her," she said confessing to the crime.

"That's all I needed to hear," said the officer with a smile. "See how easy that was? Book her," He said to the other officer. She was taken out of the room and then booked for the night. She was going to spend a lot of time in jail but after all she deserved it for what she had done. The sad part was she had no ounce of guilt in her body.

Before Alistair had heard or knew what was going to happen with Viktoryia he called Mason at the hospital. Mason was just finishing up feeding Samara her bottle when he saw his father was calling. He answered the phone, "Hello."

"Mason, they took her," he said.

"Took who?" asked Mason.

"The police. They took your mother. She's in jail."

"Oh," said Mason.

"You're not worried at all?" he asked.

"No. She will get what she deserves," he said rocking the baby.

"We've got to help her," he said.

"No, Dad. I don't. She didn't help Charlie. She killed her. You're on you own," he said hanging up the phone on his father. It wasn't his problem his mom snapped and murdered Charlie. He could have cared less that she was sitting in jail. In his eyes he believed that's where she should be but at the end of the day he realized he wanted one thing and that was an answer to why his mom did what she did.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I am going to warn you this is a sad chapter as I was even crying as I wrote it but I hope that you enjoy it. **

About a week later Mason hadn't gotten the answers he was looking for yet. He still couldn't bring himself to face his mom. Plus he was too focused on the funeral arrangements. The day after his mom confessed to the murder of Charlie they released her body. He had her body sent to a funeral home in Mississippi which is where he decided she was going to be buried. She would have preferred it that way and with them moving back to Mississippi once Samara and Declan were released from the hospital he thought it was better that way because he wanted to take the kids to visit her grave and he wanted to visit her grave as well.

Mason and Laney were in Mississippi for the funeral and Mason was also looking for a house to move into. Laney felt so happy to be back in Mississippi given the circumstances and Mason was happy to be back also. They were greeted with hugs and condolences when they arrived. Mason in turn shared pictures of Samara and Declan so they could see how beautiful they were. It was decided on by Elaine that Samara was Charlie through and through. She was the spitting image so they felt that with Samara they would always have a piece of Charlie in their lives. Not that she wouldn't always be in their lives through Laney and Declan but Samara was Charlie 100%. The night before the funeral after Mason put Laney to bed he was talking to Elaine. She still didn't know about the arsenic and his mom trying to murder Charlie. "Elaine, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong, Mason?" she asked.

"It's about my Mum and Charlie," he said. "It's about Charlie's death."

"Okay," she said. "What about it?"

"When they did an autopsy on her they found traces of arsenic in her blood."

"Arsenic?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "The doctor told me that if the accident wouldn't have happened she still would have died. The arsenic was slowly eating away at her organs."

"How did she get arsenic in her system?"

"My mum did it to poison her."

"What?" she asked in shock. "Your mom tried to kill Charlie?"

"It looks that way and it's all my fault. I should have never moved to Wales and I should have listened to Charlie. She tried to tell me about my Mum but I didn't want to listen. I should have listened. The day the accident happened we had a huge fight about her going with my Mum to do some baby shopping. She didn't want to go, Elaine," he said starting to cry, "but I told her she needed to go.. I told her to be nicer to my mum and she tried to tell me that my mum wanted to get rid of her. I thought she was over exaggerating. We had a big fight. She was so mad at me. I called it nonsense when she kept telling me that my mum wanted to take her out. I didn't want to listen. I forced her to go.. She died and I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell her I was sorry. I had roses ready for her.. But I never got to apologize. I never got to tell her she was right and I was wrong. I never got to say goodbye. I should have gone back. I wanted to go back. Why didn't I go back? If I went back she wouldn't have gone.. Why didn't I go back?" he asked breaking down. Mason had finally reached his breaking point. He could no longer hold it together. He felt he was entirely to blame for Charlie's death.

"Mason," she said rubbing his back. "Charlie knew you loved her. She knew that you were sorry. She knows you didn't mean it. She died knowing you loved her and knowing you were sorry. This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this. I know it's hard but it's not your fault, Mason. Don't blame yourself. It was your mom's fault. Your mom is the reason my only baby girl and my only child was taken from me. Why did she do it, Mason? Why? Did she hate Charlie that much that she wanted to take her out of this world leaving three children motherless? What did Charlie ever do to her? Charlie didn't deserve what your mom did to her. Charlie was one of the sweetest most loving people in this world. She was an amazing mother, an amazing daughter and an amazing wife. She didn't deserve to die. I will NEVER forgive your mother for taking her away from me."

"I don't know why she did it. I can't face her. I don't want to face her. The sight of her makes me sick. I will never forgive her for taking my wife from me and taking my wife away from our children. I am so sorry on my mother's behalf. There is no excuse for why she did what she did. She shouldn't have died. She didn't deserve to die."

"I know she didn't," said Elaine wiping away her own tears. "So what's next with your mum?"

"She gets a sentence. She already confessed to the murder. She can either be in jail for her life or she could get executed. I prefer her rotting in jail the rest of her life."

"Me too so that she can suffer and let the guilt of what she did eat her alive. She deserves to suffer like we're going to suffer, like Laney, Samara and Declan are going to suffer because they don't have a mother. Death is way too easy for her. Way too easy."

"I agree," he said. "I want to see her suffer. She deserves to suffer. Maybe she needs a bit of arsenic put in her food to see how that works out for her."

"Now, Mason, let's be rational. You shouldn't talk like that. God will take care of her in the end. Right now she just has to endure suffering."

"I know in the end she has to deal with God and he will take care of it all."

"Exactly," she said with a smile. "I love you, Mason. And I love how great you've been with Laney. You two need each other to get through this and I'm very happy that you're taking responsibility for Laney even if she's not your daughter. Thank-you so much."

"Laney is like my daughter. I will do anything for her and my main goal is to get her through this."

"Good," she said. "You're a great man now I see why Charlie loved you so much."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

The next day was Charlie's funeral and it was a dreary and rainy spring day in Mississippi. It was the perfect weather for such a sad day. They headed to the church as the rain poured dressed in black. They arrived at the church and walked in solemnly. They walked through the sanctuary first to view Charlie's body. Mason carried Laney to the coffin where her mother lay. Seeing Charlie in the state she was in was probably one of the toughest things Mason had ever seen in his life. "Mama looks different," said Laney. Charlie did look fairly different as she lay in a white satin dress, her hands folded on her stomach. They had dulled up her skin to cover the scrapes and bruises from the accident which is why Laney said her mom looked different.

"They put different make up on her," he said. "Go ahead and put the rose on her."

"Okay, Daddy," she said laying a white rose into the coffin for her mom. "I love you, Mama and I will see you when I get to Heaven. I can't wait to see you again. I love you." She blew a kiss to her mom.

Mason then laid a white rose into the coffin with Charlie. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know it's too late but I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry and I love you." He had to say it. He wanted her to know that he was sorry even though it was all too late.

After the viewing was over they greeted the guests for the funeral. They were hit with condolences and tons of hugs. Everyone was sorry for their loss but Mason didn't feel better at all. Once all the guests were greeted they went into the sanctuary and took their seats in the first pew so the minister could begin the funeral. "We're here not to dwell on a sad occasion but to celebrate a young life that was ended too soon. Charlotte Genevieve Sinclair was born on September 19th , 1985. She was a loving daughter, wonderful mother and a wonderful wife. She was loved by many. She was taken from this life suddenly and unexpectedly. She leaves behind her father Charles Sinclair and her mother Elaine Sinclair. She also leaves behind her loving husband of 4 months Mason Ryan. Along with her husband she leaves behind three children; 7 year old Delaney Clayton and week old twins Samara Ryan and Declan Ryan. Words can not express the pain and sorrow this family may feel but in Matthew 5:4 it says blessed are those who mourn for they shall be comforted. God is laying his hand of comfort on this family as they deal with this unexpected loss. There is a time for everything. A time to live and a time to die," he said as Elaine began to cry. Mason also began to cry. "I have known Charlotte also known as Charlie since she was a month old. I have dedicated her into the Christian faith, married her in the eyes of God and it saddens me to lay her to rest. Charlie was one of the most loving and most caring women I have ever known. She had dreams like many of us do. She wanted to be a lawyer but fell short of her dream when she brought her beautiful daughter Delaney into this world. I have never seen a mother love her child as much as Charlie loved Laney. Charlie's entire life was devoted to Laney. Charlie was a devoted woman of Christ. She came to church every Sunday, she was baptized in the Christian faith at the age of 8. I remember asking her if she understood the meaning of baptism and she surprised me by saying, 'it means I want to be right with God and want to live my life completely for him.' That was the perfect answer from an 8 year old. I expected her and many of you that know Charlie expected her to say, 'I just want to get in the water'." The room was filled with laughs as they remembered Charlie. "But Charlie was devoted and a faithful follower of Christ. And for that reason I know she is safe in the hands of God shining down on all of us. As much as I know Charlie I know she would want this to be a celebration of that rather than the dwelling on her death. I would like to invite Charlie's best friend Olivia to come up and say a few words about her friend."

Olivia made her way to the alter. She picked up the microphone and began to say, "I met Charlie when she was a little girl. She was my best friend. She was the sister I never had. Charlie was a very loving person and one of the most caring people I had ever known. She lived her life to the fullest. She never dwelled on the negative but looked to find the positive in every situation. She looked at the glass as half full instead of half empty. She was an optimist if there ever was one. She brightened my day. There has not been a day that hasn't gone by where Charlie hasn't told me good morning or called me to tell me good morning. I always looked forward to her good morning call and our lunches together. I looked forward to being with my best friend," she said beginning to cry. "I know I'm crying and I know Charlie wouldn't want for me to cry but without her there has been a piece of my life missing but I know that she is safe in the hands of God right now. And while she may be gone she will never be forgotten. Charlie, I love you and I can't wait to see you again." She put the microphone down and walked back to her seat.

Once Olivia sat down Mason walked to the alter and picked up the microphone. "For those of you that don't know I am Charlie's husband. The day I met her I fell in love with her instantly and her blue eyes were like crystals. They were absolutely beautiful. I knew with the eyes it was a deal breaker. But Charlie didn't feel that way about me. It took a few encounters to finally get her to go out with me. Then once we did all the good times and the memories began between us. WE were happy together. She was my everything. She still is my everything. I always thought that I couldn't live without her. I can't live without her because it is her that is keeping me going. She is keeping me going for the kids. Our beautiful kids. Charlie never got to see Samara or Declan. She was unconscious when they were taken from her but I know she would love them because she was a wonderful mother. She wanted those babies so badly but she's not here to enjoy them. Charlie was so loving and caring. She was the best wife a man could have asked for. Even though we were only married for 4 months they were the best 4 months of my life. My life will never be the same without Charlie. I will no longer have a beautiful woman to wake up to and my life's companion is no longer here. I will never stop loving her and like I read in college in Tuesdays with Morrie Death ends a life not a relationship. While Charlie is dead she is still my wife and she will always be my wife. I can't wait until I am with her again but I'm happy to know that she is safe and out of pain. I know she's happy and she will be with me until we meet again," he said before choking on his words. "I love you, Charlie."

He took his seat and the last person to say something was Laney. Elaine and Mason weren't sure if it was a good idea but Charlie was her mother. She loved her and she deserved the right to discuss her feelings at her mother's funeral. Laney walked up to the alter and picked up the microphone. She took a deep breath as she looked around the sanctuary and said, "My mama was the best mama I could have asked for. She is everything that I want to be. When I grow up I want to be my Mama. She used to play with me and sing to me. Every night before I went to bed she would read me a story. It was always the same story because I love it. She started reading Love you Forever to me when I was 2 years old and kept reading it to me because she loved me. She read it till I could read it to her. I memorized that book because it was OUR book. I will love her forever. My mama could make me laugh more than anyone could. She was so funny and she was really pretty. She gave up a lot for me. She wanted to be a lawyer but she couldn't be because she chose to be a mama; My mama. I miss her so much. I miss her hugs, I miss her kisses, I miss hearing her voice. I miss seeing her face. I miss her telling me she loves me and I just miss her. I always hope that I'm dreaming and that she will come through the door again but she's not going to. To everyone else in this world she just a person but to me she was my hero. She was my mama. She picked me up when I scraped my knee, she played dress up with me, she had tea parties with me, she gave me a hug when I was having a bad day. She was my Mama but now she's my angel. I know she is always going to be with me. She will always be in my heart but I still miss her. I got lucky because I got to know her. I got to know how wonderful she was. I got to know how great of a mama she is but Declan and Samara never will. They will never get to know her but I'm going to make sure they know how great she was, how she smelled, what her voice sounded like, what her hugs felt like and how much she loved them before they were born. I miss my Mama a whole lot I want her to come home but now she is home with God. My daddy told me that she was in a lot of pain the day she died and as sad as I am I would rather she be in Heaven without pain than living on Earth in pain. There will never be another mama like my mama. Mama, I love you so much! And I know you are always going to be in my heart. I love you." There was not a dry eye in the sanctuary as Laney made her way back to her seat. She was in tears as she sat down next to Mason. He wrapped her up in his arms and comforted her as she cried. "I want my Mama, Daddy. I wish she could come back. I never got to say goodbye. She never said goodbye. I just want her to hug me one more time and give me one more kiss. I just want her back, Daddy."

"I know," he said. "I know. It's okay," he said as he continued to comfort her.

The minister came back to the alter and began to preach some more before they headed to the grave sight to bury Charlie. The rain on the way to the graveyard was coming down pretty hard and the drivers could barely see as they drove. Once they reached the grave sight the rain started to ease up. They stood holding umbrellas as they watched Charlie's coffin lowered into the ground. Laney had tears running down her eyes as she watched the coffin go lower and lower. Mason wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. They both cried together. Elaine was bawling along with Olivia and the lower the coffin got the slower the rain became. They each picked up some dirt and took turns throwing it onto the coffin. By the time the coffin could go no further the rain had stopped and a beautiful rainbow covered the sky. "Look, Daddy. A rainbow."

"I see," he said. "I think that's your Mama telling us she's finally at rest and that she's safe."

"Me too," she said looking at the rainbow. "I think so too. It's really pretty."

"Yeah it is," he said admiring it. He honestly believed that it was Charlie's way of telling them she was safe and at peace. He and Laney had a long road ahead of them and the main goal to it all was getting those babies strong enough to come home from the hospital so they could come home to Mississippi to be with family but Mason was going to make sure he got his answers before he left Wales for good.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them.. thank-you all so much. **

A month later Mason and Laney were back in Wales. Laney had finally gone back to school and at first she had a tough time going back. She would cry everyday Mason took her because she didn't want to be away from him. He would end up having to pick her back up 2 hours later because she was out of control in the classroom. She had to start doing half days and then eventually she worked her way back up to full days. Declan and Samara were doing better. Samara was still the strongest of the two. She now weighed 5lbs and 5 oz and while she could eat from a bottle she still relied on a breathing tube to help her breathe. She was absolutely beautiful and she was slowly turning into Mason's favorite. She was definitely going to be a Daddy's Girl. Declan was slightly smaller than Samara. He was only weighing 4lbs and 10 oz. He wasn't drinking from a bottle and still relied on being fed through a tube and he still relied on the tube to help him breathe. Mason hated seeing his son so weak. He just didn't understand how Samara was improving at a faster rate than Declan. He really wanted him to get better so that he could take them home at the same time. He hated seeing them both so weak and just wanted them to get stronger. He prayed night and day for them to get stronger and to be released from the hospital soon.

In between his trips to the hospital and being Laney's dad he managed to find a house in Mississippi. It was only 2 houses down the street from Elaine's and Charles' house. It was the perfect location and he really liked it. He put a bid on it and he ended up getting it. It wasn't going to be a big house but it was perfect enough for his little family. He also worked on packing up some things because he hoped the twins would be released sooner than expected and they could be on their way back to America. He still had one more thing to do and it took him a month to do it. He decided to finally go see his mom in jail to ask her why she did what she did. He managed to get himself a visit with his mom and headed to the prison to see her. He didn't' feel good about it but he had managed to get his anger under control so that he could handle a conversation and anything his mom said wouldn't upset him beyond control. It was going to be hard but he had to know why she did it.

He walked into the prison and signed in. He was given a visitor's pass and sent to a solitary visitor's room so he could visit with his mom. The guard told him to have a seat while they brought her to him. He took a seat and began to feel uncomfortable. He was nervous. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He was filled with uneasiness as he waited for her to enter the room. A few minutes later they brought Viktoryia into the room. She was dressed in a blue jumpsuit, she was handcuffed and wore her hair up in a ponytail. He felt bad for her but she deserved to be there. The guard led her over to the table and she took a seat across from Mason. The guard explained the rules and then walked over to the corner. "Mason," said Viktoryia. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. Just don't," he said. He didn't want to hear her apologize. He still wasn't ready to forgive her for what she did. He didn't understand how a simple sorry was going to take away his pain and it wasn't going to bring Charlie back.

"You look like crap, Mason. What are you doing to yourself? You need a haircut and you need to shave."

"Mum, I'm being a father to three kids. And I just lost my wife. IT doesn't matter how I look."

"I'm sorry about Charlie," she said again.

"Saying sorry isn't going to bring her back. You killed her."

"I didn't kill her. I poisoned her."

"Yeah.. You poisoned her and that poison killed her."

"The car accident killed her," she said. "Not me."

"Then explain why the arsenic was eating away at her organs. She would have made it through the accident had you NOT poisoned her. That's what killed her. You took my wife away from me and you took my kids' mother away from them. How do you even live with yourself? How do you look yourself in the mirror?"

"I didn't, Mason. And I don't know. I'm living pretty well. As well as someone that is in prison."

"You are unbelievable," he said. "You don't feel guilty at all do you?"

"No," she said shrugging her shoulders. "So how is Laney? And the twins? What did you name them?"

"I'm not here to discuss Laney or the twins. They are not of your concern. They weren't part of your concern when you poisoned their mother. You didn't care about the twins when you put arsenic into their systems as well. Lucky for you the arsenic didn't affect them or you would be dead to me. Well, you're already dead to me."

"Mason, that is a horrible thing to say. Of course I care about the kids. I am their grandmother."

"You are NOTHING to them. Remember that. They will NEVER know you."

"Can you be any harsher to me?" she asked.

"Could you have been any harsher to my wife when you killed her?"

"She deserved it."

"No, Mum, she didn't. She didn't deserve to die. She was only 26 years old. She was pregnant with twins and had a 7 year old daughter. She had a lot of life to live. She didn't deserve to die."

"She did," said Viktoryia. Mason was shocked at the total disrespect and lack of sincerity and a lack of remorse. "Now you can find a better woman and marry her."

"No, Mum, I can't. I'm not going to marry anyone else. My heart is true to Charlie. She is the last woman that is going to hold my heart."

"But you're only 30. You can marry someone else and have more children."

"I'm not marrying anyone else, Mum. I am going to be a widow the rest of my life."

"And what if you want more children?" she asked.

"I had the doctors take a couple of Charlie's eggs to be harvested. I had them frozen so that if I choose to have another child I will have it with Charlie. I refuse to remarry or have kids with anyone else."

"That's ridiculous," she said.

"You're ridiculous. I wouldn't have to do that if you wouldn't have ended my wife's life."

"So you're going to have more kids?"

"I don't' know what I'm going to do yet. I'm trying to get it together and live my life day by day. I can't think about tomorrow or think about the future. I have to get through today."

"I really think you should remarry," she said.

"Enough. I didn't come here for this. I came here to ask you why you did what you did. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Enough of the stupid act.. You know what I'm talking about."

"If I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't have asked."

"Why did you poison my wife? Why did you want her to die?"

"I told you she deserved it," she said.

"And I told you she didn't so what was the reason she deserved it since that's what you think."

"She just wasn't right for you, Mason. You deserved better. She didn't love you. She just wanted your money."

"Mum, she loved me. She could have cared less if I had money or not. She isn't that kind of person."

"She didn't mind moving to Wales into a newly built house, with a farm, sending her child to private school with your money. Of course she was after your money."

"I chose to have the house built and I don't care if it was my money going toward Laney's education. She deserves the best but Charlie was NOT after my money. She had no idea how much money I have. We never discussed it."

"She used you because she had a kid. She was a horrible person. She brainwashed you."

"Mum, I think you're trying to brainwash me into thinking my wife was some bad person. Had you taken the chance to know her you would know that she was amazing. She was caring, loving, friendly, a great wife and a wonderful mother. She would do anything for anyone. She was awesome. She made me happy. You just couldn't let me be happy could you?"

"I'm not brainwashing you. I'm just telling you what I know. I think you could be happier with someone else."

"No, Mum, I can't because I will always love Charlie and Charlie will always be holding my heart. She made me happy. I want to be happy with Charlie but you took my happiness away. Are you happy about that?"

"I want you to be happy," she said.

"Then you shouldn't have killed my wife. And not to mention you took her away from three beautiful kids. Laney has to grow up without her mother. She's never going to be able to help Laney through puberty, she won't be able to see Laney go to prom, she won't be able to see Laney get her driver's license. She's never going to get to see her graduate high school which means Laney isn't going to have a mother to help her through that stuff because you took her away. Then the twins they will never get to know their mother. And she will never get to see her kids grow up because you took her life away. Did you hate her that much that you had to take her away from us?"

"I guess I did hate her. What do you want me to say? Do you want me to pretend that I liked her because if I liked her I wouldn't have done what I did. She deserved it. I wanted her gone but she was persistent. I had to do what I had to do."

"You're a wretched person," he said. "You took away my life. You took away my kids' mother. You only cared about yourself. You didn't care if we were happy or not.. You only cared about how happy you are. I bet you're really happy that she's gone. Aren't you."

"Yeah," she said with no remorse. "She was a gold digging whore. She was trash, Mason. Why can't you see that."

"Shut your filthy mouth. That is MY wife you're talking about. Don't you think killing her was bad enough now you want to slander her? You're a horrible wretched person and I want NOTHING to do with you. I hope you rot in jail and let this eat away at you. You deserve to suffer my kids don't. I don't' deserve to suffer and neither do her parents, family and friends. They don't deserve to suffer but we're all suffering. You deserve to suffer the rest of your life. You're selfish. You didn't care about us one time. When my kids get out of the hospital I am gone. You're dead to me. I want NOTHING more to do with you." He said getting up. He was upset with the lack of respect she had for Charlie. He was irate. He had to get out of there. He could feel his anger growing inside. He knew he was about to snap. He had to leave.

"Mason, don't go," she said. "I'm not well. I'm sick. I have issues."

"Don't play the insanity card on me. You just sat here telling me how happy you were that you killed my wife and that she deserved to die. You have NO ounce of guilt inside you. Don't' play the insanity card."

"I'm not. I'm just telling you I have issues. I'm a sociopath."

"Bullshit, Mum, you don't even have the signs of a sociopath. Are you looking through books so that you can use the insanity defense? You have NEVER displayed any signs of insanity. You're full of shit. You're going to rot in jail the rest of your life and I hope that the guilt eats you alive… if you even have a heart. From this moment on you're dead to me. I have to live for my kids and do what's best for them. And that's cutting the person that took their mother away from them out of my life."

"MASON!" she yelled as she watched her son walk out of her life forever.

Mason didn't want it to be like that but it had to be. She took his wife from him and didn't even care that he was hurting. She didn't even care that the kids were the ones hurt the most in the entire situation. He never wanted to see her again and he never would. It was time to move on with his life. The sooner he could get out of Wales the better.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***So this story is just about finished and I have another one in the works... but I have also been thinking and for those of you that have read my love triology I was thinking about adding another installment which means bringing back Dave and Alex.. what would you think about that? Or should I use the idea I have for them with different characters?**


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Almost a month and a half later it was the day that Mason had been waiting for. The day Declan was being released from the hospital. Samara had been released two weeks earlier than him because she was breathing on her own and doing very well it had taken Declan some time but he was finally ready to be released. Upon their releases Samara was weighing 9 lbs and 8 oz while Declan was weighing 8 lbs 6 oz and breathing on his own. Mason was so proud of his babies they had come a long way and they were so strong. He wished that Charlie could see them and see how well they were doing but he knew that she had been with them the whole time they were in the hospital keeping them fighting. Mason was so excited when he walked into the hospital with the car seat to pick up his only son. The joy on his face shined throughout the hospital as he made it to the floor the nursery was on to pick him up. "Hello, Mr. Ryan," said the receptionist. "Declan is in the nursery and I believe the doctor wanted to talk to you before you leave."

"Okay," he said as the receptionist paged for the doctor.

While Mason was waiting the nurse that had been working with the babies since day one came up to him and said, "Today is the big day, Mason!"

"I know," said Mason with a smile.

"I am going to miss Samara and Declan. I'm going to miss you too but I am so happy to see them go home. How is Samara doing?"

"She's doing great," said Mason, "she gave me her first smile a few weeks ago. She is so beautiful like her mother and her eyes have changed to that crystal blue just like Charlie."

"She is a beautiful baby," she said. "How does Laney like being a big sister?"

"She loves it," said Mason. "She is always there to help me. She is like a little Mommy with her. She is looking forward to Declan coming home."

"That's great," she said as the doctor came up to Mason. "Well, I'm going to go get Declan. Do you have an outfit for him?"

"Yes I do," said Mason with a smile as he handed it to her. "Thank-you."

"No problem," she said before walking to the nursery to get Declan ready for his big trip home.

"Hello, Mr. Ryan," said the doctor. "I assume you're great today."

"Hello, Dr. Graham. I most certainly am fine. What would you like to talk to me about?"

"I believe we should talk in private," he said leading Mason to a private hallway. "I am a little concerned with Declan's progress. He seems to be progressing a little slowly than normal. I know he came 3 months early but I am concerned that there will be some delays. In fact I am expecting a few delays. Samara may be all right but Declan I am not so sure about. He could develop numerous issues he could become autistic, have speech delays and have other disabilities. I am just not sure yet. It's too early to tell but I don't expect him to progress at a normal rate. He is a premature baby and he is prone to things like this. Will you be able to handle that?"

"I have to," said Mason, "he is my son. My son with Charlie."

"Mr. Ryan, I have to make you aware that it is a difficult process dealing with a child with a disability and right now you are alone dealing with a lot. I am not sure you can handle this on your plate that's already full. I can find Declan a good home."

"With all due respect, Dr. Graham, I didn't come down here and take care of my son everyday for the last 3 months to not raise him. Disability or not he is MY son and I love him. I can handle this. I know that I can. I will not allow him to go to another home to be raised by strangers. It may be difficult but I can do it. I am going to do it for Charlie because Charlie was one of the most loving, caring and wonderful people in this world. She would have never given up on Declan no matter how serious it was. Whatever his condition may be we will be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. That boy is my son. And I love him and I will always love him."

"All right," he said with a smile.

"So Declan is going to have some delays."

"It is a big possibility," he said. "I am not saying it's guaranteed but judging by how far behind he is than Samara I am saying there is a chance."

"Okay," said Mason.

"I don't want to scare you or anything. I just want you to be aware."

"I understand," said Mason. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dr. Graham, "so you're going back to America?"

"Yes," said Mason, "we're leaving next week. I want to take the kids to their family in Mississippi. Charlie would have preferred it that way."

"I understand," he said, "well, I am going to let you take your son home. Take care."

"You too. And thank-you for everything you've done. You've been a wonderful doctor. I can not thank you enough."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "You take care and I know you're going to be all right," he said with a smile as he shook Mason's hand.

Once the doctor walked away Mason made his way to the nursery to pick up Declan. He was ready to go home with him. He understood that he could have some problems but that just made him love him more. He would never turn his back on his son and if it turned out he did have problems Mason was going to face them head on and handle them the best he could. He arrived at the nursery window to see the nurse holding Declan. She looked up and smiled at him before walking out. "Here you go," she said with a smile as Mason laid the car seat down.

"Thank-you," he said taking Declan from her. "How are you doing little guy? You finally get to go home today. You are going to love it and you get to be with Samara again. And your sister Laney is waiting for you to come home. I am so proud of you for everything you've overcame in the last 3 months. I know it couldn't have been easy but you did it and I know if anything else comes up we're going to overcome that too. I know we can do this. I do.. I love you, Declan," he said as he kissed his forehead before putting him in the car seat.

"He looks so handsome," said the nurse with tears in her eyes. "I am proud of him too. He's come a long way."

"Yes he has," said Mason as he picked up the car seat.

"He is a fighter," she said starting to cry. "Everything he has been through.. He is such a strong little boy." She was crying even more. "I'm sorry.. It's just.. I am amazed by him. And you."

"It's okay," said Mason.

"You're so strong too. I have never seen you lose it after everything you've been through. I know this can't be easy for you. Three young kids to take care of two of which that were 3 months early and your wife taken from you. You're a strong man. How do you do it? How do you just keep going?"

"I have my moments when I lose it. There are times I cry. I have probably cried every night since she's been gone. Believe me I have my moments when I feel like I can't go on anymore and I just feel like giving up but I don't for my kids. They need me as much as I need them. They are what keeps me going. Thank-you so much for everything you've done for us. I am so glad you were our nurse. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said wiping away her tears. "It was great to meet you and great to work with your kids. I hope that you take care."

"You too," said Mason as he hugged the nurse. "Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome. Bye," she said trying not to cry. She looked at Declan and said, "Bye, Declan."

"Say bye," said Mason as he waved Declan's small hand at the nurse. "You take care," he said hugging her one more time.

"You too," she said before Mason went to fill out the discharge papers and then he was on his way home. "Well, Declan. Here we go off to our home."

When Mason and Declan got back to the house he walked him in to be greeted by Laney. She was so excited to see her baby brother. Mason took him into the living room to take him out of his seat with Laney by his side. Mason's sister was holding Samara and before she left she handed her to Laney with Mason's permission. Laney was sitting holding Samara while Mason had Declan and she said, "Daddy."

"Yes, Laney?" he asked admiring his son.

"I feel like a real family now except Mama isn't here," she said sadly. "I wish she was here to enjoy our family."

"Me too," said Mason, "but you know she's looking down from Heaven smiling at us because we are a family. We're always going to be a family, Laney."

"We are?" she asked.

"Yes, Laney. I got the adoption papers in the mail the other day. You are my daughter now legally. No one or nothing can ever take you away from me. Are you okay with being my daughter and not living with your Mammaw? Or do you want to live with your Mammaw?"

She looked at him if he was crazy and said, "I want to live with you, Daddy. You are my daddy right? I don't' want to live with Mammaw. I want to be with you and be a family. I love you, Daddy."

"I was just checking," he said with a smile. "I love you too, Laney." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. He was happy to know that Laney looked at him as her father and that she wanted to live with him. He had always loved Laney as if she were his own and now she was. He couldn't' have been happier. It just seemed like their lives were finally starting to come together after the horrible tragedy that rattled their lives.

The next week they arrived in Mississippi and Mason couldn't have been happier. It felt good to be home. When they pulled up to their new house Elaine, Charles, Olivia and Husky were waiting for them. Mason smiled as he got out of car before getting out the twins. Laney got out of the car first and ran up to her family giving them the biggest hugs she could. She looked happy to finally be home and Mason couldn't blame her. He realized moving to Wales was the biggest mistake of his life. They should have never moved there and Charlie would still be alive. "Hello, Everyone," said Mason as he reached the front step.

"Hello, Mason," said Elaine. "Welcome back."

"Thank-you, Mom," he said kissing her cheek.

"Welcome home," said Olivia.

"Welcome home, man," said Husky. "Glad you're back. I am a mechanic but not as good as you. The auto shop really needs you."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Mason. "Right now I have some things to deal with."

"I understand but it's good to have you back."

"Thanks," said Mason.

"So let me see those babies," said Olivia.

"Let me get them inside and then you can see them," said Mason.

"All right," she said as Mason opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door Laney was greeted with a surprise. A small beagle puppy came to her right away. "A puppy?" she asked.

"A puppy," said Mason with a smile. "It's for you."

"Really?" she asked. "You got me a puppy?"

"I told you I would. We're home now, Laney. And we're here to stay."

"Good because I didn't like Wales that much. I'm glad to be back here and I want to go back to my school and see all my friends," she said as she petted the puppy. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"Boy," said Mason.

"Cool. I'm going to name him Simba."

"Simba I like it," said Mason with a smile as Laney ran off with the puppy.

"She's really happy," said Elaine.

"I'm glad," said Mason as he put the car seats down in the living room so that they could see the babies for the first time in person.

"They are adorable," said Olivia. "And Samara is Charlie's twin."

"She is Charlie," said Mason. "She has her personality and everything. She is Charlie."

"Wonderful," said Elaine. "Can I hold her. I have been dying to get my hands on these babies."

"Of course," said Mason getting Samara out for her.

"She is beautiful and those blue eyes are beautiful just like her mama," she said.

"And Declan is so Mason," said Husky with a smile.

"He is," said Mason, "he's my little guy. The doctor told me that he could have disabilities and could be delayed. He wanted to see if I still wanted him."

"And why wouldn't you?" asked Elaine, "he is your child."

"I know and I told him I could handle it."

"We all can handle it," said Elaine. "We're here to help you. We will help you. I know life is going to be tough for you but we are going to be here for you. Anything you need we will help you. You don't have to go through this alone. We're family. We can all work together."

"Thank-you, Mom," he said with a smile. It felt good to be around such caring people. It was like when he was in Wales his father didn't care about what happened to Charlie and the fact that Viktoryia did it. He refused to talk to Mason and to see his grandchildren. Mason believed that Mississippi with Charlie's family was the best environment for his kids. It is what Charlie would have wanted. He felt like he was at home and he was even more sure that if anything was wrong with Declan he would be able to get through it with the help of his family.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.. **


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***Sadly this is the last chapter of SHe didn't have time. I have enjoyed writing it so I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. So here it is the final chapter. I hope that you enjoy. **

***5 years later***

The next 5 years were probably the most trying times of Mason's life but there was not a time in the last 5 years that Mason would give up or change. He accepted his life as is. It wasn't always apple pies and rainbows but thunderstorms and dark days. He took them in stride and handled them the best he could. Samara was as healthy as could be and she suffered no lasting effects from a premature birth which made Mason very happy. He believed it was God's work that she had turned out so well. He thanked God everyday for the normal and healthy little girl Samara turned out to be despite everything. She once again beat the odds.

Declan on the other hand struggled a bit in life but he was Mason's little boy and he held a tight grip on his heart. When he was about 6 months old Mason learned that he was completely deaf in his right ear and partially deaf in his left ear. He could hear very little in his left ear so he had to wear a hearing aide. Mason wondered why Declan never responded to sound so when he took him to the doctor they made that discovery. Mason's heart ached for his son. Then when Declan learned to crawl Mason realized he would never move his right foot and would just drag it along with him as he went. He took him to the doctor to find out that he had cerebral palsy and they told him he would never be able to walk normally when the time came. They suggested a surgery on his leg to help him walk but it couldn't be done till he was 3 years old. Mason struggled with that decision but when Declan was three years old he got the surgery he needed. While he never gained complete use of the leg he was given a leg brace to wear so that he could walk. Then the Cerebral Palsy became more evident as Declan got older and could not color with his right hand, hold a pencil in his right hand and many gross motor skills but he learned to do it all on his left hand. Declan also suffered from a speech delay. He didn't start talking till he was 2 ½ years old and most of the things he said were groans and noises. It pained Mason so much to see his son suffer like that. If he could trade places with him he would in a minute but by the time Declan was 4 and had speech therapy he was able to talk a little better even though sometimes things were still a little mumbled. Mason thought all the troubles were behind them and that they could move on and deal with the Cerebral Palsy and the speech delay and then about a year ago Declan was diagnosed with autism. This all dated back to him being born prematurely and even though Declan suffered from these problems there was not a day Mason felt like giving up. There were many days when he prayed for the strength to get through the day but he never gave up. He would never give up on Declan. He was the sweetest most loving child. He had a heart of gold. Mason loved him to no end but every time he looked at his son and saw all the suffering and pain he had to go through at a young age and how he would never be normal his hatred for his mother Viktoryia grew stronger and bigger. It was her fault that his son would never live a normal life. It was her fault all his kids would never have a normal life. The hatred he held for her was unending.

And you can call Mason crazy if you want to but when the twins were about 3 years old he decided to use Charlie's harvested eggs and use his sperm to make another baby with her. They had agreed on a total of 4 kids so he wanted just one more. Charlie's mom agreed to it and so did her father but Olivia on the other hand was skeptical of it. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea and she thought it was weird but then she began to understand the situation and even offered to be the surrogate to which Mason was very grateful and then about a year ago Mason had his third and final child with Charlie another little girl. He named her Charlotte Grace after her mother and they even called her Charlie. He was so happy to have her in his life as well. His kids were all he had left in life because he refused to marry again or even date again. He felt like he was being loyal to his wife.

It was the day of the twins' 5th birthday so it was a really big day for them but it was also a sad day for them. It had meant they survived 5 years but it was 5 years since Charlie was taken from them so soon. Mason wasn't having a big party for them just one with close friends and family. "I can't believe they are five already," said Elaine. "It's crazy how fast time goes."

"I know," said Mason as he hung up some streamers. "The last 5 years have gone by so fast even though they were the hardest years of my life."

"But you're doing good. Laney is a happy and healthy 12 year old, Samara is a healthy 5 year old little girl and Declan has made it another year. I know it's not always easy with him, Mason but he's a great kid."

"He is. I love him to death. Charlie would have loved him too."

"She does," she said.

"MAMMAW!" yelled Samara as she ran up to her grandma as she came in the door from going to pick up their cake with Olivia.

"Hello," said Elaine as she picked her up. "It's your birthday!"

"I know, Mammaw! I'm 5!"

"I know you're such a big girl. And you're so beautiful." She was beautiful. She looked just like her mother with the dark hair, the crystal blue eyes, she sounded like her, she walked like her and she acted like her. It was like Charlie was living through Samara in a way.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile; another thing she inherited from her mother.

"Sorry it took me so long," said Olivia laying the cake down on the table.

"It's okay," said Mason. "No harm done."

"Daddy," said Samara, "the cake is beautiful."

"I bet it is," said Mason with a smile as Declan came into the kitchen to see the cake.

"Cake?" he asked pointing to it.

"Yes, Cake," said Mason. "Look at it, Buddy," he said to him in words and sign language.

Declan looked at the Mickey Mouse cake in front of him and went to touch the icing. "No, Declan!" said Samara. "That's for later," she said signing to him.

"Now," he said. "Cake now."

"Buddy, your sister is right. It's not time for cake right now. Let's go outside to play."

"Cake now," he said again.

"No. Not now. Come on, Buddy," said Mason taking him outside with the other kids. He put up a little fuss but after he got outside Brighton and Laney came over to play with him. Laney loved Declan with all her heart. They had a special bond that Mason didn't quite understand but Declan was very attached to her. Samara soon joined them in playing a game. Mason joined in with them. He loved to play with his kids.

Once they were done playing they opened presents. Mason helped Declan open his presents while Samara ripped right through them. Samara got plenty of baby dolls and baby doll accessories along with some clothes as Declan got action figures and his favorite thing legos. "Lego," he said showing them to Mason.

"I see, Buddy. Are you going to build a tower?"

"Yes. Open," he said.

"Don't you want cake?"

"No. Open," he said handing it to Mason.

"Okay, Buddy," said Mason. He wasn't going to argue with him so he opened the legos for him to play with but he wasn't happy when Brighton tried to play with him.

"No. Mine," he said.

"Declan, share," said Mason.

"Mine," said Declan.

"It's okay, Uncle Mason. Declan can play with them. I want cake," said Brighton.

"Are you sure?" asked Mason.

"Yes," he said as they went to get cake. Declan sat and played with his legos as they brought out the cake.

As soon as Declan knew the cake was out he got up and walked over to the table. Mason lit the candles and said, "you know how this works. We sing to Declan first and then Samara one at a time. I want them to feel like individuals."

"We know, Dad," said Laney as she held Baby Charlie. "We're going to sing happy birthday to Declan and Samara." Baby Charlie clapped her hands and smiled. "That's right," said Laney. "Yay!"

They took their time to sing happy birthday to Declan first and then Samara. Mason then cut the cake for the guests and Olivia handed out the cake. Declan was in Heaven as he ate his cake and nothing else in the world existed to him. "Are you okay, Declan or do you need help?" asked Elaine.

"Good," he said as he ate a bite of his cake.

"He's come a long way," said Elaine.

"I know," said Mason as he watched him eat. "I remember there were times I thought we would never get this far."

"Me too," said Elaine, "but we're here."

"Yeah," said Mason with tears in his eyes. He was so overwhelmed at how far they had come. They came from being 2-3 pounds at birth, the weakest of the weak, dependent on machines to survive and now here they were at 5 years old alive and well. Even though Declan had his problems he had his triumphs. He survived when they thought he was going to die, he could walk after being told he couldn't, he could speak after they thought he never would, he could feed himself after they thought he never would. He proved people wrong that's what he did and even though he had his trying times Mason wouldn't give him up for anything. He was an amazing little boy. Even Samara she was just as amazing. She beat the odds too. Mason had to look at them both and realize how lucky he was because things could have been a lot worse for him.

The next day was the 5 year anniversary of Charlie's death so Mason took the kids to visit her grave. It was a tradition they had since the one year anniversary. Although Samara and Declan never met their mom they knew all about her and knew how much she loved them. Laney went up to the grave first. She laid down a bouquet of red roses and said, "Well, Mama, it's been 5 years. I still miss you everyday and there have been so many times I wish you were here. I wish you could see me play softball. I get to be the pitcher this year which is awesome. I wish you could be there for my 6th grade dance but I know you'll be with me in spirit. I love you, Mama and I think about you everyday. I love you so much. I have to wait till I get to Heaven to tell you all that I have to tell you or it would take me a whole day and I know Dad wants some time to talk to you. You'd be proud of him. He's a great guy. He's been through it all in the last 5 years but he keeps going. He's my hero. You would be so proud of him. I love you and I will talk to you soon." She got up and walked over to Mason. He gave her a hug and she said, "it's your turn."

"Thanks," he said, "but I think Samara wanted to talk to her right?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said as she walked over to the tombstone. "Hi, Mommy. I never met you but Laney told me all about you. She told me all about Love you Forever which she reads to Declan and me every night! She told me about how you guys baked cookies together and how you played dolls with her. You sound like you were a great Mommy. I wish I could have met you but I know I will someday. That's what Daddy says anyway. I love you," she said before getting up. "I'm done, Daddy."

"Okay," said Mason. "Can you go with your sister for a minute? I want to talk to your Mommy alone."

"Okay, Daddy," she said going to join Baby Charlie, Laney and Declan while Mason got down on the ground to talk to Charlie.

"Hey, Honey," he said. "It's been 5 years. These years have been so tough for me. I miss you so much. I've gone through so much as you can tell but Declan is a great kid. I wouldn't trade him for anything. The love that boy has is amazing. I wish you could be here with me so we could go through this together. The kids are wonderful. Laney is so helpful and she's so intelligent. She is at the top of her class right now and she's getting ready to head off to middle school. That's going to be fun it's going to be time for me to fight off the boys because she is growing up to be a beautiful little girl. I have my work cut out for me," he said with a laugh, "but I think she's going to be all right. You would be so proud of her. She is amazing. Samara she is such a sweetheart but she has your personality. I can see you in her everyday. The way she talks, the way she acts, the way she looks everything is you. She is a great kid. You would love her so much. And Declan you would love him too. He is the sweetest little boy I have ever met. He may be suffering on some days but others he is like a normal child. Like today. He's playing with Laney and Samara he's great, Charlie. I know that you would love him. I just need to thank-you for these blessings you gave me. They are amazing. Then Baby Charlie she is a joy too. I guess I was crazy for having another one and I hope that you're not upset with what I did but I just needed one more baby with you. One more last living piece of you. She is such a good baby. She just learned out to walk and she is saying Dadda. She can say Mama too. I always show her your picture and tell her that's Mama. She always smiles and kisses the picture. She loves you, Charlie. We all love you and we all miss you. It hurts me still knowing that you had so much time left but it was all taken away by selfishness. I wish I would have listened to you. I wish that I would have gone back that day. If I would have you would still be here and we would be able to enjoy our lives together. Everything would be back to normal and everything would be okay. This is my life now though I've learned to live with it but there is not a day that I don't want to go back and change the day you went out with my Mum who is now rotting in jail for the rest of her life like she should be. She will pay for what she did to you. I love you so much and we'll meet again soon. I love you," he said as he kissed his hand and then touched the tombstone. He got up from the ground looked back at the grave and then headed off with his kids.

Charlie had it all in life. She had a beautiful daughter when she met Mason. She fell in love with Mason and married him. She got pregnant and was so excited. She couldn't wait to meet the babies she carried inside of her. Her life was taken away in a tragic end and she didn't have time to live the life she wanted to. She didn't have time to see her kids grow up. She didn't have time to grow old with her husband. She didn't have time to be her. She didn't have time to live her life to the fullest. She didn't have time to be a mommy to the 4 most beautiful kids in the world. She didn't have time to be in their lives. Her life was taken away so suddenly and so horribly that she didn't have time to live her dreams. She wanted it all and she had big dreams but she didn't have time.

**THE END! **

***A/N: I want to thank each and everyone of you that read, favorited and alerted this story. I really hope that you enjoyed it and I am so glad that you took the time to read it. It really means a lot to me so thank-you. WHat did you think of the ending? Please review and once again thank-you for reading. **

***I will be starting a new story that will be posted on Monday called It Was All for Love. I hope that take the time to check it out and that you enjoy that story as much as you've enjoyed this one. **


End file.
